En el Círculo de los Brazos Elementales
by Kryssa's flute
Summary: La magia elemental corre por las venas de los estudiantes de Ouran, incluso dentro de una torpe alumna becada. Cap 18: Los cadáveres atraen a la policía, pero eso no impide que Haruhi pruebe su Balanza de nuevo bajo la supervisión del Círculo Sanano.
1. Como en otro mundo, pero aún más raro

Aviso: Ouran no me pertenece; pertenece a Bisco Hatori. Cogeré algunas cosas prestadas del anime/manga al principio, y después le añadiré mi propio giro.

Tampoco me pertenece la idea original que está detrás de esta historia; en concreto, los Elementales de Ouran. Estoy en gran deuda con Star-of-Seraph por dejarme utilizar su artwork. Le ofrezco mi más humilde gratitud por su generosidad. Si no habéis visto su trabajo, por favor, visitadla en su página de Deviant Art.

Calificación: T, por las palabrotas que aparecerán más adelante (y posiblemente por temas más maduros).

Notas de la Autora: Voy a emplear la costumbre japonesa de llamar a la gente primero por su apellido y luego por su nombre, así como la aplicación de los honoríficos. En principio no iba a hacer esto, pero los honoríficos son útiles para expresar las relaciones (y su evolución) entre los personajes. De cualquier forma, no utilizaré demasiadas frases en japonés; hablaba en serio cuando decía que esta historia ya era lo suficientemente compleja sin añadirle otro idioma. También voy a utilizar el sistema escolar japonés, y Ouran abarca desde preescolar hasta bachillerato. La historia comienza en Abril.

**Traducido al español por Sambucivox**

* * *

Capítulo 1

-¿Es demasiado pedir un maldito lugar para estudiar? –le gritó a la fuente del patio, extremadamente perdida y sin preocuparse de quién pudiera oir su estallido de cólera.

El ruido del agua que llovía dentro de la palangana fue la única respuesta que recibió. Aunque hubiese estado bien quedarse fuera y jugar en la fuente, giró sobre sus talones y regresó al interior del edificio dando fuertes pisotones. La obligación antes que la distracción; ese era el lema por el que Haruhi vivía religiosamente.

_Pero no es algo que todo el mundo cumpla_, pensó con el ceño oscuro,_ porque las cuatro bibliotecas han sido ocupadas por críos cotillas con nada mejor que hacer que pasar de curso en curso por inercia. Tiene que estar bien ser rico._

No es que les odiara de verdad por lo que tenían, o por lo que a ella le faltaba, pero la profunda despreocupación que la mayor parte de los estudiantes de este lugar sentían por las muy generosas y altamente cuidadas facilidades de la escuela le molestaba muchísimo. Había trabajado duro para llegar hasta aquí, maldita sea, y hubiera deseado que comprendiesen lo que era obtener algo porque se lo habían ganado, no porque se les había ofrecido en una bandeja de oro.

Se detuvo a media zancada, percatándose de golpe de que los ruidos de las charlas y la vitalidad adolescente se habían desvanecido hacía ya tiempo. A juzgar por el número de escaleras que había subido y por la vista a través de las gigantescas ventanas, Haruhi supuso que probablemente se encontraba en la torre central, en algún lugar del tercer piso. Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal familiar, y descubrió una serie de tres símbolos en lo alto de la puerta de doble batiente más cercana.

Tercera Sala de Elemancia

De repente, Haruhi sintió que su ánimo se elevaba esperanzado. Las salas de magia no sólo estaban repletas de todas las cosas que necesitaba para trabajar, sino que también estaban bien custodiadas y protegidas de las influencias del exterior. Incluso las paredes interiores tenían hechizos anti-elemancia para evitar que se escapara cualquier energía peligrosa. Podría practicar todo lo que deseara, sin preocuparse por destruir accidentalmente los muebles ni por herir a alguien si algo se escapaba fuera de control. Las otras dos salas que había hallado habían estado llenas a rebosar de estudiantes que hacían cualquier cosa _excepto_ elemancia, pero este pasillo parecía tan desierto que esperaba que nadie estuviera en su interior.

Llamó dos veces, sólo un rastro de duda antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Hola?

Y casi fue derribada por la visión que se alzó ante ella.

- ¡Bienvenida!

Allí de pie había seis estudiantes... varones. _Extremadamente_ varoniles, cada uno de ellos tan atractivo como para cortar el aliento y parar el corazón. Los seis vestían el caro uniforme masculino tejido con sedas cargadas de energía elemental que reaccionaban a la magia del portador. En ese momento todos los uniformes se componían de una chaqueta añil, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros; nadie estaba empleando su talento. Era un estilo simple, pero los hombres que estaban delante de ella lo lucían con seductor aplomo. Eran imágenes de la perfección que iluminaban la sala con su presencia.

Ella, por otro lado, llevaba puesta una vieja sudadera y unos vaqueros espantosamente anchos. Sus gafas habían llegado a la cumbre de la moda hacía más de cien años y su pelo era una maraña cortada a lo chico de un marrón descuidado. No era nada que mereciera la pena mirar.

Y sin embargo ellos la estaban mirando con una concentración que no había recibido en toda su vida, y el aire zumbaba con la tensión.

Entonces, su interés se desvaneció en cuanto le hubieron echado un buen vistazo. Dos de ellos –_espera, esos dos tienen que ser gemelos-_ fruncieron el ceño, decepcionados y dijeron:

- Es un chico.

El hombre rubio situado en el centro les lanzó una mirada de desdén por encima del hombro.

- Los hombres también son clientes importantes, así que vigilad vuestra lengua.

Entonces se acercó a ella, prácticamente deslizándose a través del aire, y le ofreció su mano.

- ¡Fujioka Haruhi! –dijo, su voz un tañido de tenor en la sala casi vacía.- ¡Tú, mi querido, brillante niño, eres una rara y prodigiosa criatura que deambula por el interior de estos pasillos santificados! Bienvenido al Club de Hosts de Ouran.

Haruhi dejó escapar un aullidito de terror.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Muy pocos en el mundo son Elementales; gente con la habilidad innata para manipular mágicamente los elementos del mundo que les rodea. Hay un instituto que es particularmente famoso por educar a los mejores y más brillantes jóvenes talentos, pero sus puertas no están abiertas a todo el mundo. En el Instituto Elemental Ouran, el linaje habla y el dinero sonríe. Sólo a aquellos con ambas cosas se les ofrece la oportunidad de aprender de los Elementales más respetados del mundo, para más adelante ganarse el derecho de controlar corporaciones y llevar las coronas de la nobleza.

Haruhi no tenía asociadas a su nombre ni riqueza ni fama, y los seis hombres que estaban de pie delante de ella parecían extrañamente familiarizados con ese hecho.

- La mejor puntación en elemancia en tu instituto de secundaria; digno de la beca que ofrece esta escuela, pero más pobre que el barro bajo tus zapatos. Un chico de clase obrera desafiando a la selva de la pobreza, luchando con corazón de oro y coraje contra todo aquello que quiera detenerte.- dijo el rubio, llenándose la cabeza de vapores. Mientras hablaba en tonos melodramáticos, apoyando la mano en su hombro con compasión de hermano mayor, Haruhi observaba con impasibilidad cómo su ropa cambiaba de color.

_Definitivamente un Elemental de Luz_, pensó cuando su chaqueta y sus pantalones empezaron a resplandecer con energía blanca platino mientras él cacareaba sin parar. Incluso su camiseta interior se volvió dorada, un efecto que estaba _así_ de cerca del histrionismo ciego. Estaba, literalmente, chispeando, dejando caer pedacitos de luz de su ropa como una rosa se desprende de sus pétalos. _Sólo un Luminoso sería así de teatrero. Que alguien me dispare._

- También he oído el rumor de que eres gay.

Su cabeza se giró tan rápido que casi se hizo daño.

- ¿QUÉ?

- No te preocupes. –declamó él, demasiado aplacador, con sus ojos azul violáceo irradiando (lo que el creía que era) benevolencia y algo que Haruhi interpretó como paternalismo – No estamos aquí para juzgar. Sólo dinos lo que prefieres. ¿Fuerte y silencioso¿Amantes prohibidos? O quizás...- y deslizó una mano bajo su barbilla, empujando su rostro hacia el suyo- ¿...preferirías a alguien como yo?

Estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver el tatuaje iluminándose en su piel. Brillaba con todos los tonos concebibles del blanco, trazando la espiral de una estrella fugaz sobre su ojo y mejilla derechos. Todos los que tenían la más mínima huella de elemancia en su sangre nacían con la marca mágica, que les identificaba como "diferentes" ante el resto del mundo. Permanecía invisible hasta que el Elemental usaba sus poderes, o hasta que sus emociones se escapaban de su control.

Haruhi estaba sorprendida de que el tatuaje de este tipo no fuese una visión omnipresente, y hubiera sido algo magnético de no haber estado ella tan espantada.

Se apartó rápidamente.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

- Para eso existe el Club de Hosts –dijo el que parecía ser el miembro más joven. Era unos ocho centímetros más bajo que su propio metro cincuenta y cinco, y se había agarrado fuertemente a su manga. De alguna manera, la inocencia de su cara le puso más nerviosa que el teatral rubio - ¿No quieres pasar el rato con nosotros?

- ¡No! –replicó vehementemente, recuperando su brazo– Yo sólo necesitaba un lugar para estudiar¡eso es todo¡No tenía pensado venir aquí! Así que si me disculpáis, me iré...

Su retirada sorprendió a todos, incluso a Haruhi. Se movió tan rápido que cuando sintió el choque contra el pedestal ya no pudo detenerse. Se dio la vuelta con tiempo apenas suficiente para ver cómo un gran jarrón basculaba en el aire y, al igual que en una película a cámara lenta, se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Eso ya hubiera sido bastante malo, pero entonces vió que el jarrón había estado lleno de bolas de cristal, cada una del tamaño de un melón pequeño. Algunas de ellas rodaron fuera del jarrón, otras volaron por el aire, pero todas golpearon el suelo con una dolorosa fuerza percusiva. De entre los restos, un remolino de energía giró en el aire, removió su pelo y tironeó de su ropa con enfado y desapareció en la nada.

Silencio, durante un puñado de latidos.

Los gemelos se aproximaron y uno de ellos se agachó para estudiar los fragmentos.

- Bueno... ese jarrón iba a ser vendido en la subasta de la escuela por ochenta de los grandes, pero tengo la impresión de que ahora no podrá ser.

Haruhi casi se murió; en realidad notó cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón al oir el daño que acababa de infligir. El otro gemelo se inclinó hacia ella con falso compañerismo, mechones rojizos rozándole la oreja.

- No te preocupes por el jarrón. Había sido llenado con cincuenta globos de hechizos. Ahora, en cualquier caso, parece que están bastante rotos e inutilizados. Una pena¿no te parece?

Esta vez sintió de verdad cómo se trastabillaba, y tuvo que reclinarse contra el ahora vacío pedestal en busca de apoyo. Los globos de hechizos eran esferas de cristal repletas de la magia de un Elemental, destinadas a un propósito específico. Incluso los no-Elementales podían tener unas cuantas (para darle más energía a sus coches o para controlar la temperatura dentro de sus casas), pero eran extremadamente caras. Costaba mucho tiempo y energía hacer una y sólo los muy ricos podían permitirse tener más de un puñado durante toda su vida. El hecho de que el jarrón hubiera estado colmado con ellas, en contenedores de cristal casi el doble de grandes que el globo de hechizos "medio", hablaba mejor que ninguna otra cosa de la riqueza de Ouran.

_¡Y yo los he roto!_

- ¡Lo siento! – casi gimió, haciendoles una profunda reverencia - ¡Os pagaré por todo!

- No hay duda de que lo harás¿pero cómo? – preguntó un gemelo, y su hermano continuó- Ni siquiera puedes permitirte el uniforme.

La boca de Haruhi se abrió y se cerró, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. _Estoy jodida. Estoy jodida. Estoy tan jodida que debería poner una condonería._

- Bueno, Tamaki¿tú qué piensas? –preguntó otro host, acariciando perezosamente un fragmento de globo. Éste era todo ángulos y sombras, e incluso sin ver su talento supo que era un Oscuro.

El rubio de antes –Tamaki- soltó un suspiro enorme y dramático.

- Bien, supongo que no tenemos elección. Fujioka¿conoces la frase "_por dinero baila el perro"?_

Entonces sonrió, con nada de afecto y todo de amenaza.

- Espero que sí, porque a partir de ahora... serás el chico de los recados del Club de Hosts.

Haruhi se enorgullecía de tener autocontrol y una característica carencia de dramatismo femenino. Le gustaba pensar que era tan equilibrada, y más sensata, que la vasta mayoría de la población mundial. Aún así, cuando fue informada de que ahora tendría que ser una esclava para el Club de Hosts, sobre el cual no sabía ni de que iba ni tenía interés alguno en descubrirlo, para pagar una deuda de 80.000 dólares, hizo lo impensable.

Se desmayó.

* * *

Nota de la autora (24-VI-2007): 

Voy a decirlo ahora: esta historia tiene lugar en la era contemporánea a pesar de los aspectos fantásticos. Incluso aunque algunas personas tienen poderes mágicos, no todo el mundo los poseé. Por eso, algunos avances tecnológicos han aparecido para mejorar a la clase "plebeya" (como los móviles, los coches, etc). Es decir, este universo es al mismo tiempo mágico y tecnológico.

Avanzaré relativamente rápido, ya que doy por sentado que todo el mundo está familiarizado con los personajes. Sé que una de las grandes preguntas serás "¿Con quién terminará Haruhi?". Creo que Haruhi amará a quien ella quiera. Por eso no he escogido la pareja para esta historia _por el momento._ Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a cambiar en el futuro, sino que tengo la mente abierta a todas las posibilidades.

En cualquier caso¡gracias por leerme!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nota de la traductora (23-VIII-2007): Ha sido muy, muy divertido traducir el primer capítulo. A Kryssa todavía le quedan muchos ases en la manga, y casi me dais envidia los que estáis leyendo esto por primera vez.

Kryssa's Flute me ha pedido que explique cómo estoy haciendo la traducción. Bien. Copio y pego su texto en una hoja del Word, y voy traduciendo párrafo a párrafo. Para las palabras difíciles y los sinónimos empleo una página web maravillosa, llamada Logos Dictionnary; merece la pena echarle un vistazo. Para los juegos de palabras y las expresiones coloquiales, a veces tengo que comerme la cabeza –y comérsela a los que me rodean; muchas gracias a Naleeh por echarme un cable con la frase de la ferretería (je je je).

¡Y dejadle muchas críticas! Yo me encargaré de traducírselas, así que no dudéis en escribir en español.


	2. ¿En una novela romántica?

Disclaimer: Ni OHSHC ni la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran me pertenecen. En cualquier caso, la historia, la trama y todos los demás aspectos no-canónicos son míos.

Nota de la autora: Este capítulo es una mezcla de viejo y nuevo. Viejo, porque reconoceréis a los personajes. Nuevo, en cosas que están ahí para, con suerte, picar vuestra curiosidad.

* * *

Capítulo 2¿En una novela romántica?

_¡Oh, madre! __¡He tenido el peor sueño de mi vida¡Soñé que había destruído unos globos de hechizos impagables y un jarrón y que le debía mi alma a un club rarísimo y era espantoso y terrible y estoy tan contenta de que no haya pasado de verdad!_

- ¿Creéis que estará bien?

- Debería de estar bien. Ni siquiera ha tocado el suelo.

- Esa ha sido una recogida magnífica, Mori-sempai. El cachivache deslizante fue un movimiento bastante ingenioso.

- Takashi es increíble¿ne?

- ...despierto.

Haruhi abrió los ojos lentamente y sólo le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que seis cabezas estaban flotando sobre ella. Entonces se abofeteó.

_No es un sueño. Es una pesadilla extremadamente realista._

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el host sombrío mientras escribía en un cuaderno- En un sentido de puro bienestar físico. Me temo que tu estado mental no es algo que nos concierna.

- Eres todo corazón.- dijo ella con rotundidad, incorporándose lentamente.

- Como parece que te encuentras bastante bien, voy a abrir el club para las clientas. De todas formas añadiré a tu deuda el equivalente a esos quince minutos que nos has hecho esperar.

Ella le lanzó una mirada descorazonada antes de suspirar, vencida.

- Vale. ¿Qué queréis que haga?

- Por ahora, te quedas conmigo. Todos los demás deberían colocarse en sus puestos.

De repente, los otros cinco corrieron a sus diferentes áreas dentro de la sala, y Haruhi estiró el cuello antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el host que acarreaba el cuaderno.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Observa.

Abrió la puerta, y Haruhi se sintió agobiada por la cantidad de chicas que se apresuraban a entrar. Se aplastó a si misma contra la pared mientras ellas inundaban la habitación, cada una de ellas gritando un nombre con atolondramiento esperanzado. El aire pronto se llenó con chillidos fememinos de alegría y excitación, risitas, carcajadas y comentarios bromistas. La porcelana pronto fue enviada hacia las mesas, y el tintineo del cristal y los murmullos de educado placer llenaron el resto del espacio entre las clientas y los clientes.

Después de observar durante más o menos cinco minutos, Haruhi ya se había formado una idea de lo que hacía el Club de Hosts.

Flirteaban con las chicas, ofreciéndoles pequeños fragmentos de sueños románticos y sombras de devoción eterna. Les inspiraban pensamientos de pasión y galantería y amor y encanto y todo tipo de cosas que pudieran hacer que las chicas adolescentes se desmayaran y suspiraran. Les servían dulces y té, canapés y granizados, alabanzas y promesas.

En resúmen, desperdiciaban un tiempo muy útil.

Haruhi sacudió la cabeza. _Estos chicos no son solamente de otro mundo. Son de un universo completamente diferente. _

- Bien, ya que voy a ser vuestro lacayo¿puedo saber para quién estoy trabajando?

La primera persona a la que su "acompañante" señaló fue al rubio que la había metido en este lío.

- Suou Tamaki, estudiante de segundo y auto-proclamado rey de nuestro humilde club. Elemental de Luz, como seguramente habrás adivinado, y el motor detrás del Club de Hosts.

Haruhi le observó con una de las chicas. Sostuvo su barbilla con la mano –una técnica con la que Haruhi estaba definitivamente familiarizada- y habló en tonos profundos y dramáticos.

- Aunque soy un Luminoso, tú eres el corazón de todo lo que hace cualquier cosa hermosa. No hubiera conocido el auténtico asombro de no haber visto tu rostro. Así que, dime... – y se inclinó, muy cerca, como si fuera a besarla- ... ¿dejarás que sea la Luz de tu corazón?

La chica casi se derrite en sus brazos, y Haruhi tuvo que desviar la mirada antes de poner los ojos en blanco sin ninguna cortesía.

- ¿Y las chicas se tragan de verdad ese tipo de chorradas?

- La mayor parte de nuestra base de clientas prefiere a Tamaki, así que debe de gustarles.

_Huh... interesante,_ pensó Haruhi.

- ¿Y por qué tú no estás conversando con las mujeres?

- Ah, deja que me presente. – dijo él, haciéndole una reverencia burlona.- Ootori Kyouya, estudiante de segundo y vicepresidente; yo controlo nuestras finanzas y todos los aspectos de la organización del club. Lo que ocurre es que soy un Elemental de Oscuridad, lo que tiene una base de clientas mínima, pero a veces trabajo con las damas. De momento, voy a asegurarme de que hagas lo que se te ordene. Te encargarás de las tareas más bajas, como limpiar, colocar los muebles y comprar suministros.

- Estoy extasiada de alegría.

- No _tienes_ que hacer nada de esto. Por supuesto, puede que quisieras abandonar el país durante unas cuantas décadas, pero no tendrías que pagar la deuda.

Haruhi le lanzó una mirada sarcástica y volvió a mirar a los otros hosts trabajando.

- Así que entonces me despertó en mitad de la noche, subiéndose a mi cama por una pesadilla –dijo uno de los gemelos, señalando a su hermano, que se levantó y puso cara de estar ofendido.

- ¡No les cuentes esa historia, Hikaru¡Sólo quieres avergonzarme delante de todo el mundo!

Entonces, para asombro de Haruhi, el primer hermano –Hikaru- tomó la cara de su gemelo entre sus manos.

- No, mi queridísimo Kaoru. El recuerdo de tí viniendo a mi con lágrimas de indefensión en tus ojos le da un calor a mi corazón que ningún fuego podría igualar. No puedo evitar el no hablar más que de ello.

- Oh, Hikaru... –replicó Kaoru entrecortadamente, y cualquiera que fuera el resto de su comentario terminó perdido en los alegres alaridos de las chicas que les estaban observando.

- Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru. –explicó Kyouya.- De primer curso, Elementales de Fuego y Rayo respectivamente. Su técnica del amor fraternal es bastante famosa¿sabes?

_Probablemente "infame" sería una palabra mejor. _Pero sus talentos Elementales tenían sentido; los Fuego y los Relámpago eran conocidos por su expansividad. _Y están en mi clase, así que incluso cuando no esté aquí, la evidencia me seguirá a todas partes. Genial._

El sonido de unos gritos infantiles distrajo su atención.

- ¡Takashi¡Takashi, mira! –gritaba el chico más joven, corriendo hacia el más alto. Llevaba lo que parecía ser una cajita de fresas y un conejo de peluche bajo su brazo. - ¡Nos trajeron un regalo¡Están _buenísimas_! Ojalá tuvieramos azúcar o nata.

Su amigo replicó no con palabras, sino colocando un platito en la mesa más cercana. Se sentó en la silla más próxima, y el host pequeñito saltó a su regazo y se comió el postre con absoluta delectación. Un puñado de chicas afluyeron a su lado para mirar, arrullando todo el tiempo y, a veces, alimentando al rubio niñito.

_¿Este crío está en Primaria o algo así¿Qué está haciendo en un club de hosts?_

Kyouya le leyó el pensamiento.

- El más bajo es Haninozuka Mitsukuni, apodado Hani. El más alto es Morinozuka Takashi, apodado Mori. Hani-sempai es Viento, y Mori-sempai es Tierra. Ambos son de tercero.

- ¡Estás de broma! Quiero decir... – volvió hacia atrás. Ambos llevaban el uniforme de Bachillerato, debería de haber establecido la conexión de inmediato.- ¿Lleva un animal de peluche¿Y su amigo no habla?

- Sus puntos fuertes. Amor de "niño Lolita" y amor "imprevisible". Y sí, a las damas les gusta.

Ella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas con toda esa nueva información.

- Todo lo que quería era un lugar tranquilo para estudiar y mantenerme lejos de los problemas... – gimió.

- ¿Elemancia?

- Sí. –entonces se le ocurrió una idea- Espera¿por qué usáis vosotros esta sala si no estáis empleando vuestros poderes¿No hay montones de otras, más grandes, que podríais usar si lo único que vais a hacer es flirtear?

Kyouya le regaló una sonrisa que mostraba auténtica diversión.

- Mira a tu alrededor. Presta atención.

Vió un destello de luz azul pálida por el rabillo del ojo, y oyó una pequeña ronda de aplausos. La fuente provenía de la mesa de Hani y Mori, dónde el host bajito estaba flotando felizmente con las piernas cruzadas por encima de la mesa. Abrió la boca, sorprendida; sólo un Elemental de Viento fuerte podría flotar, y sólo los que tenían mucha práctica controlaban los vientos los suficiente como para evitar que un tornado hendiera la habitación. Su chaqueta tenía el color del cielo con cirros verdeazulados pincelados a lo largo de la tela, y su ojo derecho brillaba con caprichoso poder. En ese momento las chicas de su alrededor empezaron a elevarse bruscamente sobre sus sillas. Muchas dudaron y comenzaron a hundirse, pero Hani parecía estar sosteniéndolas con su propio talento mientras les enseñaba con amabilidad.

Al parecer, no era el único que estaba empleando la elemancia. Mori estaba animando un jarrón de flores, de capullos a plena floración, volviéndolas a convertir en capullos antes de entregar cada una de ellas a algunas chicas cercanas. Vestido con un traje de chaqueta marrón y una camisa verde bosque, contrastaba perfectamente con el chico volador. Era sensato y tranquilo mientras observaba a las chicas Elementales de Tierra, diciendo poco pero dirigiendo con toques, miradas, sonrisas y asentimientos. De hecho, lo único ostentoso sobre él era el intenso tono esmeralda de su tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de la cara. Las chicas parecían atesorar sus sugerencias, y se lo agradecían graciosamente azorándose y ofreciéndole las alegres flores.

Al otro lado de la sala, incluso los gemelos estaban metiéndose en el espíritu de sus papeles. Hikaru era todo erupción, y fuego, y pasión. Vestía de rojo, con bordados de llamas que cambiaban sutilmente a lo largo de la solapa y de los puños. Alrededor de su ojo derecho había un fénix ascendiente que bailaba con vida ígnea. Se besó los dedos, y luego sopló en dirección a dos chicas. Una cascada de ámbares se levantó de repente de su mano, creando el efecto de una lluvia de meteoritos dentro de la Sala de Elemancia. Ellas boquearon con asombro, recogiendo delicadamente el fuego descendiente en sus manos hasta que cada una sostuvo un puñado de carbones aún relucientes. Volvieron a soplar el fuego hacia él, como si jugaran a un juego infantil de burbujas, cada una de ellas tratando de superar a las demás en chispa y brillantez.

Dándole la espalda a su hermano, Kaoru era bastante menos ostentoso. Iba completamente de negro salvo por la camisa blanca-amarilla y una única línea de relámpagos bordada a lo largo de las solapas. En sus manos sostenía un orbe perfectamente redondo de relámpagos, y cada una de las chicas con las que estaba sentado también sostenía uno. Todos los orbes se elevaron en el aire al mismo tiempo, y Kaoru las distinguió con un guiño antes de que su orbe comenzara a perseguir a los de ellas. Cada uno de los que él atrapó fue devorado, y las chicas chillaron con excitada jocosidad. Rayos de luz envolvían su ojo izquierdo, expresando su buen humor en luz y color.

Cuando todas ellas lograron eludir su alcance, dividió la energía en cuatro orbes diferentes y continuó la caza.

_No me había dado cuenta de que todos estos chicos tuviesen tanto talento en elemancia. Muy impresionante de ver y de aprender_, pensaba Haruhi mientras miraba a Kaoru. _Tendré que probar ese truco más tarde._

El descubrimiento llegó a ella como si un coro angelical le cantara la respuesta, y Haruhi inhaló suavemente.

- Estáis enseñando elemancia a todas las que están aquí.

Kyouya soltó una risa ahogada.

- No a todas, pero muchas de las que están aquí vienen por ese motivo _expresamente inexpresado._

- Pero hay tutores y asistentes del profesor que ya están asignados a cada clase. ¿Por qué habéis tenido que montar esto¿Y por qué llamarlo Club de Hosts?

- Porque fui dotado con los talentos naturales de la belleza y de la inteligencia, y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que combinar los dos. –dijo Tamaki, apareciendo detrás de ellos y exhalando un soplo de aire contra la oreja de Haruhi. Ella dio un saltito antes de devolverle su sonrisa con una fría mirada. – Las mujeres merecen ser avasalladas tanto con belleza como con talento, y yo tengo ambos en abundancia. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

- Uhm... en realidad, no.

Para su asombro, se hizo una bola en la esquina más cercana, dándole la espalda, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba deprimido de verdad.

_No... creo que se haya tomado eso demasiado bien._

De todas maneras, los gemelos oyeron su comentario de camino a coger más postres, y empezaron a reírse como si estuvieran a punto de morir.

- Oh, Dios mío¡eso ha sido perfecto! –dijo Hikaru, a punto de ahogarse. - ¡Bien hecho, Haruhi! Creo que eres mi nueva persona favorita.

- No creo que nadie, jamás, le haya dado tal paliza a su dignidad antes. – dijo Kaoru entre resollos- A lo mejor hay algo de bueno en tener cerca a un plebeyo rotundo.

- Sólo he dicho lo que pensaba. – dijo ella a la defensiva, y luego suspiró. _No debería enfrentarme demasiado al presidente del Club de Hosts._- Sempai...

- Rey.

- ...¿Qué?

- Llámame Rey, y a lo mejor te perdono. Todos los demás lo hacen.

- Uhm... vale, Rey. Pero...

Kaoru dejó caer una chispita electrica dentro de la camisa de Tamaki, y el rubio voló por los aires con un chillido.

- _Heika_, mueve el culo y vuelve al trabajo.

- Intenta ser de alguna utilidad, _Tono_. –dijo Hikaru, dándole una patada en la espinilla a Tamaki mientras llevaba una bandeja a sus mesas.

Incluso Kyouya añadió un sarcástico:

- Si al Rey del Club de Hosts le complace¿le importaría terminar con su lista de solicitantes?

Haruhi restregó su mano contra la sien mientras Tamaki regresaba rígidamente hacia las damas a las que estaba atendiendo. _Y ni siquiera hemos llegado aún a la mitad de la tarde. ¿Qué más puede ir mal?_

Un fortísimo golpe en la puerta interrumpió su tren de pensamiento y silenció la sala.

_...tengo que dejar de gafarme a mi misma._

* * *

Notas de la autora:(24-VI-2007): Vivan los finales intrigantes. Esperad alguna acción/aventura en el próximo capítulo. 

También hice un poco de limpieza en este capítulo, en caso de que notéis que las cosas son un poco diferentes ahora. No creo que haya mencionado esto antes, pero necesito un Beta. Si alguien está interesado o tiene tiempo, le estaría extremadamente agradecida por toda la ayuda que me pueda dar.

En cualquier caso, por favor, hacedme saber si estáis disfrutando todo hasta ahora. ¡Gracias a todos los que me habéis estado leyendo!

* * *

Notas de la traductora: (25-VIII-2007) Espero que os haya gustado ver a algunos de los hosts mostrando una faceta de sus poderes. Me encantan los gemelos, aunque eso de los meteoritos parecía peligroso. Y Mori con sus flores. Y Hani, moviendo a las chicas a su gusto. Son encantadores. 

El próximo capítulo es Aún Mucho Más Fantasticoso, así que agarraos con fuerza a la silla antes de leerlo y dadle a vuestra animadora interior muchos pompones de colores.

Kryssa's Flute suele asignarle una canción a cada capítulo, aunque parece que el primero y el segundo se quedaron huérfanos. Así que, por esta vez, le robo la prerrogativa. ¡A este capítulo le corresponde la canción "Rosa" de Jacques Brel! Porque los hosts tienen cada uno su rosa, porque es una canción que habla de la época escolar y de las declinaciones, de tangos y de ligar mientras se aprende, que es lo que estos chicos están haciendo. Y de latín. El latín mola.

El videoclip original (¡de 1962!) está colgado en Youtube.

- se va canturreando "rosa rosa rosam, rosae rosae rosa... rosae rosae rosas... rosarum rosis rosis"...


	3. Aquella a quien la batalla siempre escog

Aviso: Ni OHSHC ni la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran me pertenecen. En cualquier caso, la historia, la trama y todos los demás aspectos no canónicos son míos.

Acompañamiento musical: Stars and Stripes de KMFDM. La canción comienza con el desafío y termina con el capítulo.

Notas de la autora: Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que posteé por última vez. He estado alejada de mi ordenador durante los últimos 10 días –de vacaciones con mi jefe- y no he tenido oportunidad de trabajar en esta historia. Aún así, es un capítulo bueno y largo (el doble de largo que los otros dos), y espero que resulte satisfactorio.

* * *

Capítulo 3  


El atronador retumbar de la puerta continuaba resonando en la sala, y Haruhi se puso manos a la obra. Sin que se lo pidieran –sabía cual era su lugar- fue y la abrió.

La puerta terminó de abrirse sola, y Haruhi saltó hacia atrás contra la pared.

- ¡Suou¡Muéstrate!

Siete hombres entraron a zancadas en la Tercera Sala de Elemancia, y Haruhi se sorprendió al ver que cada uno de ellos vestía su uniforme de Elemental, sus tatuajes brillando con malicia muda. Al frente del grupo estaba un Luminoso que miraba alrededor de la sala con desdén arrogante. Era apuesto de la misma manera que un animal peligroso es atrayente. Su cabello castaño claro tenía entreveradas mechas rubias platino, y sus ojos de un azul vivo clavaban dagas en la espalda de Tamaki. A ambos lados le flanqueaban sus colegas, todos los cuales irradiaban dominación y fuerza y exceso de confianza.

Como un príncipe que lucha por su trono, Tamaki se levantó y plantó cara a los intrusos. En su favor hay que decir que parecía tan calmado y encantador como hacía diez minutos.

-Yoshitomi-sempai. Qué bueno verte de nuevo. ¿A qué circunstancia debemos que honres nuestro pequeño club con tu presencia?

- Eres un auténtico idiota¿verdad? –disparó- ¿No tienes ningún sentido de la propiedad?

- No hay nada de malo en disfrutar de la compañía de estas encantadoras damiselas. –Tamaki extendió una mano y apartó delicadamente un mechón de pelo de la frente de una chica, y ella suspiró de placer.

- Corta el rollo, Suou. No me lo tragué entonces y no me lo trago ahora. Ya tuvimos esta discusión el año pasado y no voy a repetirme.

- Bien. Entonces yo tampoco me repetiré y podremos terminar nuestro pequeño debate ahora mismo. Por favor, ya sabéis dónde está la puerta.

Los gemelos carcajearon, divertidos, y una pequeña sonrisa destelleó por el rostro de Kyouya.

- ¿Quién es ese chico? – susurró Haruhi en su dirección.

- Yoshitomi Noriaki, presidente del CEE (Consejo Estudiantil de Elementales). Controlan los aspectos de la vida estudiantil relacionados con la elemancia, como las tutorías y la práctica de duelo. Cualquiera que esté en el consejo es considerado la persona más poderosa en su categoría Elemental, aunque la posición sólo se adquiere mediante "donaciones" monetarias a los patrocinadores de la escuela. –explicó Kyouya.- También tienen la creencia de que la fuerza de la elemancia reside en la sangre, y de que, independientemente de lo mucho que estudie, ninguna persona puede cambiar su estatus.

Haruhi frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es cierto.

- Por supuesto que no. De lo contrario tú no estarías aquí. Pero Yoshitomi y Tamaki tienen opiniones bastante diferentes sobre el asunto; una batalla continuada que perdió el predecesor del primero. A Yoshitomi le gustaría vernos disueltos sobre la base de que vamos en contra de las normas de las escuela, pero nosotros...

La voz de Yoshitomi se alzó airada, cortando a Kyouya.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro maldito problema¡Me refiero a esto! –señaló a las mujeres que estaban sentadas con Hikaru.- Sé perfectamente que una de esas chicas es de clase C, y otra de clase D. Y aquí estáis vosotros, los ejemplos perfectos de un estudiante de clase A, tratando de enseñarles elemancia a niveles que no pueden esperar alcanzar jamás. Por el amor de Dios¿no comprendéis que por eso tenemos niveles de clases en primer lugar? Intentar enseñar a un estudiante D el trabajo de un estudiante A es como intentar enseñar a un perro a hablar. ¡Simplemente no se puede hacer!

Hikaru se levantó en su defensa, sus manos volviéndose de un rojo vivo con un poder apenas controlado y su boca abierta para gritar invectivas. Pero Tamaki se situó con gentileza delante del grupo, como si su cuerpo pudiera protegerles de las palabras maliciosas.

- Aquí no se tolera que se insulte a nuestras clientas. –dijo suavemente, manteniendo aún la mirada de Yoshitomi - Somos un simple Club de Hosts que disfruta de la compañía de estas educadas mujeres. No formamos parte de ningún comité de tutoría ni de enseñanza, y no somos algo que tú puedas controlar.

De nuevo se encendió una luz en la cabeza de Haruhi. _Por eso existe el Club de Hosts - ¡es una fachada! Tamaki y los otros pueden ayudar a quien quieran sin las repercusiones de salirse del esquema de clases. Es... es una idea brillante._

_No me puedo creer que el mismo idiota melodramático que cree que soy un chico sea el genio al que se le ocurrió esta idea en primer lugar._

- Sólo te lo diré una vez. Disuelve tu pequeño club y no habrá más problemas entre nosotros. –dijo Yoshitomi, y luego movió la cabeza, consternado. – Venga, Suou. No me gusta ver discordia entre nuestra clase –tanto como estudiantes A como Elementales de Luz. Deberíamos de ser amigos, no enemigos.

- Nunca seríamos amigos.

Fué la una sencilla afirmación de un hecho, uno que atravesó el corazón de las palabras de Yoshitomi. La sala entera estaba no sólo silenciosa sino inmóvil, como si una capa de hielo cubriera el mundo.

_Eso es todo lo que quiere –devolver el poder a sus manos. Pero eso significa que debe de creer que Tamaki es alguien a quien temer elementalmente, y que este club desafía la posición de poder del CEE._

Haruhi tenía la impresión de que, a pesar de las exageraciones de Tamaki, Yoshitomi tenía buenas razones para estar preocupado.

Su rostro se oscureció de forma innatural, y señaló con un dedo al rey del Club de Hosts, lleno de furia fanática.

- En tal caso os desafiamos a un duelo.

La sala se quedó sin aliento, y una o dos de las chicas se desmayaron y fueron sacadas al exterior por sus amigas. La propia Haruhi contuvo una maldición. Una de las reglas más importantes de Ouran era que usar la elemancia contra otro, incluso jugando, estaba absolutamente prohibido sin supervisión adulta. Los duelos entre los Elementales eran aún más peligrosos; era demasiado fácil que un estudiante perdiera el control de sus poderes y, posiblemente, hiriera a las personas de su alrededor. La mayor parte del tiempo, los duelos entre estudiantes se trataban como un entrenamiento, pero era evidente que éste debía ser tomado más seriamente.

Tamaki parecía resignado, como si hubiera estado esperando eso todo el tiempo. De hecho, ninguno de los miembros del Club parecía sorprendido. Los gemelos tenían idénticas expresiones de férreo desafío, un giro de 180 grados desde su caballerosa juguetonería. Mori estaba en posición de firmes, el retrato de un soldado que lucha por su pueblo, y los ojos de Hani estaban entrecerrados con una ferocidad que desmentía su verdadera edad.

Con un asentimiento a cada uno de los otros miembros, Tamaki volvió a mirar a Yoshitomi.

-Aceptamos.

Y llamó a su talento, igualando a Yoshitomi en brillantez y poder. Un suspiro de asombro recorrió la sala ante el cuadro que ofrecían. Aunque ambos eran Elementales de Luz que llevaban las mismas ropas y la misma marca, Tamaki irradiaba una cierta pureza y honorable nobleza que el otro Elemental no podía esperar igualar jamás.

Una ovación sedienta de sangre se alzó desde el CEE, y Haruhi sintió un escalofrío a través de su sudadera.

- ¿Esto no va contra las normas de la escuela?

- La CEE tiene permiso para batirse a discreción, aunque a duras penas consideraría que ésta es una ocasión apropiada. Pero no te preocupes, -dijo Kyouya, susurrando en su oído.- No te vas a librar de tu deuda tan fácilmente.

Entonces avanzó hacia el lado de Tamaki, con su uniforme bebiéndose la sombras de la sala. Su chaqueta se transformó en una túnica gris oscuro que ondeaba alrededor de sus pies, formando una capucha sobre su cabeza y rematada por una cadeneta bordada en negro. Su camisa se volvió de un oscuro ultravioleta, y un tatuaje del mismo tono de morado brilló sobre su ojo izquierdo, atravesando la ceja y la mejilla. Era el contrapunto perfecto de Tamaki, y los dos chocaron los puños en el aire en una muestra de solidaridad.

Los otros se unieron a él enseguida, todos vistiendo sus colores Elementales. El suelo se sacudía y retumbaba bajo los pies de Mori mientras un viento innatural apartaba el pelo de los ojos de Hani. El fuego bailaba en el cabello de Hikaru, y una pequeña lluvia de chispas restallaba en la ropa de Kaoru. Juntos, se enfrentaron a la CEE con fuerza y solemne elegancia.

Haruhi nunca había estado particularmente fascinada con los aspectos más llamativos de ser una Elemental –el cambio de ropas, los tatuajes brillantes, todo eso. No se molestaba en exhibir sus propios talentos a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario,prefiriendo la anonimidad a la luz de los focos. Aún así, al mirar a los seis ahí de pie, defendiendo algo en lo que creían –_en lo que yo creo _- encontró que los efectos no eran para nada exagerados. Más bien reflejaban su convicción.

No quiso admitirlo, pero una pequeña ovación resonó en su pecho y esperó que al final cantaran victoria.

Tamaki habló con seriedad.

- Ya que habéis sido vosotros los que habéis venido buscando esta pelea, nos corresponde a nosotros escoger las reglas. Tres pasos, límite de cinco segundos, orden de Elemancia, sin duelo de Agua y el primer lado en ganar cuatro veces gana el derecho sobre el Club de Hosts.

- Aceptamos.

- ¡Fujioka! – y Haruhi prestó atención de golpe.- Tú actuarás de árbitro. Hay un pedestal para duelos en la antesala. Traelo aquí.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, pero asintió y se metió en el cuarto del lateral. Estaba lleno de bandejas de comida y bebida, pero en el centro había un pequeño pedestal de apenas un metro de altura con siete globos de hechizos descansando sobre terciopelo dorado. En el centro del pedestal una única columna sobresalía casi un palmo desde la base. Un pequeño cronómetro descansaba entre los globos de hechizos, casi anacrónico en comparación con los objetos mágicos.

_¿Qué clase de club tiene un set completo de globos de hechizos en el almacén? A menos que sea de aquí de dónde sacan la energía para practicar. O quizás lograron tener algunos por aquí porque son unos ricos bastardos_, se preguntó, empujando el pedestal rodante dentro de la sala principal.

Por entonces, los muebles sobrantes habían sido empujados contra los ángulos de las paredes. Las clientas estaban de pie, apoyadas en la pared Oeste detrás del Club de Hosts –_deberían haberse marchado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad_- y los duelistas se alzaban en el centro de la sala. Interpuso el carrito entre ellos, y Yoshitomi le lanzó una mirada de absoluto aborrecimiento, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que había estado ahí todo ese tiempo.

_Sí, vale, yo tampoco quiero besarte._

- ¿Y quién es éste, Suou¿Un nuevo criado? No parece lo bastante listo ni para limpiarte el culo.

Haruhi sintió la rabia apuñalando su estómago y abrió la boca para responderle convenientemente, pero Tamaki la cortó.

- Fujioka no es de tu incumbencia.–dijo entre dientes, y Haruhi se sorprendió al oir enfado en su voz- Sabe lo que hace y será imparcial y justo.

Yoshitomi frunció los labios y Haruhi se dio cuenta, _No sabe quién soy. Y no sabe que puedo hacer elemancia._

_...esto sólo puede terminar de dos formas y las dos son malas._

- ¿Estás preparado para empezar? –preguntó Tamaki.

- ¡Sí, maldición! –gritó el Elemental de Tierra, avanzando e inflando el pecho.

Mori imitó su acción, y Haruhi rotó los globos de hechizos hasta que el orbe de color esmeralda estuvo asentado sobre la elevada columna. Ambos Elementales de Tierra colocaron su mano izquierda sobre el globo antes de dar tres pasos atrás. La distancia impedía que hicieran trampas; los globos eran tan poderosos que simplemente el sostenerlo suponía una victoria incuestionable. La única persona que podía permanecer cerca del pedestal y de su frágil poder era el moderador –Haruhi.

Cogió el cronómetro. "Límite de cinco segundos" significaba que los contendientes sólo podían estar cinco segundos sin usar la elemancia o sin poder moverse. Cada Elemental tenía que ser rápido no sólo en lanzar el primer ataque, sino también en recuperarse en caso de ser golpeado.

Miró de un hombre a otro; como parte de la tradición, antes de los duelos siempre se hacían las presentaciones.

- Inashiro.

- Morinozuka.

Haruhi asintió y cortó el aire con su mano izquierda.

- ¡Comenzad!

Ocurrió tan rápido que casi se pierde la pelea. Inashiro echó sus brazos hacia atrás, sus puños brillando con energía verde-bosque, como si fuese a dar puñetazos en rápida sucesión. Los lanzó hacia Mori, pero el chico más alto se movió a una velocidad sorprendente. En vez de apuntar hacia Inashiro, Mori condujo su puño hasta el suelo mientras el ataque de Inashiro volaba sobre su cabeza. El suelo tembló bajo los pies de todos, y antes de que Inashiro sospechase lo que estaba ocurriendo, las baldosas se elevaron y se tragaron sus tobillos. Eso le hizo perder el equilibrio, poniéndole de rodillas y obligando a Inashiro a detener la caída con las manos. El suelo se hinchó por segunda vez y le atrapó los brazos hasta los codos.

Luchó durante los cinco segundos permitidos antes de que Haruhi levantara su mano derecha en dirección a Mori.

- Ganador, Morinozuka.

Él liberó a Inashiro del suelo y alisó éste perfectamente antes de levantarse y hacerle una reverencia superficial a Haruhi. Regresó con el Club de Hosts y recibió palmadas en la espalda por parte de los gemelos y un abrazo de Hani.

_Bueno, si Mori-sempai es un indicador de sus niveles de poder, esto debería terminar realmente rápido._

El siguiente hubiera debido ser un Elemental de Agua, pero al Club de Hosts le faltaba uno, saltaron a Fuego.

- Ouzumi.

- Hitachiin.

- ¡Comenzad!

Una línea de fuego culebreó hacia la cabeza de Hikaru, casi lo bastante caliente como para fundir el metal de las gafas de Haruhi, pero rebotó inofensivamente en un escudo de energía rojo-lava que centelleaba alrededor de Hikaru.

- Realmente impresionante. – dijo con voz cansina.- Dime¿cuándo quieres empezar el duelo?

Ouzumi gritó una réplica incoherente y golpeó con un puñado de bolas de fuego. Esta vez el fuego ardía casi blanco con furiosa energía, pero de nuevo Hikaru repelió los ataques con gesto perezoso.

- Aún estoy esperando¿o es que vas a matarme de aburrimiento?

En menos de un minuto, la frustración de Ouzumi creció tanto que se puso a gritar irracionalmente y a lanzar fuego a Hikaru. Justo cuando Haruhi estaba a punto de considerar el duelo un empate, Ouzumi echó hacia atrás su brazo para otro ataque... y nada ocurrió. Lo intentó de nuevo, y ni siquiera una llamita ígnea salió de sus dedos.

- ¡¿Qué coño?! – berreó, sacudiendo la mano como para deshacerse de gotas de agua.

- Estás agotado¿eh? No estaba seguro de que esa técnica fuera a funcionar – robarte la elemancia debajo de tus narices- pero parecías demasiado estúpido como para darte cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Je, tenía razón. – dijo Hikaru bajando su escudo.- Hey, Haruhi. Espero que estés cronometrando esto, porque no ha sido capaz de usar Fuego durante los últimos diez segundos.

De nuevo, ella levantó una mano en dirección al lado derecho.

- Ganador, Hitachiin.

Ouzumi maldijo una franja roja en dirección a Hikaru, y éste se la devolvió con su propia retahíla de meditadas blasfemias. Los dos Luminosos intervinieron; Tamaki agarró el brazo de Hikaru mientras que Yoshitomi arrastró a Ouzumi por el pelo.

- Basta. – dijo Tamaki con el ceño fruncido.- Ni queremos alargar esto, ni debemos perder la compostura delante de las damas. Hani-sempai¿podrías terminar esto lo más rápidamente posible?

- ¡Apuesta lo que quieras, Tama-chan! –dijo alegremente, y saltó por encima de los otros hosts para aterrizar delante de Haruhi.- ¡Ne, Haru-chan! Sostén mi Usa-chan por mi¿vale? No tardaré mucho¡lo prometo!

_¿De verdad que van a confiar en él? Puede que ésta sea su primera derrota._ Pero cogió cuidadosamente al adorado conejito y se lo colocó bajo el brazo.

- Vale...

- Kitobue.

- Haninozuka.

- ¡Comenzad!

Haruhi pensaba que Mori era rápido; no era nada comparado con Hani. Un segundo antes, los Elementales duelistas estaban a dos metros de distancia. Un segundo después, Hani estaba plantado sobre el cuerpo de Kitobue con un pie sobre la cabeza del otro hombre. Kitobue estaba inconsciente y Haruhi no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ese estado. Tenía la boca abierta cuando dijo:

- Ganador, Haninozuka.

- ¡Protesto! – vociferó Yoshitomi.- ¡Ni siquiera ha usado la elemancia!

- ¡Claro que lo he hecho! –dijo Hani mientras abandonaba el cuerpo del otro Viento.- Así es como me moví tan rápido. Apuesto a que no me viste¿verdad, Haru-chan?

- Ni un poquito. –susurró ella.- ¿Cómo...?

Le guiñó un ojo cuando recogió a Usa-Chan.

- Luego te lo cuento¿va?

Yoshitomi aceptó la victoria sin elegancia alguna, aunque su banda no parecía en absoluto contenta. Los siguientes, y posiblemente los últimos duelistas avanzaron tan pronto como la CEE arrastró fuera el cuerpo inmóvil.

- Miyamura.

- Hitachiin.

- ¡Comenzad!

Kaoru chasqueó los dedos, y un rayo relampagueante surgió del globo de hechizos. Golpeó a Miyamura en el pecho como un arpón, clavándole en el sitio. Los Elementales del mismo tipo no se podían matar entre sí sin tener intenciones verdaderamente asesinas, pero Haruhi no tuvo duda alguna de que eso debió de dolerle una barbaridad. Pudo ver cómo Miyamura intentaba salvarse, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de mover la boca para gritar.

Cinco segundos que duraron una eternidad.

- Ganador, Hitachiin.

Kaoru liberó al otro Elemental, quien se desplomó sobre el suelo para recuperar el aliento con pesadas boqueadas, y le dedicó una sonrisa malvada.

- Creo que ésto quiere decir que hemos ganado. El Club de Hosts se queda.

Todos los partidarios del Club de Hosts lanzaron una ovación de felicitaciones mientras él regresaba a su posición, pero el miembro Oscuro del CEE se aproximó de repente al pedestal.

- ¡Takurozani! –escupió, como si la palabra pudiera cortar.

Todos dejaron de hablar, y Kyouya se giró hacia él con gélido aburrimiento.

- ¿No vas a alargar esto, verdad? El CEE ya ha perdido, así que deberías...

- El duelo entre los Elementales de Viento no cuenta. ¡Aún tienes que batirte contra mi!

Kyouya miró a Yoshitomi, quien no hizo ningún movimiento para detener a su esbirro, y dejó escapar un suspiro dramático mientras se situaba delante de Tamaki.

- Le veo poco sentido a enfrentarme a alguien cuya única cualificación para ser un Elemental de alto rango es su dinero y no su talento.

Sin previo aviso, Takurozani echó su brazo hacia atrás y lanzó una bola de energía Oscura del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol hacia la cabeza de Kyouya.

- ¡Sempai! – gritó Haruhi, como si pudiera detener el ataque.

Pero el otro Elemental la rechazó casualmente con el dorso de la mano, como si hubiera estado esperando el ataque. La energía golpeó la pared Este, y estalló en incontables chispas negras que llovieron sobre el suelo.

- Ootori.

Jamás ninguna palabra se pronunció antes con tanta amenaza implícita.

Takurozani pareció completamente confundido cuando Kyouya levantó una mano en su dirección, con dos dedos juntos y el pulgar apuntando hacia arriba. Sonreía, divertido, aunque su tatuaje destelleaba con sadismo. Haruhi apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar _No se atreverá _ cuando Kyouya disparó un tiro de energía negra y acertó al otro hombre entre los ojos.

Una explosión de oscuridad lanzó a Takurozani a los pies de Yoshitomi. Haruhi inició la cuenta atrás, y lo único que el otro Oscuro pudo hacer fue quedarse tumbado, casi sin vida, en el suelo.

- Ganador, Ootori.

- Puede que la próxima vez te tomes en serio mis palabras. –dijo Kyouya, volviéndole la espalda a la CEE.- Idiota.

- Retiradle del suelo –gruñó Yoshitomi a sus seguidores, y ellos recogieron a Takurozani. Él avanzó, y Tamaki hizo lo mismo.

- Por favor, no hagas esto. Ésta pelea no significará nada.

Como si el decirlo le doliera físicamente, Yoshitomi soltó:

- Bien. Tú obtienes la victoria, y el derecho a mantener tu supuesto _club_. Pero aún no hemos terminado. – agitó una mano detrás de él, y el último miembro de la CEE se acercó al podio.

Haruhi inclinó la cabeza, intrigada, antes de mirar a Tamaki.

- Acordamos que no habría duelo de Agua. –dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

- Tienes razón. Y no lo habrá, porque Iwasaki va a unirse al Club de Hosts. – dijo Yoshitomi, pasando el brazo por los hombros del musculoso estudiante. Era aceptablemente guapo, pero nada en comparación con los miembros del club.- Si éste es un club normal como tú afirmas, entonces cualquiera de nosotros debería ser libre de unirse a él.

Un grito de desprecio resonó detrás del Club de Hosts, y todos supieron lo que las damas pensaban sobre esa idea.

- No tenemos interés en coger más hosts. –dijo Tamaki inmediatamente.

- Pero os vendría bien tener un Elemental de Agua¿no? – le contradijo Iwasaki. Yoshitomi retrocedió, dejándole espacio para maniobrar.- No importa lo que contéis al resto de la escuela, nosotros sabemos lo que estáis haciendo aquí realmente. Tanto os da dejarme ejercer de "host". Soy parte de la CEE, y lo mejor que podéis conseguir.

Kyouya replicó inmediatamente

- Me temo que vamos a tener que rechazar tu generosa oferta.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sencillamente, porque no eres lo mejor que podemos conseguir.

Su expresión se volvió fea, y sin que nadie le animara, saltó hacia delante y empujó el globo de hechizos de Agua fuera del pedestal.

-¡NO!

Todo ocurrió a la vez.

El globo de hechizos se pulverizó, y un destello de energía Acuática explotó en el aire (_es como si ya hubiera visto esto antes_). Pero al contrario del asombrado inmovilismo de Haruhi, Iwasaki agrupó rápidamente el poder azul océano y lo reunió en una ola gigante que casi tocó el techo. Haruhi tuvo que echarse hacia atrás, presionando su espalda contra la pared Norte mientras el agua se curvaba sobre el Club de Hosts.

Iwasaki ni siquiera les dio la oportunidad de negociar o de liberar a las clientas. Sólo las distinguió con una sonrisa vengativa y se echó hacia atrás.

- Iwasaki.

Entonces estampó sus palmas contra la pared, y el agua comenzó a correr hacia el Club de Hosts con la intensidad de un tsunami. Las chicas gritaron de pánico; la puerta que llevaba al exterior estaba detrás de la CEE y las pocas clientas que parecían ser Elementales de Agua estaban indefensas ante la fuerza bruta del ataque de Iwasaki.

Haruhi no oyó a Tamaki gritando órdenes ni los abucheos de la CEE. El mundo entero se quedó en silencio mientras su mente daba vueltas con un único pensamiento.

_Esto no está bien; atacar a alguien cuando no puede defenderse, herir a testigos inocentes porque te hace sentir mejor contigo mismo._

Los hosts estaban arrinconados contra la pared Oeste, como si sus cuerpos pudieran proteger a las chicas a pesar de su carencia de elemancia Acuática.

_No importa lo que sienta respecto al Club de Hosts, esto no está bien._

_Esto no está bien._

Hizo su elección.

Haruhi buceó al otro lado de la barrera y corrió a ponerse delante del Club de Hosts, ignorando los gritos y las protestas dirigidos a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Iwasaki a través del agua, y le vió rugir de la risa.

_Crees que sería divertido si me muriera. _Cerrando los ojos a todas las distracciones, pensó:_ Observa esto, cretino arrogante._

Se abrió al poder que corría rampante por la sala y lo reunió en su interior. Su tatuaje brilló con un azul deslumbrante sobre su ojo izquierdo mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba con la intensidad de tanta magia Elemental flotando en el aire. Haruhi se sentía como si pudiera volar y ahogarse y vivir para siempre. Nunca antes había empleado tanta energía Acuática pura, y era una hermosa droga que podría tomar alegremente una y otra vez.

Pero no olvidó su propósito. En vez de luchar contra la ola, aprovechó su impulso para su propio beneficio. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, Haruhi los separó justo cuando el agua iba a caer sobre ellos. Se dividió en mitad del vuelo, volando a ambos lados de la habitación sin tocar a nadie, ni siquiera al vulnerable público. Batió palmas, y el agua se encontró sobre su cabeza en un remolino gigantesco. Ni una gota de agua escapó a su control, ni un mechón de cabello se mojó.

_¡Mío¡Tu poder es mío, no suyo!_

Giró los brazos sobre su cabeza formando un ocho, tejiendo el agua rápida y eficientemente alrededor de su figura. Se transformó en mil minúsculos y poderosos ríos que descendieron en espirales sobre sus brazos y piernas, sobre su cabeza y su torso. Haruhi paladeó la sensación. Nada en el mundo era más natural que ser tocada y sostenida por el agua.

Iwasaki había dejado de reírse hacía tiempo. De hecho, la sala estaba en silencio salvo por el sonido del agua que corría por el aire.

- Fujioka. –dijo ella, casi demasiado bajo como para ser oída.- Y tú no me intimidas.

Ella sabía que Iwasaki la había oído, que estaba aterrado, tratando de recuperar algo de agua para su bando, pero Haruhi se negó a moverse. Extendió una mano de manera seductora y "atrajo" el agua que aún le quedaba restante con un tirón veloz. Ésta se cambió de bando alegremente, arrancando hasta las más pequeñas gotitas de las ropas de Iwasaki, y se unió al resto del agua para jugar con el pelo de ella, cosquillear sus dedos y prácticamente arrancarla del suelo. Ella podía sentir su placer, como si el agua comprendiese que _sí, ésta es la Elemental más fuerte ésta es la que nos gusta más oh sí ésta nos gusta _mucho_ más _y tuvo que contenerse físicamente para no atacar al ahora indefenso Elemental.

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue mirar a Iwasaki –ni siquiera tuvo que hacer algo amenazador- y su tatuaje desapareció y sus ropas volvieron a su estado normal. Sin el resplandor de energía azul parecía pálido y miedoso, no grande y poderoso.

Sintió, más que vió, cómo el resto de los miembros del Club de Hosts se situaban detrás de ella.

- Ha sido una visita encantadora por vuestra parte, caballeros, pero quizás querríais dejar que continuáramos con nuestras tareas como club. –dijo Tamaki tranquilamente, y Kyouya completó su pensamiento.

- Parece que incluso el "sirviente" se merece más estar en el Consejo que los perros de alta cuna que ahora lo reclaman como suyo.

Ouzumi avanzó, desafiante, pero Yoshitomi puso una mano en su hombro, impidiéndole hablar o actuar.

- Nos vamos. – gruñó, y entonces se volvió hacia Haruhi.- Vigila tus espaldas, _plebeyo_.

Tan pronto como el Consejo Estudiantil de Elemancia cerró la puerta, Haruhi suspiró de alivio. Fue a una de las ventanas y, usando el agua para empujar los gigantescos vidrios, se inclinó hacia el exterior y arrojó los brazos al aire. El agua voló desde su cuerpo como una delicada llovizna de primavera sobre todo Ouran, tomando todo el área para dispersar la energía. La luz del sol se filtró a través de la falsa tormenta tan perfectamente que un arcoiris gigante se arqueó por encima durante un puñado de segundos.

Convencida de que no tenía ningún exceso de humedad colgando de sus ropas, Haruhi volvió al interior de la sala y cerró la ventana.

Entonces fue literalmente inundada por chicas que gritaban su nombre una y otra vez. Le agarraron los brazos, le besaron las mejillas, le abrazaron fuertemente.

- ¡Nos has salvado!

- ¡Estuviste genial!

- ¡Soy una Elemental de Agua¡Por favor, enséñame a hacer eso!

- ¡Enséñame a mi también!

-¡No, a mi primero¡Por favor, Fujioka-san, por favor!

_Madre, voy a morir_, pensó, casi ahogándose bajo la presión de los cuerpos. _¡Ayúdame!_

- ¡Damas! – la severa voz de Kyouya atravesó el parloteo de las chicas. Se volvieron y él les sonrió con benevolencia.- Damas, ha sido un día particularmente extenuante. El Club de Hosts va a cerrar durante el resto de la jornada para tratar esta situación. Os ruego que llaméis más tarde esta noche para reajustar vuestros horarios, por favor.

La dejaron marchar sin ganas, y Kyouya y los gemelos escortaron a las chicas afuera. Justo cuando la puerta se cerró, Tamaki palmeó sus manos en los hombros de Haruhi y le dio media vuelta.

- ¡Haruhi¡Vamos a convertirte en el nuevo miembro del Club de Hosts!

* * *

Notas de la autora (24-VI-07): Me encantan los capítulos de acción; es super divertido ver a Haruhi patear traseros justiciera y mágicamente. Los chicos del club también estuvieron estupendos, y espero que todo el mundo disfrutara del espectáculo. Por fin he logrado sacar a la luz el Elemento de Haruhi; le encanta guardar secretos, como Tamaki descubrirá más adelante.

He puesto mucha descripción en este capítulo, y espero que no retrasara demasiado la acción. Como siempre, me preocupa si le hice justicia o no al Club de Hosts, así que os agradecería enormemente todas las opiniones que podáis darme.

Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo y comentando. Significa muchísimo para mi.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (29-VIII-2007): Amén a las notas de la autora. (¡Éste es mi capítulo favorito!). Cada vez que leo el duelo de Hikaru vs. Ouzumi me muero de la risa. Me los puedo imaginar perfectamente mentándose a las madres mientras los dos Elementales de Luz intentan detenerles y mantener la dignidad. Sin embargo, Kaoru y Kyouya me dan un poco de miedo con sus...erm..."efectivas"... técnicas de combate... 


	4. Nuevas y asombrosas perspectivas

Aviso: OHSCH no me pertenece, pertenece a Bisco Hatori y a Studio Bones. Tampoco fué mía la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlos. Sin embargo, me pertenece la trama y todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Notas de la Autora: Se me pasó el poner un link a la página de Star-of-Seraph, y desde entonces he rectificado ese error. Ya que a ffpuntonet no le gusta que la gente pegue los links en sus historias, lo he puesto en mi perfil. Ella realizó el maravilloso trabajo de dibujar a los siete miembros del Club de Hosts y de hacer un fondo de pantalla de ellos juntos, y de dibujar sus tatuajes Elementales. Sin sus dibujos, esta historia no existiría.

También quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis estado leyendo. He estado absolutamente asombrada de ver un interés tan desbordante por esta historia, y muy agradecida a vuestro apoyo constante. Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 4

- ¡Sí, eres nuestro nuevo miembro!

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta y balbuceó, sintiéndose más fuera de control que durante su lucha contra Iwasaki.

- Es... es...¡ espera un momento! Espera¿de qué estás hablando? Yo no...

- Tiene muchísimo sentido.- siguió delirando Tamaki.- Jamás había visto un espectáculo de Elemancia Acuática con tan perfecto dramatismo y equilibrio. Eres tan fuerte que tu mera presencia revuelve la sangre dentro de mis venas.

_Me gustaría _derramar _la sangre de tus venas_, pensó con rencor; pero luego sacudió la cabeza. _No, no tengo derecho a estar tan enfadada. Sólo estoy alterada por toda esa elemancia. Me relajaré y les explicaré mi postura lo más logicamente que pueda._

- Pero yo no haría bien todo eso de hacer de host. No tengo nada en común con vosotros.

- Yo, sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con Tamaki. Tu heroísmo atraerá negocio.- dijo Kyouya. Por entonces los demás Hosts habían regresado junto a ellos dos y volvían a llevar sus uniformes normales. Todos ellos la estaban observando con miradas de asombrada fascinación.

- ¡Ne, ne! Haru-chan¿por qué no nos dijiste que eras una Elemental de Agua? –preguntó Hani, saltando desde los hombros de Mori a los brazos de Haruhi.

Ella dio vueltas durante unos segundos, boyando con sus vientos, y replicó, confusa:

- Uhm.. ¿no me lo preguntasteis?

- ¿Cómo se te pudo pasar, Kyouya-sempai? Creí que lo sabías tod...- preguntó Hikaru, pero se desinfló bajo la afilada mirada de Kyouya.- No he dicho nada.

- No _se me pasó_. –siseó él- Enfrentar a nuestro estudiante becado, de cuyo talento no tenía indicación alguna, contra Iwasaki, que es un sorprendentemente competente Elemental de Agua, no era un plan que estuviese dispuesto a seguir.

- Mirad –dijo Haruhi, desprendiendo a Hani de su pecho y forzando la vuelta al tema- Ya es suficientemente malo estar endeudada con vosotros para siempre, pero de verdad que no quiero ser un host. Ya tengo bastantes problemas.

Kyouya y Tamaki intercambiaron una mirada antes de que el rubio se deslizara delante de ella en lo que obviamente pensaba que era un movimiento astuto.

- Si te conviertes en host, y consigues a cien clientas, renunciaremos a tu deuda.

_¡No quiero!_ Lloró mentalmente, pero no era una oferta y Haruhi no albergaba duda alguna sobre ese punto. Aún así, trató de luchar contra ellos por tercera vez.

- Bueno, incluso si digo que sí, no es que tenga precisamente el aspecto necesario. Ninguna chica querrá tenerme como host, no importa lo bien que se me de la Elemancia de Agua. –dijo desesperadamente.

Tamaki la miró fijamente, pensando profundamente con una mano bajo su barbilla. Entonces, casi más rápido que su ojo, le quitó las gafas.

Y se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Haruhi intentó robárselas de la mano y él saltó fuera de su alcance.

- Hey, devuélveme esas...

- ¡Mori-sempai¡Encuentra a la enfermera, y mira si puede conseguirle un par de lentillas a Haruhi¡Kyouya, llama al sastre de la escuela para que haga un uniforme! – el alto hombre asintió y echó a correr, mientras que Kyouya sacó un elegante móvil negro.

- ¡Hikaru¡Kaoru!

Los gemelos le hicieron un auténtico saludo militar a Tamaki, con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos.

- ¿Sí, _Tono_?

- Haruhi necesita un buen corte de pelo. Mirad si podéis hacer algo.

- ¡Sí, _Tono_!

Y fue agarrada por un Hitachiin de cada lado, levantada de sus pies y arrastrada en el baño de chicos más cercano. Su excitación estaba tan desatada que sintió chispas corriendo arriba y abajo por su piel, tanto fuego como electricidad que sobrecargaron sus nervios. Eso la dejó completamente sumisa por el shock, evitando incluso que mascullase una protesta.

- ¡Esto va a ser divertidísimo! – canturreaba Hikaru.

- ¡Tenemos un nuevo juguete! – entonaba Kaoru mientras la hacía virar hacia un pequeño tocador y la dejaba caer sobre un taburete. Era evidente que los gemelos estaban familiarizados con ese escenario; se movían con la gracia inconsciente de los profesionales. Kaoru le tiró por encima la túnica del barbero mientras que Hikaru sacaba peines y tijeras. Eran muy buenos, pero aún así Haruhi pensó que estaban haciendo la situación más complicada de lo necesario. En menos de media hora, el pelo de Haruhi había pasado de "mata enmarañada" a "capeado de duendecillo a la moda". Mori entró portando el nuevo uniforme –camisa, pantalones, chaqueta y corbata- y sus lentillas.

Cuando Hikaru trató de meter la mano por debajo de su sudadera, tuvo suficiente.

- ¡FUERA!

Un salpicón de agua en sus ojos fue una distracción lo bastante larga como para que cerrara la puerta de un portazo y echara la llave. A juzgar por el ruido de sus protestas, lo más probable es que Mori estuviera arrastrándoles fuera por la fuerza.

_¡Buen viaje!_

Se cambió rápidamente y admitió a regañadientes que el uniforme no sólo era más bonito que su vestimenta anterior, sino también más cómodo. Se adaptaba a su cuerpo de una forma favorecedora, aunque no femenina. Las lentillas nuevas debían de estar cargadas de elemancia; cuando se las puso, resultaron ser más agudas que cualquiera de sus gafas.

Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, y entonces llamó a su talento y se miró en el espejo. El contraste era asombroso. Sin las gafas por en medio, podía ver lo bien que la luz del tatuaje afilaba sus facciones mientras que sus profundos ojos castaños las suavizaban. Su uniforme se tornó azul marino como el mar sin fondo, con pequeñas olas verdeazuladas caracoleando a lo largo de las costuras. Por primera vez desde que fue aceptada en Ouran, Haruhi se sentía como una auténtica Elemental.

_Después de todo... creo que Madre estaría orgullosa._

Con una sacudida de la cabeza liberó su poder y todo volvió a la normalidad. Salió fuera, y el Club de Hosts se puso de pie como leones dispuestos a saltar sobre su presa.

No esperaba _esas_ reacciones.

- Dios mío... deja que Papá te eche un buen vistazo, -dijo Tamaki con una sonrisa beatífica, cogiéndo su barbilla y empujándola hacia arriba. – Eres tan guapo, que casi podrías ser una chica.

- Ayayayayayayporfavordejadeintentarrompermeelcuello.

- ¡Qué guapo, Haru-chan! – sonrió Hani, con Usa-chan flotando felizmente detrás de él. Mori simplemente asintió.

- Maldita sea. –suspiró Kaoru.

- Deberías de habernos dicho que eras así de atractivo.- dijo Hikaru.

- Ahora pareces un miembro aceptable de la sociedad. –dijo Kyouya con un asentimiento.- Deberíamos probarle en las clientas.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Mañana, Haruhi, serás un miembro hecho y derecho del Club de Hosts¡Sé que la mera idea basta para hacer que derrames lágrimas de alegría, que caigas en mis brazos con desbordante gratitud, pero, por favor, intenta contenerte! –dramatizó Tamaki con los brazos abiertos, esperando de ella una muestra de gratitud.

Haruhi no tenía ninguna intención de complacerle.

- No hay problema. –dijo, enviándole un ataque de pena.- ¿Así que puedo quedarme con esto?

- Por supuesto, mientras sigas en el Club de Hosts.- dijo Kyouya.

- Teniendo en cuenta la deuda, estaré en él hasta que me gradue.

- ¿Ves? No hay de qué preocuparse.

Una vez que Tamaki se recuperó de los cortes verbales de Haruhi, el Club de Hosts invirtió casi una hora intentando enseñarle a ser un todo un caballero. Funcionó, hasta cierto punto, pero la auténtica prueba llegaría al día siguiente. No estaba deseándolo.

- Y si todo lo demás falla, -le explicó Tamaki graciosamente- Siempre puedes confiar en la elemancia. Nuestras clientas adoran absolutamente a los hosts que pueden encantarlas con magia.

La torre resonó con la campanada de las seis, y Kyouya hizo un vago gesto de despedida en dirección a Haruhi. Esta aprovechó la oportunidad de marcharse, y pasó el resto de la noche rumiando sobre sus desafortunadas circunstancias.

_De chico de los recados a host en el grupo de Elementales más poderoso de la escuela. Quería una oportunidad para convertirme en un Elemental mejor, pero no así._

Pero dejó que la residual sensación del agua en su piel la meciera hacia el sueño.

-------------

- ¿Quién es ese?

- Fujioka. Ya sabes, el tío que le pateó el culo a Iwasaki.

- Guau. Es bastante flaco... ¿crees que me daría algunos consejos?

- ¡Yo estuve ahí cuando sucedió¡Él nos protegió!

- Es realmente mono¿verdad?

- Venid a visitar la Tercera Sala de Elemancia después de clase. Es un miembro del Club de Hosts.

- ¿De verdad? Oh, Dios mío ¡allí estaré!

Haruhi caminaba a través de los pabellones de la escuela, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar las voces que resonaban a su alrededor. Aferró su cartera tan estrechamente que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos; ser el centro de atención no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada. Allá dónde fuera, Haruhi sabía que la gente la estaba mirando, diciendo cosas sobre ella, señalando y asintiendo en su dirección.

_Me gustaba mucho más ser ignorada._

De repente, unos brazos se tendieron por encima de sus hombros.

- Buenos días, Haruhi. –cantaron a coro los gemelos, sonriendo como un par de bufones.

- Qué estilazo –dijo Kaoru, tirándole suavemente del flequillo.- Un chico tan guapo como tú no debería de tener problemas para conseguir clientas.

- Espero que no demasiadas.- dijo Hikaru con una risotada juguetona.- No quiero que te lleves a ninguna de las mías.

Ella les dedicó una risa nerviosa.

- Lo dudo. No sé si puedo hacer esto.

- Lo harás bien.

- Confía en nosotros.

- En mi vida he oído nada más aterrador.

Sonó el timbre y todo el mundo se calmó. Haruhi trató de concentrarse en sus estudios, pero no recordó demasiado de lo que dieron aquel día. Los gemelos eran una buena distracción de sus problemas cada cierto tiempo, pero no podía deshacerse del sentimiento de estar al borde de la perdición.

Lo cual fue completamente confirmado por el hecho de que, cuando llegó a la Tercera Sala de Elemancia a las tres de la tarde, había multitudes de chicas de pie que esperaban impacientemente su llegada.

Haruhi se detuvo diez metros antes, asombrada por el desarrollo. _Dios Santo ¡aquí hay por lo menos cincuenta chicas!_

- Ha. Ru. ¡Chan!

Apenas se afianzó sobre sí misma, Haruhi sintió a Hani estrellarse contra ella por detrás, balanceándola hacia delante. Se colgó de su espalda como un mono, y pudo oir la sonrisa en su voz.

- ¡Ne, Haru-chan¡Todas estas chicas están aquí por ti!

- Genial –dijo secamente, y se giró cuando Mori se situó a su lado y le ofreció un breve asentimiento.- Supongo que vamos juntos.

Tener un acompañante resultó ser algo bueno. Cuando vieron su llegada, las chicas bulleron hacia ella en una frenética carrera por su atención. Pero Mori, con estoica eficiencia, simplemente se situó delante del duo.

- Por favor, esperad vuestro turno. –dijo con una voz de basso-profundo que no toleraba las discusiones.

Las chicas gimieron de decepción, pero abrieron paso para que entraran los miembros del Club de Hosts.

Tamaki, Kyouya y los Hitachiin ya estaban metidos por completo en su papel de hosts, pero todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras se volvían hacia ella con la boca abierta y expresión boba.

_¡No soy un espectáculo andante!_

- ¡Haruhi! – exclamó Tamaki, saludándola con un abrazo que rivalizaba con el de Hani en entusiasmo y que tiró de su espalda al alumno de tercero.- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos¡Sé que tú también me has añorado!

- En realidad, no.

Mientras él se amontonaba en el rincón, Kyouya le pasó un cuaderno de notas con una _larga_ lista de nombres junto a una hoja de horarios.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Tu lista de solicitudes. Estoy impresionado; el único que igualó esto en su primer día como host fue Tamaki. Trabajarás a lo largo de la pared Oeste.- explicó, asintiendo en dirección a una mesa con cuatro sillas a su alrededor. Sobre la mesa había una pequeña jofaina con agua; cuando se percató de su presencia, Kyouya añadió.- Sólo en caso de que te entre sed. No es qie estemos alentándote a usar la elemancia, ya que, en definitiva, no somos parte de ningún comité de tutoría.

Haruhi no pudo evitar sonreir durante todo el camino hacia su silla, con un juego de té entre sus manos.

Apenas veinte segundos después, los tres asientos estaban ocupados. Las chicas se presentaron, y Haruhi a Haruhi le sorprendió que _ninguna _ de ellas fuese una Elemental de Agua.

- Yo estuve aquí ayer – arrulló Sakurazuka Kimiko, una Tierra con cabello castaño claro.- Fue igual que en una película, cuando el héroe llega para salvar el mundo, vestido con harapos y apareciendo en el último momento. Me encantaría ser rescatada por ti cualquier día de estos.

- Yo estoy en tu clase¿sabes? Eres listísimo; ¡no me extraña que tus notas de elemancia sean las primeras de la lista! –sonrió Kurakano Momoka, una Viento de pelo oscuro.- ¿Quizás podrías ser mi tutor un día de estos?

- ¿Qué te hizo querer unirte al Club de Hosts, Haruhi? Apoyo completamente tu decisión, sabes, pero oí que era casi imposible obtener un puesto. – preguntó inocentemente Kamikamo Tsubaki, una Oscura de cabello negro.

Haruhi notó el sudor resbalando espalda abajo mientras bateaba nerviosamente réplicas hacia las chicas. Lo había estado haciendo bien hasta entonces, pero la última pregunto no podía ser contestada sin mentir o admitir su deuda.

_¿Qué hago¿Qué digo? __Oh, cielos ¡no puedo hacer esto!_

"_Siempre puedes confiar en la elemancia."_

El recuerdo de la sugerencia de Tamaki salió a la superficie, y Haruhi improvisó rápidamente.

- Yo, uh... uhm...-y ladeó la cabeza hacia Tsubaki- ¿Queréis que os sirva más bebida?

Las tres asintieron con una risita, y Haruhi suspiró con callado alivio. _Puedo hacerlo._

Puso un dedo delante de la boquilla de la tetera y lo retiró lentamente. Una delgada línea de té marrón claro siguió su movimiento, y el trío la miró con ojos asombrados. Tratando el líquido como un lazo, Haruhi giró su dedo en el aire y dejó que el té fluyera en suaves diseños sobre la mesa. Cuando pensó que las chicas ya estaban lo suficientemente entretenidas, dividió el lazo en tres partes y rellenó sus tazas. El efecto fue igual que el de una fuente de tres caños y ellas, a su vez, la ducharon con alabanzas.

Kimiko aplaudió.

- Oh, nunca había pensado en eso antes¡tratar mi elemento como un mechón de pelo¡Voy a probarlo más tarde!

- Eso ha sido precioso –dijo Momoka, soñadoramente.- Muchísimas gracias.

- Bueno, me alegro de haber podido tejeros pequeñas alegrías.- dijo Haruhi, dedicándoles una azorada sonrisa. Ellas chillaron como si Tamaki hubiera forzado el sonido fuera de sus labios, y Haruhi aceptó alegremente sus ofertas de regresar más adelante. Después de eso, hacer de host fue pan comido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreir y comentar y lanzar un poquito de elemancia en su dirección.

Diez minutos más tarde, Kyouya palmeó su hombro y las chicas fueron escoltadas fuera, profesando su afecto durante todo el camino.

- ¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora? –le preguntó.

- Bastante bien. Eres una novedad aquí¿sabes? Nunca hemos tenido a nadie con esos modales en el club, ni con tu perspectiva única como plebeya. –dijo él- Pero resultas bastante natural a pesar de tu pobre crianza.

Haruhi no estaba segura de si estaba siendo felicitada o insultada, y decidió que, ya que el comentario provenía de Kyouya, era mejor dejarlo correr.

- ¡Ne, Haruhi¡Ven y juega con nosotros! – llamó Hikaru, agitando un brazo. Sus nuevas clientas ya se habían unido a la pequeña multitud, y ella las siguió obedientemente. Los gemelos estaban sentados en un sofá, con su pelo arreglado de punta y a la moda.

- ¿Qué juego es?

- El juego de "Quién es Hikaru" –dijeron con sonrisas idénticas, y las chicas sentadas a su alrededor ya se estaban metiendo en el espíritu del asunto.

- Son iguales, la verdad – una chica frunció el ceño – No sé cual es cual.

- Yo sólo lo adivino por su elemancia o por sus peinados –dijo otra. Ambos gemelos estiraron el brazo y revolvieron el ya despeinado cabello de su hermano, sólo para ser mordaces.

_Esto es una estupidez_, pensó Haruhi. _Es fácil diferenciarles, sólo hay que conocerles._

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Haruhi?

Regresó de golpe de su ensoñación.

- ¿Huh?

- ¿Cuál de los dos dirías que es? –preguntó una tercera chica.

Los gemelos se giraron hacia ella y se sorprendió un poquito al ver un toque de hostilidad en sus ojos, escondido detrás de sus inmóviles sonrisas.

_Ah, así que así es como va. Vale, ya que siempre lo hago lo mejor que puedo..._

- A mi derecha está Kaoru. A mi izquierda está Hikaru.

- ¡BZZZT¡Mal! – dijeron triunfalmente ambos hermanos.

- Hey, oid, sabeis que tengo razón. –les reprendió amablemente- Sólo porque vosotros dos seais parecidos, eso no quiere decir que seais iguales.

Su mandíbulas de descolgaron y las chicas miraron a Haruhi con una nueva apreciación.

- Es increíble, Haruhi.

- No les ves con tus ojos, sino con tu alma.

Habiendo tenido suficiente del juego, se deslizó de vuelta a su mesa. En breve el resto de su tiempo se llenó con más galanteo. La verdad, hacer eso no resultaba tan difícil como había esperado. El mero acto de tratar a las otras chicas como a damas parecía funcionar, y como todas ellas parecían bastante simpáticas, no era algo muy difícil. Francamente, a Haruhi le estaba empezando a gustar que las chicas se desmayaran y gorjearan en su dirección.

_Puede que esto no esté tan mal después de todo._

Cambió de idea cuando su última clienta tomó asiento.

- Bienvenida, Ayanokouji-san.

Era una de las chicas que habían estado presentes ayer; Haruhi sólo la reconoció porque Tamaki la había estado atendiendo durante el incidente de la CEE. En ese momento había sido toda dulzura y calidez; ahora, no tanto. Para hacerlo aún peor, era una Elemental de Relámpago; los Elementales de Agua eran naturalmente débiles contra ellos.

Algo ocurría, y a Haruhi le ponía de los nervios no saber qué era.

La mujer de cabello cobrizo le dedicó a Haruhi su sonrisa más helada y dijo:

- Gracias, Haru. ¿Qué tal te está yendo todo hoy?

- Bastante bien. – dijo Haruhi con precaución.- ¿Querría que le trajera algo para beber?

- No, gracias. –dijo ella, volteando su taza.- Prefiero mi té si el toque plebeyo.

_...Y comienza el duelo._ Aún así, Haruhi siguió su camino con ligereza.

- Ya veo. En tal caso, estar sentada aquí conmigo no debe de ser de vuestro agrado tampoco.

- He venido a decirte algo importante, así que lo soportaré. Tu pequeño espectáculo de ayer pudo resultar impresionante, pero te faltan la sangre y la crianza para convertirte en algo que valga la pena en esta escuela. Es sólo gracias a la desbordante generosidad de Tamaki-sama que aún no eres un esclavo, y pronto perderá su interés por ti. Como debe de ser.

_Esto... oh, Dios, es una de ellos_, pensó Haruhi con enfado, pero tensó su mandíbula y no dijo nada.

- Yoshitomi-san estaba en lo cierto, aunque actuara impulsivamente. La gente en esta escuela sabe cual es su lugar, y he estado tratando de convencer a Tamaki-sama para que abandone esta charada. Puede mantener el Club de Hosts si así lo elige, pero él, y el resto de los miembros, están destinados para grandes cosas. Deberían de estar dirigiendo países, no perdiendo el tiempo con Elementales indeseables. Tú no eres nada, y es mejor que lo sepas ahora que antes de que te hagas daño.

- ¿Eso es una confesión de amor o de celos?

Haruhi supo que había sido un error decir eso tan pronto como abandonó su boca. No porque fuese falso, sino porque Ayanokouji no iba a reaccionar racionalmente ante la honestidad de su comentario. Las palabras pensadas para pasar a través los juegos femeninos fueron tomadas como una amenaza, y la pelirroja actuó de acuerdo con eso.

Ayanokouji empujó la mesa hacia un lado antes de tirar su silla hacia atrás. Haruhi se puso de pie de un salto y, de forma refleja, atrapó el agua de la jofaina antes de que esta se derramara. Pero antes de que pudiera deshacerse de ella convenientemente, Ayanokouji chilló.

- ¡Ayudadme¡Ayudadme¡Haruhi me está amenazando con Agua!

Las manos de la chica estaban bailando con filamentos eléctricos, con las palmas en dirección a Haruhi y preparándose para defenderse y atacar. Su vestido era negro ahora, con rayas zigzagueantes en amarillo vivo resaltando por los bordes. Con Haruhi sosteniendo un enorme globo de agua por encima de su cabeza y Ayanokouji cerca de las lágrimas, la situación parecía exactamente como la Elemental del Rayo la estaba describiendo.

_Estoy muerta._

Pero sin previo aviso, una bandeja de chocolate medio fundido fue estampada contra el pelo de Ayanokouji.

- Uuuups. Culpa mía. – dijo Hikaru dulzonamente.

Ella chilló con verdadera sorpresa, y cuando se giró para atacarle, Kaoru le tiró una taza de agua a la cara.

- Deja que te ayude a limpiarte.

Ayanokouji levantó las manos para protegerse, y Kaoru robó las chispas errantes de sus palmas. Ella se quedó ahí, jadeando de asombro, antes de enfrentarse a los aparentemente inocentes gemelos.

- ¡Vosotros¡Cómo os atrevéis...!

- Creo que sería mejor decir: "cómo _te _ atreves" – dijo Kyouya ominosamente, arrojando unas fotografías al suelo. Incluso desde cierta distancia, Haruhi pudo ver imágenes de Ayanokouji hablando con varios miembros del CEE. - ¿De verdad pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta de tus infantiles intentos de subterfugio?

- ¡No eres nada buena! –declaró Hani con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Patético. – dijo Mori, negando con la cabeza. Haruhi no sabía por qué habían llegado a esa conclusión, pero estaba sorprendida de verles tan al tanto de la situación.

Tamaki apareció detrás de Haruhi y le palmeó en el hombro, aunque no le dijo nada. En vez de eso, se colocó delante de Ayanokouji y le apartó un sucio mechón de pelo de su rostro.

- Tamaki-sama, yo...

- Fue adorable pasar el rato contigo, princesa, pero ya no encajas aquí. Como has amenazado a un miembro del Club de Hosts, e incluso has tratado de usar la elemancia contra él, ahora tienes prohibido venir.

- Así que vuélve arrastrándote a Yoshitomi y mantente fuera de nuestro maldito camino.

Haruhi no vió su expresión – él todavía le estaba dando la espalda- pero los ojos de Ayanokouji se abrieron de miedo. Su labio tembló antes de gritar "¡Os odio a todos!" y correr al otro lado de la puerta. La sala zumbaba con cotilleos y el Club de Hosts fue rápidamente cerrado por ese día. Todo el rato, Haruhi se quedó ahí de pie con el agua en sus manos, clavada al sitio con aspecto ligeramente confundido.

Hani movió una mano delante de sus ojos.

- Ne, Haru-chan¿estás bien?

Ella parpadeó, y sacudió su cabeza para aclarársela.

- Sabes, yo solía tener una vida aburrida. – en un extremo de la pared había una pequeña fuente, y, lentamente, arrojó el agua dentro. – No esperaba ser atacada en mi primer día como host.

- Qué lástima. –gimió Tamaki.- Todo esto es culpa tuya, Haruhi.

- Espera¿cómo puede ser culpa mía que ella estuviera _loca_?

- Sabíamos que había sido enviada para espiarnos. –explicó Kyouya.- Seguíamos atendiéndola con la esperanza de reunir información sobre el CEE. Tienen conocimiento de las situaciones Elementales más esotéricas dentro y fuera de la escuela; conocimiento que nosotros, por nuestra reputación, no podemos obtener de otra forma.

- Ayanokouji-san intentaba convencerme constantemente de unirme a ellos usando esa información como soborno. Espera sacarle más detalles acerca del CEE en las próximas semanas, pero ahora esa idea ha sido dinamitada. –suspiró Tamaki, y entonces señaló con dedo acusador a Haruhi.- Y por eso, voy a elevar tu cuota de cien a mil clientas.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó ella, y entonces se calló de rodillas. ¡_Un paso adelante, un millón de pasos atrás!_

Tamaki le dedicó una sonrisa diabólica que no pegaba demasiado bien con su personalidad principesca.

- Yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Hoy lo has hecho tan bien que estoy seguro de que las chicas seguirán afluyendo a ti – le ofreció su mano, y ella la usó, reluctante, para ponerse de pie.

- Hey, Haruhi¿esto es tuyo? – preguntó Hikaru, levantando una cartera de cuero. Estaba cerca de la mesa tirada, ayudando a reorganizar el desorden.

Haruhi asintió.

- Sí, probablemente se me cayó cuando Ayanokouji-san me atacó. Tíramela¿vale? – preguntó, extendiendo su mano.

En vez de eso, él la abrió, y sus cejas saltaron hasta su línea del pelo. Kaoru miró por encima de su hombro y dejó escapara un largo silbido de admiración.

- Sexy –dijeron ambos a la vez.

Hani flotó detrás de los gemelos y sonrió.

- Guau, Haru-chan. Te queda muy bien el pelo largo.

Tamaki le lanzó una mirada confusa.

- ¿Pelo largo?

- Me hice esa foto antes de cortármelo. ¿Podéis devolvermela ahora?

Pero en vez de obedecerla, Hikaru se la lanzó a Tamaki. El rubio buscó a tontas y a locas durante un segundo antes de mirar la foto.

Entonces miró a Haruhi con la mandíbula completamente floja.

- Haruhi...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Eres una chica?

- Si-í..

Le llevó sus buenos cinco segundos el procesar la información antes de gritar:

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Todos los demás parecían saberlo, así que pensé que tu también lo habrías descubierto.

Una sonrisa de afecto de Hani y un resoplido de absoluto escarnio de Hikaru le dijeron a Haruhi todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Con todo su talento, _Tono_ no es el Elemental más brillante de un Círculo. – ironizó Kaoru.

- Peroperoperopero... –tartamudeó Tamaki, aún mirando a Haruhi con angustiada torpeza.- ¿Por qué seguir fingiendo?

- Vosotros me comprasteis un uniforme, y no iba a mirarle el diente al caballo regalado. –se encogió de hombros - Por otro lado, me dijiste que si conseguía ci...er, mil clientas, saldaría mi deuda. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

- ¡Pero eres una chica! – lloriqueó él.

- ¿Y qué? Chico, chica... para mi es todo lo mismo. Y la verdad, mientras que las chicas crean que soy un chico, todo irá bien. La verdad, puede que sea divertido.

Invirtió los siguientes veinte minutos tratando de convencerle de que sí, iba a seguir haciendo de host y de que no, no iba a empezar a llevar vestidos. ¿Acaso era idiota o algo así?

Tamaki se deprimió en la esquina durante el resto del día.

* * *

Notas de la autora (2-VII-2007): Como probablemente habéis visto, he querido hacer un paralelismo con la trama original –el cambio de imágen, el primer día como host, y las (no tan inesperadas) revelaciones. De cualquier modo, no voy a seguir ese patrón durante mucho tiempo; me encanta sorprender fuertemente a mis lectores. 

He sido bastante buena con mis actualizaciones hasta ahora, pero me temo que no seré capaz de actualizar el siguiente capítulo hasta mediados de Julio. En parte porque aún no he terminado de escribirlo, y como me falta un beta dudo muchísimo antes de subir nada que no haya sido completamente diseccionado. Confío en vosotros para que me hagáis saber si alguno de los personajes se vuelve OOC o si se me ha pasado algún error descomunal. De nuevo, aprecio de verdad a todos los que me habéis acompañado hasta este momento. ¡Gracias a todos!

* * *

Nota de la traductora: (5-IX-2007) Bien, otra capítulo sin canción asignada –sniff, sniff- y dos recomendaciones más por mi parte... la primera es I've just seen a face, de The Beatles. Y la segunda, Laisse tomber les filles, de France Gall (o el Chick Beat April March, si es que queréis la versión americana que Tarantino usó en Death Proof. Todas las podeis encontrar en Youtube. 

¡Me voy a hincarle el diente al capítulo cinco!


	5. Envía tu alma al mar

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlos. En cualquier caso, tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no canónicos son míos.

Notas de la autora: Gracias a todos los que me habéis estado animando para escribir y postear. Sois los fans más dedicados que jamás he visto (o, ya que estamos, tenido). Espero que mi historia siga deleitando y divirtiendo a todos los que la lean.

* * *

Capítulo 5

- Como ya sabéis, hoy es vuestro primer día de práctica de la elemancia en las arenas. –dijo Suzaryuu-sensei, y por una vez tuvo la atención de la clase al completo. – En unos cinco minutos, grupos de tutores de segundo y de tercero os conducirán a vuestras arenas Elementales específicas. Las clases de Elemancia de los lunes, miércoles y viernes seguirán dándose aquí, dónde trataré toda la información general que todos los Elementales necesitan saber. Los otros tres días los pasaréis en vuestra arena. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada, y ella asintió con satisfacción.

- Entonces, por favor, preparad vuestras mochilas y estad listos para salir cuando vuestros tutores lleguen.

Era una despedida sutil, y todo el mundo empezó a revolverse, a hablar en tonos bajos y graves a los demás y a prepararse para salir corriendo.

Haruhi empaquetó rápidamente sus cosas, intentando no expresar lo excitada que estaba. Proyectaba una imagen exterior de serenidad, pero su corazón latía una alegre cadencia dentro de su pecho.Una de las razones por las que había escogido Ouran sobre otras escuelas había sido que, junto con la posibilidad de recibir una beca para una carrera universitaria de Derecho, se les daba a los estudiantes la oportunidad de afinar sus talentos junto a un Elemental completamente entrenado. Aunque había obtenido un entrenamiento básico de su madre, y más adelante de los compañeros de su madre, todo lo que Haruhi sabía era autodidacta. Su elemancia estaba hambrienta por crecer y aprender, como si creyera que sus manos podrían dominar todos los aspectos del Agua si sólo tuviera el tipo adecuado de entrenamiento.

Ella también lo creía.

_¡Éste va a ser un día genial!_

- ¡ No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti, Hikaru! –dijo Kaoru, cayendo en los brazos de su hermano con dramatismo de host justo delante de la mesa de Haruhi.

- ¡Sé fuerte, Kaoru! –dijo Hikaru con fiereza. – Sólo tienes que recordar que siempre estoy contigo, deseando estar a tu lado como siempre ha sido, y lo superarás.

Haruhi fue capaz de ignorarles hasta que se volvieron hacia ella y dijeron, en tandem:

- ¿Y qué hay de nuestra pequeña Haruhi?

- ¿Qué hay de vuestra pequeña Haruhi? –dijo ella fríamente.

- ¿No nos echarás de menos...

- ...desearás...

- ...anhelarás?

- En realidad, no. Imagino que esta será una de las clases más silenciosas que jamás haya tenido, lo que es una razón más que suficiente para que crea que será mi favorita hasta ahora.

Hikaru bajó a su hermano boca arriba sobre la mesa, y la cara de Kaoru se quedó a unos pocos de centímetros debajo de la de Haruhi.

- Pero a nosotros nos encanta hacer ruido contigo – ronroneó Kaoru.

Ella no reaccionó ante su implicación; eso sólo alentaba el mal comportamiento. En vez de eso, tamborileó ligeramente su lápiz sobre la frente de él.

- Por favor, guárdate tus sucios pensamientos, y por favor, mantenme fuera de ellos. –miró por encima del hombro de Hikaru y asintió en dirección a la puerta.- Los tutores están aquí.

Al final de la fila estaban los tutores de Agua; sus ropas y tatuajes eliminaban la tarea de deducción. Haruhi cogió su mochila y se marchó antes de que cualquiera de los Hitachiin pudiera tener cualquier otra idea en su cabeza, y tres compañeros de clase –Izumino, Shisada y Kuroha- se unieron a ella rápidamente. Izumino era una habitual del Club de Hosts, pero Haruhi no conocía tan bien a los otros dos chicos.

_Supongo que eso cambiará rápidamente, especialmente si vamos a estar en un grupo así de pequeño durante los próximos años._

Los tutores, ambos varones, se presentaron como Narimiya y Tadayori. Condujeron al grupo a través de un área con la que Haruhi no estaba familiarizada, pero no sería demasiado difícil encontrar el camino de vuelta más tarde. A pesar de su grandiosidad, la sección del instituto de Ouran estaba diseñada con los estudiantes en mente. Su forma básica era la de una herradura invertida, y mientras estuviera en el primer piso mirando en dirección al ala sudoeste, estaría bien.

- Los dos somos alumnos de segundo, así que si tenéis alguna duda, por favor, preguntadnos. –dijo Tadayori – Aunque con todo lo que he estado oyendo sobre Fujioka, quizás debería de ser _él_ el que me enseñara _a mi_.

Haruhi soltó una risa nerviosa y cambió rápidamente de conversación.

- ¿Así que, cómo va a ser la clase?

- Es completamente práctica. – explicó Narimiya- La conferencias de Suzaryuu-sensei te dan una buena base, pero Hongo-sensei (en realidad, todos los profesores de las arenas), te enseñan a aplicar el conocimiento. Es muy divertido, pero mucho más difícil que estar sentado en clase. Yo soy mejor con la información teórica. ¿Quieres conocer la ciencia detrás de la elemancia? Yo soy tu hombre. ¿Quieres ver un hechizo de elemancia Acuática de Nivel 2? Prueba con otro.

Tadayori resopló.

- Sí, y yo soy lo contrario. Puedo hacer elemancia de Nivel 4, pero sería la última persona a la que irías a ver si quisieras saber cómo funciona la elemancia.

- He oído hablar de las arenas¿pero qué son? –preguntó Izumino.

- La explicación más sencilla es que son areas de tierra cargadas de elemancia que reaccionan a un solo tipo de elemancia. –dijo Narimiya- Sólo los Elementales de Agua pueden hacer elemancia en los Lagos; incluso un Elemental de Relámpago estaría en una enorme desventaja ahí.

- ¿Los Lagos?

- Cuando Ouran se construyó, los arquitectos decidieron nombrar todas las arenas en honor a accidentes naturales; Volcanes para Fuego, Bosques para Tierra, etcétera. –dijo Tadayori.- Es una forma fácil de referirse a las salas.

- Dijiste que había dos profesores. ¿Cómo se puntua? –preguntó Kuroha, y Haruhi notó que la despreocupación de la pregunta era completamente forzada.

- Los profesores puntúan sacando la media de las notas de cada sección, así que no os preocupéis por suspender la asignatura porque no seais genios en los dos campos. –dijo Tadayori mientras saludaba a unas personas al otro lado del pabellón y se aproximaba a ellas. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, Haruhi vio que era otro grupo de Elementales de Agua. – Por cierto, estudiaréis con los alumnos de primero de las clases B, C y D. Como el tamaño de las clases es tan pequeño, normalmente no hay más de quince estudiantes, los profesores pueden tener este tipo de mezcla y no preocuparse demasiado por dejar a alguien atrás. Y... ¡ aquí estamos!

Las puertas que conducían a la arena de Agua eran muy particulares; dos paneles de cristal congelado con intrincados aguafuertes del mar embravecido en su superficie. Estaba pintado en varios tonos de azul, con toques de verde mar y violeta pálido para el sombreado. Sobre ésta había un letrero que sencillamente decía "Los Lagos". Narimiya mantuvo la puerta abierta educadamente mientras que Tadayori guiaba al grupo a través de un corto recibidor. Cuando Haruhi tuvo una visión panorámica de la arena, se paró de golpe.

Ella esperaba que fuera como un natatorium, con una piscina tamaño competición, salvavidas y podios. Esperaba entrar y prácticamente saborear el cloro en el aire, sentir el empalagoso toque de la humedad contra su piel. Esperaba que fuera prístino y perfectamente falso, con suelos de mosaico y acero inoxidable por todas partes. Esperaba que fuera un cuarto cerrado que apagara su excitación, inspirándole pensamientos de claustrofobia y no de magia.

No esperaba que un auténtico lago se extendiera a sus pies.

Era enorme, y ocupaba por lo menos tres kilómetros cuadrados de los terrenos del campus. Las aguas eran perfectamente transparentes; podía ver el limo y el barro bajo sus profundidades, que descendían a más de dos metros y medio. Un anillo de arena perfectamente alisada rodeaba las aguas, y hierba jugosa cubría el resto del área, llegando incluso hasta las puertas del pasillo. Sobre ellos había un techo de cristal, tintado y cortado de tal manera que la luz del sol se difuminase y no recalentase a la gente del interior, pero que el cielo fuese perfectamente visible. La temperatura se mantenía a unos agradables veintitrés grados, y algunos de los chicos ya se estaban quitando sus chaquetas. A la derecha, y justo pegadas a las paredes del corredor había dos cabañas que hubieran podido albergar un complejo de apartamentos con espacio de sobra. A la izquierda había grupos de mesas y sillas, con una pizarra clavada a la pared –la única prueba de que eso era una clase y no un lugar de vacaciones.

Lo que realmente le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue la cascada cercana al ala derecha. Un monte de tres pisos le proporcionaba el apoyo necesario, y parecía como si hubiera sido extraída del suelo por las manos de un dios. Las cataratas caían dentro del lago con una belleza que inspiraba asombro mientras que las gotas atrapaban la luz del sol, recordándole a Haruhi las estrellas fugaces. No era muy grande ni muy poderosa, pero un pequeño escalofrío de placer la recorrió mientras la miraba.

_Me encantan las cascadas._

Sin percatarse conscientemente trató de alcanzarla con su elemancia... y fue literalmente arrojada sobre sus manos y rodillas cuando el poder de la catarata la desbordó.

Sintió como si el lago entero estuviese tratando de llenarla, de devorarla, de reclamar su vida como parte de su energía. Su tatuaje brilló con fuego azul, casi escaldándole la piel, y dejó escapar un ahogado grito de dolor. No oía nada salvo el rugir del agua en sus oídos, y su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera que transportar todo su poder sobre su espalda. Aún más grande que la energía del globo de hechizos, esto era elemancia Acuática salvaje; no podía hacer nada más que dejar que la doblara y la rompiera.

_¡ Es demasiado fuerte me va a matar que alguien me ayude ayudadme!_

Entonces, milagrosamente, se paró. La intensa presión desapareció sin previo aviso, y su tatuaje destelleó una vez más antes de desvanecerse. La fuerza de Haruhi, o lo que quedaba de ella tras haberse mantenido entera a duras penas, se secó y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Sus labios sabían a metal y se dio cuenta, con un respingo, de que su nariz estaba sangrando.

_Creo que acabo de romperme el cerebro._

- Tenía mejor opinión de ti, Fujioka. –dijo una voz profunda que irradiaba desaprobación.- Cualquier Elemental bien entrenado se cuida de tratar de alcanzar tan abiertamente algo de tal potencia, pero supongo que ésta es una forma efectiva de haceros llegar el mensaje a vosotros, alumnos de primer año. No uséis la elemancia en nada de lo que hay aquí a menos que yo os indique lo contrario.

- ¿Debería avisar a la enfermera de la escuela? –preguntó una estudiante nerviosamente.

- No, estará bien. Aunque dudo que se sienta inclinado a protestar si le ayudas a sentarse y le das un pañuelo.

Haruhi gimió cuando la chica puso las manos debajo de ella, y casi se cae de nuevo cuando el mundo empezó a girar y a temblar. No luchó contra las manos que la estaban ayudando. Soportaron su peso bajo sus brazos, casi tumbándola de lado antes de que la sentaran en una cómoda silla.

- Gracias. –murmuró, aceptando un retal de seda de una de su salvadoras y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para detener el flujo de sangre.

- Relájate, y Hongo-sensei estará contigo en un minuto. –y Haruhi pensó que _podría_ haber sido Narimiya, pero no pudo reunir energía suficiente para abrir los ojos.

No podía usar la elemancia; lo sabía de la misma forma que una persona sabe que se ha hecho un esguince o que se ha fracturado un hueso. Aún se sentía como si estuviera derrumbándose, como si los bordes de su mente estuvieran quemados por tanta energía elemental, y Haruhi simplemente se concentró en respirar y en regresar a este mundo.

_No comprendo por qué me he hecho tantísimo daño. Esta no es la primera vez que he visto o tocado una catarata con la elemancia. Incluso he alcanzado el océano y no me di un golpe como éste. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido ahora?_

La palma de una mano descansó contro su frente, y oyó hablar a la misma voz profunda.

- Cuando diga tres, quiero que te abras a la elemancia. Uno... dos... ¡ tres!

Y mientras Haruhi encontraba la energía para convocar a su tatuaje, un suave riachuelo de elemancia Acuática fluyó dentro de ella. Era un bálsamo calmante, y suspiró aliviada cuando su frescor se extendió por toda su mente y cuerpo. Sentía cómo se estaba "remendando", los bordes deshilachados de su consciencia volviéndose más fuertes y más agudos. Finalmente, tras medio minuto, la mano se retiró.

- Ya puedes parar.

Abrió los ojos. De pie delante de ella había un hombre cercano a la cincuentena; su barba y su pelo negro estaban llenos de mechas blancas, y sus solemnes ojos negros la estudiaban con una agudeza con la que Kyouya sólo hubiera podido soñar. No era una figura particularmente alta o imponente –de hecho, estaba vestido de forma casual con unos chinos y un polo azul claro en vez de con un traje de chaqueta- pero Haruhi sintió su elemancia volver a la vida mientras resonaba contra el increíble poder del talento de ese hombre.

La última persona que había podido llamar tan fuertemente a la elemancia de Haruhi había sido su madre.

- Gracias. –dijo, sentándose. Pasó la tela por su rostro, barriendo los últimos rastros de sangre. – Lamento haber causado tantos problemas.

- Trataste de alcanzar el lago. –le dijo, sin preludio alguno.

- Técnicamente, la cascada, y lo siento...

Sus cejas se elevaron.

- ¿La cascada¿Y aún estás consciente? Increíble – murmuró, y entonces asintió, como si estuviese momentáneamente satisfecho.- Te quedarás después de clase para compensar el tiempo perdido. Por favor, únete al resto de la clase cuando estés preparado. –dijo, y ella le observó andar a través del camino hacia las mesas, dónde Tadayori y otro tutor estaban dando una conferencia y pasando papeles.

Haruhi decidió no probar su elemancia, pero se levantó lentamente. _Veamos... no me mareo cuando me pongo de pie. Puedo ver, oir y oler las cosas, y creo que tengo un control completo sobre mis funciones motoras. Las funciones cerebrales... aún no lo sé, pero lo sabré en unos minutos. Será mejor que me una a la clase antes de que me meta en más problemas._

Se encaminó a las mesas, e Izumino llamó la atención de Haruhi. Había un asiento vacío al lado de la pelirroja, y Haruhi lo cogió agradecida. Al otro lado del pasillo estaban sus dos compañeros de clase varones; los chicos aceptaron su presencia con un asentimiento.

- ¿Estás bien? –susurró Izumino, pasándole un libro de texto y un cuaderno de trabajo.

- Bastante bien, gracias.

Haruhi miró alrededor de la sala, reconociendo a algunas de las chicas de las otras clases pero incapaz de hacer nada más que compartir una simple sonrisa con ellas. Finalmente, el maduro caballero tomó su lugar al frente de la clase y les hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de hablar.

Soy Hongo-sensei, vuestro profesor de elemancia desde ahora hasta que os graduéis.

Mientras que estéis en los Lagos, tendréis que obedecerme sin hacer preguntas. Como Fujioka os ha demostrado tan amablemente, usar la elemancia cuando yo no os he dado vía libre puede tener repercusiones desafortunadas. No es porque los Lagos sean inherentemente peligrosos. Es porque no sólo fueron creados por la elemancia, sino que han sido manipulados por tantísimos Elementales de Agua a lo largo de los años que han absorbido una gran cantidad de elemancia en sus profundidades. Intentar alcanzar los Lagos cuando yo no he templado las aguas o cambiado vuestro talento tendrá como resultado que sufráis de una sobrecarga de elemancia, que es simplemente el estado de tener demasiada magia elemental dentro de vuestro cuerpo. No es fatal –normalmente- ni los efectos secundarios son permanentes –normalmente- pero no es una experiencia agradable. De nuevo, mantened la inintencionada demostración de Fujioka en vuestras cabezas.

Haruhi sintió cómo se volvía escarlata de la vergüenza, aunque nadie –ni siquiera Hongo-sensei- la estaba mirando. _Por lo menos sé que no es porque sea una Elemental débil; sólo que no sabía que los Lagos estaban cargados de elemancia. En realidad, eso tampoco es algo bueno, saltar dentro de una situación sin estar completamente preparada... quizás la impulsividad de mis compañeros del club se me está empezando a pegar._

_Si ese es el caso, entonces necesito que me maten de un golpe._

- Tadayori y Gorozen ya os han hablado de las lecciones básicas que trataremos, así que seré breve. En todos los años que estéis aquí, esta será vuestra clase más difícil porque os desafiará en múltiples niveles. No espero perfección, pero espero que hagáis un esfuerzo visible independientemente de vuestro talento. Y creedme cuando os digo que sabré cuando y cuando no estáis haciendo esfuerzos apreciables.

- Como somos Elementales de Agua, espero que llevéis bañadores apropiados para las clases. Tendréis un periodo de cinco minutos para cambiaros antes y después de clase. Habrá días raros en los que no estaremos cerca del agua, y os avisaré con tiempo, pero venid a clase comprendiendo que _tendréis que mojaros_. Traed una o dos toallas.

Izumino suspiró y se tocó su larga trenza.

- Mi pelo va a ser un desastre.

Shisada se inclinó hacia Kuroha y susurró:

- Espero que a algunas de las chicas les vayan los bikinis.

Haruhi cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar la sensación de ahogamiento en su estómago.

_Tendrías que haber esperado esto,_ se dijo a sí misma._ Los Elementales de Agua trabajan con _agua_, y no puedes mojarte éste caro uniforme. Pero no puedes llevar un bañador y esperar que nadie se percate de tus atributos, no importa lo pequeños que sean._

Honestamente, a Haruhi no le importaba si su sexo era revelado a la población de Ouran; no era como si llevar un vestido fuese a cambiar de repente quién era. Pero aún tenía que pagar a Club de Hosts por haber roto el jarrón – ¡ _estúpidos ricos malcriados que dejan sus estúpidos juguetes de ricos fuera!_ – y la forma más efectiva de hacer eso era continuar ejerciendo de host.

_Y éste ha sido mi día genial, pero si tengo la oportunidad de hacer un poquito de elemancia, seré feliz._

- El ejercicio de hoy será breve. Vamos a hacer alguna elemancia menor en la orilla del Lago para probar vuestros talentos. Excepto tú, Fujioka –tú puedes empezar a trabajar en las páginas cinco a siete del cuaderno de ejercicios.

Ella apretó los dientes e intentó no golpear su cabeza contra la mesa una y otra vez.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Quería hablar conmigo, sensei? – le preguntó una vez que todo el mundo se hubo marchado.

Hongo-sensei le indicó a Haruhi que acercara una silla; estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor revisando algún tipo de lista, y ella se deslizó en el asiento enfrente de él. Él estudió durante unos segundos más, y luego fijó en ella toda su atención.

- ¿Habías sufrido una sobrecarga de elemancia antes?

- No, señor.

- Ah. Entonces probablemente no sabes que los que la han sufrido tienen de poco a ningún control sobre su elemancia durante una hora o así. Por eso hice que te quedaras fuera.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

- Espere... ¿así que eso no era un castigo?

- ¿Y sufrir una sobrecarga no fue una lección suficiente?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca, sin encontrar nada que decir, y Hongo-sensei suspiró.

- Eres un chico brillante, Fujioka, y si los rumores sobre tu pelea con Iwasaki son ciertos, también tienes mucho talento. La razón inicial por la que quería que te quedaras un rato fue porque quería probar tu rango sin nadie alrededor. El incidente de antes me proporcionó una excusa conveniente, pero ahora necesito saber si te sientes lo bastante fuerte como para realizar elemancia.

- Sí –contestó ella, sin saber si estaba mintiendo o no.

Hongo-sensei sacó un timbal y, con un movimiento de su mano, extrajo un riachuelo de agua del Lago y lo llenó.

Lo empujó delante de ella.

- Quiero que formes una esfera con el agua, pero _no_ quiero ver que te mueves. No utilices tus manos para controlar el agua, sólo tus pensamientos.

Esta era la primera prueba que Hongo-sensei había hecho pasar a la clase. Testeaba su control; un buen Elemental puede hacer magia sin mover sus manos ni su cuerpo. El movimiento físico hace que sea más fácil dirigir la elemancia, pero hay momentos en los que el movimiento puede ser obstruído, o incluso perjudicial, en una situación determinada.

Entrelazando firmemente sus dedos, Haruhi puso sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. Llamó a su talento tan amable y cuidadosamente como le fue posible, pero la elemancia la atacó como una serpiente venenosa. Inhaló con fuerza y su tatuaje tembló dubitativo sobre su piel.

- ¿Quieres parar? Podemos hacer esto mañana.

- No – dijo ella entre dientes, tratando de relajarse – Me pareció que estaba llena de electricidad estática. Creo que estoy bien.

Respiró fuertemente un par de veces, volvió su concentración hacia su interior, y el dolor desapareció mientras recuperaba el control sobre su magia. Como si practicara escalas musicales, Haruhi se abrió y se cerró a la elemancia, calibrando su poder actual contra el nivel normal que tenía cuando tenía buena salud.

_Mi fuerza no ha cambiado, pero algo no está completamente bien. Es como si mi elemancia burbujeara e hirviera debajo de una superficie de cristal, como si fuera a escaparse a mi control si oso respirar en el momento equivocado. Estará mejor, pero creo que voy a necesitar unos días de práctica antes de volver a la normalidad._ Su confianza acerca de aprobar el pequeño exámen se tambaleó, y cerró los ojos. _No, eso no es importante. Si estuviera enferma o herida, aún debería de ser capaz de hacer algo así de simple. Puedo hacer esto¡tengo que hacer esto!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y el agua se expandió en una esfera perfecta tan rápido que reventó el timbal. El sonido la sorprendió, y casi deja caer su globo de agua cuando el cristal voló a lo largo y ancho de la mesa.

Hongo-sensei miró del timbal roto a la esfera de Haruhi –que aún tenía las manos inmóviles sobre la mesa- y dijo con ironía:

- Supongo que debería de haber sido más claro en mis instrucciones. La próxima vez, saca el agua _fuera_ del cristal antes de manipularla.

- Lo siento, sensei. –dijo ella, ligeramente avergonzada. _Primero casi me mato y ahora rompo cosas. Si esto sigue así, me va a prohibir que haga elemancia._

Él barrió cuidadosamente el cristal dentro de la papelera más cercana.

- No pasa nada. Contestaste a mi pregunta bastante bien. Aún tengo tres más, y luego podrás irte.

"Muéstrame tu rango. ¿Cuál es la cantidad más pequeña de agua y la más grande que puedes manipular?"

Con el globo de agua en sus manos, lo separó en dos una y otra vez hasta que una neblina de gotitas de agua colgó de su cuerpo como una capucha. Mantener todas y cada una de ellas en el aire, evitar que se juntaran para crear una lluvia localizada como ellas querían, requirió más esfuerzo del que Haruhi estaba acostumbrada. El sudor goteó hacia abajo por la curva de su espina dorsal, y su cabeza estaba empezando a palpitar, pero valió la pena ver la satisfacción en la cara de Hongo-sensei.

Entonces él atemperó los Lagos y simplemente la empujó en dirección al agua. Había un inexpresado "vuélvete loca" en el gesto, y ella se volvió loca sin pensarlo dos veces. En el borde del agua, se quitó los zapatos, se subió las perneras de los pantalones y, cuidadosamente, colocó la chaqueta en lo alto de una esponjosa toalla blanca. Luego, con una sonrisita secreta, caminó sobre la cristalina superficie.

Caminar sobre el agua no era algo tan duro como la mayor parte de los Elementales de Agua lo pintaban. La verdad, era tan difícil como volar para los Elementales de Viento; la mayor parte no podían hacerlo porque no eran disciplinados, no porque no fuesen lo bastante fuertes. El agua era como una alfombra fresca y chispeante, y ella caminó con la ligerísima huella de un bote en sus pasos. Haruhi enroscó los dedos, deleitándose en la sensación de las olas que cosquilleaban sus pies y lamían sus tobillos, y caminó hasta que estuvo enfrente de la cascada. Estiró una mano, y un filamento de agua fue hacia ella como un perro que acude al lado de su amo. La Elemancia de dentro y de fuera fluyó a través de ella y Haruhi se dejó llevar.

Bailó.

Hacía tiempo que había aceptado el hecho de que era una pobre bailarina, igual que era una pobre artista y música, porque nunca había sido una niña caprichosa ni fantasiosa. No tenía ritmo, ni expresividad, ni talento natural. Sus pasos eran arranques y parones erráticos, y no era tan tonta como para pesar que llegarían a llamar "graciosos" a sus movimientos.

Pero, al igual que todo lo demás que hacía, Haruhi bailó como si le fuera la vida en ello y el agua respondió con desquite. El Lago se alzó arriba y a su alrededor, tomando sus manos como un compañero con el que siempre hubiera actuado, y una elegante magia se tejió alrededor del cuerpo de Haruhi. Había arcos gigantes y remolinos, y enormes olas y géiseres que acentuaban adecuadamente sus torpes movimientos. Pero había poder y pasión en el lago que explotaba bajo sus pasos. Antes de saberlo, el agua la estaba levantando sobre sus pies y la cascada giraba a su alredador, la hacía girar como si perteneciese a ese lugar y nunca jamás fuese a dejarlo. Estaba flotando sobre el mundo con nada más que agua como compañía y no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan feliz...

Entonces, una garganta aclarándose interrumpió su ensoñación y Haruhi se detuvo en la mitad de un giro.

- Puedes volver, Fujioka. Ya he visto suficiente. –dijo Hongo-sensei, su expresión entre aburrida e incómoda. El agua la depósito gentilmente en la arena, y ella cogió la toalla que le extendía el profesor.- Por favor, dime que tu duelo con Iwasaki no fue tan... ostentoso como esto.

_No, en realidad, no... _Haruhi se ocupó en secar sus piernas y sus manos, escondiendo su sonrojo, antes de que él le diera su último exámen. Era el más fácil... y el más difícil.

- Muestrame tu resistencia. Haz que la catarata detenga su caída tanto tiempo como puedas.

Haruhi la detuvo durante veintisiete segundos; casi tanto tiempo como Tadayori. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, se desplomó sobre el suelo justo cuando el torrente del río se estrellaba contra el borde de la catarata.

- Bien hecho.

- Gracias... sensei. – gimió, logrando sentarse a duras penas. – Cre... creo que...

- No uses tu elemancia durante el resto del día, y mañana estarás bien. –dijo él, y ondeó una mano hacia los Lagos. Un resplandor de color se situó sobre ellos y, ahora que Haruhi era consciente de ella, casi podía ver la neblina de un azul cerúleo innatural sobre la superficie del agua.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, él le explicó las implicaciones generales de sus resultados.

- Eres, sin duda alguna, el Elemental de Agua más fuerte de primero. Posiblemente de segundo y también más que algunos de tercero. No me sorprende que lo hicieras tan bien.

Algo resplandeció dentro de ella con callado orgullo. Incluso siendo una plebeya mestiza y desentrenada, era la mejor de su clase.

- Una vez dicho eso – continuó él mientras que Haruhi comenzaba a vestirse de nuevo.- No voy a subirte a un nivel superior de entrenamiento elemental este año. Tienes talento –tu control sería la envidia de la mayor parte de los estudiantes- pero puedo ver que no has tenido un entrenamiento formal de otro Elemental de Agua. Tu rango es algo más pequeño de lo que habría esperado de ti; es bueno, sí, pero en general estás a la altura de los otros estudiantes y sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. Tu resistencia no es espectacular, y eso es algo que sólo el tiempo y la práctica remediarán.

Haruhi asintió firmemente, recogiendo su mochila y encontrando su mirada con determinación.

- Lo haré mejor, Hongo-sensei. Gracias por toda su ayuda de hoy.

- Je. Estoy deseando ver qué clase de progreso haremos estos próximos años, Fujioka. Mantén el buen trabajo.

Estaba a mitad de camino de la salida cuando él dijo, despreocupadamente:

- Por cierto... si crees que eres un joven pudoroso, puedes llevar una camiseta sobre tu bañador.

Haruhi le miró con la boca abierta durante un momento antes de sonreir de agradecimiento y cerrar las puertas detrás de ella.

_Esta va a ser, definitivamente, mi clase favorita._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruhi se tomó su tiempo para ir a la Tercera Sala de Elemancia. Llegar tarde no cambiaría el problema que la había seguido durante todo el día; que (para decirlo suavemente) su elemancia estaba frita. Cuando salió al exterior para comer y trató de controlar la fuente del patio, cuyas aguas siempre habían respondido a su toque, ésta la rechazó y vomitó sobre su chaqueta. Gastó la última elemancia que le quedaba en extraer la humedad de sus ropas, y el desafortunado hecho era que, por el momento, no tenía magia.

Muy problemático, considerando su situación con el Club de Hosts.

Para continuar con la fachada de los propósitos del club, Tamaki decretó que la mitad de los días los pasarían exclusivamente haciendo de hosts. Esos días, todos se podrían por las nubes –disfraces, comida, bebidas, eventos; cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, mientras que sorprendiera y agradara a las damas. Los demás días, en los que se ofrecían tutorías, seguirían actuando como hosts pero no gastarían tiempo ni dinero extra en objetos que no estuvieran directamente relacionados con la elemancia.

_Qué suerte tengo de que hoy sea un día de tutorías, y qué _maldita_ suerte tengo de que mi elemancia esté muerta._

Kyouya, en particular, no iba a estar contento, pero era, después de todo, justo y comprensivo. _Sólo significa que el castigo que se le ocurra implicará cien peticiones de clientas más en vez de mil. Bastardo._

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, preparada para aceptar la reprimenda de sus compañeros, ocurrió lo más raro de todo. Todas las chicas, que habían estado alegremente comprometidas con las lecciones de sus hosts específicos, miraron hacia arriba de golpe y corrieron hacia Haruhi, dejando a sus "profesores" detrás. Antes de que Haruhi supiese lo que estaba pasando, la estaban arrastrando hacia uno de los sofás más grandes, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez.

- ¡Esperad, esperad! –gritó- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- No te preocupes, Haruhi-kun, te cuidaremos muy bien.

- Pobrecito¡ estás tan enfermo y aún así vienes al club!

- ¡ Estuve a punto de estallar en lágrimas cuando lo vi!

- ¡ Me dijeron que casi te mueres!

- Así que hoy no tienes que preocuparte por atendernos, porque nosotras te vamos a atender _a ti_.

Haruhi trató de deshacerse de sus manos con amabilidad.

- No, no, no tenéis que hacer esto. – argumentó debilmente – Lo juro, estoy bien... ¡Aaaaa! – y fue empujada al sofá con una mezcla de elemancia de Viento y educados tirones. Una de las chicas presionó su mano contra la frente de Haruhi hasta que, de alguna forma, se quedó tumbada sobre su espalda con la cabeza en el regazo de alguien y los pies en las manos de otra. Dos chicas más se sentaron en el sofá, tres se sentaron al lado de Haruhi y un puñado de ellas flotó alrededor para darle apoyo moral.

- ¿Ves¿A que esto está mejor? –dijo una chica, con su tatuaje de Tierra brillando suavemente mientras apartaba el pelo de los ojos de Haruhi.

- Siempre eres tan dulce con nosotras que simplemente _teníamos_ que cuidarte. –dijo la chica que estaba a sus pies, su tatuaje de Fuego resplandeciendo con afecto.

- Oímos que habías perdido tu elemancia por un tiempo, y queremos asegurarnos de que te pongas mejor. – dijo una tercera con firmeza, empujando un delgado hilo de té dentro de una taza vacía. Por un momento, Haruhi sintió un ligero pellizco de envidia cuando vió el tatuaje azul agua de la chica, pero pasó velozmente cuando tomó la bebida. Aunque en realidad no le gustaba ni quería tener este tipo de atención –hubiera estado feliz haciendo trabajos vulgares por la sala- sabía que era mejor no luchar contra ello; rechazar su amabilidad sólo hubiera enfadado a las chicas.

Y a una parte de ella no le molestaba su preocupación...demasiado. _Sólo están siendo amables. Enérgicas y un poco pretenciosas, pero muy amables._ Miró a cada una de las chicas, con genuina gratitud, y dijo:

- Muchas gracias por todo esto.

Todas se volvieron de un rosa sonrojado de placer.

- ¡ Haruhi! –gritó Tamaki, llegando a su lado a empujones. Él se derrumbó, bastante dramáticamente, sobre sus rodillas. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la apretó contra su frente. – ¡ Oh, Haruhi¡ No le des estos sustos a tu padre, mi querido hijo¡ Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho cuando oí que habías sido gravemente herido!

- No soy un inválido y no soy tu hijo. –dijo ella, tratando de sacar su mano del apretón de Tamaki y rindiéndose cuando el esfuerzo ya no valió la libertad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que vuelva tu elemancia? –preguntó Kyouya. Él, y los otros Hosts, se inclinaron sobre el sofá, mirando a la postrada Haruhi.

- Puede que vuelva mañana, pero definitivamente para el jueves. ¿ Hay algún... _problema _del que debiera estar al tanto?

Kyouya miró alrededor de la sala, dónde rebaños de clientas estaban apresurándose a entrar, esperando ansiosas su oportunidad de cuidar a Haruhi.

- No, creo que todo irá bien.

- Cretino con suerte. –gruñó Hikaru hacia abajo, mirando cómo las chicas tocaban y acariciaban la piel de Haruhi.- Quizás debería hacer algo así de estúpido y lograr toda esta atención.

Kaoru levantó una mano hacia su pecho, dando la apariencia de estar perdido y abandonado.

- ¡ No digas esas cosas¡ Yo no podría soportar que tú estuvieses herido, mi queridísimo hermano! – cayeron el uno en los brazos del otro, y un coro de chicas chilló de placer.

- ¡ Ne, ne! Haru-chan¡ te he traído tarta! –dijo Hani con una sonrisa de orgullo.- ¡ Será mejor que te la comas para que te pongas mejor! Y la tarta siempre sabe mejor cuando se comparte, así que¿ puedo tomar un bocado también? – a su lado, sosteniendo un pequeño cuenco de fresas y asintiendo su acuerdo, estaba Mori. La sala se llenó rápidamente con el sonido de alegres burlas y destellos de juguetona elemancia. No parecía que fueran a aprender mucho ese día, pero a nadie parecía importarle demasiado.

Haruhi sólo sostuvo su taza de té y observó todo con una sonrisita secreta.

* * *

Notas de la autora (13-VII-2007): Esto ha sido una buena desviación del canon. Como esta historia gira en torno a Haruhi, quería mostrar que aunque el Club de Hosts es un aspecto importante de su vida, no es el _único_ aspecto. Necesita su individualidad, que será algo muy importante más adelante. También quería mostrar cómo la elemancia se incorpora a la vida diaria en Ouran, y lo importante que es para los estudiantes. Por eso el Club de Hosts es tan guay; ayudan a todos sin importar su talento. 

Así que – algunas noticias buenas y algunas noticias malas. Las malas son que no subiré el próximo capítulo hasta finales de Julio, como dentro de dos semanas. Es por la misma razón por la que no posteé esto antes; no está escrito por completo, y necesito mucho tiempo para editarlo todo. Las buenas noticias son que, después de eso, tengo dos o tres capítulos que pueden ser colgados en rápida sucesión, como una vez por semana.

Como siempre, por favor, dejadme saber si hay algo horriblemente malo –o algo que realmente os guste. Gracias a todos los que habéis estado leyendo y criticando; aprecio muchísimo todo eso.


	6. Sin guardarse nada

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: Leyenda de Vanessa Mae. Debería ser escuchado durante el _rakashi_. La canción tiene una introducción de 90 segundos que podría ponerse de fondo mientras Haruhi habla con las chicas. La melodía en sí sigue la danza hasta el encantador final.

Notas de la autora: Gracias a todos los que habéis sido tan tremendamente pacientes conmigo. Éste capítulo me costó un montón de trabajo, pero fue muy divertido de escribir. Espero que todo el mundo lo disfrute.

Me gustaría dar las gracias especialmente a huamulan03 por sus esfuerzos de Beta; sin ella, este capítulo podría no haber sido colgado. Como tal, le dedico el capítulo. ¡ Muchas gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 6

Haruhi toqueteó bajo su disfraz.

- Uhm, no estoy segura...

- Es perfecto –dijo Tamaki, alabándola con efusividad- Pareces una estatua venida a la vida, mi dulce hija.

- Por favor, para ya con los comentarios de hija, o alguna clienta se va a dar cuenta –dijo ella, rechazando al rey entre los hosts e ignorando el nubarrón sobre la cabeza de éste- Pero, Kyouya-sempai¿ tengo que llevar esto? Es casi... indecente, considerando mi situación. ¿ No puedo librarme, por favor?

- Acabas de llegar a la media de quince clientas al día. – dijo él, casi con espontaneidad - Sería una pena estropear tu estadística.

Haruhi cruzó los brazos, molesta, y consideró brevemente soltar una burbuja de agua sobre su cuaderno como pequeña venganza. _Nah, no vale la pena._

- Abriendo la puerta – avisó Hani, y los demás Elementales tomaron posiciónes en el centro de la sala. Tamaki aún se sentaba en el centro con el resto del Club diseminado como sirvientes a su alrededor, aunque se tomaba molestias específicas para situar lo más cerca posible a. Tras soltar el pestillo, Hani dio una voltereta hacia atrás para ponerse delante de Mori, y sólo tuvieron que esperar un puñado de minutos antes de que las primeras clientas llegaran.

- ¡ Bienvenidas!

El tema de hoy eran los dioses de de la elemancia en la mitología griega. Todos los miembros llevaban túnicas de seda del color adecuado, y portaban coronas de oro o diademas de plata sobre sus cejas. Los seis hosts varones llevaban el pecho al descubierto o semidescubierto. Haruhi no estaba contenta de tener que hacer lo mismo a pesar de sus diferencias anatómicas, y simplemente amontonó el exceso de tela sobre sus hombros y esperó lo mejor.

Pero ninguna de las damas que venían por sus servicios estaba inclinada al subterfugio, y Haruhi esperó que no notaran nada _distintivo _ en su silueta.

- Estás tan majestuoso, Haruhi – dijo Kimiko cuando ella y Momoka tomaron asiento.- Como el segundo hijo de Oceanis, un príncipe desterrado de su hogar para vagar por el mundo completamente solo. Oh¡ espero que encuentres un lugar dónde reposar la cabeza!

Su fantasiosa dulzura hizo sonreir a Haruhi, y replicó:

- Ya estoy en casa. No es dónde reposa tu cabeza, sino dónde descansa tu corazón.

Las chicas suspiraron con estrellas de alegría en sus ojos.

_Cada día es más y más fácil._

La parte más interesante (leer: _difícil_) de cada día siempre tenía que ver con el Club de Hosts. Se familiarizó íntimamente con disfraces de todo el mundo, con temas y fantasías que hacían que damas refinadas se convirtieran en sonrojadas fans, y en el arte de decantar té y servir postres. Aún no estaba particularmente contenta con su situación, pero al final se rindió y dejó de intentar desperdiciar energía luchando contra su destino. Era como tratar de que no subiese la marea o como detener el constante flujo de idioteces de Tamaki; sólo hacía que, cuando fracasaba, se quedase cansada y frustrada.

Lo que la preocupaba realmente era el hecho de que ya no le importaba tanto formar parte de todo aquello.

- Oh¡ mirad lo que se acerca! – dijo Momoka- ¡ El Día del Primer Círculo!

- Ah¡ es verdad! Casi se me olvida – dijo Haruhi.

El Día del Primer Círculo honraba el día en el que los primeros Elementales forjaron un Círculo. Esos siete humanos habían sido tocados por cada uno de los siete grandes dioses y fueron conocidos por siempre como los más grandes Elementales jamás nacidos. En el Día del Primer Círculo, todos los Elementales celebraban su conexión mística con el pasado con fiestas y regalos y cuentacuentos. Incluso los no-Elementales disfrutaban de ese día de magia y diversión.

Kimiko aplaudió.

- Me encantan las celebraciones del Primer Círculo. Todas las fiestas y la elemancia y pasar tiempo con los amigos y la familia... ¡ es tan divertido!

- Mi padre y yo no vamos mucho a fiestas. – admitió Haruhi.- En general me quedo en casa y cocino.

- Eso no es justo. – dijo Momoka compasivamente.- Todo el mundo debería tener un día libre para celebrar las maravillas de la elemancia.

- Para mi, cocinar es celebrar. – explicó Haruhi.- Mi madre era una Elemental de Agua, y me dejó muchas recetas que requieren el toque de un Elemental. A papá le encanta cuando me salen bien, y eso es suficiente regalo para mi.

Las dos chicas se azoraron furiosamente y le dedicaron a Haruhi miradas de dulce afecto.

- Pobre niño pobre.

Haruhi levantó la mirada sorprendida; Kaoru estaba inclinado sobre el borde de su silla y jugaba con su pelo. Hikaru se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba libre enfrente de Haruhi, sonriendo como un loco.

- Probablemente no puedes permitirte los Siete Regalos¿no?

- Papá y yo acordamos comprar regalos para la tumba de Mamá y no para nosotros.

- Eso es maravilloso –dijo Kimiko sin aliento.- Haruhi, siempre estás pensando en los demás.

Los gemelos no estaban para nada conmovidos.

- Guau, sí que eres pobre. Todas las personas que conozco compran regalos para otros en el Día del Primer Círculo. – dijo Hikaru.

- ¿Y qué hay de los Recuerdos del Círculo? – preguntó Kaoru, refiriéndose al libro de cuentos del Primer Círculo. - ¿Sales para ver alguna de las obras de teatro?

- No, eso no me interesa.

- Vale¿ qué hay de los Siete Sabores¿Te puedes permitir comprarlos?

- Los cocino. Ya lo he mencionado antes.

- ¿Y qué hay de...?

- Mirad – gruñó Haruhi, abofeteando finalmente las manos de Kaoru – por muy divertido que penséis que es esto, insultar mi situación económica no es un juego que quiera perpetuar.

Hikaru le hizo una mueca petulante mientras Kaoru se deslizaba detrás de su hermano.

- Ah, no seas así –dijo el fogoso Hitachiin- Sólo tenemos curiosidad, eso es todo. Como la Fiesta del Primer Círculo es dentro de una semana, queríamos recoger ideas sobre el tipo de cosas que deberíamos organizar.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir?

- El Club de Hosts ofrece una fiesta del Primer Círculo todos los años – dijo Kaoru, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Haruhi fuese demasiado tonta como para saber esas cosas- Y como estas cosas se pueden volver realmente aburridas si repetimos lo mismo una y otra vez, queríamos saber qué podemos hacer para... animar el ambiente.

- ¿ Preguntándome _a mi_ qué es lo que _yo_ hago?

- ¡ Claro! Los plebeyos sois tan diferentes de nosotros, la gente normal –dijo Hikaru, y Kaoru continuó – que pensamos que tendría que ser más divertido.

Kimiko se animó.

- Oh¡ eso _sí_ que suena interesante! Podríamos pasar el Día del Primer Círculo con Haruhi y sus tradiciones.

Ella notó una sensación de ahogamiento en su estómago.

- Eso es, probablemente, una mala idea. Quiero decir, mis experiencias con celebraciones son bastante limitadas. Os lo pasariais mucho mejor inventandoós vuestras propias costumbres que confiando en las mías.

- ¡ Eso es!

Haruhi casi sale volando con la fuerza del grito de Tamaki en su oreja.

- Sempai, por favor, no chilles tanto – dijo con los dientes apretados.

- ¡ Deberíamos combinar las dos! –dijo Tamaki, paseando magnánimente alrededor de la mesa. - Qué idea tan magistral, compartir las tradiciones de dos mundos en uno de los días más sagrados de nuestro año. Que haya salido de las dos personas menos inteligentes de la sala hace que sea casi milagroso.

Los gemelos le sacaron los cuernos; Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco, agradecida de que ni Tamaki ni las chicas se hubiesen dado cuenta.

- Y como éste es el primer año de Haruhi en el Club de Hosts¡ qué mejor manera de mostrar lo increíblemente abiertos de miras que somos que implementando ciertos cambios en el programa! – continuó él, y ahora tenía la atención de todos en la sala mientras que empezaba a brillar como un foco.- Haruhi nos enseñará algunas de las costumbres que su corazón atesora y nosotros, a cambio, derramaremos asombrosas maravillas sobre él con nuestras propias tradiciones.

_Me quiero morir,_ pensó ella, tocándose el puente de la nariz y rezando para que su vergüenza no fuese demasiado obvia.

- Tamaki-sempai, de verdad que no es necesario...

- ¡ Por supuesto que lo es! –dijo él, rodeándola- ¿ Acaso la idea de pasar un día con nosotros, festejando nuestras raíces elementales comunes, no te proporciona una alegría sin fin¡ Sí, por supuesto que sí, y eso me llena de gloriosa felicidad! –siguió y siguió, con casi todas las personas de la sala incitándole aún más. Las chicas empezaron a murmurar a favor de la idea, excitándose más a medida que lo comentaban unas con otras.

Haruhi se volvió hacia Kyouya, que se había materializado de repente detrás de su silla y estaba muy ocupado tomando notas.

- No creo que decir "No quiero ir" me sea de ayuda alguna – dijo ella, casi convirtiendo la frase en una pregunta.

- Atender a esta fiesta eliminará un tercio de tu deuda – dijo él en _sotto-voce, _y el anillo alrededor de su ceja reflejó las sombras de repente.

- Entonces está decidido. –dijo Tamaki- La semana que viene, festejaremos la Celebración del Primer Círculo del Club de Hosts siguiendo la tradición plebeya, y Haruhi será nuestra guía.

Una aclamación recorrió la sala, y una sola palabra resonó en la cabeza de Haruhi.

_Mierda._

-------------

- Así que en vez de saturar esta fiesta con tradiciones puramente "plebeyas", creo que sería mejor si las mezcláramos. –dijo Haruhi, y continuó hablando antes de que alguien pudiera cortarla.- Mejor que soltar a las damas dentro de una situación completamente desconocida para ellas, mis tradiciones deberían ajustarse a vuestros gustos. Por mucho que os guste el ramen, no voy a obligar a nuestras muy agradables clientas a comerlo en una cena del Primer Círculo.

Haruhi estaba restregando un toque de malicia en sus palabras a propósito, tratando de enfatizar al Club de Hosts lo insoportablemente maleducados (y raros) que estaban siendo. Durante los últimos tres días la habían obligado a comprar todo tipo de artículos ordinarios, como si eso fuese a ayudarles a ponerse en contacto con su "plebeyo interior". Daba igual lo que escogiera mientras que fuera barato, y Haruhi aceptó a regañadientes. El primer día compró ramen y café instantaneo, y se quedó atontada de la sorpresa cuando pareció gustarles a los seis y lo convirtieron en una bebida habitual en el Club de Hosts.

Aún así, sólo podía aguantar una cierta cantidad de abuso inintencionado antes de detenerlo. Así que, después de que la jornada de hosts hubo terminado, hizo finalmente que se sentaran con la intención de hacerles ver sus ideas. Lo que ellos decidieran hacer con ellas –aceptarlas o rechazarlas- no estaba en sus manos, pero el intento haría que ella se sintiera mejor.

- ¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos? –preguntó Kyouya, con su portátil abierto y listo para la acción.

- Para empezar, la comida _no será_ un punto en común. – dijo ella, mirando a Tamaki mientras que él sorbía sus ramen con rencor.- Pero puede ser preparada en un estilo nuevo para vosotros. En vez de que los Siete Sabores sean siete platos diferentes, deberíais probar a combinar los Sabores. La mayor parte de la gente que conozco no se puede permitir esos banquetes, así que hacemos un plato con múltiples Sabores.

- Eso no dará de comer a suficientes personas. – dijo Kaoru.

Haruhi suspiró mentalmente. _Idiotas_.

- No quería decir eso literalmente. Por ejemplo, cualquier marisco puede ser empleado para el Sabor Acuático. Sin embargo, si mezclais diferentes pescados con cereales y especias –Sabores de Tierra y Rayo- entonces un único plato satisface por sí mismo tres Sabores diferentes. Haced eso con diferentes combinaciones y ahí está; añadís variedad a vuestras instruídas dietas.

- ¿Eso sabrá bien, Haru-chan? – preguntó Hani, que parecía un poco preocupado. Ella había previsto que él sería el primero en protestar y estaba preparada. Buscando dentro de su cartera, Haruhi extrajo una fiambrera.

- Hikaru¿te importaría calentar esto por mi?

El pelirrojo asintió, y la puso entre sus palmas. Su tatuaje destelleó y sus manos brillaron como carbones rojos durante sólo unos segundos antes de devolvérsela a Haruhi; la caja estaba completamente calentada.

Ella la abrió y la puso delante de Hani.

- Prueba un poco. Mi madre lo llamaba _hifuabe_, es la mezcla que acabo de describir.

La verdad es que parecía bastante ecléctica. Arroz mezclado con tres tipos diferentes de marisco y pescado –un buen truco, considerando la estación en la que estaban- y especiado con un generoso toque de azafrán y paprika. Hani cogió un par de palillos de Mori, y llevó cuidadosamente un bocado de arroz y gamba hasta su boca.

Usa-chan bailó alrededor de su cabeza mientras que él saboreaba el primer mordisco con una mirada de éxtasis inexpresado en su cara. Después de eso, todos pidieron probar un poco hasta que la caja se quedó vacía.

- ¡Papá está tan orgulloso de su hija! – dijo Tamaki, saltando sobre la mesa y atrapando a Haruhi en un abrazo amoroso.- ¡No puedo decirlo lo suficiente¡Eres una bendición maravillosa, mi queridísima niña!

- Qué bien. _¿Puedes, por favor, apartarte de mi?_

- Sorprendentemente apetecible – dijo Kyouya, limpiándose delicadamente la boca con un pañuelo de seda.- ¿Qué más tienes para nosotros?

El resto del tiempo fue invertido en lanzar opiniones arriba y abajo, y Haruhi se dio cuenta de que se tomarían muchas de sus ideas al pie de la letra. La atmósfera pronto cambió de estricta conferencia a debate amistoso, con incluso Mori aportando una sugerencia de rato en rato.

Al final, Haruhi estuvo sorprendida de encontarse a sí misma deseando de verdad que llegara la fiesta y todos sus problemas asociados.

_Puede que me esté ablandando._

Pero todos esos probables problemas pronto empujaron su bienintencionada anticipación al fondo de sus pensamientos. Ella había sugerido que se tomaran la semana libre para usar el tiempo planeando y preparándose para ese evento, y Tamaki estuvo de acuerdo –más o menos. Mientras que los miembros acomodados se ocupaban de la organización, Haruhi fue enviada todos los días a una serie de misiones que evitaron que pasara por el Club de Hosts. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que estaba más ocupada ahora de lo que había estado ejerciendo de host, lo que la molestó muchísimo.

Así que el día de la fiesta, Haruhi ni siquiera se molestó en volver a casa después de la escuela. Esa mañana le dijo a su padre que no la esperara hasta tarde esa noche y se disculpó por no ser capaz de compartir el Día del Primer Círculo con él. Él sólo la abrazó y le dijo que se lo pasará bien.

_Como en el Infierno._

Pero todo su trabajo duro iba a compensarla en ese momento. El Club de Hosts había decidido celebrar la fiesta del Primer Círculo en el gran salón del edificio principal, con el sol poniente proporcionando un impresionante telón de fondo a través de la multitud de ventanas. Mientras esperaba a que las celebraciones dieran comienzo, Haruhi estaba mirando hacia abajo desde la barandilla de las escaleras con los otros cinco miembros – Tamaki estaba en el recibidor con las ansiosas damas- escuchando cómo el discurso del Rey del Club de Hosts resonaba contra las paredes.

- Y es con la bendición de los Siete que vinieron antes que nosotros que esta noche esté repleta de hermoso regocijo.Venid, queridas, mientras abrimos las puertas hacia el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

" ¡ Bienvenidas seais, todas y cada una, a la Fiesta del Primer Círculo del Club de Hosts! –proclamó Tamaki, y las hojas de madera de las puertas dobles se abrieron con un perfecto aire dramático.

Entonces las chicas empezaron a afluir, reminiscencias del primer día de Haruhi con el Club de Hosts. Aunque esta vez todas vestían sus mejores ropas y joyas. Su belleza era casi cegadora, y Haruhi podía apreciar el tiempo y el esfuerzo que les debía de haber llevado prepararse para la celebración de ese día.

Las damas se pararon y miraron alrededor de la sala, bebiendo las vistas mientras que el asombro brillaba en sus facciones. Globos de hechizos flotaban sobre sus cabezas como lámparas de araña, algunos grandes como sandías y otros minúsculos como perlas. Producían un suave resplandor,dándole a la gigantesca sala un aire de cómodidad y familiar calidez. La orquesta estaba tocando de fondo, llenando los espacios vacíos de conversación con melodías refinadas y suaves sonidos, y una pista de baile ocupaba el centro del recibidor. El aroma de innumerables platos se difundía a través del aire, tentando a todas las que entraban en la fiesta, y había varias mesas distribuídas alrededor del perímetro.

El Club de Hosts se había superado a sí mismo, sin duda alguna. Todos ellos estaban vestidos con traje y corbata, y lucían acicalados y festivos. Los gemelos le habían prestado amablemente uno de sus viejos trajes; los colores no eran muy favorecedores y la talla era un poquito grande, pero ninguna de las damas pareció darse cuenta. Haruhi mantuvo un riachuelo constante de cumplidos mientras vagaba entre las salas, esperando que ellas ignoraran su falta de estilo.

- ¡Avanzad, señoritas¿Quién se siente con suerte esta noche? – decían los Hitachiin a las chicas congregadas en uno de los cuartos adyacentes. Habían montado un casino, completo con mesas de cartas, dardos y una ruleta.- Cada vez que ganéis, conseguiréis un punto para intercambiar por fantásticos premios. Las que ganen más puntos recibirán uno de los Siete Regalos¡ un último baile con uno de los siete hosts!

_Eso será interesante, teniendo en cuenta que yo no sé bailar el vals_, reflexionó, observando cómo una chica tiraba un dardo que acertó en el círculo de borde. Unas cuantas más jugaban al blackjack contra Hikaru mientras que Kaoru giraba la ruleta. Los puntos se contaban con fichas que parecían monedas de oro. _Quizás son auténticas monedas de oro. Con esta pandilla nunca se sabe._

- ¡ Haruhi! – gritaron ellos- ¡ Ven y juega!

- Err, no, gracias. Soy realmente malo con este tipo de juegos.

Las damas contribuyeron con sus ánimos y Haruhi se rindió al final. Después de perder en todos los juegos de cartas a los que jugó –tenía una cara de póker malísima y nada del sentido de la aventura que todos los jugadores necesitan- Haruhi escogió al azar a una de las chicas para ser su pareja y "asistirla" durante una o dos manos. A veces funcionaba y a veces no, pero todas ellas parecían agradecidas por su ayuda.

- Vuelve cuando quieras – Hikaru sonrió y Kaoru le guiñó un ojo- Siempre viene bien tener un chivato.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco -_¿hacía eso antes de conocer a estos dos?_- y se dirigió en dirección contraria hacia otra sala más pequeña.

Enfrente de los jugadores, Hani y Mori estaban conduciendo a las damas en dirección a un escenario. En vez de contratar a una compañía de teatro para que actuara, se había decidido que las obras serían representadas por el Club de Hosts y sus invitadas, dándole un sentimiento más personal a las historias.

- ¡ Haru-chan¡ Haru-chan! Vamos a hacer la historia del viaje de Susnowa a Etakini! –dijo Hani cuando la vio entrar en la sala. Ya había chicas deslizándose dentro de disfraces al azar, riéndose de lo absurdo de todo aquello. - ¿ No vienes a actuar con nosotros?

- No, gracias. – dijo ella, sonriendo y negando.- Pero me encantaría verlo. Seré vuestro embelesado público.

Y ella, junto a muchas otras chicas, asistió a una representación cómica de la visita del primer Elemental del Rayo a la casa de su hermana que incluía identidades confundidas, travestismo y las desafortunadas repercusiones de alojar animales salvajes en casa. Todas las actrices, que parecían un poco nerviosas al principio, se soltaron rápidamente con la ayuda de la benevolente audiencia. Haruhi se rió en los momentos adecuados, sonrió en las escenas de amor y aplaudió con ganas al final de la función.

- ¡ Vuelve pronto, Haru-chan! –dijo Hani, y su alegre voz la siguió mientras salía.

Regresó a la sala principal, y en uno de los rincones vacíos de la habitación, Tamaki estaba reuniendo a su lado a un rebaño de jovencitas. Había siete imágenes colgadas en la pared detrás de él, y Haruhi se deslizó más cerca con cuidado para verlas mejor.

- ¡ Ah¡ Un bello rostro para ser honrado por Luz y amor! – decía Tamaki efusivamente, tomando la mano de una chica. - ¿Qué puedo hacer _yo_ por ti?

- Yo... me gustaría ese en rosa claro. –dijo ella tímidamente, señalando uno de los siete dibujos.

Su expresión se deshizo en una cálida sonrisa y tocó su cara con suavidad, como si acariciara a una estatua de porcelana.

- Tus deseos... son órdenes para mi. – susurró él en su oreja, y Haruhi vio a la chica estremecerse literalmente bajo su toque.

Con muchísimo cuidado, él trazó la forma de un fénix sobre su mejilla y frente, dejando un rastro brillante de luz rosada ahí dónde sus dedos rozaban su piel. Sólo le llevó un minuto completar el dibujo, y el resultado no era sino artísticamente brillante. Ahora la chica lucía un falso tatuaje de Elemental de Fuego, y todas sus amigas se derramaban en alabanzas sobre lo maravillosamente bien que le quedaba.

Haruhi tuvo que admitir que Tamaki era muy bueno; había oído que era un dotado pianista, pero no sabía que también tenía inclinaciones artísticas. Aún así, se escabulló antes de que él pudiera verla y ofrecerse a decorar sus rasgos (y deshacerse en polvo cuando ella se negara.)

_Creo... Creo que necesito un momento a solas. Están pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez._

Subió las escaleras hasta que llegó a la balaustrada del segundo piso. Kyouya estaba ahí, llevando un pequeño auricular y anotando cuidadosamente en su cuaderno mientras que estudiaba a la multitud bajo ellos.

- Perdón¿ interrumpo algo? – preguntó ella.

- No. – dijo él, sin levantar la vista.- Me estoy asegurando de que la fiesta es un éxito continuado, y la mejor forma de hacer eso es mantenerme a una cierta distancia. ¿ Supongo que has subido aquí arriba para escapar de la multitud más que para disfrutar de mi compañía?

- Sólo estoy sorprendida de que prefieras estar aquí arriba en vez de hacer de host. Creí que ésta recepción sería justo de tu estilo, con toda esta elegancia y sofisticación.

Su boca se arqueó hacia arriba en una sonrisa lateral.

- No tengo el amor por los focos de Tamaki ni la extravagancia natural de los gemelos. Igual que tú, necesito espacio para respirar y pensar; el simple hecho de asegurarme de que todo marcha con fluidez me da una razón para tomármelo.

Para Haruhi fue fácil reconocer que la conversación había terminado, y se inclinó sobre la barandilla para absorber la escena.

Distanciarse de la multitud había sido una buena idea; podía obtener un poco de paz observando el mundo desde arriba y viendo cómo cambiaba. Disfrutaba de la música y permitió que el sentimiento general de la sala la llenara.

Era como mirar un bello cuadro o como vivir en el interior de un detalladísimo globo de nieve. Todos parecían perfectos, actuaban perfectamente y vivían vidas perfectas y acomodadas.

_Pero aún viven en un mundo muy distinto. No importa lo mucho que intentemos alcanzarnos, siempre va a existir este muro, esta diferencia entre nosotros._

_Y ni siquiera sé si quiero atravesarla._

- ¿ Pasándolo bien? – preguntó Hikaru, sobresaltándola al pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. No se había percatado de su presencia antes, pero ahora que estaba prestando atención, los demás miembros del Club de Hosts se habían unido a ella y a Kyouya.

- ¿ Es como tus fiestas plebeyas? – preguntó Tamaki, excitado como un niño.- Usamos muchas de tus sugerencias¿sabes? Así que dime, Haruhi¿ se parecen a las de las fiestas que celebras en tu casa?

Ella había sabido que la fiesta no resultaría para nada parecida a las de su propia experiencia; el ajuste de sus tradiciones para que se adaptaran a los estándares de alta sociedad del Club de Hosts significaba que estarían muy apartadas de lo que ella encontraba cómodo.

Había tenido razón. Los Regalos, que normalmente eran cosas prácticas como papel o ropa, se convirtieron en caros premios. Las historias que los niños representaban se transformaron en obras de teatro con guión y vestuario. Las pinturas faciales y las máscaras derivaron en un ejercicio de elemancia cuando témperas baratas, un pincel y la persona con el pulso más firme eran lo mejor que ella y sus amigos podían esperar. La música la producía la orquesta más profesional de Japón en vez de un grupo destartalado que tocaba por diversión y no por dinero. Incluso los Sabores guisados estaban compuestos de caros ingredientes cuyos nombres Haruhi no podía pronunciar.

No se parecía en nada a lo que ella estaba acostumbrado, y lo había aceptado. Independientemente del grandioso discurso de Tamaki, la fiesta siempre había sido para las clientas, no para ella, y no había razón para que se tomase esa tontería como algo personal.

Aunque por la forma en la que Tamaki y el resto del club la estaban mirando, supo que su respuesta era importante para ellos.

_Porque ellos creen que están haciendo todo esto por mi¿ y por qué arruinar una noche tan agradable con la verdad? _Así que mintió entre dientes y dijo:

- Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, chicos.

La satisfacción de sus rostros fue regalo suficiente, y Haruhi se volvió a mirar el mundo bajo ella.

Hani la pilló mirando el buffet, dónde su mirada acababa de descansar, y sugirió alegremente:

- Ne¡ Haru-chan debería comer algo! Hay muchas cositas que te van a gustar.

_No hay duda de que todo es muy caro pa...espera, me pregunto si tienen..._

- Esta es una pregunta un poco tonta, pero... ¿ hay algo con ootoro? – preguntó esperanzada.

Por una fracción de segundo, el Club de Hosts se quedó congelado. Todos la miraron con horror y asombro escritos por todas sus caras, y Haruhi interpretó su silencio como una negativa cuando los gemelos saltaron.

- ¡ Qué modesta¡ Qué humilde! – dijeron, casi llorando sobre su chaqueta prestada.- ¡ Pobre niña desprivilegiada!

Tamaki se giró para enfrentarse a Kyouya y a Mori.

- Quiero que traigan ootoro; ¡ aquí y ahora! – el último corrió para complacerle mientras que Kyouya empezó a ordenar que trajeran una gran cantidad de bandejas de ootoro. Hani, en su juvenil exhuberancia, volvió enseguida con una fiambrera para que pudiera llevarse las sobras a casa.

Haruhi casi tuvo un ataque cardiaco, y a duras penas logró escapar de sus fervientes apretones con todas sus extremidades intactas, casi cayéndose por las escaleras.

- ¿ Va todo bien, Haruhi-kun?

Kimiko estaba de pie en el borde de la pista de baile, con un grupo de más atildadas señoritas alrededor de ella. Estaban mirando con confusión al Club de Hosts, que aún no se habían percatado de su ausencia y Haruhi decidió que sería mejor apartarlas de ahí.

- Ah... sí, todo va bien. Sólo estaba charlando con ellos y... ya sabes cómo se ponen –se excitan con cualquier cosita.- dijo, tropezándose sobre sus palabras y tratando de cambiar de tema.- Así que, uhm¿ estáis pasándolo bien, señoritas?

- ¡ Oh, sí! – contestó una chica.

- ¡ La comida es increíble! Nunca antes había probado nada parecido, pero está deliciosa.

- ¡ Y los juegos y la pintura facial son símplemente divertidísimos!

- Las fiestas del Primer Círculo no son como esta en mi casa. Normalmente son anticuadas y aburridas. Puede que el próximo año volvamos a hacer algo como esto.

- Y tenemos que agradecértelo a ti, Haruhi-kun.

Ella levantó sus manos para defenderse.

- Oh, no, no me déis las gracias a mi. De verdad, los otros miembros lo hicieron todo.

- Pero tú diste las ideas a Tamaki-sama¿ no?

- Por mucho que me duela reconocerlo... sí, lo hice.

- Entonces, para agradecértelo, - y Momoka cogió su mano- vamos a bailar contigo.

- ¡ Pero no puedo bailar! No por falta de ganas – enmendó rápidamente- sino porque no se me da bien.

- Ésto lo harás bien. – rió Kimiko, tomando la otra mano de Haruhi mientras la guiaban a la pista de baile.- Sólo diviértete.

Una de las chicas saludó a la orquesta, y ésta pasó de tocar música clásica barroca a algo más moderno y familiar.

Haruhi se detuvo en mitad de un paso.

- Oh, guau. Están tocando un _rashaki._

Las _rashaki_ eran danzas vivaces (y algo turbulentas) que normalmente se bailaban el Día del Primer Círculo, invitando a todos –incluso a los no-Elementales- a unirse. Esas danzas mostraban los lazos que todas las personas compartían a través de la bendición de los elementos, tuvieran o no talentos para la elemancia. Haruhi adoraba en secreto las _rashaki_, aunque sólo fuera porque revivían los recuerdos de su madre y del tiempo que pasó con sus amigos de las escuela elemental y media. No había esperado oir una en Ouran, ya que el _rashaki_ tenía raíces más cercanas a las de los campesinos que a las de los nobles; no pensaba que las damas allí presentes hubieran bailado nunca nada más que un decente vals o un foxtrot.

Aun así, las chicas se estaban colocando en las posiciones correctas como si hubieran estado bailando eso durante años. El _rashaki_ se bailaba en grupos de siete que imitaban la ceremonia real de siete Elementales forjando un Círculo, y las chicas saltaban sobre los dedos de sus pies con anticipación.

Haruhi miró a Momoka, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

- ¿ Cómo habéis...?

- Es un secreto, - ella le guiñó un ojo.- ¿ Estáis todos listos?

Ovacionaron su asentimiento, y Haruhi apenas tuvo tiempo de reunir su compostura antes de que el baile comenzara. Los ocho primeros compases eran un lento paso adelante y atrás, y los ocho segundos eran cuatro pasos a la derecha seguidos de cuatro pasos a la izquierda. Se repetía a sí mismo _ad nauseum_, formando una danza muy sencilla – lo bastante sencilla como para que incluso Haruhi dominase lo básico. Momoka las dirigía, anunciando cambios y embellecimientos con ojo de experta.

- ¡ Vayamos más rápido! – gritó Kimiko, y Haruhi fue barrida por los brazos de las chicas que la rodeaban. Al poco rato, estaba riendo y animando mientras que las bailarinas –pronto su grupo fue rodeado por otras chicas que decididieron hacer sus propios círculos- giraban a su alrededor con una vivacidad que desmentía su remilgada educación. Ella misma no lo estaba haciendo bien, tropezándose con sus propios pies con frecuencia irregular , pero nadie se percató de los extraños bajones y giros que cometía con regularmente. Estaban demasiado ocupadas bailando para que les importara.

- Me voy a salir – anunció Haruhi con la respiración llegándole en suaves jadeos tras cinco minutos de bailar sin parar. Se giró hacia una de las chicas que estaban detrás de ella y sonrió.- ¿Te quieres unir?

Intercambiaron sus posiciones sin perder ni un compás de la canción, y Haruhi se tomó unos momentos para disfrutar del espectáculo. Los vestidos de las chicas se abrían como pétalos de flores, y la sala estaba desbordante de color. Vio una pila creciente de tacones cerca del borde de la pista; todas estaban dejando sus zapatos a un lado para poder bailar sin miedo a caerse. Aún más importante, todas daban la impresión de estar pasándoselo en grande, improvisando cuando les apetecía.

Cuando vió a los diversos miembros del Club de Hosts moviéndose entre las damas con despreocupada facilidad, un descubrimiento asombroso le robó el aliento.

_Han enseñado a nuestras clientas cómo bailar. Mientras que yo estaba corriendo estúpidamente de un lado para otro, todos ellos aprendieron _rashaki_. ¿ Cómo oyeron hablar de ello en primer lugar?_

Pero la verdad era que no necesitaba una respuesta; el mero hecho de que hubieran pasado casi una semana aprendiendo en secreto una tontada de baile para favorecerla hacía que la razón no tuviera importancia.

Haruhi tenía la extrañísima sensación de estar llegando a casa.

Y cuando sintió que su respiración se equilibraba, Haruhi se permitió a sí misma dejarse arrastrar a un nuevo círculo, en el que Tamaki estaba bailando lleno de alegría con un grupo de chicas. Se preparó, contando los compases antes de deslizarse suavemente en un lugar a la izquierda del rubio. Oyó una rápida inspiración –tan rápida que pensó que podría no haber pasado- antes de que él estrechase sus dedos suavemente. Las chicas rieron contentísimas mientras Haruhi giraba con ellas, sus voces mezclándose con la música de la sala hasta crear un hermoso sonido. Muy pronto, el resto del Club de Hosts se deslizó dentro del círculo, con Kaoru cogiendo su mano izquierda y entrelazando sus dedos, enviando a las observadoras en una ataque de excitación fanática. Haruhi sólo se percató vagamente del cada vez más veloz tempo, de lo salvaje de los giros, de la extasiada audiencia.

Su mundo estaba compuesto únicamente por el círculo delante de ella, de luz envolviendo una mano y de un tintineo eléctrico en la otra mientras que sus pies se movían por sí solos.

La canción terminó con un dramático arpeggio de los violines y un sofocante susurro de las guitarras, y los siete hosts lanzaron sus brazos hacia el techo, soltando las manos de los otros mientras que enviaban destellos de energía elemental al aire. La sala se llenó con chillidos de admiración ensordecedores, con los cegadores colores de la elemancia mezclándose en el aire.

Aplausos y ovaciones y alegría desatada devoraron a Haruhi, empujándola lejos del alcance de los otros hosts cuando las complacientes damitas reclamaron su atención. Le preguntaban una y otra vez si le había gustado, si se lo había pasado bien, ellas había practicado durante mucho tiempo para que estuviese contenta¿ querría bailar un poco más y oh por favor podían hacerlo otra vez en alguna ocasión? Haruhi bañó a las chicas con afectuosas alabanzas, pero cuando dijo las siguientes tres palabras con todo su corazón, estaba mirando a los brillantes y sonrientes miembros del Club de Hosts.

- Me ha encantado.

* * *

Notas de la autora (25-VII-2007): De nuevo, otro capítulo que muestra la importancia de la elemancia en las vidas diarias de todos. La inspiración llegó cuando leí el primer manga de Ouran; me gustó de verdad la fiesta de Navidad y las juguetonas interacciones de los Hosts con las chicas y entre sí. Quería darle mi pequeño giro Elemental. Además, la idea de Haruhi bailando me llama muchísimo la atención, como os habréis podido dar cuenta con los dos últimos capítulos. Lamento no haber desarrollado más el baile _rashaki_ – Leyenda es una canción preciosa y se merece algo mejor que ésta corta secuencia- pero tiene el dramatismo en los lugares adecuados. 

Por otro lado mucho más sombrío, puede que éste sea el último capítulo con algo parecido a la comedia del canon. Voy a tomar una desviación que profundizará en aspectos más serios. No voy a eliminar todos los trocitos de interacciones despreocupadas, pero el Club de Hosts se va a enfrentar a algunas decisiones bastante duras y a luchar con algunas amenazas reales, tanto juntos como por separado.

Ya que tengo los siguientes capítulos casi terminados (sólo necesitan una buena edición), voy a empezar a colgarlos aquí una vez por semana empezando el 6 de agosto. Me gusta actualizar los lunes, en caso de que alguien le importe, así que puede que logre colgar al menos cuatro capítulos el próximo mes. Eso es, por supuesto, mis deseos hablando por mi, pero intentaré hacer por lo menos tres actualizaciones en agosto.

Gracias a todos los que han estado leyéndome y enviándome reviews; lo aprecio mucho, y desearía poder expresar mi gratitud de una forma mejor. Os tendréis que conformar con que trabaje duro para ofreceros una buena historia.

* * *

Notas de la traductora: (14-IX-2007) Agarraos fuerte, porque hasta ahora no habéis visto nada. A partir de aquí empieza el huracán, y los tsunamis, y las explosiones y los terremotos y... no se me ocurren más catástrofes naturales emocionantes que tengan que ver con los otros elementos. 

Bueno, intentaré traducir el capítulo 7 lo antes posible –porque pretendo alcanzar a Kryssa antes de que termine la historia. ¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho!

Ah, sigo traduciendo todas vuestras críticas, reviews y comentarios, así que no dudéis en dejarlos en español.

¡Hasta la próxima entrega!


	7. Cuando llueve sangre del cielo

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: Fear is the Mind Killer de Brian Tyler; podéis encontrarlo en la banda sonora de Hijos de Dune. La canción empieza cuando Haruhi va hacia la tienda de ultramarinos y termina con el capítulo.

Author's Notes: Me gustaría expresar mi más profunda gratitud a huamulan03 por su beteo. Está siendo una grand ayuda.

* * *

Capítulo 7

A pesar del caos que venía con formar parte del Club de Hosts, la vida de Haruhi pronto devino relativamente monótona.

Levantarse.

Ir al colegio.

Ir a clase, práctica de elemancia, Club de Hosts.

Estudiar.

Recuperar el sueño perdido hace mucho tiempo, lavar, aclarar y repetir.

No era una mala vida, la verdad; sólo un poquito más ocupada de lo que ella había esperado cuando entró en bachillerato, pero Haruhi la manejaba con perfecta compostura.

Incluso los ataques de Iwasaki que comenzaron entonces fueron despachados con facilidad.

Apenas una semana después de su primer día en el Club de Hosts, él la abordó en uno de los patios y exigió un duelo. Ella se vio obligada a derrotarle de nuevo, ya que no estaba interesado en escoger más cuidadosamente sus batallas, y le dejó empapado en mitad del laberinto de setos.

Pronto se convirtió en un evento regular el que, una vez por semana, él la retara a un duelo cuando no había nadie alrededor, mencionando acusaciones menores como razonamiento. Y no era sorprendente que ella clamara la victoria sin hacer ningún intento inútil de apaciguarle. Si tenía que ser completamente honesta, empezó a pensar –y desear- en los ataques como práctica para el "mundo real", usando técnicas que había almacenado astutamente observando a los otros miembros del Club de Hosts.

Los cuales tenían ni idea de que ella estaba tirando regularmente. No es que quisiera tenerles a oscuras, pero Haruhi se enorgullecía de su independencia y autosuficiencia. No se molestaba en preocupar a nadie, especialmente cuando ella era capaz de manejar cualquier situación por sí misma. Iwasaki no había hecho nada _realmente_ malo, y no valía la pena acusarle ante un poder superior. Además, estaba bastante segura de que hacer algo así sólo aumentaría la frecuencia de los duelos y el rencor de Iwasaki. Así que se encogía de hombros y hacía un comentario despreocupado cuando Kyouya o Tamaki le preguntaban por qué llegaba tarde al Club de Hosts.

Sólo pasaron dos meses antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

-------------

El timbre sonó seis veces en rápida sucesión, y Haruhi suspiró con irritación. Sólo Tamaki o los gemelos eran lo bastante molestos como para jugar con el botón.

- Ya voy. – gritó, cerrando sus libros de texto antes de ir hacia la puerta. El timbre seguía sonando, y cuando la abrió, apenas se sorprendió al ver a Hikaru con su dedo en el interruptor y a Kaoru animándole. Detrás de ellos estaba el resto del Club de Hosts.

Ella les frunció el ceño.

- ¿Podriais, por favor, encontrar a otra persona a la que incordiar hoy?

- ¡ Ni hablar! – corearon los gemelos.

- ¡ Hemos venido hasta aquí para visitarte, Haruhi¿ No estás contentísima de vernos? – preguntó Tamaki, burbujeando con incontenible excitación.

- La verdad es que no. – dijo ella, y él desapareció por ahí en un rincón oscuro.- Tengo deberes que hacer y una cena que cocinar en menos de una hora. ¿ No hay alguna cosa de ricachones que tengais que hacer?

- Nop.

- Noo-o.

- ¡ Haru-chan! –dijo Hani alegremente, botando delante de los pelirrojos.- ¡ Hemos traído unos dulces!

Ciertamente, Mori estaba sosteniendo una caja con el nombre de una pastelería estampado en un lateral con filigranas doradas. Ella reconoció el nombre; siempre traían postres de dicha pastelería cuando venían sin avisar y querían hacerle la pelota.

Haruhi estuvo tentada de cerrarles la puerta en las narices, pero se echó para atrás. _Trajeron algo¿y por qué no disfrutarlo?_

- Vale, entrad. Pero sólo os quedaréis unos minutos.

La ignoraron, entrando en fila y sentándose en sus lugares habituales alrededor de la mesa del comedor, y Haruhi le echó un rápido vistazo al cielo. Como una Elemental de Agua, podía sentir el peso de las nubes sobre su cabeza, sentir que estaban llenas a estallar. Pero en vez de animar a la lluvia, levantó la mano y pensó, _¡ Quédate ahí! Sólo por un ratito más, mantenla dentro._

Su mano tintineó y vio un rápido destello de luz azul contra las nubes, como un relámpago cobalto estriando el cielo. No sabía cuándo duraría –quizás no más que los pocos minutos con los que había amenazado al Club de Hosts- pero sería suficiente. Cerró la puerta y se unió a los demás chicos alrededor de la mesa.

- ¿ A qué se debe vuestra visita? – preguntó, mordisqueando la tarta de fresa (y deleitándose en su suculencia más de lo que estaba dejando ver, porque de ninguna manera iba a darles esa satisfacción).Todos los demás habían terminado las suyas, y tenía la extraña sensación de que la estaban estudiando. La estaban mirando con una emoción que ella nunca había visto en sus caras, y ahora no tenía la energía para intentar descodificarla.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y, juntos, dijeron:

- Tenemos algo muymuy importante que pedirte.

Ella frunció el ceño; rara vez hacían eso con ella, ya que sabían que era futil intentar confundirla. Sólo cuando ejercían de hosts o cuando trataban de enfatizar una situación los Hitachiin hablaban como un solo hombre, y ya que no estaban haciendo de hosts...

- ¿Sí...?

- ¿ Qué sabes sobre los Círculos?

Haruhi tomó aire entrecortadamente.

- Guau. No puedo decir que me esperara _eso_. Uhm... sólo las cosas que la mayor parte de los Elementales saben, o cosas que puedes encontrar en Internet.

_Sólo que eso es mentira,_ le dijo su conciencia._ Sabes unas cuantas cosas que no se pueden compartir con extraños, cosas que solamente alguien dentro de un Círculo sabría. Pero no hay motivo alguno para contarles nada de eso a ellos._

- Ilumínanos. – dijo Kyouya, y las cejas de ella se arquearon. Él _nunca_ preguntaba una información que pudiera encontrar por sí mismo; ¿ adónde estaba yendo esto? Pero todos la estaban mirando intensamente, evidentemente esperando algo de ella que ellos no podían alcanzar.

Haruhi se encogió de hombros y les ofreció los datos más básicos que sabía.

- Un Círculo es una unión entre siete tipos distintos de Elementales. La mayor parte de los Elementales nunca entra en uno, bien porque hacer un Círculo sin permiso es ilegal o bien porque es tan serio que muy poca gente está dispuesta a arriesgarse creando uno. Se emplean mucho en situaciones políticas y diplomáticas, pero lo que más hacen es enseñar a los Elementales jóvenes que no tienen acceso a un entrenamiento. Y los Elementales circundados son poderosos duelistas, así que también se les pide –desgraciadamente- que actúen como una especie de fuerza policial Elemental cuando es necesario. Uhm... – y se sujetó la barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo ante un tema tan delicado.- ... también es un compromiso vitalicio. Una vez que estás dentro de un Círculo, no puedes abandonarlo.

Se detuvo abruptamente, y ellos la observaron con interés.

- ¿ Qué más?- preguntó Kaoru.

- No sé nada más. – mintió, y le echó un vistazo al reloj.- Mirad, chicos, ya son más de las cinco, y papá va a llegar a casa en un par de horas, y quería hacerle la cena antes...

- ¿ Cena? – dijo Tamaki, animándose.- ¿ Vas a hacer la cena?

- Sólo lo normal, pero tengo que ir a comprar antes...

- ¿ Podemos quedarnos a cenar? – preguntaron los gemelos, regalándole dos sonrisas idénticas.- ¿ Por favor?

- No, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.- dijo ella abruptamente, sintiendo que sus nervios empezaban a deshacerse de la impaciencia.- No tengo tiempo para cocinar y alimentar vuestras caprichosas boquitas.

- ¡ Pero te ayudaremos!

- Ni siquiera podéis hervir bien el agua. ¡ Marchaos!

- ¿ Por favor, Haru-chan? – pidió Hani, sus ojos enormes y lagrimeantes.- ¿ Por favor¡Queremos pasar tiempo contigo!

Ella apretó los dientes con callada frustración, pero no tenía mucha elección. Cuando al Club de Hosts se le metía una idea en sus cabezas colectivas, era absolutamente imposible sacársela de ahí.

- Vale. – dijo, sin apenas enmascarar su exasperación. Se puso de pie, echó un vistazo por la ventana y su frustración se transformó rápidamente en aprensión. El cielo se había oscurecido, cambiando de gris de media tarde a negro ominoso en menos de media hora. Junio era famoso por su tiempo esquizofrénico, y ella sintió el peso de la lluvia entre sus hombros.

_Mi elemancia no aguantó tan bien como quería; esas nubes van a desbordarse en cualquier momento. Tendré que hacer un viaje rápido. No puedo perder el tiempo, será mejor que salga ahora._

- Entonces me voy a comprar los ingredientes.

- ¡ Iremos contigo! – dijeron los gemelos, y Tamaki casi se tropieza sobre sí mismo al demostrar su acuerdo.

- ¡ No! – Haruhi parpadeó; no se había propuesto contradecirles con tanta dureza. Cuando todos la miraron sorprendidos –y algunos, heridos- ella dijo, más suavemente- No, está bien. Sólo cogeré un par de cosas y volveré antes de que os déis cuenta. Por favor, el viaje será mucho más rápido si voy sola.

Kyouya frunció el ceño, estudiándola por encima de sus gafas.

- ¿ Estás segura?

- Sí, estaré bien. La tienda está a menos de dos kilómetros, y puedo cargar con todo yo sola. –dijo, rogándole en silencio que la ayudara. No parecían dispuestos a aceptar sus palabras, y ella no podía perder mucho tiempo convenciéndoles.

Pero Mori, entre todos ellos, acudió en su rescate.

- Nos quedaremos aquí. – dijo, y ella supo que él comprendía su necesidad de ir rápido, aunque no el motivo.

Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba, y le dedicó su sonrisa más brillante.

- ¡ Gracias¡ Volveré antes de que os déis cuenta, lo prometo! Y si queréis ayudarme, lavad los platos por mi.

Se puso los zapatos y se guardó la cartera en los pantalones cortos antes de aventurarse al exterior. Podía aguantar la lluvia –bastante bien, e incluso la disfrutaba hasta cierto punto- pero si llegara a empeorar...

_Simplemente coge las cosas de esta lista y corre a casa. Estaré bien, no pasará nada malo, y me habré estado preocupando –y a los chicos- por nada. Siempre que llegue a casa antes de que estallen las nubes, estaré bien._

Se había alejado casi tres manzanas, canturreando melodías sin sentido para mantener su nerviosismo bajo control, cuando oyó gritar a alguien.

- ¡ Fujioka!

Se giró en dirección a la voz de forma refleja. La calle había estado vacía hacía un minuto –aparentemente, la mayor parte del mundo no era lo suficientemente tonto como para salir con ese tiempo tan siniestro- pero tres personas habían salido de las sombras y caminaban hacia ella.

Y entonces su corazón empezó a retumbar de miedo cuando les reconoció.

_Iwasaki._

Y flanqueándole estaban Miyamura y Kitobue, los Elementales de Rayo y Viento del CEE. Sus tatuajes parpadeaban con oscuras intenciones bajo la luz de la luna, y Haruhi se apartó un paso de ellos instintivamente.

- ¿ Qué queréis? – preguntó sin alzar la voz.

Iwasaki arqueó hacia arriba una esquina de su boca más que sonrió.

- Mira, tú y tus colegas del Club de Hosts aún nos debéis algo por ese pequeño incidente de hace tantos meses. Pero ellos están demasiado bien protegidos, incluso fuera de clase. Tú, por otro lado, eres un inútil pedazo de mierda, y nadie levantaría un dedo para salvarte.

- Pronto estallará la tormenta. – dijo ella, con sus ojos saltando de un miembro del trío a otro.- Los Elementales de Agua siempre sacan poder de la lluvia.

Iwasaki se rió; un ruido amenazador.

- Sí, pero me acuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez que luchamos en la tormenta.

Haruhi también se acordaba; le había vencido, pero sólo a duras penas. Aunque ella no había estado buscando el poder, le entró pánico en mitad del duelo cuando la tormenta se volvió más fuerte. No hubo manera de enmascarar el miedo que arañaba su garganta y la desgarraba por dentro. Fue sólo por suerte y desesperación que logró vencer antes de correr al interior del edificio principal y esconderse debajo de una de las desiertas escaleras.

Ella sabía por qué él estaba ahí ahora, y por un momento consideró correr de vuelta a casa.

Entonces plantó sus talones en la acera y llamó a su talento; no importaba lo aterrorizada que estuviera, se negaba a echarse hacia atrás. Una luz azul brilló como una boya en miniatura, y sintió el inconmensurable poder de la próxima tormenta inundándola como una catarata llena una taza. Acercando sus manos a su pecho, Haruhi llenó el es espacio entre sus palmas con energía cerúlea.

- No hagas esto. – dijo ella, esperando en silencio _por favor marchaos por favor._

Iwasaki se giró hacia sus camaradas.

- Ahora.

Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta.

Miyamura alzó su mano sobre su cabeza y su tatuaje ardió del amarillo al negro. Haruhi miró hacia arriba y el cielo destelleó a la vez que su tatuaje, y él barrió su mano hacia ella.

_¡ MUÉVETE!_

Y Haruhi se tiró literalmente hacia atrás, golpeando el cemento cuando el aire explotó con el trueno y un rayo de electricidad chocó contra el suelo a menos de un metro delante de ella. El agua entre sus manos se derramó sobre sus piernas y sobre la acera, y no pudo hacer nada más que mirar con incredulidad la marca chamuscada de la carretera con los ojos muy abiertos.

_¡ Ha intentado golpearme con el rayo podría haberme matado podría haberme matado matado matado van a matarme NO!_

Oyó la retumbante risa del trueno sobre su cabeza cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, y el miedo de dio velocidad. Se puso sobre sus pies y corrió, pero no había avanzado más que un puñado de pasos antes de que el rayo atacara de nuevo. Esta vez golpeó la farola más cercana, y la lluvia arrastró las chispas desde el metal hasta Haruhi, haciendo que gritara y derrumbándola sobre la acera.

Jadeó de dolor, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar pero sabiendo que las lágrimas estaban corriendo por su rostro con la lluvia. Sentía todos sus nervios en carne viva, e incluso la ropa clavaba agujas en su piel. Al mismo tiempo, miraba con distanciado interés los espasmos de sus dedos.

Entonces, desde ningún lugar, alguien hizo aterrizar una patada contra sus costillas, arrancándole brutalmente el aire del pecho. Se ahogó y jadeó para respirar, como si un cuchillo estuviera desgarrándola cada vez que se movía. Trató de esconderse de sus atacantes –al mismo tiempo, intentó tragarse el reflejo y silencioso _socorro_- pero al parecer su esfuerzo no fue lo bastante bueno.

- El creidito tiene miedo del trueno –dijo uno de ellos, y Haruhi apenas registró los tres pares de pies alzados a su lado.- Mirad.

Una palabra murmurada, y un rugido de los cielos arrasó a través de las orejas de Haruhi. Por todas partes, sólo pudo sentir el rayo abofetearla y partirla mientras la atrapaba en sus violentas zarzas. Aulló, odiándose a sí misma y su debilidad, pero fue incapaz de evitar que los patéticos sonidos salieran de sus labios. Enroscándose en posición fetal, se cubrió las orejas con las manos y cerró los ojos muy fuerte y rezó.

_Que alguien me ayude..._

Unas manos la cogieron, obligándole a ponerse de pie. Antes de que pudiera defenderse, antes de que supiera qué estaba ocurriendo, un puño golpeó su mejilla. Fue un sólido puñetazo que empujó su cabeza hacia atrás –nunca antes la habían pegado y el dolor calaba hasta el hueso- y las manos que la estaban aguantando desaparecieron de repente. Se marchitó sobre el suelo, paladeando la sangre en la parte de atrás de la lengua, y no existía nada más en el mundo salvo la tormenta, el dolor, y un miedo tan profundo que Haruhi se volvió ciega y no pudo parar de temblar.

_¡ Que alguien me ayude!_

- Eso ha sido por nuestra primera pelea. – dijo Iwasaki, con el trueno puntuando sus palabras.- El resto va a ser por diversión.

Pero los ruidos que llegaron a continuación no tuvieron nada que ver con el caos que la rodeaba.

Un aullido, como el sonido sin palabras que hace un tigre cuando su furia es demasiado grande para contenerla, atravesó el aire mientras que otro rayo golpeó muy cerca. Haruhi ni siquiera pudo gritar o mover sus manos para protegerse. Apenas captó el aroma de la electricidad quemando el aire, y sintió el viento batiendo a través de su ropa y de su pelo. Impactos y gruñidos y gritos y maldiciones resonaron al fondo de su realidad.

- ¡ Mierda¡ Salgamos de aquí!

- ¡ Quedaos dónde estáis, cabronazos!

- ¿ Dónde está Haruhi?

- ¡ Que os jodan!

- ¡ Ahí¡ Detrás de ese coche!

Las nuevas voces eran algo familiares, tan familiares que sintió que la hacían volver al mundo de la tortura y las tempestades. Algo la tocó e hizo que se encogiera de forma refleja con un agudo chillido.

- ¡ Haruhi¡ Haruhi, soy yo, Hikaru!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y vio a Hikaru y a Kyouya arrodillándose sobre ella, aunque sus expresiones estaban escondidas tras las sombras. Destellos de luz multicolor envolvían sus siluetas, y ella comprendió que los otros miembros del Club de Hosts estaban cerca.

_Vinieron a buscarme._

Sus ojos se cerraron, y esa fue una señal suficiente para Hikaru. La cogió en brazos rápidamente, acunándola casi con posesividad maniaca, mientras que Kyouya lanzó su propia camisa sobre sus brazos.

- ¡ Sacadla de aquí¡ Nosotros nos encargaremos de esos bastardos! – exclamó Tamaki.

- ¡ Eso!

El dúo se dirigió calle abajo, alejándose de la batalla que Haruhi no quería recordar. El ajetreo del viaje fue doloroso –su cuerpo acusaba hasta el más ligero movimiento- pero se concentró en el suave calor que irradiaba Hikaru. Casi instintivamente, se arrebujó contra él, calentando su estremecida piel y respirando en el aroma de hierbabuena y cenizas de cedro.

- No me gusta nada dejarles atrás.

- Teníamos que sacar a Haruhi de ahí. Tú no eres bueno bajo la lluvia.

- ¡ Pero _tú_ tendrías que haberte quedado!

- Me necesitan _aquí._

El trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas y Haruhi dejó escapar un sollozo desamparado.

- Casi estamos en casa, Haruhi. –dijo Kyouya.- Aguanta unos minutos más.

- Sólo unos minutos más. – repitió Hikaru como un loro, desesperado porque ella le creyera.

Les creyó lo suficiente para caer en un sopor exhausto.

* * *

Notas de la autora (6-VIII-2007): Como ya mencioné, éste es el inicio de la parte más seria de esta historia. El humor y la ligereza no desaparecerán para siempre, pero hay cosas que han de ser dichas y hechas antes de que el Club de Hosts pueda relajarse. 

Éste es el comienzo de mis actualizaciones semanales. El próximo capítulo saldrá el 13 de agosto, con las respuestas a muchas preguntas –y muchas preguntas nuevas.

Gracias a todos los que habéis estado leyendo y criticando. Espero vuestras reacciones a este angustioso capítulo conteniendo el aliento.

* * *

Nota de la traductora (14-IX-2007)¿ Sorprendidos¿ Inquietos¿ Intrigados? Yo también lo estoy. 

Quería disculparme; por algún motivo, fanfiction punto net insiste en devorar los signos de apertura de exclamación e interrogación. Estoy probando nuevos métodos para evitar que eso ocurra, y en cuanto los tenga dominados, volveré a enviarle los capítulos revisados a Kryssa para que los vuelva a colgar.

_Estúpida página con estúpidos códigos que se comen los estúpidos símbolos ortográficos..._ se retira con un nubarrón de tormenta Iwasikiano sobre su cabeza

Glosario: "Tirar" es un término técnico que se emplea en esgrima para indicar que dos combatientes han iniciado un duelo.


	8. Puedo parar el dolor con mi voluntad

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: Dune Messiah, de Brian Tyler, de la banda sonora de Hijos of Dune. Podéis ponerlo en repetición durante todo el capítulo, el tono va muy bien con todas las secciones.

Pido perdón a la gente que no puede encontrar la música que estoy sugiriendo; como la mayor parte son canciones instrumentales, no es probable que se puedan encontrar en youtube o en otras páginas de música. Además de comprar el CD o las canciones, no estoy muy segura de cómo uno puede lograr adquirirlas (legalmente).

Notas de la autora: Gracias a huamulan03 por su beteo. Es maravillosa haciendo que esta historia quede así de pulida y adorable.

* * *

Capítulo 8

- Haruhi... despierta. Hemos vuelto.

Ella volvió en sí misma suavemente, y se dio cuenta de que parte de su cordura había regresado durante el viaje. No temblaba tanto, y su mente estaba lo bastante clara para comprender las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Los guardaespaldas de Kyouya hablando tranquilamente, y asegurando al trío que nada había pasado; Kyouya, a su vez, diciéndoles que fueran a encargarse del desastre, lo que quiera que eso quisiera decir. Los olores familiares del perfume de su padre y de las ropas de sus amigos la ayudaron a ralentizar su acelerado corazón. La lluvia ya no caía sobre ella, estaba a salvo dentro de su casa.

Entonces Kyouya dijo:

- Entrégamela.

- ¿ Qué¿ Por qué? – preguntó Hikaru, y ella sintió que sus dedos se estrechaban en sus brazos y piernas.

- Porque voy a meterla en la cama mientras tú te secas. – Una pausa, y Hikaru no parecía estar contento con la situación porque Kyouya añadió, con exasperación – Mira, idiota. Si fuese a aprovecharme de una mujer, ciertamente no sería de una plebeya medio catatónica. Aún más importante, necesitas tener las manos libres para deshacerte de la lluvia. No sé cuántas toallas guardan los plebeyos, pero dudo que haya suficiente para todos nosotros. Ahora entrégamela.

Hikaru murmuró algo pero transfirió cuidadosamente a Haruhi de sus brazos a las muy capaces manos de Kyouya. Ella gruñó porque la acción intesificó el dolor de su cuerpo, pero una palabra de consuelo susurrada en su oreja y el levísimo rastro de canela y almizcle de ámbar le ayudaron a relajarse. Cuando Kyouya la tumbó en el futón extendido del estudio, Haruhi encontró fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

En ese momento, el destello de un rayó atravesó el cielo, visible desde la ventana, y el terror superó al cansancio. Se movió como el viento, agarrando la manta de su cama y tirando a Kyouya antes de correr dentro del cuarto principal. Un dolor apuñalante disparaba a través de su costado ahí dónde la habían pateado, y se apretó el costado mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. Sorprendió a Hikaru cuando le empujó al pasar a su lado, buceó bajo la mesa del comedor y se tiró la manta sobre la cabeza.

_No puedo verlo no puedo oirlo no puedo verlo no puedo oirlo no puedo verlo no puedo oir..._

- ¿ Haruhi...? Haruhi, sal de ahí.

- Ven aquí. Estás empapada, y tenemos que curar tus heridas.

- ... luego. – susurró ella, su voz amortiguada por el algodón.- Cuando pare la tormenta.

- No, ahora.

- No, no puedo.

- Sí, sí puedes.

- ¡ No, no puedo! – y otro restallido del trueno puntuó sus palabras. Hikaru maldijo.

- ¡ Joder, tíos, parad la tormenta antes de que vuelva loca!

Por unos latidos, no hubo nada salvo el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas y el tejado. Entonces Haruhi sintió una suave presión en su frente.

- Aquí fuera no hay nada salvo oscuridad. Ven. – dijo Kyouya, su voz suave y estable.- Te lo prometo, estarás bien.

Sintió cómo algo se deslizaba sobre sus ojos y sobre sus orejas, y la idea de dejar el refugio de la mesa se convirtió de repente en algo soportable. Lentamente, siempre muy lentamente, retiró la colcha de sus ojos – y jadeó cuando no vió nada. Literalmente nada; ni siquiera el más ligero rastro de luz. El dedo de Kyouya aún descansaba en su frente, y ella comprendió que él estaba creando la seguridad.

- Sólo deja que te ayudemos.

- Pero el trueno...

- Se muere mientras hablamos. – y tenía razón. La lluvia aún estaba cayendo, pero con una blandura muda que no era tan aterradora.

Salió a gatas, y Hikaru la atrapó inmediatamente. Empujó su espalda contra su pecho y envolvió sus hombros con sus brazos, aún vibrantes y cálidos, como si pudiera obligar a la salud y a la felicidad a entrar en su cuerpo.

Kyouya ya había retirado sus dedos, pero la oscuridad no se levantó.

- Mantenla caliente y mira a ver si puedes secarla. Yo llamaré al médico.

- No. – dijo Haruhi, casi sin aliento. – No necesito un médico. Por favor, no traigas a nadie aquí.

Oyó el ceño en las palabras de Hikaru.

- Tu orgullo de plebeya no va a ayudarte¿ sabes?

Kyouya, sin embargo, sólo dijo:

- Entonces cogeré el botiquín.

Unos cuantos minutos después él estaba untando antiséptico en sus brazos y piernas, contra los raspones que se había hecho al golpear repetidamente el asfalto. Limpió la sangre de sus labios y la suciedad de su cara con manos sorprendentemente amables. De vez en cuando, el cielo parecía rugir de ira, pero las presencias tanto de Kyouya como de Hikaru mantenían el miedo bajo control. El silencio era agradable, completamente inesperado, y ella sintió cómo se iba aletargando de vuelta al sueño.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡ Haruhi! –gritó Tamaki.

Ella giró la cabeza en dirección a su voz, los otros coreando con él. Su corazón se aceleró cuando corrieron hacia ella –podía sentir el suelo vibrar bajo su peso- pero Kyouya detuvo la estampida.

- Parad. Vais a asustarla aún más si corréis hacia ella como unos locos.

Los otros cuatro miembros se tranquilizaron, y unos cuantos minutos de arrastrar los pies pasaron antes de que Tamaki preguntara:

- ¿ Para qué es eso?

- Evita que vea el rayo. También amortiguó el ruido un poquito.

Haruhi se tocó la sien, sintiendo la oscuridad sólida como la espuma contra sus dedos.

- Puedes quitármelo ahora. Creo que estoy bien. – dijo.

- ¿ Estás segura?

- Ya no truena – confirmó Hani.

- Ni relampaguea. Sólo está la lluvia, dejando de caer. – dijo Kaoru solemnemente.

Haruhi asintió.

- Lo digo en serio. Me siento mucho mejor. Está bien.

Kyouya dejó escapar un suspiro y las sombras se disolvieron lentamente, casi reluctantes. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz ambiente, y pudo ver a todos sentados en círculo alrededor de ella; los cuatro que acababan de llegar estaban empapados, y pensó perezosamente que _van a arruinar el tatami_. Cuando la elemancia de Kyouya desapareció por completo, sus expresiones se volvieron furibundas de repente. Por un momento, Haruhi se preguntó qué es lo que había hecho para enfadarles, pero entonces Tamaki, a la izquierda de Haruhi, extendió una mano.

- Te pegó de verdad.- dijo con un susurro horrorizado, y luego tocó su mejilla. Un estallido de dolor la recorrió, y ella apartó su mano rápidamente. Sus ojos violeta se abrieron alarmados, y murmuró un sincero- Lo siento.

Kyouya frunció el ceño.

- Parece peor de lo que pensaba. Puede que te haya roto el pómulo.

El genio de Hikaru casi prendió fuego a Haruhi y a si mismo, pero Mori, sentado a su derecha, aplacó la situación.

- Puedo ayudar. La herida seguirá existiendo, pero puedo intentar curar lo peor de tu lesión.

Los Elementales de Tierra eran capaces de acelerar el proceso de curación natural del cuerpo; los Terráqueos más dotados podían obrar milagros y salvar vidas con un simple toque. Haruhi nunca había visto a Mori usar su talento de esa forma; si el ligero fruncir de sus cejas era alguna indicación, no era una habilidad que resultara fácil. Pero confiaba en él, y se desenredó de Hikaru antes de arrodillarse delante de Mori.

Él reposó la palma contra su mejilla con amabilidad–Haruhi cerró los ojos y clavó sus dedos en sus pantalones cortos para no apartarse- y sintió de repente hielo y fuego filtrándose por su piel cuando cosieron el hueso y repararon las venas rotas. La aguda ternura de su cara empezó a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en un dolor amortiguado e ignorable. Abrió los ojos, esperando ver que él se había apartado de ella, pero para su sorpresa una de sus manos estaba flotando a lo largo de su costado.

- ¿ Qué estás haciendo, Mori-sempai? – preguntó Kaoru con desconfianza.

- Curar. – dijo él, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, y Haruhi no quiso reconocer la pregunta inexpresada que vió en ellos.

_¿ Por qué no nos dijiste que también estabas herida ahí?_

_Porque no quería que pensarais que soy débil._

Pero levantó cuidadosamente el borde de la camiseta, justo bajo la curva de su pecho, y Mori colocó rápidamente su mano sobre sus costillas. Elemancia de color esmeralda arrastró la peor parte de la herida; ya no dolía respirar ni moverse, aunque Haruhi esperaba que el área fuese sensible al tacto durante varios días más. Cuando él retiró su mano, pudo ver las marcas de un arañazo medio curado de, aproximadamente, el tamaño de su puño. Se fundía con tonos enfermizos de amarillo, verde y púrpura contra su cremosa piel, y ella se preguntó si así era como se veía la herida de su rostro.

Tamaki maldijo en fluído francés; Hikaru y Kaoru en duro japonés. El asa del botiquín se partió entre los blancos nudillos de Kyouya, y Haruhi se colocó la camiseta rápidamente antes de que desencadenaran su furia.

- Gracias. – susurró.

- Siento no haber podido hacer más. – dijo Mori, y Haruhi vio las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y la insalubre palidez de su piel.

_Oh Dios mío, creo que ha drenado toda su elemancia por mi. Tiene que haber usado un montón de energía durante la pelea, y aún así quería ayudarme._

- Hiciste más que suficiente. – dijo ella, tocándole las manos para darle las gracias.- ¿ Qué pasó con Iwasaki?

- Por favor, decidme que los matasteis. – dijo Hikaru con una voz tan áspera y peligrosa como un incendio forestal. Él estaba cogiendo las camisas de todos ellos y secándolas entre sus dedos. La actividad era burda pero mantenía sus manos ocupadas, cosa de la que Haruhi estaba agradecida.

Hani negó con la cabeza bruscamente.

- No, pero no harán daño a nadie durante mucho tiempo. – y Haruhi vió que los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban partidos. Mori empezó a envolverlos con habituada habilidad.

- Tachibana llamó para pedir refuerzos y nos dijeron que viniéramos aquí mientras que ellos se hacían cargo de todo lo demás. – dijo Kaoru, y Haruhi se sorprendió al ver el trueno en los ojos de normalmente amable gemelo. – Vinimos tan pronto como calmamos la tormenta.

Esta vez el cuarto se quedó en silencio, y no había nada cómodo en él. Todos estaban mirándola, y Haruhi no sabía qué decir. Se miró las manos, arañadas y cortadas, y rascó el barro seco de su ropa.

- ¿ Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Su cabeza se alzó de golpe y se encontró con la mirada de Tamaki.

- ¿ Deciros el qué?

- Que tenías miedo del trueno. Podríamos haber salido por ti, o haber parado la tormenta, o haber hecho _algo_ para ayudarte.

- Aún más importante¿ por qué no nos dijiste que Iwasaki aún estaba batiéndose contigo? – preguntó Kyouya con calma, aunque su expresión era de evidente frustración.

- No era un problema. – dijo ella.

- ¡ Sí, lo era! – estalló Tamaki.- ¡ Lo que acaba de pasar ahora ha sido un _gran_ problema¡ Tenían intención de golpearte hasta dejarte moribunda, si no de asesinarte directamente!

- No pensé que llegaría a esto.

- ¡ Entonces necesitas pensar más! Haruhi, no eran buena gente¡ lo viste en tu primer día en el Club de Hosts¿ Qué te poseyó para que pensaras que Iwasaki iba a seguir perdiendo contra ti de buena gana?

Sus mejillas se encendieron de humillación y orgullo herido, y no respondió.

- Probablemente pretendía hacer eso desde hace ya mucho tiempo. –dijo Kaoru, forzando el tema.- Adormecerte con una falsa sensación de seguridad, y entonces golpearte cuando fueras vulnerable.

- Usó tu miedo en su favor, y trajo ayuda. – dijo Kyouya- Incluso con sólo una de esas desventajas, el resultado podría haber sido... incluso más serio de lo que es. Y deberías haber mencionado los duelos con Iwasaki, aunque sólo fuera para hacernos saber que el CEE aún se estaba moviendo contra nosotros.

- Pero era yo la que tenía que enfrentarse a él, igual que con mi fobia. No había necesidad de hablaros de ello.

- Hasta que te tumbaron de un puñetazo. – gruñó Hikaru.

- Bueno, siento mucho que hayáis tenido que ir a rescatarme. – dijo Haruhi agitadamente. Entonces se paró y preguntó, más suavemente.- ¿ Co... cómo supistéis dónde estaba?

- Hani-sempai sintió el cambio en los patrones del viento y del tiempo, y yo sentí muy cerca la elemancia del Rayo. La seguimos hasta ti... y vimos cómo te golpeaba. –dijo Kaoru, y la voz de Hikaru se unió a la suya. – Sentimos no haber sido más rápidos.

- No, no fue culpa vuestra. – dijo ella, y un pequeño escalofrío de miedo rememorado bajó por su columna.- Pero no entiendo por qué todos estáis tan enfadados conmigo. ¿ Es porque no pude cuidar de mi misma? No quiero que penséis que no podéis confiar en mi.

- No. –dijo Hani, estirándose sobre el regazo de Mori y cogiendo su mano.- Nos asustaste muchísimo. Pensamos que ibas a morir.

Haruhi paladeó la frase durante unos segundos, le dio vueltas en su aún aturdido cerebro y entonces la comprensión amaneció sobre ella.

- ¿ Estabais... yo... estabais preocupados por mi¿ Teníais miedo por mi?

Miró alrededor del círculo y vió que ninguno de los hosts podía mantener su mirada, sus ojos sombreados con callado dolor. De hecho, tuvo la sensación de que estaban reviviendo esos momentos justo antes de encontrarla, preguntándose qué ocurriría si no lo lograban –o peor, qué ocurriría si _ella_ no lo lograba.

Algo dentro de ella lloró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que les había hecho pasar.

- Lo siento. – susurró.- No pretendía heriros.

Fue rápidamente envuelta en un abrazo de Hani mientras que Mori revolvía su cabello afectuosamente. Hikaru y Kaoru le hicieron un (cuidadoso) placaje desde ambos lados, profesándole su perdón con voces extravagantes. Kyouya simplemente asintió, satisfecho, y Tamaki...

Tamaki la abrazó y le preguntó bajito:

- ¿ Siempre has sido independiente, verdad¿ Sin confiar en nadie aunque estábamos justo aquí? – cuando ella asintió, él continuó. – Quiero cambiar eso. Quiero que sepas que eres libre para ser tú misma, pero que estamos aquí para ayudarte tanto como tú nos ayudas a nosotros.

"Así que quiero que nuestro Club de Hosts forje un Círculo."

Haruhi abrió mucho los ojos y se apartó de sus brazos.

- ¿ Qué¿ A qué demonios ha venido eso?

- Si forjamos un Círculo, estamos prometiendo que nos apoyaremos los unos a los otros en todos los aspectos de nuestras vidas. – dijo Tamaki, su voz alzándose con excitación.- El día que entraste en la Tercera Sala de Elemancia fue el comienzo de algo grandioso. ¡ Fue el destino en su mejor momento! Y todos nosotros somos Elementales diferentes, lo que demuestra aún más que estamos destinados a forjar un Círculo.

- ¡ No, no lo demustra¡ Formar parte de un Círculo es una obligación de por vida¡ No puedes decidir hacer esto en una ventolera!

- No es una ventolera – ni siquiera es algo que acabe de decidir.

- _Tono_ ha estado planeando esto durante casi un mes. – dijo Hikaru.

- Por eso vinimos hoy. –añadió Kaoru.- Queríamos hablar contigo, ver si estabas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros.

Ella miró alrededor de la habitación, buscando un signo de que estaban bromeando o tomándole el pelo o _algo_ que le dijera que le estaban haciendo una jugarreta de extremado mal gusto, pero ni siquiera las caras de los gemelos mostraban más que callada anticipación.

- Lo decís en en serio. –dijo ella sin emoción.- Y por eso estabais preguntándome sobre ello antes¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. - replicó Kyouya, ajustándose las gafas.- Será extremadamente beneficioso que cinco de las familias más influyentes de nuestra generación forjen un Círculo. Aún mejor que lo hagamos mientras que somos jóvenes. Lazos más fuertes, sabes.

- Y nos gusta la idea. –dijo Hikaru.- Siempre bromeábamos acerca de adoptarte, así que¿por qué no hacerlo más o menos oficial?

- Quiero seguir compartiendo mi tarta contigo.- dijo Hani con un guiño.

- Y vamos a estar juntos como una familia. Nada nos romperá. – dijo Tamaki, casi resplandeciendo con toda su autosatisfacción. - ¿ Qué es lo que tú...?

- ¡ IDIOTA!

El silencio absoluto entró en el cuarto, y Haruhi estaba de pie _(¿cuándo pasó eso?)_, incapaz de detener las palabras que se desbordaban de su boca.

- Tú¡ estúpido idiota¡ Todos vosotros¿ No lo comprendéis¡ Esto no es sobre dinero o poder o amistades¡ Forjar un Círculo no es como hacer un frío trato de negocios o una declaración politica ni nada por el estilo¡ Es para siempre jamás, hasta que la muerte nos separe! Cuando algo amenace a uno de los miembros, los otros seis están ahí para ayudarle. ¡No es porque _tengan_ que estar, es porque _necesitan_ estar¡ Están unidos por algo más fuerte que la sangre y el amor y la familia, y no importa lo lejos que se aparten, no importa lo que esté ocurriendo en sus vidas, al final el Círculo. Siempre. Será. Lo primero!

El recuerdo la golpeó entre los ojos-

_- Hoy llegaré tarde a casa, pero te prepararé un banquete cuando llegue¿vale?_

_- ¿ Mamá va a usar su magia para darle una paliza a los malos?_

_Una risa delicada de una mujer que podía domar el océano._

_- Sí, Haruhi-chan, voy a usarla._

_- ¡ Cuando crezca quiero ser justo igual que tú!_

_- Serás incluso mejor que yo. Me haces estar muy orgullosa de ti¿lo sabes, no?_

_Se sintió arrastrada a un abrazo que cortaba el aliento._

_- ¡ Te quiero, Mamá¡ Ten un día genial!_

_- Yo te quiero más, mi hadita acuática. Yo te quiero más... – y su madre se dio la vuelta y dejó la casa para siempre._

---- Y Haruhi sintió que sus piernas cedían. Los rápidos reflejos de Mori la salvaron, recogiéndola sobre su brazo y guiándola amablemente hacia el suelo. Ella contuvo las lágrimas parpadeando, tratando de recuperar la compostura y negándose a mirar a nadie. Ellos no dijeron nada, evidentemente asombrados por su vehemencia.

_¡ Bien!_

Le llevó cinco minutos de respirar profundamente antes de atreverse a hablar en tonos más calmados.

- Necesito algo de tiempo para pensármelo. Ahora mismo, no puedo decir que sí; simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Pero...- y vio la decepción _(no, es más que eso_) en sus rostros y amortiguó el golpe.-... dadme tiempo para pensar¿vale?

Hani fue el primero en actuar. Le dio su sonrisa patentada de loli-shota, aunque no llegó hasta sus ojos, y dijo:

- Okay, Haru-chan. Cualquier cosa que quieras, podemos hacerla por ti.

- Sí, no te agobies.

- Hablaremos sobre ello cuando estés preparada.

- Sólo mantenlo en la cabeza.

Mori miró de Hani a ella antes de dedicarle un brusco asentimiento y levantarse.

- Deberíamos irnos.

Fue como si hubiesen presionado un interruptor. Antes, había sido casi imposible desalojarles de su casa. Ahora, los seis se iban sin apenas gastar tiempo en decir adios y buenas noches. Los últimos en salir fueron Tamaki y Kyouya, quienes simplemente le dijeron que descansara antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entonces la casa se quedó silenciosa de verdad, y Haruhi se quedó con sólo sus recuerdos como compañía. Ella sabía que debería de estar histérica – una experiencia próxima a la muerte combinada con el equivalente a una propuesta de matrimonio mágica le habían caído encima en el espacio de sesenta minutos- pero lo único que se sentía era muerta por dentro.

_Y no estoy segura de que me importe._

Durante la hora siguiente funcionó con el piloto automático; arreglando la casa, usando algunas de las sobras para hacerle la cena a su padre (extraño, ella no tenía apetito). No podía pensar, y emborronó sus deberes hasta declararlos una causa perdida (_estudiaré mañana_) antes de sentarse por fín.

No se había dado cuenta antes, pero las bandejas de la tarta habían sido limpiados. De hecho, se estaban secando en la estantería al lado de la pila; aún ligeramente sucios y jabonosos, pero obviamente se habían hecho un intento de lavarlos. Un lateral de su boca se arqueó hacia arriba.

_Me escucharon. Incluso hicieron trabajo vulgar porque yo se lo pedí. Qué... sorprendentemente dulce._

Y por ninguna razón lógica que ella pudiera comprender, todo lo que había pasado esa noche empujó sus barreras mentales y la golpeó con la fuerza de un tsunami. Jadeó ante las abrumadoras sensaciones –_pánico-ira-asombro-pérdida_- e hizo la única cosa posible; su único recurso para consolarse cuando no tenía nada.

Corrió dentro del cuarto de baño y abrió hasta el tope el agua caliente de la bañera. Se quitó la ropa frenéticametne y, sin molestarse en lavarse, se metió dentro.

El agua empezó a tomar vida propia tan pronto como la tocó, alimentada por su elemancia pero no por su voluntad. Fluía y se agrupaba en una forma vágamente femenina; los rasgos estaban borrosos, amortiguados por la distancia del recuerdo, pero Haruhi sabía quién se suponía que era _(quién quería que fuera)_.

_¡ Mamá!_

Haruhi se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer-agua, con su tatuaje restallando con tristeza zafiro mientras que la abrazaba con toda la fuerza de su cansado cuerpo. Dedos semisólidos acariciaron su cabello, masajearon su espalda, limpiaron las lágrimas. No era real (_no es Mamá_) y no era la primera vez que esto pasaba (_estos abrazos, estos toques no significan nada, sólo es el agua reaccionando a lo que yo quiero)_, pero Haruhi sabía que no sería la última _(porque no siempre puedo ser fuerte y así es como lo he soportado cuando necesitaba a alguien que no podía tener)._

Aún estaba ahí, acunada como una niña en los brazos del agua viviente, cuando su padre llegó a casa.

* * *

Notas de la autora (13-VIII-2007): Pobre Haruhi; la quiero a morir y lo único que hago es torturarla. Siento curiosidad por saber cuánta gente se vio venir esto –que Tamaki le pidiera a Haruhi que se uniera a un Círculo. El último capítulo lo hizo bastante obvio, lo admito, pero dejé una cuantas pistas _muy_ sutiles en los anteriores.

Gracias a todos mis lectores y críticos; siempre me asombra la desbordante emoción que sale de vosotros. Hace que sienta que le estoy haciendo justicia al Club de Hosts.

El próximo capítulo será cargado la semana que viene. Espero veros entonces.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (1-X-2007): Me rindo. Si alguna de vosotras sabe cómo diablos puedo evitar que se COMA LA MITAD DE LOS MALDITOS SIGNOS DE ADMIRACIÓN y no le importa compartir el secreto conmigo, prometo enviarle muchas galletas virtuales y una dedicatoria muy especial en el próximo.

Una aclaración: Kryssa es la autora original. Yo, Sambucivox, soy la traductora. La historia traducida (y la original, claro está) se está publicando en el perfil de Kryssa, y cualquier crítica que le dejéis la traduciré literalmente para ella.

Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo antes del sábado, día en el que estaré extremadamente ocupada –esta semana es mi cumpleaños, pista, pista- y no tendré tiempo para plebeyeces –broma, broma. Espero que éste os haya gustado; el próximo es algo más tranquilo, pero nos da muuuuucha historia de Haru-chan, su familia y los Círculos en general, y nos prepara para la Gran Bajada de la Montaña Rusa de Kryssalandia que vendrá a continuación. Así que seguid sintonizando este fandom.


	9. Pleamar

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: Dante's Prayers, de Loreena McKennitt. Esto puede ser, de nuevo, puesto durante todo el capítulo.

Notas de la autora: Otra vez tengo que dar copiosas cantidades de alabanzas a huamulan03. Le dio la vuelta a un capítulo entero en menos de un día; recordadme que tengo que hacer algo bueno por ella.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Pleamar

Fujioka Ryouji era, por lo general, un hombre tranquilo. Era, si Haruhi tenía que ser brutalmente honesta, bastante parecido a Tamaki; una fuerza viva de alegría positiva, que pavimentaba la carretera al Infierno con buenas intenciones y malas ejecuciones. Pero, aunque amaba y respetaba muchísimo a su padre, no solía acudir a él con ningún asunto serio de su vida. Ambos tenían sus propias preocupaciones, y ella no sentía la necesidad de cargarle con nada que no le afectase directamente.

Pero cuando salió del baño y le vio sin peluca, sin maquillaje y vistiendo sus ropas de andar por casa, supo que él no iba a dejar pasar esto. Estaba deshaciéndose de su fachada y, sin palabras, diciéndole a Haruhi que se deshiciera de la suya.

- Dime qué ha pasado. – dijo él solemnemente, sentado en la mesa del comedor con su cena medio terminada y dos tazas de té preparadas. Sus ojos destellearon con furia cuando vió su mejilla magullada, pero no dijo nada.

Ella se sentía cansada, emocional y físicamente seca. Aún le dolía el costado, su cara gemía y los arañazos palpitaban dolorosamente al fondo de su mente. Sólo quería dormir eternamente y hacer que las últimas seis horas desaparecieran. Pero como él lo había pedido –exigido- se sentó y le contó todo, empezando con la visita del Club de Hosts y terminando con su oferta de unirse a un Círculo. Sorprendentemente, no le dolió hablar de lo que había pasado.

Cuando terminó, él tomó aliento profundamente y dijo, con una asombrosa cantidad de perspicacia:

- Entonces, supongo que quieres saber más acerca del Círculo de tu madre.

Era raro que Ryouji hablase sobre Kotoko, y aún más raro que él sacase la razón de su muerte. Pero Haruhi, sabiendo lo mucho que les dolía a los dos, le presionó.

- Sí, si me lo quieres contar.

Ryoji se pasó una mano por el pelo, como si reuniera sus pensamientos con los dedos. Aunque él no había formado parte del Círculo –ni siquiera era un Elemental- Kotoko no había guardado secretos para su marido; sabía más sobre Círculos que la mayor parte de los Elementales. Él era la razón de que Haruhi supiera tanto en primer lugar.

- Bueno... ¿ qué es lo que quieres que te cuente?

Lo primero que preguntó no tenía nada que ver con los Círculos.

- ¿ Éramos importantes para ella¿ Nos quería de verdad?

Él no había estado esperando esa pregunta en absoluto –y Haruhi no había esperado vomitarla así. Pero pareció extremedamente dolido cuando se deslizó al otro lado de la mesa y la acogió en un abrazo.

- ¿ De verdad piensas que tu madre no te quería, sólo porque formaba parte de un Círculo?

Ella no confiaba en su voz, y él continuó sin esperar una respuesta.

- Tu madre te quería. Te quería tanto que cada vez que se marchaba por un asunto del Círculo, se sentaba al lado de tu cama y te miraba dormir, sólo para mantener el recuerdo de ti en su mente y en su corazón. Odiaba dejarte, sin saber si volvería algún día o no. Lo juro sobre sus cenizas, no había nada en el mundo que apreciase tanto como esta familia.

- Pero recuerdo que me dijiste que se _tenía_ que ir. Si nos quería tantísimo...

- ¿ Entonces por qué se iba de todas formas? – estuvo callado durante un momento, y luego dijo- Hay gente maravillosa en tu vida. Amigos que te hacen sonreir, amigos que abren tus horizontes, amigos que te desafían para que seas la mejor persona que puedes ser. ¿ Pero y si te llegara un mensaje de que uno de ellos está en un accidente? Que está en el hospital, posiblemente al borde de la muerte, y tú eres la primera persona que han contactado. ¿ No querrías, como amiga íntima, ir a su lado sin importar lo que estuviera pasando en tu vida?

Imágenes de pelo rojo/negro/rubio manchado de sangre cruzaron por sus ojos.

- ¡ Por supuesto!

- Incluso aunque estuvieras aquí conmigo, te irías porque alguien te necesitaría más. No es que nosotros no necesitásemos a tu madre, pero había cosas que ella sólo podía hacer por y con su Círculo; igual que hay cosas que sólo tú podrías hacer por tus amigos.

Él la miró desde arriba, y al ver su ceño fruncido le acarició suavemente el pelo.

- Escoger entre amores es duro. A pesar de tu tranquila madurez, mi niña, sólo tienes quince años. No deberías esperar comprender algo que la mayor parte de los adultos no entienden, y mucho menos una elección a la que la mayor parte de la gente no tiene que enfrentarse.

- ¿ Era duro? Quiero decir, tú estabas casado con ella. ¿ No era duro ver cómo acudía al lado de personas que tú apenas conocías?

- A veces. Supongo que si hubiera estado casado con un agente de policía me hubiera sentido de la misma forma. No todos los días había una crisis, pero no podías saberlo cuando te levantabas por la mañana.

- ¿ Y ella era una abogada realmente buena, aunque estaba en un Círculo?

- ¡ Oh, definitivamente! Era absolutamente brillante¿ sabes?. Pero si lo que estás preguntando es cómo manejaba sus dos vidas... bueno, las situaciones del Círculo no ocurrían tan frecuentemente como puedas suponer. Yo diría que apenas una vez al mes tenía que dejarnos por un periodo extenso de tiempo. Normalmente esas razones eran bastante directas, como entrenar a un joven Elemental, o hacer informes para el Alto Círculo, pero había situaciones que llamaban al... lado más luchador de tu madre.

- ¿ Alguna vez deseaste formar parte de ello?

- ¿ Parte de su Círculo? Supongo que sí, de vez en cuando. No envidiaba lo que ella tenía con sus afines porque lo que nosotros dos teníamos eran tan increíble... pero hubiera estado bien ser un Elemental, también. Por lo menos hubiera podido compartir eso con ella.

Haruhi aún se sentía como si le estuviese inundando con preguntas, pero se las apañó para reducirlas hasta las últimas, las más importantes. Las demás podrían esperar hasta que su mente estuviera lo suficientemente calmada; incluso podría contestar algunas por sí misma.

- ¿ Puedes explicarme cómo es la conexión entre Elementales afines? Quiero decir, tengo alguna idea por lo que tú y los Tanakas habéis dicho, pero me gustaría saber más.

- La mejor forma de explicártelo es esta: imagínate que tienes un móvil con sólo seis números, y que cada uno de esos números tiene su propia canción. Pero ahora imagínate que el volúmen varía dependiendo de lo lejos que estén de ti, el tempo dependiendo de cómo se encuentren, y el aire general de la canción por su razón para llamar. Ahora pon el móvil en tu cabeza, de forma que siempre sepas cómo les va y viceversa, y así es más o menos como es. No podéis hablar unos con otros, pero siempre sois conscientes de los demás.

Eso no era muy tranquilizador. Estaba fascinada por la información, pero no estaba segura de que le gustara la implicación detrás de la metáfora de su padre. Ya era bastante duro tenerles a todos como personas totalmente presentes en su vida; si el Club de Hosts tomaba algo más de espacio en su cabeza, _serían_ ella. Y, como su padre había dicho, eran jóvenes. El dar a chicos adolescentes el más mínimo acceso a sus pensamientos era un concepto estremecedor.

- ¿ Tú crees que yo debería hacerlo?

Sus labios le rozaron la coronilla antes de hablar.

- Yo quiero que hagas lo que pienses que está bien, Si tú crees que estas personas son la gente que siempre querrás tener en tu vida, entonces hazlo. Pero si quieres tomarte un tiempo, quizás para permitirte a ti misma crecer un poco antes de asentarte, entonces espera. Tienes el resto de tu vida por delante, y hacer una decisión como esta no es algo que te debas tomar a la ligera. Tenías razón al decirle a Tamaki y a los otros lo mismo. – frunció el ceño y preguntó - ¿ Ellos saben que una vez que estás en un Círculo no puedes dejarlo?

- Se lo dije, pero no sé si me oyeron realmente. – estuvo en silencio mientras procesaba toda la información, debatiendo con ella misma durante un momento hacer la última pregunta.- ¿ Papá?

- ¿ Sí?

- ¿ Cómo... cómo murió Mamá?- la historia que él siempre le había contado es que había sufrido un accidente de coche cuando conducía para visitar a su Círculo; Haruhi la había aceptado aunque nunca se la había creído. De repente, le parecía crucial saber la verdad.

Ryouji reconoció la resolución en sus ojos.

- Una semana antes de que muriera, mataron a tiros a Tsubari Noburo, uno de sus afines, cuando iba de vuelta a casa.

Haruhi suspiró un "oh, Dios", y los ojos de su padre se volvieron infinitamente tristes.

- Tsubari fue la primera persona de su Círculo en morir. La onda de dolor que recorrió a los seis cuando pasó... –se estremeció, y dejó colgando la frase.- Estaban completamente abandonados a la pena, te partía el corazón. Pero seis días más tarde, uno de sus afines se enteró de que la muerte de Tsubari no había sido accidental –había sido asesinado por un Elemental canalla. Alimentados por la pena y la furia, el Círculo de tu madre emprendió una caza de sangre.

- El día que ella murió¿ verdad¡ Pero recuerdo a Mamá sonriéndome antes de irse! –argumentó Haruhi mientras que su mente volvía a pasar esa mañana.

_- Yo te quiero más, mi hadita acuática. Yo te quiero más... – y su madre se dio la vuelta y dejó la casa para siempre..._

_...pero no antes de que Haruhi viera un destello de azul-tatuaje y las lágrimas atrapadas en los ojos de su madre, sostenidas por pura voluntad Elemental. Ninguna debilidad se había mostrado delante de su niñita._

- ¿ Qué pasó? –susurró Haruhi.

El abrazo de su padre se estrechó sólo un poquito más.

- El asesino era parte de un Círculo, y fueron a la guerra. El Círculo de Kotoko clamó la victoria, pero todos quedaron terriblemente heridos. Tu madre y una hermana afín murieron de las heridas antes de alcanzar un hospital o un Elemental de Tierra.

- ¿ Pero no podía su Terráqueo...?

- Tsubari.

Haruhi cerró los ojos y se preguntó qué haría ella si Mori –el callado, compasivo Mori- fuese asesinado a sangre fría.

- ¿ Te sientes algo mejor ahora que lo sabes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco me sentí mejor. Vamos, querida hija, vámonos a la cama. Ha sido un largo día.

La noche fue más larga.

* * *

Llegó el lunes, y Haruhi hizo todo lo que pudo para actuar como si todo fuese normal delante de sus compañeros de clase. Ayudó que los hosts mantuviesen las distancias. Los gemelos no la molestaron salvo para preguntarle si se uniría a ellos para comer; ella declinó la oferta. Cuando entró en la Tercera Sala de Elemancia, Kyouya le entregó su disfraz en silencio y señaló en dirección al cuarto de preparación. Tamaki le dio las gracias educadamente por venir, Hani sonrió pero no la tocó y Mori curó las últimas de sus heridas sin murmurar ni una palabra. Todos actuaron bien delante de las clientas, y Haruhi casi pudo paladear la incomodidad en el ambiente. La trataron gentilmente, casi con delicadeza, como si cualquier palabra que saliera de sus bocas pudiera hacer que saliera corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Era casi como si tuvieran miedo de ella –y se dio cuenta de que era así. Ellos le habían entregado, inintencionadamente, las llaves de sus debilidades, diciéndole indirectamente que pensaban que era una persona importante en sus vidas. Ella podía usar la promesa de forjar un Círculo como una moneda de cambio; pagando sus deudas o haciéndole cualquier otro favor enorme a cambio de su cooperación. Podía, si la malevolencia ofuscaba sus motivos, tener control completo sobre ellos.

_Qué cruel, empezar un Círculo con esa clase de chantaje emocional. No, voy a ser honesta con ellos._

Así que una vez que las actividades diarias se terminaron y todos estaban preparándose para irse, Haruhi anunció:

- Dadme dos semanas y os diré mi decisión.

Le parpadearon, con expresiones tan similares que ya parecía que fuesen una sólo mente. Tamaki reaccionó el primero.

- ¿ Estás segura? Quiero decir, no tienes que contestar tan rápido si...

- Más tiempo que ese, y ni siquiera tomaré una decisión. – dijo ella, cortándole.- Pero es suficiente tiempo para que yo considere todas las implicaciones de unirme a un Círculo. Os ataqué por vuestro tratamiento frívolo de la situación, y no estaría bien si yo me comportara igual.

- ¿ Así que de verdad que te lo estás pensando? – preguntó Hikaru, con la esperanza coloreando sus palabras.

- Sí.

Él y Kaoru dejaron escapara un suspiro desharrapado, y Tamaki se sentó en el suelo, sus rodillas débiles de alivio. El otro trío, menos expresivo, parecían cuidadosamente neutrales.

Haruhi se volvió hacia Kyouya.

- He oído que hay nuevos miembros en el CEE. Quizás tú sepas qué pasó con los antiguos.

Su tatuaje destelleó tan deprisa contra su piel que Haruhi no estuvo segura de haberlo visto realmente.

- Nos ocupamos de los siete, así como de algunos miembros del consejo escolar. – dijo.- Predigo que tendremos pocas peleas con la CEE a partir de ahora. Y tú no tienes nada que temer de ninguno de los antiguos miembros; creeme en eso.

Lo hizo; nunca oyó hablar de Iwasaki ni de ninguno de los antiguos miembros del CEE.

-------------

La primera semana estuvo llena de honesta autoreflexión; alguna de ella dolorosa, alguna ella catárquica, toda ella necesaria. Tenía que conocerse a sí misma antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en convertirse en afín de los seis hosts.

Haruhi sabía que tenía algunas buenas cualidades, pero eran sus defectos los que podían causar más problemas. Era brusca e insensible, cabezota y orgullosa. No le gustaba hablar de sus emociones, aunque no tenía problemas sacando a la luz los sentimientos de otras personas. No le gustaba probar cosas nuevas ni salirse de su círculo de confianza, odiaba las confrontaciones personales y despreciaba por completo el caos. Y aún así el Club de Hosts veía todo eso y la aceptaba como "una de ellos".

Así que el dilema se reducía a dos preguntas: _ ¿ Entro en el Círculo, y esa elección me hará feliz?_

La respuesta más fácil, la más sensata era, obviamente, olvidarse de la oferta y seguir con su relativamente tranquila vida. Aún podría ser una abogada como quería, y de alguna forma eso era lo más importante. Siempre tendría la elemancia aunque no hiciera una carrera con ella, e incluso podría amarla más si no estaba obligada a usarla regularmente. Si miraría atrás hacia este momento con o sin remordimientos era algo que sólo el futuro podría decir, pero estaba tan lejos que Haruhi sabía que ella sería feliz –se haría feliz a sí misma- incluso si no se unía. Era mejor sentarse y dejar que la oportunidad pasara de largo.

Esa era la solución más inteligente, pero ella no sabía si era la correcta.

_Porque si eso fuera lo que quiero de verdad, no estaría pensándomelo dos veces. Lo habría parado ya, firme en mi decisión._

Pero cuando pensaba en aceptar, se encontraba con más preguntas que respuestas. Si se unía a un Círculo pero no sentía nada por sus compañeros Elementales, entonces estaría atrapada en una relación de la que jamás podría escapar. Incluso si se casaba y fundaba una familia y una carrera que amara por completo, su vida aún estaría manchada por los lazos del Círculo fallido que devorarían su alma. Podría consumirla, destruirla y a su vez devastar a los demás miembros. Le preocupaban lo bastante como para saber que no era un dolor que se merecieran.

Ese era el futuro que más temía, el que la distraía en la escuela y la mantenía despierta por la noche. Hacía que su "aburrida" vida sonara infinitamente más apetecible porque no prometía la locura al final.

Además, había repercusiones que dudaba que el Club de Hosts hubiera considerado. Ya que forjar un Círculo era algo que nadie menor de veinte años fuese animado a hacer (desaconsejado hasta el punto de ser ilegal, de hecho), tendrían que mantenerlo en secreto durante otros cinco años. Lo que haría difícil de explicar por qué estaban conectados semi-físicamente y por qué eran de repente más fuertes que sus profesores de elemancia. Se suponía que los Elementales Circundados eran los mejores en sus respectivos campos de la elemancia, así que parte de su trabajo consistiría en ayudar a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda en entrenamiento elemental. Y, más importante, serían una especia de "fuerza policial Elemental". Igual que un arma puede ser una fuerza del bien o del mal, la elemancia podía retorcerse para las necesidades de aquellos sin moral. Dado su poder combinado, los Círculos eran llamados frecuentemente para luchar y morir para proteger a aquellos que no podían defenderse.

Esas eran sólo cosas que podían hacer su vida aún más complicada, y Haruhi odiaba hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que tenían que ser. (Por eso el Club de Hosts la volvía loca; parecían tomar un placer sádico en hacer su vida lo más difícil posible, sólo porque ellos podían permitirse las complejidades.)

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que significaría ser parte de un Círculo.

Todos los Elementales fantaseaban sobre ello; encontrar a las seis personas de tu vida que eran completamente tú, que eran la única constante en un mundo sin promesas, cuyas mentes y corazones estaban tan perfectamente sintonizados con los tuyos que no podías imaginar lo que sería estar solo porque eso nunca pasaría... Ni siquiera había una palabra para definir el tipo de relación que los siete tendrían; era amor y confianza y deber y honor. Serían siete diamantes perfectos engarzados en un anillo; seres separados, pero siempre unidos y moviéndose como uno solo.

También era sabido que los Elementales Circundados eran las personas más poderosas del mundo. Eran el material del que se construían las leyendas, estaban en las canciones que los niños sabían y cantaban por cientos de años más, la gente que era recordad y querida y honrada sobre todas las demás. Algo así no significaba nada para Haruh –no estaba hambrienta de poder ni de fortuna- pero la noción de que ya había encontrado a las personas con las que estaba destinada a estar era adictiva. Así que mientras que los miedos la mantenían despierta todas las noches, los sueños los barrían.

Soñó sobre rocas y árboles, sobre manos tan fuertes como las montañas pero suaves como pétalos de rosas. Soñó sobre fuego y cabello rojo, de ojos que se volvían bronce y oro con pasión eterna e incondicional. Soñó sobre el cielo infinito, una voz juguetona cuya risa traía una brisa bromista o huracanes imparables. Soñó sobre el trueno y el rayo, y no tenía miedo porque ojos como el fuego –más sutiles, más intensos- siempre estaban observando. Soñó sobre cristal que sólo reflejaba la oscuridad, sobre sombras que la igualaban en ingenio e inteligencia. Soñó sobre el confetti de la luz de las estrellas que caía como besos sobre su piel y con palabras que le prometían el mundo.

Soñó con una estrella de seis puntas en un círculo, y se vio a si misma bailando en el centro.

Todo esto, durante siete noches.

_Si alguna vez quise una señal, es esta._

Lo haría. Forjaría un Círculo con los seis miembros del Club de Hosts.

Pasó la segunda semana rumiando sobre la sabiduría de su elección.

Si quisiera ser kyouyesca, _podría_ justificar sus razones en términos de poder y de fuerza. Sería una abogada en diez años o así, y tener una clientela que no sólo fuese política y económicamente rica sino también elementalmente inclinada era algo con lo que la mayor parte de los abogados sólo podían soñar. Esa clase de lazo era algo que podría llevarla lejos en su carrera.

Pero Haruhi siempre sería conocida por su honestidad, y sabía la auténtica razón por la que estaba dispuesta a entrelazarse con ellos.

Los chicos host a menudo la enfurecían con su despreocupación, invitándose a sí mismos a su casa o arruinando su muy necesitado tiempo de estudio o simplemente diciendo cosas sin pensar que la mayor parte de la gente estaría horrorizada de oir. La conducían al borde de la locura y vuelta, no tenían ningún concepto del decoro adecuado, y les faltaba algún y todo el sentido común. Eran, como ella decía a menudo, de un planeta diferente, y a veces parecía que nunca le permitirían entrar dentro de las ataduras de riqueza y fama que les unían tan estrechamente.

Pero eran gente de genuino buen corazón, incluso aquellos que trataban de fingir lo contrario. Siempre estaban dispuestos a llevarla a sitios, a practicar elemancia con ella, a ducharla con regalos bienintencionados porque pensaban que ella los apreciaría, a compartir su compañía por ninguna otra razón que obtener algo intangible de estar con ella. Cada uno de los chicos se comportaba de una forma tan diferente con ella que con los otros –los gemelos incluídos- que empezaba a apreciarlos como a más que "miembros del Club de Hosts". Ellos eran, honestamente, sus mejores amigos.

Haruhi atesoraba esas relaciones, pero hacía falta más que amistad para hacer que un Círculo funcionara. Se preguntaba si los chicos del Club de Hosts comprendían eso.

Durante esas dos semanas, realizó sus deberes del club sin dar a las damas ni una pista de sus problemas internos. De hecho, había adquirido una base tan buena de clientas que caer en modo host era ahora algo natural, y eran fantásticas en dejar libre a su mente de la situación.

Los demás miembros estaban haciendo un trabajo igualmente bueno distrayéndose a si mismos. No le saltaban encima ni la molestaban más de lo habitual, sabiendo que buscar su respuesta demasiado pronto la empujaría lejos inevitablemente. Pero de vez en cuando Tamaki le lanzaba una mirada esperanzada, o Hani le deslizaba un trozo de chocolate dentro de sus bolsillos, y ella sabía que aún la estaban esperando. Aún la querían como parte de sus vidas.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-------------

- Así que¿ cual es tu decisión? –preguntó Kyouya.

El resto del Club de Hosts estaba de pie en un semicírculo alrededor de Haruhi, apenas conteniendo su impaciencia. Sus clientas se habían marchado hacía apenas cinco minutos, y nadie se había movido aún para limpiar.

_¿ Asuntos ligeramente más importantes en sus mentes?_

Haruhi tomó aliento profundamente.

- Sólo quiero preguntaros una cosa. – aunque intercambiaron miradas ansiosas, todos asintieron y Haruhi continuó.- ¿ De verdad que comprendéis lo que significa estar en un Círculo? No lo pregunto para ofenderos ni nada, pero necesito saber que _vosotros_ sabéis en lo que nos estamos metiendo.

- ¿ Porque tú tienes una idea mejor?- preguntó Hikaru, la impaciencia tiñendo sus palabras de rencor.

- Mi madre murió porque formaba parte de un Círculo. –dijo Haruhi, volviéndose hacia él despiadadamente. – ¡ Así que no te atrevas a echarme esto en cara!

Hikaru tuvo la buena educación de parecer avergonzado, y los demás parecieron igualmente desconcertados. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos, reflexionando con honestidad sobre la pregunta de Haruhi.

Fue Tamaki el que, valientemente, dio el primer paso.

- Yo... no tengo nada cercano a la experiencia que tú has tenido. –dijo, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.- Pero los círculos sociales a través de los que mi padre viaja me han puesto en contacto con Círculos, y tuve la oportunidad de conocer al Círculo Yanagida el año pasado en un evento extremadamente formal. En esos eventos, se frunce el ceño cuando no se actúa con extremada elegancia. Aún así se movían entre ellos de una manera tan cómoda que nadie se daba cuenta de cuándo se daban la mano o terminaban las frases del otro o simplemente se repantigaban en presencia de sus afines.

"Y pensé que era la cosa más remarcable y asombrosa que jamás había visto, y creí que podría tenerlo si buscaba lo suficiente. Y creo que lo he encontrado – dijo en una voz llena de maravilla, y Haruhi pudo sentir la sinceridad irradiando de él.

Aún así, él no había contestado del todo su pregunta.

- ¿ Pero comprendes que no siempre será así? – le preguntó, no sin amabilidad.- ¿ Que habrá momentos en los que resentiremos a los demás porque nos obligarán a escoger entre amores¿ Que porque vamos a tener una conexión ligeramente empática entre nosotros, perderemos la libertad de la privacidad¿ Que, en cualquier caso, tú mancharás tu nombre porque estarás forjando un Círculo con una plebeya?

- Aquellos a los que les importa más mi estatus social que yo como persona pueden, si disculpas mi lenguaje, irse a tomar por culo. – dijo Tamaki gravemente.- Y quizás no sé nada de todas las cosas de las que estás hablando, pero creo que podemos hacer que funcione porque estamos dispuestos a luchar por ello. Al menos, _yo estoy_ dispuesto a luchar. – dijo él, lanzando una mirada a los demás miembros, reluctante a hablar en su nombre.

Hani asintió, con una mirada extrañamente sombría en su rostros.

- Una vez aprendí que para ser feliz, tienes que ser fiel a ti mismo. Tienes que reconocer lo que es importante para ti e ir a por ello en cuerpo y alma, y que le den a las consecuencias. Las cosas que valoro son las cosas en las que trabajo para mantener, sin importar lo duro o doloroso que pueda ser.

Mori apoyó una mano en el hombro de su primo, en una silenciosa muestra de acuerdo.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro, llegando a un acuerdo inexpresado, antes de que Kaoru (sorprendentemente) hablara por los dos.

- Siempre hemos querido a alguien que nos importara más allá de _nosotros_. Alguien que nos aceptatara como uno y como dos, sin importar lo paradójicos que resultáramos. _Tono_ fue el primero en abrir nuestro mundo hace todos esos años, y fue aterrador. Entonces llegó el resto del club, y tú, y sabemos que formar un Círculo no va a ser aterrador; va a ser maravilloso porque vamos a hacerlo _juntos._

Y finalmente, Kyouya tomó aliento profundamente y empujó sus gafas a lo alto del puente de su nariz.

- Hay cosas en este mundo que importan más que los bienes transitorios, cosas que no tienen precio porque son más grandes que cualquier valor monetario. Es en esas cosas en las que apuesto mi vida para tener y mantener.

En el silencio que siguió, Haruhi absorvió los múltiples significados detrás de sus palabras. Por una vez, no había indicios de ignorancia despreocupada en sus tonos. Más bien, todos y cada uno de ellos le estaba dando a ella –y a los otros- un vistazo dentro de sus mentes y corazones que estaban tan cuidadosamente escondidas detrás de máscaras y ricas fachadas. Esas eran las cosas que nunca dirían, porque decirlas sería admitir sus propias debilidades. Eran dolorosa, asombrosamente vulnerables.

Y esa disposición a ser vulnerables, como si reconocer que más momentos como ese pudieran llegar desde ahora hasta la eternidad, fue lo que decidió a Haruhi por completo.

Lo comprendían.

Les miró a los ojos uno por uno antes de decir:

- Entonces sí, forjaré un Círculo con vosotros.

* * *

Notas de la autora: (20-VIII-2007): Sí, chicos, casi no tenéis el capítulo de hoy. Llevo mis historias en un lápiz de memoria para trabajar en ellas, y fui muy desgraciada al descubrir que el formato original se había corrompido de alguna forma. Afortunadamente, tenía una copia del capítulo beta por ahí, así que aún así pude colgarlo hoy.

La próxima semana llegará el último capítulo de mis actualizaciones semanales. Después de eso, voy a tener que tomarme por lo menos dos semanas para preparar cada uno de ellos.

Quiero agradeceros de verdad que sigáis conmigo, a pesar de la montaña rusa emocional a la que os he lanzado. Vuestros comentarios han alimentado de verdad mi confianza y mi inspiración.

-------------

Notas de la traductora (7-X-2007): Amén a lo que ha dicho Kryssa. Ya sé que no actualicé antes del sábado, pero es que he tenido una semanita infernal. Gracias a todos los que comentasteis lo buenas que son mis traducciones; he de decir que me alegro de que os gusten y que os animo a intentar leer el original, que es infinitamente mejor.

He tratado de poner en práctica los consejos de Maca para que no se coma mi ortografía. Espero que hayan funcionado; muchísimas gracias por molestarte en enviarlos.


	10. Ofrece tu mejor defensa

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: To Victory y Fever Dream de Tyler Bates, de la banda sonora de 300. To Victory se toca durante la primera parte del club, comenzando cuando Haruhi entra en Vivid Lain y terminando con ella subiendo la escalera. Fever Dream le pisa los talones, y termina cuando ella entra en la habitación.

Notas de la Autora: Muchas gracias a huamulan03 por betear mi trabajo; es sólo gracias a sus amables ánimos y ayuda que no tiré éste capítulo a la basura. (El diálogo entre Haruhi y Masayuki me gusta mucho más ahora; tu opinión arregló todo lo que me preocupaba.)

* * *

Capítulo 10: Ofrece tu mejor defensa

El alivio en sus ojos –incluso en los de Kyouya, sin importar cómo intentaba disfrazarlo de aprobación- fue palpable, y Haruhi sintió cómo algo en su cabeza encajaba en su lugar. Incluso su elemancia canturreó con aprobación sin palabras, y la primera pregunta que hizo, ahora que era libre de sentir júbilo, fue:

- ¿ Así que cuándo es la ceremonia?

Tamaki abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces.

- Uhm... No lo sé. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas.

Su cuelgue momentáneo se evaporó de golpe.

- ¿ _Problemas_¿Cómo cuales?

- Uh... no sabemos cómo realizar la ceremonia del Círculo. – dijo él, casi disculpándose, y Haruhi no pudo evitar que un gruñido de fastidio se derramase por sus labios.

- Hemos definido la ceremonia básica. – dijo Kyouya, ojeando su archivador.- Es muy directa, casi simplista, pero es como mirar el índice de un libro de texto. No nos dice nada de los detalles.

- Hemos estado buscando información todo este tiempo, pero hemos salido con las manos vacías. Hice un montón de búsquedas online y no fui capaz de encontrar ninguna información detallada sobre cómo forjar un Círculo. Incluso intenté hackear algunos servidores del Gobierno y del Alto Círculo, pero no conseguí nada. –dijo Hikaru.

- No es que no pudiésemos entrar, - clarificó Kaoru- sino que las páginas no fueron de ayuda.

- Yo he estado dejar caer nombres significativos, con resultados igualmente inefectivos. – dijo Kyouya, sonando profundamente frustrado. Teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza obsesiva-compulsiva, Haruhi sintió compasión.- Admito que es la primera vez que me he encontrado con una situación en la que he sido incapaz de …- y buscó un eufemismo antes de rendirse y decir- … lograr lo que quería, usando tanto la diplomacia como la contundencia.

- Yo y Takashi pensamos que tenemos que encontrar un Círculo que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarnos. –dijo Hani.- Creemos que los Elementales Circundandos pasan la técnica de boca a boca. La gente mantiene las historias de Círculos forjados muy en privado.

- Probablemente tienes razón¿ pero quién va a ayudarnos? –dijo Kaoru con un encogimiento de hombros.- Podemos meternos en un problema gordísimo si la gente se entera de lo que estamos haciendo. Ninguno de los Elementales de alto rango que conocemos dudaría en denunciarnos, y ni siquiera quiero pensar en qué nos podría hacer el Alto Círculo.

- ¿ Aparte de obligar a algunos de nosotros a salir del país y arrancarnos toda nuestra elemancia? No demasiado, estoy seguro. – dijo Hikaru con crudo sarcasmo.

- Así que hemos vuelto a la casilla de salida. –suspiró Tamaki.- Simplemente no sabemos qué hacer.

Pero Haruhi lo sabía. Cogió su mochila de repente, sorprendiendo a todos cuando corrió hacia la puerta.

- Chicos, tengo que irme a casa. Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Os veré mañana.

La miraron, confusos, antes de continuar debatiendo entre sí, y ella se apresuró hacia la salida. Su corazón empezó a palpitar cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podría ser capaz de hacer lo que el resto del Club de Hosts, con todo su dinero y poder, no podían. Cuando llegó a casa cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el uniforme. Registró una libreta de direcciones forrada de flores y encontró un trozo de papel amarilleado con seis nombres y números de teléfono escritos en él; dos estaban tachados.

Algo dentro del pecho de Haruhi se tensó con dolor empático._Éste podría ser mi futuro…_ pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello cuando cogió el teléfono y marcó el tercer número. Se equicovó dos veces antes de lograrlo finalmente, y el receptor cogió el auricular inmediatamente.

- Residencia Tanaka.

- Hola¿ tía Hisako? Soy Fujioka Haruhi.

Un suspiro encantado llegó hasta sus orejas.

- ¡ Oh, cielos¡ Masa, ven rápido¡ Es nuestra pequeña Haruhi-chan, y suena muy mayor¡ Caramba, no había tenido noticias de ti ni de tu padre en años¡ Dime cómo estás!

Tanaka Masayuki y Hisako eran los Elementales de Oscuridad y de Luz del Círculo de Kotoko, y eso los convertía en lo más parecido que Haruhi tenía a un tío y una tía. Después de que Kotoko muriera, los Tanakas acudierona visitar frecuentemente y a ofrecer su consuelo a los dolientes padre e hija. A su vez, ganaban algo de consuelo al estar con haruhi, como si pudieran ver a Kotoko en los ojos y el talento de su hija. Fueron los que les dieron algunas de sus primeras lecciones con la elemancia y le contaron historias de la destreza de su madre con el Agua.

No había tenido noticias suyas en casi seis años, y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que les echaba de menos.

_Desearía no haber llamado por este tipo de razón. Desearía haberos llamado sólo para decir "hola"._

- He estado bien, igual que papá. Siento molestaros, pero tengo un par de preguntas. –dijo ella, y Haruhi oyó un chasquido cuando Masayuki cogió una segunda línea.

- Claro, cariño. ¿ Sobre qué? – preguntó Hisako.

- Yo estoy, hum, estudiando elemancia ahora que estoy en el instituto y estoy interesada en la psicología de los Círculos. Me preguntaba si podríais contarme algo sobre ellos –y no tiene que ser nada en profundiad- dijo Haruhi apresuradamente, cuando los Tanakas tomaron aliento entrecortadamente.- Sólo cosas como… ¿ qué hizo que decidieráis forjar un Círculo con mi madre?

- ¡ Oh, quieres _esa_ clase de información! – dijo Hisako, sonando aliviada.- Bueno, para empezar, los siete fuimos a la misma universidad. Yo compartía un apartamento con Kotoko y Tenkei, y Reiko tenía clases con nosotros tres.

- Nobu y yo crecimos juntos. –dijo Masayuki, su voz como un barítono grave.- Y él y Kasei y Kotoko iban juntos a clases de derecho.

- Tu madre era la mujer más dulce del mundo. Le encantaba cocinar, pero también era tan cabezota… No me sorprende que se convirtiera en una gran abogada. Nunca dejaba que nada se le escapara si podía evitarlo. –dijo Hisako con la misma alegría fluída que empapaba la personalidad de Tamaki. Se deleitaba genuinamente con la oportunidad de compartir sus recuerdos.

Pero Masayuki carraspeó, y Hisako continuó rapidamente.

- En cualquier caso, forjamos un Círculo porque éramos grandes amigos. Nosotras las chicas – yo, Tenkei, Reiko y Kotoko- éramos como hermanas; los chicos, hermanos. Y me enamoré de Masa, y Tenkei de Kasei, así que, la verdad, era lo más sensato que podíamos hacer.

- ¿ No tuvistéis que pedirle permiso al Alto Círculo o algo? Quiero decir… hacer un Círculo es una decisión muy importante. ¿ No hay ninguna forma de regular que no haya mil Círculos en Japón?

- La mejor forma de regular es dejar que la gente se ocupe de sí misma. –dijo Masayuki, hablando lenta pero tranquilamente. – Un Círculo mal forjado puede matar a los Elementales envueltos en él o conducirles a la locura.

Haruhi sintió que se le paraba el corazón, y el mundo se quedó en silencio.

- Pero ese no era nuestro problema, -dijo Hisako, barriendo la brevedad de él. – Sí, éramos jóvenes, pero no éramos niños. Sabíamos en qué nos estábamos metiendo. Y después de asegurarnos de que el Círculo estaba forjado adecuadamente, simplemente contactamos con el Alto Círculo y les dejamos saber que estábamos disponibles para actuar cuando nos necesitaran. Nos ocupábamos de tres prefecturas¿sabes?

- Guau –suspiró Haruhi.- Eso es... guau. ¿ Era peligroso?

Hisako lanzó una risa entrecortada.

- No nos ponían a menudo en la linea de fuego. Podía pasar, y recibíamos una llamada –o algo le ocurría a un afín- pero no demasiado a menudo. Lo que era bueno, porque a mi no me gusta luchar. No es que no pudiera, pero algunos lo llevaban mucho mejor que yo. Kotoko, por ejemplo, era una duelista inspirada. Podía hacer sudar a Kasei cuando luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Cierto, él es Fuego para su Agua, pero aún así era increíble de ver.

- Kotoko amaba la elemancia – aportó Masayuki- Me dijo que esperaba enseñarle a su hija todo lo que ella sabía. Lamento que no pudiera ser.

Las lágrimas le picaron a Haruhi en el rabillo del ojo.

- Sí… yo también.

- Pero a pesar de todas las pruebas y tribulaciones, valió la pena. –dijo Hisako, y Haruhi se sorprendió al no oir tristeza en su voz. Más bien estaba llena de la calidez de la felicidad rememorada.- Éramos sagrados para los demás. Era hermoso –es hermoso, entre aquellos de nosotros que aún estamos vivos- y me alegro de que tengamos lo que tenemos. ¿ Verdad, Masa?

- Lo volvería a hacer. –dijo él tranquilamente, y eso fue todo.

_Eso lo dice todo,_ pensó Haruhi, y sabía que no lograría más información de ellos.

- Gracias a los dos por compartir cosas tan personales conmigo. Lamento haberos molestado.

- Tú nunca eres una molestia, cariño. Llámanos cuando quieras.

- Lo haré.

- Antes de que cuelgues, Haruhi, - dijo Masayuki rápidamente.- ¿ te importa si charlo contigo un momento?

- Oh, no, en absoluto. Hablaré contigo más tarde, tía Hisako.

- Hasta ahora, Haruhi-chan. – y colgó.

Masayuki esperó unos segundos antes de preguntar, de la nada:

- ¿A qué instituto vas que necesitas saber cosas sobre Círculos?

- El Instituto Elemental Ouran.

- Ah, he oído hablar de él. Una de las mejores escuelas de Tokio, tanto académica como elementalmente. Probablemente no sabes que muchos Elementales de Círculos rotos trabajan ahí –un verdadero testimonio de su influencia. Que vayas a Ouran es altamente indicativo de tu inteligencia y de tu talento.

- Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, y espero que eso sea suficiente.

- Así que sé que no es por ignorancia por lo que estás buscando respuestas a preguntas que no deberías hacer. – dijo Masayuki de una manera informal que convirtió el estómago de Haruhi en hielo.

- Yo… no lo entiendo.

- No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir, y sé exactamente lo que estás pensando.

- No, sólo estaba preguntado…

- ¿ Sobre Círculos con alguna intención inocente en la cabeza? Por favor, insulta _ mi _ inteligencia, Haruhi. He vivido lo bastante como para saber cuándo un niño se está metiendo en problemas de los que no va a poder salir por si mismo.

Su corazón estaba latiendo como un martillo dentro de su pecho, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir.

- Haruhi, eres demasiado joven para estar pensando sobre esto. – dijo él, un amable remordimiento entrelazando sus palabras.- Si estás persiguiendo la sombra de tu madre, este _no _ es el camino que debes tomar. Quizás cuando seas más mayor, pero no ahora mismo.

La repentina comprensión le llegó como un relámpago; él estaba equivocado. Aunque siguiera las huellas de su madre en casi todo, esto no era sobre acercarla o alejarla del recuerdo de su madre; esto era sobre acercarla a sus propios sueños. Esta elección siempre había sido sobre lo que _Haruhi_ quería y no sobre lo _Kotoko_ había hecho.

Y lo quería más aún a causa de eso.

Haruhi se preparó y habló con honestidad brutal.

- No, Tío, este _es_ el camino que estoy destinada a tomar, y voy a encontrar una forma de hacer que ocurra. Ya estoy atada a mis afines, para mejor o para peor, y la ceremonia sólo hará que ese lazo sea visible en los ojos de la elemancia. Lamento haberos molestado.

Estaba lista para colgar el teléfono cuando oyó a Masayuki gritar.

- ¡ Espera, Haruhi!

- ¿ Sí?

- Sanano Amaya. Su número de móvil es el 003-111-111. Dile que te envía Tanaka Masayuki.

Ella buscó una hoja de papel, y garabateó el nombre y el número en ella.

- Gracias. –le dijo, sintiéndo el agradecimiento más que en toda su vida.

- No hagas que me arrepienta de esto, Haruhi. Ya fue suficientemente duro tener que enterrar a una Fujioka.

Ella se mordió el labio, y Masyuki colgó sin decir una palabra más. Su mirada se deslizó del teléfono al nuevo número, y de vuelta al teléfono mientras pensaba en lo que le habían dado.

_No me servirá de nada llamar al resto del Círculo de madre, pero no sé nada de esta otra mujer. A cuanta más gente hable, mayor el riesgo de que alguien descubra lo que estamos planeando._

Pero las palabras de Masayuki –_un Círculo mal forjado puede matar_- pendían sobre su cabeza como un responso. Probablemente los chicos del Club de Hosts no sabían eso, incapaces como eran de conseguir esa información; incluso si lo sabían, era improbable que comprendieran de verdad los peligros a los que se estaban arrojando.

No fue tan difícil reunir su valor una segunda vez, y sólo sonó un timbrazo antes de que alguien descolgara.

- ¿ Sí?

Haruhi se quedó paralizada durante un latido –la voz sonaba extremadamente hostil- antes de responder:

- Ah… ¿ tú eres Sanano Amaya?

- Sí. ¿Quién diablos es?

- Fujioka Haruhi. Llamo porque… hum, Tanaka Masayuki me dijo que podía hablar contigo.

- Eso hizo¿huh¿ De qué quieres hablar?

- … Círculos.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la mujer silbara suavemente.

- Maldita sea, has escogido un tema bien jodido. ¿ Pero Masa dijo que eres legal?

- Yo… creo que sí. Me dio este número, y tu nombre.

- Interesante. – masculló ella.- Te cuento. No me gusta hablar sobre elemancia por teléfono. ¿ Tienes algo de tiempo libre en las próximas horas?

Después de unos diez minutos de discusión, las dos acordaron encontrarse en uno de los clubs del centro de Tokio. A Haruhi le preocupaba ser demasiado joven, pero Sanano despachó el problema. Sorprendentemente, aceptaba el hecho de que Haruhi era menor de edad.

- Sólo una cosa más. –dijo Sanano.- Si esto sale a la luz, estoy jodida a muerte. No se lo cuentes a_nadie_.

Haruhi no tenía problemas con eso. No tenía ninguna inclinación de meter a nadie en problemas.

- Entonces te veré a las siete. –y Sanano colgó.

Lo primero que Haruhi hizo, una vez que puso a su corazón desbocado bajo control, fue abrir el armario de su padre. Necesitaba coger prestada algo de ropa.

-------------

Vivid Lain era un edificio de dos pisos que hubiera tenido que ser demolido hacía casi una década, pero los jóvenes y los modernos lo adquirieron par usarlo para su propia diversión. Estaba cuidadosamente escondido entre los callejones de otros clubs, prometiendo recompensas esotéricas para aquellos que tuvieran vicios acordes. Los gustos iban del house y lo despampanante a lo más sencillo, pasando por lo sexy, y nada, no importaba lo salvaje que fuera, parecía fuera de lugar.

También era un club que servía estrictamente a Elementales, y uno de los lugares dónde un Elemental podía encontrar un refugio y un lugar al que pertenecía. A pesar de lo bien aceptada y omnipresente que la elemancia era en la vida cotidiana, aún había aquellos que no se molestaban en fraternizar con los inclinados mágicamente.

Haruhi estrechó la raída chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo; no hacía frío en el exterior, pero ella necesitaba la imaginaria protección que le ofrecía. Estaba guardando su turno en una cola provisional, intentando hacerse lo más pequeña e invisble que fuera posible. Nadie le estaba prestando mucha atención, ya que estaban más interesados en los miembros más despampanantes del sexo opuesto. Mientras se acercaba más al puerta –un Fuego grande que hubiera hecho sudar a Mori en términos de puro tamaño- Haruhi se dio cuenta de que lo único que la gente hacía para lograr acceder al interior era mostrar sus tatuajes; ni siquiera comprobaba el DNI.

Cuando llegó al inicio de la cola, el puerta alzó una ceja y Haruhi llamó inmediatamente a su talento. Colores oceánicos bailaron alrededor de su ojo, y él asintió con satisfacción mientras cogía su dinero. Ella se deslizó al interior sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Entonces fue envuelta por ruidos y luces destelleantes y demasiada gente. Eso la desorientó. Se quitó el abrigo –hacía, sorprendentemente, demasiado calor, gracias a la presión de cuerpos a su alrededor- y se apoyó contra una pared para recuperar su porte. La música, si esa cacofonía podía describirse como tal, era casi insoportable, derramando los bajos y los tambores con una presencia casi física hacia el suelo. El club no estaba tan repleto como Shibaya en domingo, pero había gente presente más que suficiente para hacer que se sintiera insegura y tímida.

El primer piso era, aparentemente, la sección para beber y bailar. Justo delante de ella había una pista de baile gigante de la que la gente subía y bajaba con frecuencia de ferrocarril. Bordeando cada lado de la sala había largas barras, y Haruhi podía ver a un Elemental de Agua detrás de cada una, realizando trucos y números con el licor. Una parte de ella estaba intrigada –un camarero hacía malabarismos con seis bolas de agua de colores diferentes antes de dejar caer cada una en un vaso de chupito con precisión de francotirador- pero sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a rastrear las escaleras.

'_Estaré en el segundo piso en la zona VIP, vistiendo morado y negro. Ponte algo azul para que te pueda reconocer.'_

El conjunto que había escogido era un vestido sin tirantes azul marino que no llegaba a medio muslo, y debajo llevaba un par de leggings cerúleos por pudor. Las botas tobilleras negras eran sus zapatos más estilosos, y había atado lazos azules alrededor de su cuello y antebrazos. Se rindió ante el maquillaje complicado, ya que no tenía ningún talento para esas cosas, y simplemente se puso brillo labial e iluminador. Al mirar alrededor de la sala, Haruhi se dio cuenta de que no destacaba tanto como había pensado.

_Aunque el Club de Hosts empezaría a convulsionarse si me vieran,_ pensó con un toque sardónico, y finalmente localizó las escaleras. Era una escalera de caracol de aspecto desvencijado medio escondida detrás de una de las barras, y casi estaba en el primer escalón cuando alguien la llamó.

- Hey, monada Acuática.

Al volverse, Haruhi vio a un chico que miraba en su dirección, con un tatuaje de Agua proyectando cautivadoras sombras sobre su piel. Tenía que tener por lo menos diez años más que ella, con cabello rojizo echado hacia atrás en una despreocupada cola de caballo y ojos azul oscuro que la miraron de arriba abajo en silenciosa apreciación. Le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, y Haruhi se sintió clavada en el sitio.

- Te vi entrar, cariño, y pensé que parecías un poquito perdida.

- Sól estoy buscando a alguien. –dijo ella rápidamente.

- Por favor, dime que no es tu novio. –bromeó él.

- No, es una… - _¿amiga¿cómplice? __Oh, al diablo_- ...chica que conozco. La estoy esperando.

- ¿Cómo se llama? A lo mejor la conozco, la gente de aquí me es bastante familiar.

Haruhi negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, pero no te conozco ni necesito tu ayuda.

El pareció pensativo durante un momento, y luego extendió su mano.

- Zakioku Takumi.

Ella guerreó un momento contra sí misma antes de contestar educadamente "Fujioka Haruhi", y estrechar la mano que él le ofrecía.

Sin previo aviso él le dio la vuelta a su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y le besó en la muñeca. Su lengua apenas se asomó en una burlona caricia, y la sangre se subió a la cara de Haruhi tan rápido que se sintió lo bastante ligera como para salir flotando de la sala.

- Bueno, Haruhi, es un honor conocerte. – dijo él, poniendo un suave énfasis en su nombre. A pesar del ruido dentro del club, ella aún podía oir sus palabras como si las soplase en su oreja.- Si tu amiga aún no está aquí, quizás tendrías algo de tiempo para bailar conmigo.

No tenía el mismo carisma que los miembros del club de hosts, pero irradiaba masculinidad y conciencia precisa de la diferencia entre _él_ y _ella_ que hizo que su corazón continuase latiendo sólo un poquito más rápido de lo habitual. En realidad se quedó ahí de pie quieta durante unos cuantos segundos, con la boca parcialmente abierta en callado asombro y Takumi aún sosteniendo su mano. La piel de su muñeca aún estaba caliente, azorada de rojo pálido, y ella se preguntó qué diablos había hecho él para que ella _disfrutara_ de verdad de la sensación.

El descubrimiento de que algo así no era propio de ella, y que su tatuaje parecía pulsar al mismo tiempo que el latido de su corazón le ayudó a romper el hechizo. Ella retiró su mano de la de él rápida y cuidadosamente y negó con la cabeza.

- No, gracias. Me alegro de conocerte, pero debería irme ya.

Con un giro de bailarina, Haruhi subió las escaleras antes de que él pudiera replicar.

Pero cuando llegó al segundo piso, había otro puerta de pie en el recibidor, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en aburrida intimidación y un cordón de terciopelo detrás de él.

- ¿ Tienes asuntos aquí arriba, nenita? – le preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Sí. Estoy buscando a Sanano Amaya.

Él resopló.

- Sí, tú y todos los demás. Vuelve a bajar las escaleras.

- No, de verdad, tengo una cita con ella. –dijo Haruhi, apenas conteniendo el tono alarmado de su voz. _¿ Por qué me diría que me encontrara con ella aquí si sabía que no podría entrar?_ – Por favor, sólo tengo que hablar un minuto con ella.

- Buen intento, nenita, pero tendrás que ser un poco más creativa. Ahora vuelve a bajar tu culo por las escaleras antes de que lo tire yo.

- Está conmigo. – y un brazo demasiado amistoso se enroscó alrededor de su cintura. Takumi estaba a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente al puerta, y Haruhi le miró asombrada.

- Oh¡hey, tío¿ Qué es lo que pasa? No es de tu estilo subir aquí arriba a las preciosidades. – dijo el puerta, su ánimo dando un giro de 180 grados mientras los dos chocaban palmas.- ¿ Tú y Amaya vais a jugar esta noche?

Una gota de sudor se deslizó a lo largo de la línea del pelo de Haruhi cuando su "compañero" se rió de corazón.

- Nada en lo que podamos incluirte. Lo siento.

- Bueno, avísame cuando tengas algo interesante que me pueda gustar. – dijo el puerta, y retiró la cuerda. - ¡Diviértete, nenita!

- Lo haré. – dijo Haruhi, aunque su voz sonó infinitamente débil.

El segundo piso contenía los cuartos privados, y Haruhi trató de no pensar en las cosas que podrían estar ocurriendo dentro de ellos. Las paredes estaban hechas de piedra y cemento, pero las puertas eran de cristal espejado. No estaba tan atiborrado de gente ahí arriba, pero la música aún retumbaba a través de los altavoces, ahogando eficientemente todos los sonidos dentro de los cuartos de ladrillo y cristal. Haruhi sabía que Sanano tenía que estar detrás de uno de ellos, y esperaba que la otra Elemental hiciera su aparición pronto.

_¡Porque ahora sería un momento realmente bueno!_

Cuando su guía la empujó hacia el cuarto al final del corredor, sintió que tiraba de ella hacia sí mismo. Resistió el impulso de abofetearle; hubiera sido un movimiento liberador aunque imprudente.

- Hubieras debido aceptar mi oferta antes. – dijo Takumi, hablando con ligereza al pasillo a sus pies. – Hubiera sido un poquito menos doloroso.

Y antes de que pudiera detenerle, la empujó contra la pared más cercana, golpeando su cabeza contra el cristal con suficiente fuerza como para llenar su campo de visión con chispas. Una mano de Takumi mantenía fija su muñeca, mientra la otra la agarraba alrededor del cuello. Aunque podía respirar, Haruhi se defendió y arañó su brazo con su mano libre.

Entonces él se inclinó completamente sobre ella, clavándola contra la pared con su cuerpo. Visiones de la pelea con Iwasaki destellearon en su mente cuando recordó lo terriblemente atrapada que había estado, y Haruhi apenas resistió el impulso de gritar. El pánico convirtió el bajo de fondo en un trueno amenazador que envió temblores a través de sus brazos y piernas.

La boca de Takumi estaba ahora a la misma altura que su oreja. Desde lejos probablemente parecería que la estaba besando, pero su tono juguetón de antes había sido reemplazado con malicia.

- Dime qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí de verdad, y quizás no tenga que matarte.

Le llevó un segundo antes de que pudiera contestar:

- E... estoy aquí para hablar con Sanano-san.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- ¡N.. n... no es asunto tuyo!

- ¡Falso! – rugió él, y su mano se estrechó sobre su cuello el ancho de un cabello.- ¡Ella es afín, y si una mierdecilla como tú pretende que el Alto Círculo le haga daño, es muy asunto mío!

Retiró su cara sólo un poquito, y Haruhi vio su tatuaje ondear con azules de medianoche. Entonces notó que la sensación en sus manos se secaba. Podía percibir el pulso de sus venas debilitándose mientras la sangre aletargaba su movimiento. Sus pensamientos se enfangaron, su respiración llegó en jadeos superficiales, y su vista se volvió oscura. La única cosa que la sostenía era Takumi.

_Está usando la elemancia, controlando la sangre de mi cuerpo. Controlando el pulso de mi corazón hasta el capilar más pequeño. Va a matarme... y yo no puedo evitarlo._

Haruhi sabía que ella no era contrincante para él; no tenía el poder bruto para hacer lo que él estaba haciendo. No podía hacer que su sangre fluyera, no podía usar su elemancia contra él.

Éste_es el poder de un Elemental Circundado._

- Sólo dime qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, y pararé. – dijo él, y su voz apenas penetró a través de la niebla de su cabeza.

"_No le hables a nadie sobre esto."_

... y Haruhi se dio cuenta de que era una prueba; había sido una prueba desde el mismo instante en que se acercó a ella.

- No es un juego. – susurró.

La elemancia de sangre se detuvo, reflejando su asombro.

- ¿Qué?

- Un juego. Tú y Sanano-san estáis jugando un juego, y no lo es. Sabes por qué estoy aquí, y no voy a decirlo en voz alta.

Se sentía tan lenta, dejando caer palabras en cualquier orden y esperando que él les encontrara alguna coherencia. Su vista regresó, y pudo ver la dureza incambiable de su expresión. Sus manos aún la sostenían, inmóvil, y Haruhi no tenía fuerza para luchar.

Finalmente, él dijo:

- Tienes razón. Sé por qué estás aquí... y sé que Amaya está pensando en ayudarte. A mi no me gusta. No me gusta la idea de mi afín arriesgándose por alguna cría estúpida que no sabe una maldita cosa sobre lo que significa forjar un Círculo.

_Déjà vu, _pensó absurdamente.

- Eres demasiado joven para estar pensando en forjar un Círculo. Podría delatarte y hacer que el Alto Círculo atara tu elemancia hasta que te murieras... ¿pero sabes eso, verdad? Y eso significa que algo tiene que valer el riesgo.

Sus ojos se volvieron del mismo tono que su tatuaje, oscuros como el rencoroso océano.

- Dime, Haruhi... _¿por qué estás aquí?_

Haruhi recordó la mirada en los rostros de sus mejores amigos cuando desnudaron sus almas, y cuando accedió a forjar un Círculo con ellos.

- Porque ellos valen el riesgo. –dijo, elevando su barbilla sólo un poquito.- Y _no_ saben que yo estoy aquí.

Los labios de Takumi se separaron un milímetro mientras la observaba.

Entonces una risa tintineante resonó a través del pasillo, enviando un escalofrío por la columna de Haruhi.

- Ya basta, Takumi. Ha aprobado.

Volvió su cabeza hacia la voz, y una mujer que vestía poco más que un corsé morado y unos pantalones pirata desgarrados a propósito estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de la última habitación. Sobre su ojo izquierdo estaba el símbolo del Elemental de Oscuridad, y tenía una sonrisa que podía prometer cosas tanto buenas como malas a la gente que la rodeaba.

En ese momento estaba sonriendo hacia Haruhi y Takumi.

- Entrad, vosotros dos. Tenemos que hablar.

Con un gesto de alivio por ambas partes, las manos de Takumi soltaron a Haruhi. No dio cuenta de que aún mantenía ese apretón tentativo en su sangre hasta que se retiró; cuando la dejó, pudo sentir la energía y la vida fluyendo por su sistema. Se frotó el cuello –_espero no estar magullada-_ y caminó hacia la mujer.

- Sana...

- Amaya. Llámame Amaya. –dijo ella, permitiendo que los dos Elementales de Agua pasaran delante de ella antes de cerrar la puerta y echar la llave.- Sin pretensiones.

Haruhi asintió lentamente, asimilando la habitación. La puerta era, aparentemente, un espejo bidireccional. Ella podía mirar hacia el exterior, pero nadie en el pasillo podía ver el interior.Había dos sofás de cuero negro enfrentados, con una mesita de obsidiana en el centro. Esparcidas por encima de ésta había un gran número de botellas – Haruhi adivinó que no podría beber nada de lo que ofrecían- y vio una puerta en la esquina opuesta señalizada como "Oficina".

Ahora que estaba a salvo, Haruhi sintió la adrenalina alimentando su furia.

- ¡¿A qué diablos venía eso?!

Takumi se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano a la puerta.

- Lo lamento. – dijo en un tono algo avergonzado, sin ni siquiera mirarla.- No me gusta hacerlo, pero es sólo que... tenía que hacerlo. Teníamos.

- ¿Teníais que casi matarme? – escupió Haruhi.

- Te pusimos a prueba para descubrir lo decidida que eres. –dijo Amaya sin rastro de disculpas, sentándose al lado de Takumi. – Los Círculos dentro y alrededor de Tokyo nos envían a personas que están interesadas en hacer Círculos porque somos... oh, cual es la palabra... agresivos. Somos buenos evitando que los ineptos, o los verdaderamente peligrosos, forjen Círculos. Te sorprenderías de ver cuántos visitantes tenemos que quieren aprender sobre cómo forjar, pero no tienen ni la más mínima idea de la clase de riesgos a los que se están exponiendo a ellos mismos, y a sus futuros afines.

Una parte de la ira de haruhi se había fundido bajo su lógica justificación, pero el terror residual le estaba dando valor para discutir.

- Pero tú mismo lo dijiste. Soy muy joven, legalmente, para estar pensando en forjar un Círculo. No teníais ningún motivo para jugar ese juego cuando podriáis haberme dicho, fácilmente, que me marchara o haber llamado al Alto Círculo. ¿Por qué tendríais que molestaros en primer lugar?

- La edad legal para forjar y la edad legal para beber funcionan con los mismos principios; aunque en teoría son útiles evitando que los críos hagan gilipolleces, no tienen en cuenta los niveles de madurez individual. Rechazamos a tantos adultos como niños que intentan forjar Círculos. –dijo Amaya.

- Así que estáis dispuestos a ignorar el hecho de que soy menor porque yo... ¿qué? – preguntó Haruhi.

- Pasaste porque estabas preparada para morir por tus futuros afines. Ese estado mental es importante porque vas a enfrentarte a la muerte como una posibilidad constante cuando formes parte de un Círculo. –dijo Takumi, y Haruhi vio cómo sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Amaya y cómo el pulgar de ella acariciaba el reverso de su mano. El descubrimiento de que eran probablemente más que Elementales afines hizo a Haruhi especular sobre cuánto había estado actuando Takumi cuando la amenazó.

- Te mantuviste firme ante Takumi cuando él podría haberte matado fácilmente. –dijo Amaya tranquilamente.- No es que lo hayamos hecho, pero casi todos se desmoronan antes, y dicen a Takumi, o a quien quiera que esté "vigilando", por qué están aquí. La mayor parte de los Elementales se cagan en los pantalones cuando se cruzan con un Circundado; la diferencia de poder no es algo de lo que uno deba reírse. Pero tú te enfrentaste a él, y mantuviste tu cabeza estable incluso cuando era obvio que _estabas_ asustada.

- Me impresionó lo que dijiste, sin embargo. –dijo Takumi con sólo una pizca de admiración. - ¿De verdad que ellos no saben que estás haciendo esto?

Haruhi negó con la cabeza.

- Quería evitar que les pillaran, en caso de que algo me pasara a mi.

Amaya sonrió.

- De acuerdo, Haruhi... podemos llamarte Haruhi?... nos has convencido. Eres un poco joven, sí, pero la mayor parte de los adultos no tienen la clase de ingenio y pelotas que tú acabas de mostrar. Hablemos.

El alivio fluyó a través de Haruhi como una ola gigante, y rápidamente les esbozó la historia. Dejó fuera nombres y detalles, pero les dio suficientes detalles de fondo para satisfacer la curiosidad de los dos Elementales. Hablaron durante dos horas, y Haruhi salió del club sintiéndose un poco más en paz con el mundo de lo que se había sentido durante las últimas dos semanas.

Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que se mataran a sí mismos.

* * *

Notas de la Autora (08/27/07): Estas actualizaciones de los lunes son asesinas. La última semana casi pierdo la historia por culpa de una corrupción de datos, y hoy estoy enferma. En cualquier caso, ni tormentas ni virus ni nada entre medias impedirán que cuelgue esto. Porque, sabéis, os quiero, chicos.

En cualquier caso, el próximo episodio es el momento que vosotros (y el Club de Hosts) habéis estado esperando. De todas formas, me llevará unas dos semanas tener todo batido a la perfección, pero confiad en mi... vale la pena esperar.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis seguido conmigo. No me puedo creer la cantidad de ánimos que estoy recibiendo de mis lectores; sois absolutamente maravillosos. Sois la razón por la que me empujo a mi misma a escribir todos los días; saber que alguien aprecia y disfruta mi trabajo hace que valga la pena por completo.

Notas de la traductora (21/08/2008): ... er, no tengo excusas para justificar el retraso. Confío en vuestro interés por saber lo que pasa a continuación para evitar el envío masivo de virus a mi bandeja de correo electrónico.

Takumi está muy bueno. 


	11. Círculo Cerrado

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: Inama Nushif, de Brian Tyler de la banda sonora Hijos de Dune. Aunque todas las canciones que he sugerido previamente eran sólo eso, sugerencias, recomiendo ferviertemente que vayáis a youtube (sí, es posible escuchar ésta online) para encontrar esta canción. Es el acompañamiento perfecto para éste capítulo, y comienza con ellos empezando la ceremonia.

Inama Nushif tiene letra, y (para mi) añadir esas letras a la canción es muy útil para alinear canción en historia. No lo he hecho aquí porque intercalar las letras rompe el ritmo de la historia. Sin embargo, voy a colgar este capítulo en mi cuenta de livejournal esta noche (para encontrar el link mirad la página de mi perfil) para todos los que estén interesados en la localización de las letras.

Notas de la autora: Me gustaría extender mi gratitud hasta huamulan03. También me gustaría dedicarle éste capítulo; me ha apoyado y ayudado maravillosamente durante los últimos dos meses. ::reverencia:: Gracias a todos vosotros por vuestra puntual, sincera y sólida alabanza.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Círculo Cerrado

La Tercera Sala de Elemancia parecía muy desolada sin ningún mueble, casi carente de personalidad. Pero cuando los miembros empezaron a llegar, una calidez inconfundible empezó a emanar de las paredes, de los suelos, de las ventanas; era como si la sala cobrara vida propia cuando todos los miembros del Club de Hosts estaban presentes.

_Es más probable que esté reaccionando a tener siete Elementales preparados para realizar la ceremonia del Círculo_, pensó Haruhi sensatamente. Por todas partes, el Club de Hosts estaba añadiendo los toques finales a la decoración ceremonial; desde cerrar las puerats a dibujar círculos en el hermoso suelo de mosaico. Las cosas tenían que ser perfectas.

- No me puedo creer que hicieras eso- gruñó Tamaki mientras corría las cortinas de las ventanas para evitar que la gente pudiera mirar al interior.- Tendrías que habernos llamado, y nosotros habríamos...

- Por favor, deja de hablar de ello. – dijo Haruhi, sin molestarse en esconder su fastidio.- Lo hecho, hecho está, y ahora sabemos cómo forjar un Círculo. Y si vuelves a mencionar lo seriamente que podrían haberme herido o matado, saldré por esa puerta.

Casi había pasado una semana desde su encuentro en Vivid Lain, pero los chicos _todavía_ seguían y seguían con el tema. Quizás no hasta el extremo de Tamaki, pero todos los demás mostraban diversos signos de desaprovación o preocupación o algo similar cuando pasaba por su lado.

_Son tan sensibles con las cositas sin importancia._

De todas formas, no estarían ahí ahora, seguros dentro de los confines de la Tercera Sala de Elemancia, sin su bien merecido conocimiento. Era la media tarde de un sábado, y todos los demás clubs habían terminado hacía una hora. Según los cálculos de Kyouya y de Tamaki, no quedaba nadie en el campus salvo unos cuantos empollones y algunos administradores motivados. Necesitaban privacidad, y no únicamente para proteger su secreto. Una ceremonia del Círculo era un asunto multifacético; cada paso, aún pequeño, tenía múltiples significados detrás. Algunos de los sentidos eran superficiales, creados más bien para facilitar la ceremonia y la forja, pero muchos estaban profundamente enraizados en el núcleo mismo de la elemancia. Si alguien les interrumpiera en un momento inoportuno, podría empujar la ceremonia entera –y a los Elementales- dentro de un caos mortal.

Mori terminó de dibujar un círculo perfecto en el suelo; trazado con tiza, abarcaba un radio de dos metros. En su corazón había un círculo más pequeño, lo suficientemente grande para que una persona estuviera de pie dentro de sus confines. Espaciados regularmente alrededor del perímetro exterior del círculo había otros seis más pequeños; de la misma manera, señalaban la ubicación de una persona, y estaban medidos para que nadie estuviera demasiado cerca ni demasiado lejos del Elemental más cercano.

Haruhi se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, y las dobló cuidadosamente en una esquina de la sala. Amaya le había advertido de que la ceremonia podía durar hasta dos horas, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo les llevara prepararse, y Haruhi quería estar lo más cómoda posible. Los chicos siguieron su ejemplo y arrojaron sus chaquetas a un lado antes de reunirse en el centro de la sala.

Un zumbido de nerviosismo empezó a crecer en el centro del estómago de Haruhi cuando miró hacia el inocuo círculo de tiza. No había dormido demasiado bien la noche anterior –lo había achacado a la ansiedad por la próxima ceremonia, lo cual era tonto dado que habían practicado los pasos durante un montón de tiempo- y ahora saltaba y tamborileaba como una niña.

_No debería de estar tan ansiosa. Sé lo que va a ocurrir. Hemos practicado el ritual una y otra vez, hemos pasado por cada paso, lo hemos memorizado del derecho y del revés. Todo va a salir bien. Sencillamente... bien._

Pero Haruhi no podía negar el hecho de que, muy dentro de ella, el terror se aferraba a la base de su cráneo. Le rogaba que no forjara un Círculo porque era demasiado joven, porque demasiadas cosas podían salir mal, porque había demasiados riesgos y no las suficientes certezas.

- Me da la impresión de que es bastante tarde para hacer esta oferta, pero lo voy a decir de todas formas. –dijo Tamaki lentamente, y por una vez no había pretensión ni confianza en su actitud. Francamente, sonaba tan aterrorizado como Haruhi se sentía. – Si alguien quiere retirarse, aún podemos anular la ceremonia.

Haruhi vio la cuenta de sudor bajando por la nuca de Kyouya y la tensión en la mandíbula de Mori y supo que no era la única que tenía miedo. Pero por ellos, por sus futuros afines, sería fuerte.

Empujó sus terrores a un lado y dijo suavemente:

- Es ahora o nunca. ¿ Kaoru?

El pelirrojo saltó un poquito cuando ella dijo su nombre, pero casi corrió al pequeño círculo del centro. Se puso de cara a la pared norte y a las ventanas veladas por las cortinas, y una pequeña chispa de elemancia amarilla se disparó al aire sobre su cabeza.

Había comenzado.

"_El Rayo se sitúa en el centro del Círculo,"_ y Haruhi casi pudo oir las palabras de Amaya en su cabeza, guiándoles._"Los otros seis Elementales tienen opuestos, pero el Rayo no. Es el Elemento del cambio y de las conexiones, permitiendo que los poderes pasen libremente entre todos los Elementales, y crea el corazón de vuestro Círculo. Todo se construye alrededor de la persona del centro, llamada el núcleo."_

Tamaki y Kyouya fueron los siguientes, tomando sus respectivas posiciones delante y detrás de Kaoru. Tamaki daba la cara a los otros dos Elementales y su espalda a las ventanas, mientras que el duo le miraba directamente.

"_La Luz se situa delante del Rayo; la Oscuridad detrás del Rayo. Esos son los Elementales más fáciles de alinear, ya que puedes situarles a lo largo del eje norte-sur."_

Había dos círculos vacíos a la izquierda de Kaoru y dos a su derecha.

"_El Fuego y la Tierra se colocan a la izquierda del Rayo, con el Fuego más cerca de la Luz y la Tierra más cerca de la Oscuridad."_

Hikaru se puso a la derecha de Tamaki mientras que Mori se situó a la izquierda de Kyouya. Haruhi casi podía sentir los interruptores invisibles siendo activados cuando se colocaron en sus lugares, igual que cuando ella había aceptado forjar un Círculo.

"_Completar un único lado del Círculo hace más fácil medir vuestro espaciamiento. Sabrás que lo estáis haciendo bien si su elemancia empieza a armonizar, pero es suti,l así que tendrás que prestar atención. Después de eso, Viento y Agua se colocarán a la derecha del Rayo. El Viento está más cerca de la Luz, y el Agua está más cerca de la Oscuridad."_

Sólo quedaban dos espacios vacíos, y Hani y Haruhi se dirigieron a sus círculos con ensayada sincronización. Ya en su sitio, casi pudo sentir la elemancia en el aire; casi pudo ver un remolino de energía de siete colores flotando alrededor y sobre ellos.

"_Cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, Viento y Tierra tendrían que estar enfrentados con Rayo entre los dos, y lo mismo ocurriría con Fuego y Agua. Si tu elemancia empieza a armonizar, entonces podrás comenzar la ceremonia adecuadamente."_

Haruhi sabía que era ahora o nunca. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, arrastrando elemancia de todas...

- ¡ Esperad!

Y la energía en el aire se pulverizó, y todos emitieron algún tipo de sonido frustrado hacia la interrupción.

- Más vale que esto sea importante. – gruñó Kyouya entredientes.

- Lo es. –dijo Kaoru, y miró a Haruhi. – Esto no está bien. No estoy en el lugar correcto.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó, demasiado frustrada por la ruptura de su concentración como para controlar su temperamento.- Recuerdo todo lo que dijo Amaya-san, y ella...

- No es sobre lo que ella dijo; es sobre lo que es bueno para nosotros. Yo no debería ser el núcleo.

- ¿ Qué? Por supuesto que deberías ¡ tú eres el Rayo! – dijo Haruhi con impaciencia.

- Haruhi, _tú_ deberías ser nuestro núcleo.

Pareció que el aire mismo se solidificaba, y los seis miembros miraron lentamente de Kaoru a Haruhi.

Finalmente, Hani dijo:

- Tiene sentido. Haru-chan pertenece a ese lugar, porque es nuestro corazón.

Su estómago dio un bandazo ante la implicación.

- Uh... no creo que debiera hacer eso. Quiero decir, no es lo que Amaya-san dijo.

- No dijo que fuera malo¿ no? – preguntó Hani.

- No... pero no dijo que estuviera bien jugar con las posiciones.

- Deja que me coloque frente a mi hermano. –dijo Kaoru, bendiciéndola con una sonrisa dulce e implorante.- Gemelos idénticos, parecidos pero opuestos. No puedo pensar en un motivo mejor para que nos demos la cara el uno al otro.

- Y el Agua es el elemento entre el Rayo y el Fuego¿ sabes? – añadió Hikaru, casi para sí mismo.

Haruhi miró a su alrededor para pedir ayuda, desde Kyouya y Mori hasta, qué diablos, incluso Tamaki, pero ninguno de ellos daba pie a discusión. Kaoru se acercó a ella con la mano extendida, y Haruhi dio un paso adelante instintivamente y la tomó. Él se giró y la guió hasta el centro antes de tomar su lugar en su círculo abandonado.

- Mucho mejor. – dijeron los gemelos con idéntica satisfacción, y Haruhi sintió el sutil cambio de poderes, como si un instrumento dentro de una orquesta estuviera finalmente afinado con el resto.

La sonrisa de Tamaki – de aspecto brillante y afectuoso- mostró su acuerdo, y dijo:

-_Ahora_ podemos empezar.

Se tomaron unos minutos para respirar y relajarse, permitiendo que la elemancia creara colchones. Cuando todos estuvieron lo suficientemente calmados, aunque Haruhi aún podía sentir su interior agitándose con anticipación (_esto no lo practiqué pero supongo que no tengo elección)_, ella comenzó la ceremonia.

Haruhi canalizó una pequeña hebra de elemancia Acuática desde su corazón hacia Tamaki, como si le extendiera la mano. Energía de color cobalto le tocó suavemente en el centro del pecho, y aunque se puso rígido y respiró entrecortadamente, no dijo nada. Ella sólo tuvo un momento para prepararse antes de que un pequeño beso de elemancia de Luz le devolviera el favor. Jadeó de asombro –_así que así es cómo se siente la Luz, como huele la luz de la luna y como se ven las melodías de un piano- _y vio que su conexión de elemancia ahora era una fusión de energía azul y blanca.

"_El primer paso en la creación de un Círculo es que el núcleo se ate a todos sus afines. El Rayo se extiende primero hacia la Luz, y luego viaja en el sentido de las agujas del reloj a través del círculo. Imagínate que el núcleo es el cubo de una ruda, y los radios son su elemancia."_

Haruhi se giró sobre sus talones, extendiéndose hacia Hani mientras mantenía la primera conexión abierta y viva. Cuando él la contestó, ya estaba preparada para el ligero rebote, aceptándolo en vez de luchar momentáneamente contra la conexión. Esta vez, el toque del cielo contra su corazón casi la levantó del suelo; las elemancias azul claro y marino se fundían como amantes entre los dos. Con Kaoru, soñó en tonos de trueno y cantó con una voz como el rayo cuando las magias amarilla y azul se entrelazaron. Kyouya aportó la calidez de las sombras y la brillantez de la medianoche con su luz violeta que acarició amable pero audaz su propia luz azul. Mori le otorgó el peso del mundo en sus ojos, dejando que su elemancia bailara en tonos verdes y azules hasta que casi fueron indistinguibles. En el abrazo de Hikaru hubo fuegos artificiales y estrellas recién nacidas y elemancia roja y azul elevándola hacia un brillante final.

Haruhi jamás se había sentido tan consciente del mundo.

"_Es el apellido del núcleo el que se emplea para bautizar al Círculo."_

_Círculo Fujioka_, pensó Haruhi, y esperó que no fuese arrogancia lo que hacía canturrear a su pecho con lo adecuado de tal nombre.

Tamaki fue el siguiente, extendiéndose hacia sus compañeros Elementales en el mismo sentido de las agujas del reloj. La luz blanca se fundió con cinco colores nuevos –las elemancias de Luz y Oscuridad se juntaron sobre la cabeza de Haruhi- y al final vio a Tamaki murmurar sin palabras algo que podría haber sido una oración.

"_Entonces los demás Elementales se ofrecen los unos a los otros. De nuevo, viajad en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, sólo para aseguraros de que nadie se queda desconectado. Incluso si falta un solo enlace, el desequilibrio arruinará la ceremonia."_

Haruhi observó cómo la habitación empezaba a llenarse de colores, la manifestación física del poder Elemental rebotando contra las paredes con ferviente energía. La mirada en los rostros de todos era de asombro silencioso y júbilo cuando ellos, también, se alcanzaban los unos a los otros. Cuando terminó y los lazos de la elemancia les ataron juntos, Haruhi forzó el siguiente paso –el más peligroso.

"_De aquí en adelante, todo se interioriza y tú serás arrastrada al Vacío, que es de dónde proviene toda la elemancia. Sólo puedo decirte lo que va a pasar, pero eso no te preparará para lo que te espera. Sólo ábrete tanto como puedas a la elemancia... y reza."_

Cerrando los ojos y los puños, Haruhi se entregó por completo a la ceremonia y a la oscuridad. Entonces boqueó –imitada por los chicos a su alrededor- cuando su alma fue arrancada de su cuerpo y enviada al Vacío.

Ella creía que comprendía la elemancia. Pensaba que entendía lo que significaba controlar el agua, dejar que se moviera dentro y fuera, y sentirla como una parte integral de si misma.

No sabía _nada_ antes de ese momento.

Sensaciones/pensamientos/emociones, cosas que no tenían nada que ver y tenían todo que ver con ella la inundaron. Tonos de azul que ningún ojo humano podría concebir bailaron a su alrededor cuando fue arrastrada dentro de la misma esencia del Agua. Sin previo aviso, una luz que provenía de diamantes hechos de oceanos eternos la atravesó. Gritó cuando el Agua la llenó hasta su punto de ruptura, pulverizando cada célula de su cuerpo sólo para reconstruirla a imagen y semejanza de su poder. Era la muerte; era la vida.

La energía fluía a través-alrededor-sobre-bajo ella, y Haruhi no podía hacer nada más que montar la ola de emociones y sensualidad pura. Cada nervio cosquilleaba con júbilo, un sentimiento de éxtasis desatado tan sobrecogedor que atravesaba el dolor y se convertía en arrebatador. Se preguntó si sería posible que la mente-corazón-cuerpo-alma estuvieran tan perfectamente fundidos en una sóla entidad; las cosas que la estaban atravesando eran mucho más que una única sensación, tanto que no se podía creer que pudiera ser otra cosa _sino_ Agua.

Y entonces, si es que tal cosa era posible, el mundo se expandió cuando seis colores nuevos y hermosos se unieron a ella. Podía_sentir_ esas seis nuevas entidades de mente-corazón-alma estirarse y tocarla, y ella les tocó con añoranza apasionada y amante. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado incompleta hasta ese momento, creyendo que todo lo que necesitaba era Agua, pero ahora era más sabia. Acarició los bordes de su espíritu contra los nuevos elementos, reconociéndolos tan familiares como su propio yo, y se volvió loca de alegría cuando ellos también la acariciaron.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron ahí, flotando dentro de las profundidades del Vacío como ángeles en el cielo, y no pudo hacer que le importara.

"_Hay una cosa que tienes que recordar más que cualquier otra. No –repito- _no _te quedes demasiado tiempo en el Vacío. Si lo haces, te absorberá; el Vacío devorala elemancia, pero como tu alma estará todavía conectada a ella, será engullida también y morirás."_

En la parte de atrás de su mente, su insignificante Haruhidad, sintió que algo cambiaba. La luz de Agua tiraba de ella, no como un río que fluye hacia el mar, sino como gravedad arrastrándola desde las nubes hasta la tierra. En la lejana distancia, podía ver un agujero diminuto del tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler por dónde toda la elemancia se estaba vaciando. Una parte de ella no quería resistirse, amando el sentimiento de ser Agua y sabiendo que era poder en su forma más pura y perfecta.

Pero ella era Fujioka Haruhi, y tenía más que hacer antes de que pudiera regresar al lugar del nacimiento de la elemancia. Se arrastró fuera, volviéndose más Hauhi y menos Agua, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Al darse la vuelta vio cómo las seis luces elementales estaban siendo absorbidas dentro de la negrura del Vacío, y que iba a perder para siempre a los seis seres que conocía y amaba.

Gritó una advertencia sin palabras, con el dolor resonando dentro de su cabeza y de su corazón mientras ordenaba a los otros seis que comprendieran su miedo, pero ellos no le contestaron. En pura desesperación, se arrojó ella misma –su elemancia- a ellos, creyendo que si sus pensamientos no podían alcanzarles, a lo mejor su magia sí que podría. Sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en seis pequeñas astillas, y las envió girando en espiral hacia el centro de cada elemento. No había manera de que algo tan pequeño e irrelevante pudiera tocar a unos seres tan vastos y eternos, pero tenía que intentarlo porque significaban el mundo para ella y no podía dejar que se murieran ahí y no podía marcharse sin ellos.

Y entonces hubo movimiento cuando esos seres de elemancia volaron hacia ella, impulsándose salvajemente lejos de sus propias fuentes para unirse a ella, y rio con alivio jubiloso. Se dejó lanzar hacia la tierra y la realidad, girándose y viendo cómo sus compañeros se acercaban. Vio que cada uno de los demás llevaba una estrella de seis colores en su pecho y, como para devolverle el favor, cada uno envió un poco de elemancia enlazándose en su corazón. Los fragmentos no eran ella –nunca serían ella- pero formaban parte de ella ahora que encajaban ahí dónde había prescindido de un poquito de sí misma para salvarles.

Estaba completa.

Sintió que se alejaba de la luz, abajo y fuera hasta que notó cómo golpeaba algo con la fuerza de un martillo celestial. Alguien jadeó fuertemente –_oh, mierda¿ he sido yo?_- y sintió que las penumbras empezaban a caerse de sus ojos. El color más allá del azul regresó al mundo, y Haruhi parpadeó sorprendida. Estaba tendida de espaldas, mirando al cielo y a su coqueta lámpara de araña. Sus dedos temblaban casi compulsivamente, y estaba jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Quería dormir, soñar, morirse, pero se sacudía tan violentamente que su cuerpo no le hubiera permitido ese alivio. Se sentía como si hubiera corrido alrededor del mundo, volado hasta el Sol y regresado... y luego tenido el más glorioso encuentro sexual de su vida. Cosquilleaba con maravillosa, magnífica energía.

_¿Los chicos se sienten igual?_ Pensó Haruhi con una sonrisa ligeramente indulgente.

Se percató de los sonidos que venían de todas direcciones; gruñidos y maldiciones y cansancio.

_Oh... supongo que no._

_-_Ostia _puta_ - gimió Hikaru desde algún lugar por encima de su hombro izquierdo.- Jodida ostia puta¿ qué diablos ha pasado?

- No...no lo sé. – dijo Kyouya, respirando bruscamente cerca de su brazo derecho. Si su corazón no hubiera estado ya palpitando como las alas de un colibrí, Haruhi hubiera estado aterrorizada por su admisión de ignorancia.

- ¿ Está bien todo el mundo? – preguntó Tamaki, casi demasiado suavemente para ser oído.

-_Genial_. –dijo Kaoru. Ella giró la cabeza a la derecha y le miró. Él se esforzó para ponerse de rodillas antes de desfallecer y colapsarse con un sordo golpe y una maldición.

- Sin elemancia. – jadeó Hani, y sonaba próximo al llanto.- No tenemos nada de elemancia.

La única respuesta de Mori fue un gruñido de asentimiento.

Haruhi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que todos estaban bien. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta del miedo que tenía por los otros Elementales; de que quizás ella sobreviviría y ellos no. Pero no, sus afines estaban vivos y enteros, aunque estuvieran un poco fatigados.

Entonces las implicaciones completas fluyeron a través de ella. _¡ Mis afines! Dios mío, ha funcionado de verdad. Estamos vivos, somos un Círculo. ¡ Somo un Círculo¡ Madre, lo hemos conseguido!_

La tranquila emoción que la recorrió –ahora que sabía que ellos estaban bien- fue suficiente para detener las sacudidas y hacer que sus músculos se relajaran. Estaba cerca de desmayarse –en realidad había perdido toda noción del mundo a su alrededor- cuando unos dedos rozaron su mano, tan temblorosos como los suyos propios.

- ¿ Haruhi? – Tamaki respiró- Haruhi¿estás bien?

_Sí_, intentó decir, pero su voz había muerto. Se volvió y le miró, y vio que él estaba literalmente tendido sobre su estómago, estirándose tanto como podía. Sus ojos eran de un violeta mate, apenas un color, y estaba blanco como una sábana. Y a pesar de ello, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él sonrió con alegría genuina.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Hikaru con nerviosismo.

Haruhi asintió débilmente, y Tamaki dijo:

- Más o menos tan bien como nosotros.

- Entonces estamos bien. –dijo Kaoru sin rastro de sarcasmo en su voz.

Mori dijo:

- Un Círculo cerrado. – y eso fue suficiente.

Estuvieron tumbados juntos por lo que parecieron días –lo que Kyouya anotó más tarde como una hora desde que comenzaron- dejando que los sonidos de sus respiraciones y latidos llenaran la habitación. Haruhi, irónicamente, fue la primera en moverse. Se levantó sobre sus brazos y se sintió feliz al notar que aunque aún estaba agotada, se sentía mejor; más consciente. Un giro vano de su dedo en dirección a la fuente demostró que su elemancia estaba muerta –ni siquiera el tatuaje se iluminó- pero eso no la preocupó.

Sabía que la recuperaría con creces, y ese pensamiento le dio la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie.

Al mirar a su alrededor, ninguno de los otros Elementales fue capaz de seguirla. De hecho, todos la miraron con cansanda apreciación cuando avanzó a tropezones a través de la sala. Logró llegar al cuarto de preparación, agachándose una sóla vez para recuperar el aliento, y apenas tuvo la energía suficiente para volver al Círculo con una jarra de agua y unas cuantas tazas. Para entonces, todos estaban sentados; todos apreciaron su esfuerzo y se dejaron la jarra seca en una sóla ronda.

- Así que... ¿ahora qué? –preguntó Haruhi, recostándose sin gracia alguna contra la pared. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora que somos un Círculo?

Todos se giraron hacia Tamaki, y él parecía demasiado cansado para fingir o echarse un farol.

- Yo... no había pensado en tanto.

Hikaru suspiró.

- Por supuesto. ¿ No se supone que estamos conectados psíquicamente o algo así?

- Teóricamente, pero si nuestra elemancia está agotada, entonces es probable que todos los aspectos de la magia no respondan. –dijo Kyouya, quitándose las gafas y frotándose el puente de la nariz.- Y, francamente, no hay nada que como Círculo podamos, o debamos, hacer ahora mismo. Todas las responsabilidades adicionales que vienen con formar un Círculo requieren que nosotros anunciemos nuestro estatus, y eso no va a ocurrir en un futuro próximo.

- No es que esté particularmente molesto por nuestra forzosa inactividad, -dijo Kaoru- pero¿qué hay de Amaya-san? Ella –y probablemente el resto de su Círculo- saben quienes somos y lo que hemos hecho.

- Simplemente le diré que funcionó y no la molestaré más. – dijo Haruhi encogiéndose de hombros.- No me gusta que lo sepa, pero cuanto menos hablemos sobre ello, en menos problemas podemos meternos cualquiera de nosotros.

Ellos asintieron y cayeron en un agotado silencio, y las últimas palabras de Amaya resonaron en la mente de Haruhi.

"_Si todo sale bien y sigues viva, entonces estarás seca de elemancia de 12 a 18 horas. Una buena noche de sueño ayudará a que recuperes la energía más rápidamente, y cuando te despiertes tus poderes habrán regresado y la conexión empática estará viva. Puede que te sorprenda muchísimo, pero no lleva mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a ella."_

Haruhi hizo la sugerencia en voz alta.

- Deberíamos irnos todos a casa. Ha sido un día realmente largo y por lo menos a mi me vendría bien descansar un poco más de lo normal.

A juzgar por las miradas vidriosas en los ojos de todos, ellos también se encontraban al borde de un segundo colapso. Después de algunas bien empleadas llamadas telefónicas, se pusieron a trabajar. Con todos ayudando, derramaron torpemente cubos de agua al suelo y fregaron tanto como pudieron de los dibujos, difuminándolo en un garabato indescifrable. Kyouya les aseguró que los bedeles se encargarían del resto.

Cogieron sus cosas y se ayudaron mutuamente a tambalearse escaleras abajo hasta el aparcamiento, dónde cinco limusinas estaban esperando pacientemente a sus tripulantes.

- Nos vemos mañana. –dijo Haruhi con agitando la mano descorazonadoramente.

- Espera. – y Mori tomó su brazo amablemente.- Déjame que te lleve a casa.

Ella había estado temiendo en secreto los viajes de vuelta en autobús y en tren, y estaba tan cansada que no se molestó en discutir; sorprendentemente, tampoco lo hicieron los gemelos ni Tamaki –una indicación enorme de su cansancio. Mori la ayudó a subir al coche, y después de murmurar su dirección, Haruhi cayó en un sueñecillo inestable sobre el hombro de él. Lograron llegar a su casa, y en un ataque de agotamiento sonámbulo, ella le dio un rápido abrazo antes de tambalearse hacia su apartamento.

Se deshizo de sus zapatos, arrojó el uniforme de cualquier forma por la habitación y, con sus últimas fuerzas, desenrrolló el futón en el suelo.

Y entonces se derrumbó, deshuesada, en el suelo y ya no supo más.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: (10/09/07): Estoy muy excitada de haber subido este capítulo; mis disculpas por haberme tomado tanto tiempo, pero quería asegurarme de que estuviera tan pulido como pudiera. ::saluda a Sam:: Éste es uno de mis capítulo favoritos por toda la iconografía, y me gustaría de verdad ser tan rica que pudiera contratar un equipo de artistas que lo animara para mi. 

Si Dios quiere, subiré otro capítulo el lunes que viene. Mis compañeros de oficina/laboratorio se marchan a una conferencia la semana que viene y, si las estrellas se alinean correctamente, puede que me una a ellos. Si es que voy, entonces el capítulo 12 se retrasará otra semana. Si no¡ éste es lugar en el que habrá que estar la semana que viene!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis estado leyendo hasta ahora. Espero que os esté gustando el viaje hasta este momento –las cosas están a punto de volverse un poquito más complicadas, un poquito más divertidas y muchísimo más excitantes.

-------------

Notas de la traductora:

Hikaru está hablando del sistema de equilibrios de la Elemancia. Cada Elemento es dominante sobre otro, y a su vez es dominado por un tercero. Lo visteis con Haruhi y Ayanokouji, y en el combate del capítulo ocho entre los hosts y los chicos del CEE. En cualquier caso, aquí está el orden de dominante-dominado (recordad que es circular):

Oscuridad domina a Luz, domina a Aire , domina a Tierra , domina a Rayo, domina a Agua , domina a Fuego , domina a Oscuridad

Esto quiere decir que, en un duelo normal, Haruhi siempre ganaría a Hikaru, y éste, a su vez, le daría una paliza a Kyouya. O bien que, en un combate contra varias adversarios, Kyouya tendría que ser defendido por Haruhi del Fuego, y ésta a su vez por Mori del Rayo. Veréis otros ejemplos más adelante, pero yo me quedé un poco confusa cuando lei ese comentario de Hikaru la primera vez, y los próximos capítulos resultan más interesantes estratégicamente hablando si se comprende éste sistema de pesos y contrapesos.

Hay excepciones, por supuesto... pero eso ya sería un spoilerazo.

¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo!


	12. Poderes Vivificadores

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: Surreal de Ayumi Hamasaki. Comienza con Haruhi corriendo hacia el río y termina con ella saliendo de la bahía.

Notas de la autora: Muchas, muchas gracias a huamulan03 por su trabajo de beta. Aunque su vida es una locura, aún así emplea una gran cantidad de tiempo para ayudarme. ::reverencia de agradecimiento::

Me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a Sambucivox, ya que predijo este pequeño giro de la trama hace dos capítulos –y ni siquiera sabía que había acertado. ::sonrisa¡ Espero que te guste!

* * *

Capítulo 12: Poderes Vivificadores

_estaba caliente, segura, en casa en los brazos de las personas que conocía desde hacía sólo unos meses pero ahora parecía como si les conociera desde siempre... y ellos brillaban como el sol, trayendo luz a su vida como ella hacía por ellos... eran uno en siete, siete en uno, juntos pero separados... podía sentir más que piel bajo su contacto, no no estaba tocándoles ella _era_ ellos... dentro, una parte de ellos que nadie más en el mundo podría cruzar mienras flotaban a través de los otros como fantasmas y oraciones... eran infinitos como el cielo como el océano como la tierra como las estrellas y la luna y la oscuridad a su alrededor..._

_Entonces sus voces empezaron a resonar en su cabeza... ellos habían estado ahí antes pero ahora ella trataba de encontrarle sentido... todo llegó demasiado rápido, demasiado veloz, como si todos ellos tuvieran algo importante que decir y ella les obligó a ir más despacio, gritando con toda su fuerza-_

- ¡ PARAD!

Haruhi se sentó de golpe en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación para encontrar la fuente de ruidos que amenazaba con conducirla a la locura.

Porque estaba oyendo literalmente las voces de sus seis afines en su cabeza, y su tatuaje estaba relumbrando tan brillantemente conta su piel que se estaba quedando ciega con su luz cerúlea.

Las voces eran claras como el día sin fin, superponiéndose unas a otras como si trataran de dominar una conversación sin palabras. Cada voz era de un color diferente, de un sabor o especia diferente, una variación melódica de una canción que devoraba sus sentidos. Cada voz parecía elemancia, y los recuerdos de la ceremonia del Círculo volaron entre ella y sus afines. Podía centrarase en uno cada vez, pero sólo durante un segundo antes de que su atención fuera arrastrada hacia una voz diferente.

_Esto no es real,_ pensó, presionando de repente las manos sobre las orejas, pero eso no detuvo la urgencia de no-sonido de pulverizar sus pensamientos y su concentración. ¡_Creía que los afines sólo podían sentir las emociones¡No pueden leer mentes! ...¿ no?_

No importaba si otros Círculos podían o no podían porque. Éste. Sí. Podía.

Podía sentir las sábanas de seda apretadas en los puños de Tamaki, su mente tan brillante como el sol y tan extraña como la luna mientras vagaba por la recién descubierta conexión. Al otro lado del espectro, vió lo borroso que estaba el mundo de Kyouya sin sus gafas, y el pánico ligeramente velado de que_no se suponía que esto iba a pasar_ la rozó incluso mientras él trataba de esconderse detrás de las sombras más oscuras. Agua fría golpeó la cara de Hikaru como si pudiera hacer que las voces extrañas se marcharan de pura sorpresa, pero el salvaje fuego desatado de sus pensamientos era tan fuerte _No voy a dejar que entréis en mi cabeza_ que Haruhi salió de allí antes de que pudiera quemarla. En la mente de Kaoru había pensamientos de_qué hicimos mal_ y _podemos arreglarlo_, moviéndose como el relámpago mientras aceptaba o rechazaba teorías con inteligencia chispeante. Campanas de viento resonaron de repente en las orejas de Hani cuando su elemancia arrasó la habitación con impenitente placer, perdiendo toda su coherencia ante su alborozada excitación, y fue natural gravitar hacia los sensatos pensamientos de Mori. Antes de que pudiera oir nada, él levantó muros de roca y acero alrededor de su mente con tanto poder que Haruhi fue lanzada de regreso a su propio cerebro.

Respiró pesada y profundamente durante unos momentos mientras que el sonido sin fín de demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza empezó a ensordecerla. La escalofriante idea de _y si no se van_ fue demasiado para poder considerarla. Obligó a su atención a desviarse desde la conexión hasta la elemancia –su refugio de siempre- cuando su magia saltó a una maravillosa vida, casi con voluntad propia. Podía sentir el agua en las cañerías a lo largo del bloque entero de apartamentos, saborear el rocío de la mañana en la hierba del exterior, rastrear la sangre que corría poderosamente por sus venas. Hizo que se mareara, alborozada, demasiado cerca de la locura.

Y sabía, igual que conocía la elemancia, que a menos que empezara a usarla pronto, destruiría la ciudad con su incontrolable elemancia de Agua.

Saltó de la cama –su padre no estaba _gracias a Dios o me habría oido gritar_- y se puso los pantalones cortos-camisa-calcetines-zapatos antes de agarrar sus llaves y salir corriendo por la puerta como una mujer poseída.

_Pero es que _estoy_ poseída,_ pensó, oyendo todavía las voces de seis lados en su cabeza. Las palabras de ellos eran demasiado ruidosas y no sabía qué hacer porque las visiones estaban llegando con demasiada frecuencia y demasiado rápido. Sus pies la llevaron calle abajo, lejos de la presión de edificios y cosas que podían romperse, porque el poder se estaba acumulando dentro de ella como una tormenta inminente. Incluso mientras se movía podía sentir cómo su elemancia arrastraba, inconscientemente, el agua hacia ella como un imán con el metal. Haruhi estaba segura de que, a menos que lograra encontrar una salida a su poder, iba a haber un gran número de tuberías rotas en la prefectura.

Pero justo delante de ella había un parque que había frecuentado de niña, y corriendo por su límite occidental había un río. Era tan ancho como medio edificio y llegaba hasta la Bahía de Tokyo, y era la única cosa en el área que podría soportar su agresiva práctica de elemancia, y la llamaba con una voz igual la de su madre.

_Aguanta sólo unos momentos_, rogó Haruhi a su magia, sus propios pensamientos casi ahogados por las voces aún chillonas de los chicos.

Debía de ser muy temprano; sólo había unos cuantos corredores de fondo, pero Haruhi se sintió contenta de que nadie la estuviera prestando atención. No es que su próximo empleo de la elemancia de Agua pudiera ser considerado peligroso o indeseable, pero prefería trabajar sin una audiencia alrededor.

Haruhi tuvo la impresión de que iba a atraer una de todas formas cuando se sumergió en las aguas del río, con ropa y todo.

El agua que se alzó con su caida fue casi dos pisos de alta, y volvió a caer al río con la fuerza de ladrillos. Cuando salió para tomar aire, Haruhi sintió cómo ella misma empezaba a brillar con un delicado tono azul. Un aura de elemancia de Agua coloreó su piel. Podía sentir una fuente de energía desplazándose desde el agua hacia ella, y se sorprendió al descubrir lo mucho más fuerte que era ahora su conexión con la elemancia. Si antes de la ceremonia había sido un riachuelo, ahora era unos rápidos rugientes que amenazaban con tragarse todo lo que hubiera en su camino. No podía dejar de coger elemancia, pero no sentía en absoluto que su poder se secara.

Haruhi apenas notó que ya no podía oir a los chicos en su cabeza.

Aún así podía sentir cómo se quemaba con poder casi infinito, y Haruhi necesitaba, como jamás antes lo había necesitado, usar tanto como fuera posible _porque creo que si no podría matarme_. El río no era lo suficientemente grande, lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el castigo que su elemancia estaba a punto de infligir, así que volvió a sumergirse, cortando el agua como una estrella fugaz a través del cielo de la medianoche. Sintió cómo la empujaba el arrastre de la corriente cuando le pidió silenciosamente que la llevara a la mayor fuente de agua que pudiera. Nadó por debajo de barcos y barcazas, ignorando a cualquier otro Elemental de Agua en las orillas del río, y rezó para que su cabeza no estallara con toda la elemancia que estaba corriendo rampante por sus venas.

Entonces llegó a la Bahía de Tokyo –sintió que la fuerza del agua crecía exponencialmente- y supo que ya era seguro dejarse llevar. Salió disparada fuera del agua y se rindió a la voluntad de su elemancia. La niebla empezó a fluir de su pelo y de sus dedos, girando alrededor de su cuerpo como un sedoso velo de baile. Cascadas en miniatura se alimentaron unas a otras y se solificaron bajo sus pies, dejando que caminara sobre la superficie del mar y que se estirara hacia el sol. Arrancó el agua del aire, y supo que podría ordenar a lluvia que cayera de un cielo sin nubes si así lo deseaba. Un géiser explotó bajo su cuerpo, con el agua trazando espirales alrededor de ella como un remolino invertido, y cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos sobre la cabeza y se convirtió a si misma en una ofrenda para la elemancia.

- ¡ IDIOTA!

Su concentración fue apropiadamente rota cuando alguien cogió el géiser y lo arrancó de debajo de su cuerpo. Incapaz de sostenerse, Haruhi golpeó el agua con un chapuzón gigante, maldiciendo en silencio durante toda la caida.

_Alguien me ha atacado_, pensó, saliendo a la superficie y mirando alrededor para encontrar al culpable. Cuando descubrió quién era, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y casi se tragó la mitad de la bahía.

- ... ¿Takumi-san?

- ¿Estás loca o sólo eres retrasada? – chilló él, sin tratar siquiera de esconder su furia mientras gesticulaba alrededor de la bahía. Su pelo estaba suelto, colgando alrededor de sus hombros, y parecía que acabara de arrastrarse fuera de la cama. - ¿ No lo pillaste cuando martilleamos el concepto de _"esto es un gran secreto"_ dentro de tu cabeza?

Ella salió frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que el agua fuera tan estable como el cristal bajo de sus pies.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No le he contado...

- Estás sangrando elemancia y brillando como un maldito Elemental de Luz colgado de speed; ¡Pude sentirte desde cinco kilómetros de distancia! El Alto Elemental de Agua me llamó para ver si era _yo_ quien estaba provocando la corriente; ¡ gracias a Dios que me llamó a mi y no a uno de los otros Círculos o estarías jodida de verdad¡¿ En qué diablos estabas pensando, usando tanta elemancia en un lugar público?!

- ¡ Bueno, no es como si hubiera tenido elección! – ella le devolvió el grito, y el agua empezó a enroscarse alrededor de sus brazos como un arma. Los ojos de Takumi volaron de sus manos a su cara, pero no se movió.- ¡ Si no hubiera intentado gastar mi elemancia, hubiera causado un montón de daño o habría matado a alguien¡Gracias por tu apoyo, pero a menos que vayas a ayudarme de verdad, _lárgate_!

Era evidente que él quería seguir con la discusión, pero apretó los labios hasta que formaron una fina línea y no dijo nada durante unos instantes. Entonces habló con un tono de voz más tranquilo, casi profesional.

- Vale, éste es el trato. Vamos a batirnos en duelo ahora. Quemará un montón de elemancia y te proporcionará un indicador de tu nuevo nivel de poder. Cuando volvamos a la orilla, le voy a decir a la gente que te estoy dando clases y que era _yo_ el que estaba lanzando elemancia de alto nivel. Tú vas a seguirme la corriente y a hacerte la inocente. ¿ Lo has pillado?

- ¡ Lo he pillado!

- ¡Bien¡Zakioku, listo para luchar!

- ¡ Fujioka, lista para luchar!

Y Haruhi apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse cuando Takumi le lanzó una ola de casi cuatro metros de altura. El recuerdo de su primer día en el Club de Hosts regresó, pero esta vez se enfrentó al ataque de cabeza. La ola que ella le devolvió fue sólo un poco más pequeña, pero su velocidad compensó la falta de tamaño. Se chocaron, y Haruhi perdió el equilibrio con las ondas bajo sus pies. Apoyó una mano en la superficie y sintió hebras gemelas de agua rizándose alrededor de sus tobillos. Se le escapó un jadeo instintivo de sorpresa antes de que el agua la arrastrara hacia abajo.

Luchó durante unos momentos contra el tirón, su voluntad enfrentándose a la de Takumi y ganó ella (_¡He ganado!_), liberándose de las ataduras de agua. Obligando al agua bajo sus pies a dispararla hacia al cielo, y voló tan alto que la segunda ola que Takumi tenía preparada rugió bajo sus pies. Hizo que el agua desapareciera en un agujero debajo de él, aprovechando el impulso de su caida para imitar la acción con las manos, y él fue succionado por el agua mientras maldecía.

_Aunque eso ha sido bastante canalla,_ pensó Haruhi, acumulando bajo ella un chorro de agua en forma de cojín y amerizando sin hacerse daño alguno. _No estaba en las reglas que tuviera que intentar ahogarme._

- No te voy a ahogar. – replicó Takumi al impulsarse hacia la superficie, y Haruhi saltó y giró sobre sus pies.- Y no, no te estoy leyendo los pensamientos. Parecías jodida, y creo que puedo adivinar el por qué.

Ella le lanzó un puñetazo de agua, que se alzó sobre la bahía como la mano de Oceanis, y Takumi lo bloqueó con su propio poder. Intercambiaron golpes una y otra vez, las extremidades líquidas estrellándose como tsunamis, y Haruhi sonrió por primera vez en esa mañana. Estaba sudando y le faltaba un poco el aliento, pero se sentía demasiado viva como para detenerse.

- Pegas bastante bien para ser una chica – dijo Takumi, casi casualmente. Ni siquiera le faltaba el aliento mientras bailaban de un lado para otro, y Haruhi le hubiera odiado de no haber sido porque estaba gastando su mañana de domingo ayudándola. – Mucho poder, no me sorprende que necesitaras quemar tanto. ¿ Cuánto más crees que podrás aguantar?

- Creo que podría aguantar para siempre.

Esta vez él dejó escapar un agudo ladrido de diversión.

- Entonces puede que estés lista para aprender lo que son las Balanzas.

La sorpresa al oir la palabra provocó que Haruhi bajara la guardia; fue suficiente para que la elemancia de Takumi se la tragara otra vez con cadenas de agua.

- ¡HEY! – chilló cuando se enroscaron alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, arrastrándola de vuelta al interior de la bahía. Contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos, preparándose para que el escalofrío del agua la inundara.

Pero unos cuantos segundos pasaron y se dio cuenta de que _No estoy sumegida por completo._ Abrió un ojo, y vio a Takumi sonriendo ampliamente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Al mirar hacia abajo se percató de que estaba metida hasta el cuello en la bahía, pero no corría peligro de ahogarse.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

- Elemancia. Qué pregunta tan tonta. – bromeó Takumi, y Haruhi simplemente le devolvió una mirada enfurecida.- Sigue luchando, por cierto, o las olas podrían aplastarte.

Ella no creía que él quisiera hacerle daño de verdad, pero sólo porque no fuera a matarla no significaba que fuera contrario a dejar cardenales. Podía sentir el agua estrujándola en un puño de torno, pero su propia elemancia evitó que la presión la matara. No podía escapar de la prisión –él todavía era mucho más fuerte que ella, y la había pillado por sorpresa- pero mantenía su atención y hacía un trabajo fantástico gastando su elemancia.

- Así que supongo que sabes lo que son las Balanzas.

- Sí. Mi... – Haruhi no estaba segura de que quisiera contarle nada sobre su madre, así que improvisó rápidamente.- Tuve experiencia con ellas cuando era pequeña. Un amigo de la familia me las enseñó una vez.

Él frunció el ceño pero, gracias al cielo, no siguió con el tema. En vez de eso se recostó apoyándose en las manos y dijo:

- Te lo pregunto porque, si te interesa, puedo enseñarte a hacer una. Incluso a tus afines, también, si queréis ayuda.

El motivo por el que había perdido la concentración volvió disparado a través de su casi desvanecido subidón de adrenalina.

- Se... se me olvidó hablar a mis afines sobre ellas.

La mandíbula de él se descolgó con incredulidad.

- ¿ Se te _olvidó_¿No eras tú la que les sermoneaba _a ellos_ sobre ser completamente conscientes de todos los aspectos de un Círculo? Las Balanzas pueden ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en un duelo¡¿ y a ti se te _olvidó_ hablarles de ellas?!

Dolía, ese escarmiento. Sólo ahora Haruhi se dio cuenta de lo grande que era todo eso, y de cómo no había estado preparada en absoluto para nada de ello. Se le había olvidado por completo sacar el tema de las Balanzas, y se descorazonó al darse cuenta de que si ella no lo había mencionado, entonces lo más probable era que el Club de Hosts no supiera nada sobre ellas.

Aún así no se escaqueó de la responsabilidad de tal problema, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

- Tienes razón. –dijo en voz baja.- Tienes razón; se me olvidaron las Balanzas, y eso fue estúpido por mi parte. Pero si aún estás dispuesto a ayudarme, podría servirme de mucho.

Las palabras de Takumi fueron más suaves ahora, no exactamente indulgentes pero definitivamente comprensivas.

- ¿Por qué no lo posponemos un par de días, por lo menos hasta que tus afines estén mejor... informados? Tomaros tiempo para acostumbraros a vuestra nueva conexión y a vuestros recién descubiertos niveles de elemancia.

El recuerdo de las seis voces hablando en su mente destelleó, y Haruhi estalló.

- Es verdad¡ la conexión! Takumi-san¿puedes decirme cómo controlarla?

- Es un poquito ruidosa¿eh? – dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.- Sí, es así el primer día. Simplemente lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a ella.

- Pero creo que algo salió mal.

Ante esto, todo el buen humor abandonó su rostro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Puedo oir las voces de mis afines dentro de mi cabeza, y no sé cómo pararlo.

- No, eso es sólo empatía; una sensación extremadamente aguda de los sentimientos de otra persona. Puede que parezcan voces, pero no lo son.

- No¡ sí que lo son! –insistió Haruhi- Takumi-san, escúchame. _Puedo oir las voces de mis afines dentro de mi cabeza._

La trampa de agua que la mantenía sumergida la dejó ir inmediatamente, y la elemancia de Haruhi la hizo rebotar sobre la superficie como una pelota de agua. Observó el juego de emociones en el rostro de Takumi cuando se arrodilló enfrente de él. Finalmente decidió decir, con seriedad mortal:

- Cuéntame todo lo que pasó durante la ceremonia.

Ella recitó obedientemente todos los pasos, empezando por el principio y describiendo cada momento tan en profundidad como él y Amaya habían hecho por ella.

- Así que estábamos de pie en nuestros sitios, preparándonos para empezar a estirarnos con la elemancia hacia los demás, cuando Kaoru nos paró y... – y ella se detuvo cuando el terror comenzó a inundar sus pensamientos.

- ¿ Qué?

- Oh Dios mío¡ eso es¡Esa la diferencia!

- ¿Qué, qué? – preguntó Takumi, inclinándose hacia ella como una pantera a punto de atacar.

- ¡ Cambié mi puesto con mi afín de Rayo!

- Oh¿ eso es todo? Ese no es el motivo. – dijo él, decepcionado.

La boca de Haruhi se abrió.

- Creí que nos habíamos cargado la técnica.

- No os la cargastéis; de lo contrario estarías muerta. – dijo él, razonablemente- Es posible que otra persona que no sea Rayo sea el núcleo. Sólo que muy pocos Círculos sienten la necesidad de intercambiar posiciones sin alterar por completo el equilibrio de poderes.

- ¿Entonces por qué me dijistéis en primer lugar que el Rayo tenía que ser el núcleo?

- Si te hubiéramos dicho que hicierais lo que quisierais, hubiera sido demasiado vago. Lo más normal es que el Rayo sea el Elemental que está en el centro, pero no es un imperativo. Yo mismo soy parte del Círculo _Sanano_.

Le llevó un segundo comprender por completo lo que él estaba diciendo.

- ¿Entonces no lo fastidiamos todo?

- Ahí por lo menos no. Por cierto, felicidades por convertirte en parte de un Círculo.

Haruhi apoyó una mano sobre su corazón de puro alivio.

- Gracias, pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta sobre qué fue lo que salió mal.

- Sigue hablando, a ver si podemos descubrirlo.

Ella continuó la visita guiada por la ceremonia, describiendo sólo vagamente lo que había ocurrido en el Vacío -¿ cómo podían las palabras describir lo que los pensamientos apenas podían comprender?- pero Takumi pareció entenderla de todas formas. Al final, el otro Agua negó con la cabeza, frustrado.

- No lo pillo. No hay ni una sóla cosa que hicieras diferente del resto de nosotros. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de por qué estáis tan imposiblemente conectados.

- ¿Entonces cómo lo paro?

- Voy a ser sincero contigo, Haruhi... ellos siempre van a estar dentro de tu cabeza. – dijo él con gravedad- Todo lo que puedo contarte es cómo la mayor parte de los Círculos controlan su conexión y esperar que funcione igual contigo.

- Ahora mismo aprovecharía cualquier cosa.

- ¿ Puedes oirles ahora? Quiero decir¿ están hablando ahora mismo?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, como si escuchara algo lejos de su alcance. Las cosas habían estado silenciosas durante tanto tiempo que se preguntó si podría volver a encontrar los pensamientos de ellos otra vez, o si se lo había imaginado todo. Pero unos segundos más tarde, encontró por fín una voz que resonaba débilmente, como un acorde bajo de un violín temblando en el viento.

- ¡ Sí! Sí, acabo de notar algo. Es... no puedo explicarlo, pero él...

"**¡ Oh Dios mío, Haru-chan! Haru-chan¿ estás bien?"** y la voz de Hani golpeó su cabeza como un cuatro por cuatro, sorprendiéndola con su volúmen y claridad.

- Haruhi¿ te encuentras bien? – preguntó Takumi, y ella se dio cuenta vagamente de que sus manos estaban en sus hombros, sosteniéndola sobre el agua. – Tu tatuaje acaba de brillar¿ son tus afines?

"**Haru-chan¿ dónde estás¡ Desapareciste e intentamos llamar a tu casa y a tu móvil!"**

- ¿ Haruhi? – Takumi la empujó, sacudiéndo sus hombros un poquito.

- Sí, estoy oyendo voces. Muy altas, ya que estamos. – dijo ella con los dientes apretados. No poseía el talento natural de prestar atención a múltiples conversaciones, y la estaba poniendo de los nervios. - ¿ Puedes ayudarme a apagarlas, o por lo menos, a bajarles el volúmen?

"**¿ Estás bien¿ Dónde estás?"** preguntó Hani por segunda vez, y ella podía saborear literalmente su miedo y su frustración al no saber dónde estaba.

Recuperó el control sobre sí misma lo suficiente como para contestar con un coherente, **"En la Bahía de Tokyo. Practicando la elemancia con Takumi-san."**

- Haruhi, voy a ayudarte a controlar tu conexión, pero puede que sea un poquito... molesto.

"**Estaré ahí en unos minutos. ¡ Lo prometo!"**

- Lucha contra mi lo más fuertemente que puedas.

- ¿Eh? – Haruhi volvió a prestar atención de golpe a las palabras de Takumi, pero era demasiado tarde. Las cadenas de agua la volvieron a sumergir, empeñadas en arrastrarla a las profundidades del océano, y ella se empapó de elemancia justo cuando su cabeza se deslizó bajo el agua. Luchó con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir, y supo que podía ganar.

Sólo que no estaba ganando, y aunque había tomado aliento antes de hundirse, su pecho empezó a arder, su cabeza a martillear (_¡eh, sin voces!)_ y casi toda su elemancia se quemó cuando vio los destellos de luz detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Abrió la boca para gritar...

Y rompió la superficie del agua con una bocanada cuando la elemancia de Takumi la dejó ir, y apenas logró mantenerse a flote con sus miembros cansados y doloridos mientras jadeaba, buscando el aire. Toda la elemancia junta que le quedaba era demasiado débil para ayudarla a nadar, y casi se hundió antes de que Takumi estrechara un brazo debajo de sus hombros. La llevó hasta la orilla con la ayuda de una ola sólida que espumeó bajo el cuerpo de él a través de la bahía. Una pequeña multitud se había reunido alrededor para mirar, pero con algunas palabras bien escogidas y una sonrisa amable, Takumi les hizo marchar. Extrajo toda el agua de sus ropas, y luego ayudó a Haruhi a sentarse a su lado en un banco.

- ¿ Cómo te sientes?

- Cansada. –admitió Haruhi.- Creo que he gastado toda mi elemancia luchando contigo. Pero no puedo oir a nadie en mi cabeza.

- Bien. Y siento haber tomado medidas tan drásticas, pero parecías sobrepasada y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Aunque volverás a estar en plena forma en nada de tiempo.

Se quedaron sentandos en silencio durante unos minutos, y Haruhi escuchó las olas golpeando contra el muelle y la playa de arena del otro lado de la calle. Finalmente, Takumi rompió el silencio.

- Lo que querrás practicar es la protección. Es el "arte" de evitar que tu mente envíe y/o reciba emo... eh, pensamientos de tus afines. La mejor forma de hacerlo es, simplemente, dejar de usar tu elemancia, así que al quemar la tuya has apagado tu telepatía con efectividad.

- ¿ Pero eso es todo, dejar de usar mi talento? No es que no estuviera intentando hacer eso antes...

- Hoy ha sido un infierno porque no estabas acostumbrada a tener tanta elemancia en primer lugar, y no sabías cómo apagarla. Pero incluso si no estás usando tu elemancia, siempre vas a sentirles.

- ¿ Siempre?

- Piensa que tus afines son como el ruido de una radio sin sintonizar dentro de tu cabeza.

_Maravilloso._

- Usar la elemancia te ayuda a comunicarte libremente. A medida que te vayas familiarizando más con el vínculo y con tu elemancia, aprenderás a levantar muros, a recibir pero no a enviar, a hablar sólo con un afín, usando elemancia _y_el vínculo...

Haruhi recordó la forma en que su mente se había quedado en silencio en el río y en la bahía.

- ¿ Así que es posible hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

- Sí. Es uno de los muros que he mencionado antes; usar un poquito de elemancia de Agua no interrumpirá el vínculo, pero usar mucha robará energía de la conexión como en un circuito redirigido. Imagínate que estás creando una pared de agua entre tú y tus afines, y es como ma...

- ¡ Haru-chan!

Haruhi estaba acostumbrada a ser placada por el diminuto veterano, y se preparó adecuadamente para el impacto. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue barrida del banco como una pluma en el viento, y Hani se precipitó hacia abajo para encontrarse con ella. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella, y le sacó el aire de los pulmones, pero le devolvió el abrazo automáticamente.

- ¡ Haru-chan, sigues dándonos sustos! – susurró él en su oreja.

- Lo siento. Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy bastante segura de que no volverá a pasar.

- ¿ Por qué no puedo oir tu mentivoz?

_¿Mentivoz?__Oh, claro; la voz de mi mente. Apuesto a que fue Tamaki quien se inventó la palabra. _

- He gastado toda mi elemancia. No puedo oir ni enviar nada.

Notó cómo él se sentaba súbitamente, y tenía bastante idea de qué había capturado su mirada.

- Está bien. – dijo ella todo lo tranquilizadoramente que era posible- Takumi-san me estaba ayudando con mi elemancia. ¿ Te importaría bajarme?

Reluctantemente, descendieron hasta que estuvieron de pie delante del otro hombre. Hani aún sostenía su mano, pero Takumi pareció no darse cuenta.

- ¿ Uno de tus amigos? – le preguntó prudentemente, y Haruhi asintió – Ya que estás en buenas manos, me iré. Pero si necesitas algo o quieres hablar sobre esto, sólo llámame a mi o a Amaya y estaremos contentos de ayudarte.

Haruhi le hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

- Gracias por toda la ayuda que me has prestado hoy.

- Sólo ten cuidado¿ vale? No sabes quién puede estar vigilando. – dijo él, y Haruhi le vio sacar un teléfono móvil mientras se alejaba de ellos.

- Vamos, Haru-chan, será mejor que nos vayamos. – dijo Hani, apretándole amablemente la mano.

- Oh, claro. ¿ Dónde vamos..._whoa!_ – y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Hani había deslizado sus brazos bajo sus rodillas y detrás de sus hombros. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos automáticamente cuando una firme ráfaga de viento les arrancó del suelo. En cuestión de momentos estaban flotando sobre Tokyo, al mismo nivel que algunos de los rascacielos más altos de la ciudad.

- Espero que no tengas miedo de las alturas, Haru-chan. –dijo Hani, con la boca pegada a su oreja.- Podría volar más bajo, si quieres.

- N..no, así está bien. Es sólo que nunca antes había volado con un Viento. –admitió ella. Era una vista como para cortar el aliento, y después de que el choque de pánico inicial pasara, Haruhi se relajó en los brazos de su sempai. La vista de la bahía a sus espaldas y de la ciudad rodante delante de ellos la tenía demasiado fascinada como para que el nerviosismo la pudiera tocar. Incluso el verde campo parecía muy cercano y muy inmenso. Algunos otros Elementales de Viento compartían el cielo con ellos, pero simplemente intercambiaron asentimientos al pasar, como si estuvieran caminando por la calle. La brisa era fresca pero no molesta; la elemancia de Hani debía de estar evitando que fuera demasiado dura con su piel.

- Esto está realmente bien. No me extraña que vueles todo el rato. – dijo ella, casi aullando para ser oida por encima de las corrientes de aire que se interponían entre sus caras.

- Aquí hallo la paz cuando necesito tiempo para mi mismo. Me alegro de poder compartirlo contigo.

- Yo también. No peso demasiado¿ no?

- Te prometo que no te dejaré caer, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

- Estoy segura de que tienes control del Viento a un nivel mucho más alto, aunque es un poco patético que tengáis que llevarme en brazos tan a menudo. – Haruhi sintió una pequeña sensación cosquilleante en su cabeza, como si la sangre estuviera corriendo hacia una parte durmiente de su cerebro.- Hey, creo que está volviendo un poco de mi elemancia.

Cerrando los ojos, abrió la mente –y Hani estaba ahí mismo para encontrarse con ella. **"Ahora no tienes que gritar para hablar conmigo,**" y su mentivoz canturreó de satisfacción. **"Esto es agradable."**

Era la sensación más rara del mundo. Parecía como si la mente de él estuviera tocando la de ella a propósito, como si no hubiera diferencia entre _Hani_ y _Haruhi_ porque se superponían perfectamente. Y aún así_había_ una diferencia, y Haruhi aún se reconocía; dónde terminaba terminaba ella y empezaba él. Detrás de sus ojos cerrados podía ver dos colores de gemas –turquesa perlado y vibrante zafiro- mezclándose por los bordes pero permaneciendo colores únicos y separados.

"**Tengo que admitir que es... algo."**

"**Estoy tan contento de que estés bien, Haru-chan. Tienes la terrible costumbre de no contarnos nada."**

"**No pretendía esconderos esto, pero estabais un poquito distraidos cuando eché a correr. Quiero decir, teniáis vuestra propia elemancia de la que preocuparos," **y ella pudo sentir que aunque sí, él lo comprendía, no le gustaba que le tuvieran a oscuras. Cambió de tema. **" ¿ Adónde vamos?"**

"**Volvemos a mi casa –todos los demás ya están allí."**

"**¿ Por qué¿ Qué pasa?"**

"**Tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer ahora. No se suponía que iba a pasar esto. La conexión que tenemos es demasiado fuerte –hasta Takumi-san te dijo que no se suponía que tenía que ser como esta," **dijo él, extrayendo amablemente el conocimiento de la mente de Haruhi. **"También necesitamos practicar el uso de la conexión y nuestros nuevos niveles de elemancia. Estamos en mi casa porque nuestro complejo tiene la sala de práctica de elemancia más grande."**

"**Ricos bastardos con suerte. No me extraña que no viera fuegos artificiales ni terremotos esta mañana. Pero ahora sabéis por qué me fui corriendo a la bahía – hubiera ahogado la mitad de la ciudad si no lo hubiera hecho."**

"_**Somos**_**mucho más fuertes ahora; casi da miedo. Entiendo por qué el Alto Círculo no quiere que los niños tengan tanto poder... y por qué estabas tan preocupada por nosotros en primer lugar, Haru-chan."**

A pesar de toda su supuesta jovialidad, Hani era el que a menudo comprendía la implicaciones escondidas de una situación antes que el resto de sus afines. Aunque... llamarle "Hani" era un poco extraño. Desde luego que él no pensaba en sí mismo como "Hani" – la facilidad con la que podía conseguir información como esa simplemente caminando a través de su cabeza, y él a través de la suya, era casi embarazosa – y ella se preguntó si a él le gustaría.

"**Puedes llamarme Mitsukuni si quieres. No me importa,"** dijo él, y la emoción en su mente era desconocida e innombrable.

Haruhi abrió y cerró la boca, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decir-pensar, y finalmente se decidió por **"Yo... tú eres mi sempai. Puede que sea mejor que te siga llamando Hani, durante un poco más de tiempo."**

Todo lo que obtuvo a cambio fue la imagen mental de una sonrisa melancólica, y continuaron el vuelo en silencio. Sus mentes aún se estaban tocando, y Haruhi todavía podía sentir el juego de emociones bajo su barniz de tranquilidad, pero no hacía falta decir nada. Ahora podía oir las voces de sus afines; no tan fuertes como esa mañana, pero aún así innegablemente presentes. Ella pensó en los días en el club cuando no estaba atendiendo a nadie, y en cómo podía diferenciar las voces individuales del ruido que las rodeaba.

También pensó sobre las Balanzas, y sobre cómo les desvelaría a los chicos las noticias de sus habilidades aún sin descubrir.

* * *

Notas de la autora:  (16-IX-2007): Sé que todos tenéis que estar absolutamente alucinados - ¡ He actualizado en domingo! Pero eso es porque... voy a ir a la conferencia ::tira confetti:: En cualquier caso, no quería dejaros sin una actualización durante tanto tiempo, así que decidí colgar este capítulo un día antes de lo "programado". Espero que no os importe.

También debería ser capaz de colgar más la semana que viene, si es que el sol, las estrellas y la luna se alinean a mi favor. No seré capaz de trabajar mucho en la historia esta semana, pero veré qué puedo hacer por vosotros.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me habéis estado leyendo. Casi hemos llegado a la mitad, y estoy muy contenta de que sigais todos conmigo. Hace que esto valga de verdad la pena.

* * *

Notas de la traductora: (14-II-2008) Este es mi capítulo favorito. Adoradlo y reverenciadlo, loadlo, amadlo, imprimidlo, recomendadlo y releedlo como si se tratara del Host de vuestra elección esperandoós en el Arca de Noé para robu-roburear.

Esperad una actualización dentro de un par de semanas; me voy de viaje a Portugal y no puedo llevarme el material de las traducciones conmigo. Mientras tanto, se aceptan apuestas acerca de lo que es una Balanza.


	13. Fuerza para intentarlo una vez más

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: Mata Aou Ne, del Vol. 1 de la banda sonora de Mai-HiME. Es una buena música para la segunda mitad de la historia, dónde todos los Elementales están trabajando en sus nuevos poderes.

Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias a huamulan03 por su trabajo de beteo. ::reverencia de gratitud::

* * *

Capítulo 13: Fuerza para intentarlo una vez más 

Sólo tardaron unos diez minutos de vuelo antes de que Hani empezara a bajar lentamente hacia un inmenso complejo de casas japonesas tradicionales. Ocupaba al menos cinco kilómetros cuadrados de terreno, y cada centímetro de ella cantaba con las voces de la fortuna, la fuerza y la supremacía. Se extendía descontroladamente a través de la tierra, y estaba rodeado por un río perfectamente conservado.

"**¿Es esa tu casa?" **preguntó Haruhi, con la boca abierta de asombro, mientras se dirigían hacia el edificio más grande. Estaba situado justo en el centro del complejo, y era el más alto de todos con al menos dos pisos frente a las casas de un solo piso que lo rodeaban. Había balcones que sobresalían desde diferentes ángulos, e irradiaba la misma energía Zen que Hani poseía cuando estaba batiéndose en duelo o entrenando. **"¡ Es enorme!"**

"**No es tan grande como las mansiones Ootori o Suou, pero es el hogar."**

_¿Estás de broma? _Pensó ella con incredulidad, y sintió la diversión de Hani cosquilleándole en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"**He dicho a los demás que estamos aquí, así que deberían estar saliendo para recibirnos."**

En el balcón más alto, Haruhi vio cuatro figuras de pie, demasiado alejadas como para distinguirlas por nada más que el color del pelo. Los dos morenos estaban firmes como centinelas detrás de un rubio que les saludaba y un pelirrojo que les aclamaba.

Entonces su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que el pelirrojo se subía a la barandilla del balcón –y se arrojaba al vacío.**"¡NO!"** gritó, mental y verbalmente.**"¡Cogedle!"**

Contuvo el aliento en la garganta cuando vio parpadeos de electricidad chispeando desde cada poro de su cuerpo, y Kaoru- tenía que ser Kaoru- literalmente _flotó_ en mitad del aire. Tras unos momentos de tartamudeante sube-y-baja, recuperó el control lo suficiente como para lanzarse volando a toda velocidad hacia el dúo que descendía lentamente. A Haruhi le llevó unos segundos comprender por completo el hecho de que_Kaoru estaba volando_ antes de que su mente chispeara contra la suya con euforia eléctrica.

"**Así que tengo el honor de haber sido la primera persona en inspirar asombro y maravilla en la imperturbable Haruhi,"** dijo él, y ella ahora podía ver la descarada sonrisa que estaba pintada sobre su cara. **"Quizás hasta podría salir impune de robarte un beso."**

Su mandíbula se cerró con un chasquido audible, y preguntó verbalmente:

- ¿ Cómo... cómo estás volando?

Haciendo un puchero porque ella no le iba a mimar, Kaoru siguió el vuelo de Hani hacia abajo. Era extraño, pero el del tercer año no parecía particularmente sorprendido (ni impresionado) con el nuevo talento de Kaoru.

- Es difícil de explicar, pero creo que tiene que ver con la levitación electromagnética o con usar el campo magnético de la Tierra – dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros- La verdad, no sé lo que estoy haciendo; simplemente estoy planeando aquí arriba.

- Pero esto es completamente nuevo. Nunca te he visto hacer nada parecido a levitar.

- A pesar de eso, es bastante genial. Puede que empiece a volar hacia la escuela a partir de ahora, sólo porque me da la gana.

Ella negó con la cabeza; habría un momento en el que tendrían que hablar sobre la discreción, y no era ahora. Cuando el trío aterrizó en el balcón, Tamaki, por supuesto, le dio un abrazo de oso que casi la dejó sin aliento. También estaba disparando luz como una bengala sin cuidado ni preocupación alguna.

- ¡ Haruhi, oh, mi hija bienamada! Niña caprichosa¿ cómo es que huíste sin hacer saber a tu amante padre lo que te proponías¡ Gracias a los cielos que estás bien y a salvo entre mis brazos!

- Mimaré tus emociones más adelante, pero ahora tenemos que hablar en serio. Hay algo que me olvidé de mencionar cuando estuvimos hablando sobre los detalles de un Círculo. – dijo Haruhi, y por una vez en la vida Tamaki se apartó sin un ataque de histeria ni de dramatismo.

- ¿ Es sobre este... asunto de la telepatía? – preguntó Kyouya tensamente, y Haruhi vio que los tatuajes de los demás estaban destelleando como luces estroboscópicas. Se preguntó si es que eran incapaces de controlar el nuevo nivel de elemancia en sus cuerpos, y decidió que en realidad no importaba en ese momento.

- No, es acerca de otra cosa. Es sobre... – y entonces de dio cuenta de que su cuenta de sólo cinco afines era correcta.- Esperad¿ dónde está Hikaru? Él querrá oir esto.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas y mantuvieron una conversación telepática sobre su cabeza antes de que Mori les hiciera entrar a todos en la casa.

- Está... aquí, pero bastante... angustiado por el momento.

- ¿ Angustiado¿ Por qué, qué ha pasado¿Está bien? – como un reflejo, su tatuaje empezó a brillar y rozó suavemente la mente de los chicos para buscar respuestas. **"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"**

"**Está solo, en la sala de entrenamiento," **dijo Tamaki suavemente. **"Se ha encerrado dentro."**

"**¿Por qué?" **preguntó Haruhi mientras Hani les conducía escaleras abajo. No le prestó atención a los detalles de la casa; toda su concentración estaba dedicada a su afín ausente.

Kaoru buscó las palabras antes de frotarse la mano derecha y decir,**"Mori me curó. Está bien del todo ahora, pero él no me cree."**

Cuando llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, que era casi el doble de grande que su gimnasio de secundaria con un techo de diez metros de alto, Mori golpeó dos veces.

- Abre la puerta, Hikaru.

De dentro, Haruhi oyó un apagado:

- ¡Marchaos!

- Abre la puerta – dijo Tamaki, reflejado por el eco de Kyouya.

- Esto está pasándose de cansino, Hikaru.

- ¡ Sólo largaos! – aulló él, y Haruhi pudo sentir_algo_ en su voz. No era ira, no era desafío... no, estaba más cercano al miedo. Pero de qué podría tener miedo...

Y Haruhi tomó aliento entrecortadamente antes de empujar a los demás lejos de la puerta. Sabía lo que él necesitaba.

- Hikaru, soy yo, Haruhi. Abre la puerta. No puedes quemarme; soy Agua contra tu Fuego.

Se abrió de golpe tan rápido que Haruhi casi se cayó dentro de la sala, pero mantuvo una mano estirada hacia los chicos detrás de ella.

- Esperad sólo un minuto. Dejadme ver si puedo ocuparme de esto. – dijo suavemente, evitando que incluso Kaoru entrara. Se deslizó dentro y cerró la puerta –sin echar el pestillo- y vio la imagen más penosa del mundo.

La sala estaba sofocantemente caliente, era casi demasiado para Haruhi, y ella se envolvió inmediatamente en elemancia de Agua para evitar hervir hasta la muerte. Hikaru estaba sentado en el centro; le estaba dando la espalda, y ella podía ver sus hombros encogidos y lo estrechamente que tenía las piernas apretadas contra el pecho. Sólo vestía los pantalones de su uniforme, y arrojaba calor como una hoguera salvaje, y Haruhi supo que las demás ropas que había estado vistiendo habían ardido hasta desaparecer. Su pelo era un desastre, su piel estaba cubierta de hollín y elemancia de Fuego, y por la forma en que su cabeza estaba inclinada, no le hubiera sorprendido descubrir que estaba llorando.

Con cuidado, se acercó a él por detrás y se arrodilló.

- ¿ Hikaru? – dijo, su voz apenas atravesando la sala.- ¿ Hikaru, qué es lo que te pasa?

- No sé qué pasó. – dijo él, hablándole al suelo.- Es solo... nunca había perdido el control de esta forma. Ni siquiera cuando era pequeño y aún estaba aprendiendo a controlar mi Fuego.

Ella le tocó, rozando suavemente la espalda de él con sus dedos, y él se estremeció. Lo intentó por segunda vez, y él aceptó su contacto. El vapor ascendía allá dónde la elemancia entraba en contacto, pero Haruhi no tenía miedo. Dejó descansar ambas manos sobre su espalda, dejando que el roce construyera la confianza.

"**Tu avance; ¿ qué pasó?"**

"**No quería hacerlo," **dijo Hikaru, casi en contra de su voluntad, y Haruhi fue arrastrada dentro del recuerdo de lo que había sucedido esa mañana-

_-mirando en el espejo con su pelo que comenzaba a echar chispas y su piel brillando ardiente y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación-_

_-Kaoru acercándose tímidamente por detrás, con la preocupación en los ojos y preparado para tocarle para consolarle incluso si un toque hubiera podido matarle-_

_-abofeteando la mano de su gemelo y oyendo un grito de dolor y asombro de Kaoru mientras que su piel se volvía roja con las quemaduras-_

_-corriendo a través de la mansión, intentando llegar a la sala de entrenamiento con sus protecciones anti-elemancia, ignorando las marcas chamuscadas en la lujosa alfombra detrás de él, las chispas que prendían el caro papel de las paredes-_

_-llegando a la sala de elemancia y apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar de un portazo cuando el fuego explotó desde cada centímetro de su piel-_

_-dejando que se alimentara de su miedo y rabia y odio a si mismo hasta que no quedó nada salvo cenizas en su piel cenizas en sus labios cenizas por todas partes-_

Y de repente fue empujada fuera de su mente, y Haruhi sintió a Hikaru enroscándose sobre sí mismo como un niño, avergonzado de lo que había hecho y de cómo había perdido el control. Pero él todavía tenía muchísima elemancia que quemar, y la idea de usar el Fuego era, de repente, la cosa más aterradora del mundo para él.

- No fue culpa tuya. – dijo ella, sin permitir que le temblara la voz.- No hubieras podido preveer que tu elemancia explotara de la forma en que lo hizo. Y Kaoru está bien; su mano está curada ahora.

- ¡ Eso no importa! – dijo él, girándose hacia Haruhi. Podía ver la luz dorada detrás de sus ojos, una mezcla de elemancia de Fuego y angustia apasionada.- ¡ Casi quemo la mitad de la mansión hasta los cimientos¡ Herí a mi hermano¡ Hice la única cosa que solía matar mi elemancia, y _todavía_ tengo tanta que voy a terminar hiriendo a cualquiera que entre por la puerta!

- No, no lo vas a hacer. –dijo ella bruscamente.- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es usar más de lo normal.

- Oh, vaya¡ ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido eso antes! – aulló él.

- Cállate y prepárate.

Y antes de que él pudiera moverse, Haruhi convocó a su elemancia de Agua para que actuase. El aura azul caracoleó alrededor de Hikaru, convirtiéndose en agua que le levantó del suelo. Hikaru jadeó del asombro, volviendo a sí mismo y empezando a nadar mientras que su elemancia siseaba y escupía de rabia. Más vapor se levantó en el aire hasta que toda la sala estuvo llena de una densa niebla.

- ¡ No está ayudando¡Sólo está empeorando la situación! – gritó Hikaru.

- Si trabajas conmigo, no harás que empeore. ¿ Qué es lo contrario del fuego?

- ¿ Agua?

- No en elemancia; en termodinámica.

- Uh¿hielo?

- ¿ Y cómo se hace el hielo?

- ... ostia puta, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

Ella no se molestó en decir nada, pero sonrió al sentir que la temperatura de la habitación caía como una roca. La niebla se condensó hasta que la nieve empezó a girar a través de la sala y el hielo cubrió las superficies del interior. El tatuaje de Hikaru aún estaba brillando, pero podía ver cómo sudaba por el esfuerzo mientras se sentaba en lo alto de un pequeño glaciar. Era fácil producir calor agitando las moléculas; era mucho más difícil hacer que pararan una vez que habían comenzado.

Pero él lo estaba haciendo, y la nueva habilidad secaba su elemancia como agujeros como puños en un cubo de agua a punto de desbordarse.

- Creo que es suficiente. –dijo ella finalmente cuando los escalofríos empezaron a reptar sobre su piel y bocanadas de aire blanco saleron de su boca.- ¿ Hikaru?

Él se tropezó en el hielo, desmayándose como un herido de muerte, y Haruhi no fue lo bastante rápida como para atraparle antes de que aterrizara sobre una pila de nieve.

"**¡Me sería útil un poco de ayuda aquí!"** envió a los demás mientras llegaba al lado de Hikaru. Su piel estaba fresca y su tatuaje había desaparecido, pero parpadeó antes de que Mori y Kaoru esquiaran hasta su lado. Elemancia verde bosque se hundió suavemente en la piel de Hikaru mientras que Kaoru le tomó de la mano.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Mori.

- Sí, gracias. – gruñó Hikaru. Le dio un apretón a la mano de Kaoru antes de erguirse lentamente.

- Esto es nuevo. –dijo Kyouya con impasibilidad, estudiando los carámbanos que colgaban del techo.- ¿Habías usado hielo antes?

- No, nunca se me había ocurrido. Pensé que era cosa del Agua. – admitió Hikaru.

- Aparentemente, es una mezcla de ambos. Y si has terminado con tu inmoderado y egoista ataque de culpabilidad, quizás podríamos empezar a discutir cosas más urgente.

Hikaru atacó a Kyouya con una cruel maldición mental, pero el moreno sólo parecía satisfecho de que su afín estuviera en mejor forma. Con Fuego, Aire y Agua trabajando juntos, despejaron el hielo y la nieve antes de que Tamaki y Mori trajeran cojines para sentarse. Cuando tuvo un momento para sí misma, Haruhi tomó prestado el móvil de Kaoru y llamó a su casa. Su padre no estaba allí –qué sorpresa- pero le dejó un mensaje, diciéndole que estaba con el Club de Hosts. Él comprendería lo que quería decir.

Entonces llegó el momento de ponerse manos a la obra.

- ¿ Está estable el nivel de elemancia de todos? – preguntó Haruhi mientras se sentaban - ¿O deberíamos prepararnos para que nos parta un rayo o para que se abran agujeros negros bajo nuestros pies?

Como si les hubiera dado pie, los tatuajes de todos desaparecieron y Haruhi suspiró mentalmente de alivio. Estaba segura de que, a la larga, se acostumbraría a su enlace telepático, pero todavía era tan nuevo que quería hablar sin la amenazante sensación de la esquizofrenia. Entonces tomó aliento y comenzó.

- Hay algo que no sabéis, y lamento no haberlo mencionado antes, pero... ¿ alguna vez habéis oido hablar de las Balanzas? – ellos negaron con la cabeza, y su ignorancia no fue ninguna sorpresa, así que ella continuó.- Una Balanza es, sencillamente, un arma. Es una forma de que los Elementales circundados igualen un duelo, incluso contra un Elemental dominante.

- Espera, sé de lo que estás hablando. –dijo Hani con excitación.- Vi el duelo entre el Círculo Hashimoto y el Círculo Sorókin de Rusia hace dos años más o menos. Me acuerdo de que todos llevaban armas- esas tenían que ser sus Balanzas.

- Parecían armas normales¿no?

- ¡ Sí! Pero incluso desde lejos, podía ver que la calidad no era... no era natural. No puedo explicarlo, pero sus armas parecían hechas de la mejor madera y acero que jamás hubiera visto.

- Pero no lo entiendo. ¿ Nuestra elemancia no es lo bastante buena para batirnos? – preguntó Kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

Esta vez, Mori tomó las riendas de la explicación.

- No puedes vencerme en un duelo uno-a-uno¿verdad? Tu Rayo es naturalmente débil ante mi Tierra. Pero imagina que llevaras una pistola. Ni toda la elemancia de Tierra del mundo me haría menos vulnerable ante una herida fatal, así como ninguna cantidad de elemancia de Rayo te haría más resistente a ser herido o matado.

- Y eso es lo que hace una Balanza –_equilibra_ los duelos entre Elementales. Elimina los puntos fuertes y débiles que los Elementales tienen entre sí. La Luz puede luchar contra la Oscuridad y el Fuego puede luchar contra el Agua en igualdad de condiciones.- dijo Haruhi.

Hikaru le dedicó una sonrisa encantada inspirada por su alegría y su fuego; ella estaba contenta de que su malhumor hubiera desaparecido (casi) por completo.

- ¿ Así que tenemos esta especie de armas secretas en algún sitio¿Dónde están y dónde puedo pillar la mía?

- Ahí está el truco. –dijo Haruhi lentamente.- Sé que las tenemos, pero no sé cómo las podemos conseguir o hacer.

- Perdona mi confusión – dijo Kyouya- ¿ Son armas físicas, como algo que se puede comprar, o están relacionadas con nuestra elemancia?

- Son un poco ambas cosas. Son físicas, pero están hechas de elemancia, pero no son vulnerables al tipo Elemental dominante. – dijo ella, y finalmente se rindió ante las miradas todavía asombradas en los rostros de sus afines.- Vale, no quería hacer esto, pero como no estáis comprendiendo lo que digo, y no lo haréis hasta que lo veais, voy a usar la telepatía para explicarlo. ¿ Os parece bien?

- Somos afines. No necesitas una invitación para mentehablarnos. –dijo amablemente Tamaki.

Haruhi no estaba de acuerdo _(tendremos que levantar algunos parámetros temporales para que no empiecen a saquear mi mente cuando les de la gana)_ pero ya que parecían estar lo bastante dispuestos, ella llamó a su talento y convocó uno de sus recuerdos favoritos.

La puesta de sol en verano creaba el perfecto fondo dramático. Una mujer estaba de pie al borde de la playa, vistiendo pantalones grises y una camisa azul oscuro; su cabello estaba recogido en su habitual cola de caballo aunque había sacado su collar de perlas para ese momento. Sus manos estaban vacías, pero con un resplandor de elemancia azul de su tatuaje, se llenaron de inmediato con dos armas. En su mano derecha había un largo arpón, que descansaba sobre su hombro como el rifle de un soldado, y la punta de metal brillaba en la luz moribunda. En su mano izquierda había una red hilada fina pero fuerte, y las cuerdas emitían una débil luz azulada cuando la brisa la hacía ondear suavemente.

Haruhi envió la imágne a los demás, y sintió su callado sobrecogimiento ante el retrato de fuerza que Fujioka Kotoko fue una vez. Cuando estuvo segura de que tenían una idea mejor de lo que eran las Balanzas, cerró su mente y cortó la conexión.

- Así que ahora sabéis lo que podemos, teóricamente, hacer. Nuestro problema es...

- ... que no sabemos cómo convocarlas. – terminó Kyouya.- ¿ Lo has intentado ya? De entre todos nosotros, tu eres la que está más cerca de saber cómo hacerlo.

Ella apreció ese voto de confianza en silencio pero dijo:

- No lo he intentado, pero la verdad es que no sé qué hay que hacer; esto es elemancia de la que nadie, nunca, ha hablado conmigo.

- Podemos intentarlo de todas formas. –dijo Hikaru.- No hay nada de malo en intentarlo¿no?

Estuvieron sentados en la sala de entrenamiento más de una hora, intentando desesperadamente forjar _algo_ de la nada. Haruhi se concentró en el arpón de su madre, tratando de imaginar el peso y el poder de un arma semejante en sus manos, pero no pasó nada. La persona que se acercó más –o que ellos supusieron que se acercó más- fue Mori. Él podía crear un shinai con elemancia de Tierra, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo "real", parecía zumbar y sisear en el aire antes de romperse en chispas verdes y desaparecer.

La única explicación que él dio fue:

- Mis manos... las sentía raras, como si mi elemancia estuviera intentando escaparse de mi piel. – y todos pudieron sentir la frustración detrás de su serena expresión.

Haruhi hizo una mueca cuando su estómago dejó escapar un rugido heroico.

- Uhm, detesto preguntar, per...

- Iré a ver si el chef puede prepararnos algo. – Hani sonrió.- ¿ Alguna preferencia?

- Me comería una maldita vaca si nos la sirvieras. –dijo Kaoru.- Mientras tanto¿ podemos continuar practicando la telepatía? Como que necesito ayuda para quedarme dentro de mi propia cabeza.

- Sorpresa, sorpresa. – gruñó Haruhi.

La sala pronto se llenó con los sonidos de la voces mentales y audibles. Ahora que Haruhi había aceptado por completo el hecho de que estaba conectada telepáticamente con los seis chicos, pronto el cambiar entre voces se convirtió en algo natural. También había tomado los pasos necesarios para marcar los momentos apropiados para su uso, ya que ninguno de sus afines tenía ningún sentido de los límites personales. Pronto se decidió que las horas de clase y la noche serían momentos de "sólo emergencias", pero teniendo en cuenta en Tamaki y a los gemelos –que vivían para sobreactuar- Haruhi tenía el mal presentimiento de que habría demasiados despertares telepáticos de "emergencia" cuando uno de ellos estuviera aburrido.

Además de eso, todos los demás mostraron nuevas habilidades de diferentes medidas; Kaoru no era el único que había aprendido a volar. La elemancia Oscura de Kyouya usaba la gravedad, la única fuerza lo bastante potente como para devorar la luz, y con un poco de concentración, podía quedarse suspendido en el aire por largos periodos de tiempo e incluso mover objetos sin tocarlos. A pesar de eso, no tenía la variedad de movimiento de Kaoru y Hani, y sólo podía moverse en linea recta.

- Flotar es infantil cuando podríais estar sentados o de pie igual de fácilmente. Gastáis menos elemancia de esta forma. – dijo él con una ceja levantada en su dirección –ambos estaban disfrutando del alto techo.- Parecéis idiotas colgando cabeza abajo.

- Creo que estás molesto porque esto se te da fatal. – dijo Kaoru con brusquedad, y Kyouya le lanzó una pelota de elemancia Oscura. El pelirrojo esquivó el ataque fácilmente y se lo devolvió juguetonamente con unas cuantas chispas propias.

- ¡ Ne, ne, Takashi¡Eso es realmente guay! –dijo Hani, y la atención de Haruhi se desvió hacia los primos. Ella y Hani miraron mientras que la mano de Mori se convertía en la zarpa de un leopardo hasta el codo; el pelo reemplazó a la piel con fluida facilidad. Haruhi no pudo evitar perder el aire y preguntó mentalmente, **"¿Puedo tocarla?"**

Él asintió, y ella pasó la mano suavemente sobre el pelo dorado con rosetas negras.

- Es tan suave, como el terciopelo. – suspiró, y él le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa de afecto. Flexionó la zarpa, y unas garras con forma de gancho emergieron de repente, destelleando felizmente en la luz ambiente. Ella tocó una de las almohadillas –seda gris claro- y las garras se retiraron para evitar arañarla.- ¡ Es increíble¡ No sabía que los Elementales de Tierra podían cambiar de forma!

"**Yo tampoco,"** susurró él dentro de su mente, como compartiendo un secreto entre los dos. Su mano regresó a la normalidad poco a poco, y Haruhi sintió cómo el pelo se retiraba dentro de su cuerpo hasta que sólo quedó piel suave entre sus dedos.

Desde detrás, una pequeña respiración cosquilleó en su oreja.

- Adivina quién soy, Haruhi.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hikaru, para. Puedo distinguiros a Kaoru y a... – y se dio la vuelta para ver que nadie estaba ahí. De hecho, Hikaru estaba casi dos metros más allá, pintando con hielo en una de las paredes.

- Inténtalo otra vez. – y esta vez era la voz de Tamaki. Se dio la vuelta de golpe, pero nadie más que Mori estaba cerca. Él señaló hacia el techo, dónde Hani estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas, sonriendo como un loco.

- ¿ A que es estupendo, Haru-chan? – dijo Hani, pero su voz era la de Kyouya.- El aire lleva el sonido, y sólo hace falta un pequeño pellizco a las vibraciones para cambiarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. **"Me alegro de que seas tú, y no los gemelos, quien tiene esta habilidad. No puedo ni imaginar el caos que crearían."**

Hani tenía una buena imaginación que hizo que Haruhi sintiera escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral.

- ¡Eh, Haruhi! –dijo Tamaki, corriendo alegremente hasta llegar a su lado. - ¡ Mira lo que puedo hacer¡ Mira!

Él levantó las manos como si suplicara un regalo, y los ojos de Haruhi se abrieron cuando la luz empezó a mezclarse en sus manos, cambiando de colores mientras se hacía más fuerte o más suave. Era como ver nacer un cuadro o una escultura a cámara rápida, y sólo tardó un minuto en hacer que la imagen de una hermosa mujer rubia apareciera en sus palmas curvadas. Ella vestía un largo vestido burdeos con un jersey blanco en la parte de arriva; sus mechones rubios se rizaban alrededor de su rostro, y sus ojos eran de un amable azul cielo.

No era perfecto y tenía la calidad nebulosa de un cuadro impresionista, pero Haruhi conocía esa cara y esos ojos.

- Es adorable. – Haruhi sonrió, y Tamaki resplandeció como un niño.

- ¿ No es maravilloso, Haruhi¡ Puedo crear cuadros sin pintura¡ Puedo crear belleza con la luz como un verdadero _artiste_! – dijo entusiasmado, y Haruhi sintió su contagiosa alegría dentro de su cabeza.

Una vez que la excitación inicial hubo pasado, el Club de Hosts acordó, por el bien de la supervivencia de todos, fingir que sus niveles de elemancia no habían cambiado. Era casi risible al ver la diferencia que había ahora, pero fastidiarla en elemancia o en práctica de duelos podía tener consecuencias mucho más graves que antes. El violento estallido de Hikaru lo había probado lo suficientemente bien.

Cuando dieron las nueve, Haruhi dejó escapar una maldición de fastidio. Ni siquiera había empezado a hacer los deberes ni las labores de la casa; no por haberlas ignorado voluntariamente, sino por haber estado demasiado implicada en dilatar sus habilidades elementales como para acordarse. Cuando mencionó la hora a los demás, no parecieron demasiado preocupados por esos prosaicos detalles ante estos eventos que les habían cambiado la vida, pero Haruhi cortó su elemancia y su conexión, negándose a jugar de hecho, y ellos captaron la indirecta.

- ¿ Vienen a recogeros vuestros chóferes? – preguntó Hani. – Si no, los míos podrían llevaros a casa.

- Yo llevaré a Tamaki y a Haruhi a casa. – dijo Kyouya, y Haruhi arqueó una ceja.

"**¿ Cuándo se ha decidido eso?"**

"**Justo ahora."**

"**Perdona que cuestione tu espontáneo estallido de benevolencia¿ peró dónde está la trampa?"**

Una risa mental, y el sonido de sombras deslizándose sobre cristal congelado.** "No hay trampa, no hay coste hoy. Piensa en ello como que tengo un interés personal en asegurarme de que mi afín más desamparada llegue a casa sana y salva."**

La carrera a casa fue relativamente tranquila, aunque Tamaki estuvo mirando de Kyouya a Haruhi, actuando como un gato al lado de una jaula vacía- y gorjeando fuertemente.

- Sempai, por favor, cálmate. –susurró Haruhi.- No estás siendo muy sutil, y se supone que tenemos que mantener esto en secreto.

- Oh. Claro, - dijo él, y continuó saltando nerviosamente en su asiento. Los otros dos pusieron los ojos en blanco, y Haruhi se sintió agradecida de ser la primera en bajarse.

- Buenas noches, a los dos. Os veré en el Club de Hosts.

Estaba delante de la puerta principal, y la limusina ya había arrancado, cuando atrapó una pincelada de plumas de Luz y Oscuridad en sus pensamientos.

"**... Buenas noches, Haruhi."**

Cuando abrió la puerta, Haruhi vio a su padre calentando algunas sobrs para si mismo. Le echó un vistazo –sus ropas desordenadas, su tatuaje brillante- y asintió con sobriedad.

- Tu madre estaría orgullosa.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisita cansada antes de sacar sus libros de texto.

* * *

Notas de la autora: (01-X-2007): Lamento el retraso; mi jefe me contagió la gripe después de la conferencia y hace muy poco que he logrado volver a estar en forma lo suficiente como para ser una escritora coherente a medias.

Este mes va a tener horarios de actualización algo distanciados (los Lunes, o los Domingos por la noche, aún son mis momentos de actualización preferidos). Algunos hechos de la Vida Real se están acercando, y van a comerse mi tiempo como unos locos. Puede que sólo consiga colgar otros dos capítulos durante octubre, así que considerad esto un aviso justo.

Además, hay algo llamado el Mes Nacional de la Novela que llegará en noviembre. Voy a intentar escribir una historia original , pero eso significa que _sólo_ escribiré eso. Como tal, tendré que poner esta historia en una pausa de un mes. De todas formas, prometo que volveré a ella; tengo la firme intención de terminar esta historia, así que no os preocupéis de que os deje compuestos y sin novio/a.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que habéis estado leyendo y criticando. Vuestro interés desatado en esta historia es una bendición. ¡ Espero veros de nuevo la semana que viene!

* * *

(N/T; 28-II-2008): "Fuerza para intentarlo una vez más" (_strength to try once more_) es el verso de una canción de rock cristiano de una cantante llamada Amy Campbell; así como en la canción se habla de la fé como combustible, este capítulo trata de cómo la elemancia se alimenta y seca. Estuve a punto de cambiar el título –yo no conocía la canción, y sólo después de googlearla apareció, pero al final lo dejé para que, si os interesa, la podáis buscar y/o bajar.

En su última actualización en la historia original, Kryssa prometió a sus lectores angloparlantes contestar a todas sus dudas a través de su cuenta de fanfictionpuntonet. Esa invitación a preguntar lo que queráis –mientras que no sea algo que revele la trama demasiado- se extiende a vosotros. Enviad vuestras preguntas, y yo se las traduciré; la contestación llegará lo antes posible.

¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo con la traducción! Esto será actualizado a finales de la semana que viene, así que manteneos alerta. ¡Saludos!


	14. Se acercan los demonios

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: Face Dancer de Brian Tyler, de la banda sonoraHijos de Dune soundtrack. Esta es una música ambiental fantástica para el principio del capítulo, pero también para la última parte, que empieza cuando Haruhi está comiendo su almuerzo.

Notas de la autora: Como siempre, muchas gracias a huamulan03 por betearme. Repasó este capítulo en menos de 48 horas, lo que no es tarea fácil ya que es intensiva y me ayuda muchísimo. Estaría perdida sin sus críticas constructivas y sus sugerencias.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Se acercan los demonios

Al contrario que sus afines más histriónicos, Haruhi no se sentía inclinada a sobreactuar acerca de nada. Se tomaba todo con flexibilidad, seguía la corriente y manteía la calma porque Dios sabía que nadie más a su alrededor era capaz de hacerlo. Pero cuando llegó a Ouran, irradiando una cuidadosa serenidad de no-hay-nada-particularmente-especial-acerca-de-hoy, se encontró con que su mundo había sido sacudido hasta los cimientos. Había más adultos que estudiantes llenando el campus, y los profesores estaban pastoreando grupos de reporteros lejos de la escuela con duras palabras y elemancia no demasiado amable. Haruhi rodeó agazapada una pequeña camarilla de manifestantes que estaba teniendo un concurso de gritos con uno de los profesores de primaria, y rezó para que nadie se diese cuenta de su presencia mientras corría dentro de la sección de bachillerato del campus.

_¿ Qué diablos está pasando?_

- Oh Dios mío¡ Haruhi-kun! – Haruhi se dio la vuelta y vio a Kimiko apresurándose para llegar a su lado.- Haruhi-kun¿ oíste las noticias¡ Están por todas partes!

- No¿ qué?

- ¡ El Alto Círculo está buscando a un grupo de adolescentes que forjó un Círculo este fín de semana!

Haruhi se paró a media zancada. Las palabras de Kimiko fueron una puñalada de dolor real en su estómago, y se dobló sobre sí misma mientras se apretaba las costillas.

_OhDiosmíoohDiosmíoohDiosmío..._

- ¿ Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kimiko, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Haruhi.

Le llevó unos segundos contestarle.

- Sí, estoy bien. Sólo... sorprendido, eso es todo. ¿ Saben quienes son los adolescentes?

- No, ahí está la cosa. Creen que ha sido un trabajo de dentro, que uno de los Círculos les ha ayudado.

_Esto no puede estar pasando esto no puede estar pasando..._

Kimiko continuó.

- Por eso Ouran está tan caótico hoy. Sólo hay cuatro escuelas relacionadas con la elemancia en la zona de Tokyo, y es posible que los estudiantes de aquí sean culpables. ¿ Te lo puedes imaginar?

_Oh, Dios¿ saben los demás lo que está pasando?_

- El consejo de la escuela quería cerrar, pero el presidente no les dejó. Dijo que Ouran no tiene nada que esconder, y que permitirá que se realicen las investigaciones mientras no interrumpan nuestra educación.

Estaban a medio camino del aula cuando una sensación cosquilleante rozó la parte de atrás del cráneo de Haruhi. Lo reconoció fácilmente como que alguien estaba intentando comunicarse con ella telepáticamente, y sintió un instante de alivio. Por lo menos uno de los chicos sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y la estaba llamando a su lado.

Haruhi se inclinó agradecida ante Kimiko y le dijo:

- Discúlpame, pero tengo que ir a hacer un recado. Gracias por caminar conmigo hasta aquí.

- Hasta luego, Haruhi-kun. Ten cuidado. – se despidió ella, y se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas.

Corrió hacia la Tercera Sala de Elemancia, y Haruhi llegó a las puertas de doble batiente justo al mismo tiempo que Tamaki. Su rostro estaba blanco de pánico inexpresado, y entraron sin decir palabra. Kyouya, Hani y Mori ya estaban allí, y Haruhi podía sentir miedo y ansiedad aunque sus expresiones no cambiaron.

- ¿ Dónde están...? – preguntó Tamaki.

- Acaban de aparcar. – dijo Mori, sacando la cabeza por la ventana.- Saben que tienen que venir aquí.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera mentalmente, y pasearon impacientemente alrededor de la sala reamueblada –Haruhi se percató de que su círculo de tiza había sido limpiado- hasta que Hikaru y Kaoru entraron en tromba por la puerta. Después de que cerraran de un portazo y echaran el pestillo, elevaron sus voces con coordinada indignación.

- Estábamos en el coche y un tío saltó delante de la limusina...

- Casi le atropellamos, al muy idiota...

- Y empezó a dar puñetazos al capó, gritando sobre los derechos de la gente normal y de cómo los Elementales tendrían que ser encerrados...

- Salimos de un salto y corrimos a través de todo el mundo, pero había gente chillando que los adolescentes son demasiado jóvenes para controlarse...

- ¡ Menuda mierda de mentiras lo que esa gente estaba soltando¿ Os lo podéis imaginar?

- ¿Os acusaron a vosotros dos? – preguntó Kyouya, cortando su diatriba. Ambos se detuvieron y negaron con la cabeza, y la verdadera razón por la que estaban reunidos descendió sobre el grupo con toda su fuerza.

"**Alguien ha cantado," **dijo Tamaki sin preámbulos.

"**Mierda, no jodas," **dijo Hikaru inexpresivamente, y Kaoru le dio una colleja antes de decir, **" ¿ Y quién lo ha soltado¿ Amaya-san y uno de sus afines?"**

"**Lo dudo. Si lo dijeran incriminarían a su Círculo antes que al nuestro," **dijo Kyouya.

Tamaki movió la cabeza. **"No importa. El problema es que la gente lo sabe."**

"**Creo que es culpa mía,"** dijo Haruhi, incapaz de contener su remordimiento. **"Takumi me dijo que estaba irradiando elemancia de nivel Circundado en la bahía, y que la Alta Elemental de Agua le dio un toque sobre eso. Cualquiera de otro Círculo pudo haberme descubierto. Lo siento, chicos."**

"**No pudiste evitarlo más de lo que yo pude," **dijo Hikaru, y enlazó sus dedos alrededor de los de ella en un gesto que era consuelo y perdón a partes iguales.

"**Sin embargo, Tamaki tiene razón; no importa cómo lo supieron, lo que importa es que lo saben,"** dijo Hani.** "Así que¿qué hacemos?"**

Sin duda alguna, Kyouya respondió. **"Nada. Por el momento, el Alto Círculo no sabe quienes son los "criminales", y si podemos mantener la fachada de normalidad, no nos pillarán. Pero todo depende de que hoy podamos actuar como si tuviéramos nuestros niveles normales de elemancia."**

"**Entonces¿cuánto duraremos?" **preguntó Tamaki.** "Hoy me siento más cómodo, pero no completamente. Sé que sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que..."**

"**Antes de que termines haciendo algo dramático, aunque sea por accidente o necesidad," ** terminó Mori con precaución.

Hikaru se pasó una mano por el pelo. **"No podemos **_**no**_** usar nuestras habilidades; tenemos que practicar en algún momento. Pero incluso eso es..."**

El timbre sonó y todos saltaron o giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta a toda velocidad.

"**No usaremos la telepatía al dejar esta sala,"** les recordó Haruhi.** "Eso es lo que nos delataría más rápido; que pareciera que estamos usando elemancia... sin elemancia."**

Sus tatuajes se desvanecieron, y Tamaki dijo en voz alta:

- Aún vendremos al Club de Hosts hoy. Nada extravagante, pero las clientas se merecen un momento de vida normal durante estos tiempos dramáticos.

Asentimientos y murmullos de acuerdo para llenar el espacio, y salieron de la Tercera Sala de Elemancia a la vez. Se dividieron silenciosamente en tres grupos, y Haruhi caminó con un Hitachiin a cada lado. Hikaru ya no estaba cogiéndola de la mano, pero de vez en cuando ella sentía sus dedos rozar su espalda o su brazo.

_Estaremos bien_, pensó para si misma cuando entraron en el Aula 1-A.

El anuncio llegó apenas diez minutos después de que la primera clase hubiera comenzado.

- Buenos días, alumnos y profesores. – un bajo afable retumbó a través del sistema de altavoces; Haruhi lo reconoció como la voz del Presidente Suou.- Debido a los desafortunados rumores que han llegado a los oidos de la prensa, se ordena que todos los estudiantes se dirijan a sus respectivas Arenas Elementales. Se realizarán pruebas en la presencia de los Círculos visitantes, así que espero que todos los estudiantes se comporten con la mayor de las dignidades durante este periodo de tiempo. Eso es todo.

La sala estuvo en silencio durante apenas un segundo antes de que los susurros y los jadeos volaran entre los estudiantes. Haruhi no pudo mirar ni a Hikaru ni a Kaoru, pero les oyó forzar un suspiro de exasperación. El tatuaje de Suzaryuu-sensei estaba brillando con un vívido tono dorado de furia justiciera, y sólo con su fuerza de voluntad logró suprimir las chispas que bailaban en las yemas de sus dedos. Se giró hacia la clase y dijo, con apenas un toque de despecho:

- Ya habéis oido al Presidente. Comportaos adecuadamente para que esta farsa termine lo más rápidamente posible.

El timbre sonó antes de que Haruhi se diera cuenta, y metió sus cosas en la mochila con eficiencia casi dolorosa. Los gemelos estaban a punto de estallar de bravuconería, pero cuando pasaron sus brazos por encima de sus hombros ella sintió hasta qué punto estaban temblando. Dejó que la tocaran más tiempo de lo habitual antes de separarse y seguir a Izumino, Shisada y Kuroha hasta los Lagos.

- No pareces muy preocupado – le dijo Izumino a Kuroha, y él se encogió de hombros.

- No hay nada que temer. Personalmente, creo que algún anti-Ele está tratando de acusar a Elementales de alto rango, y la forma más fácil de hacer eso es usar a los niños como blanco. – dijo sencillamente. La familia de Kuroha tenía lazos políticos, y a Haruhi no le sorprendió que supiera tanto sobre imagen pública.

- Yo estoy destrozada. – dijo Izumino, y sus manos jugaron con el asa de su cartera.- ¿ Y si los Círculos deciden arrancar la elemancia de todos en Ouran por culpa de esto? Quiero decir, los Derechos de los Elementales se cuestionan tanto estos días...

Shisada resopló.

- No harán eso. Si fuésemos una de las escuelas menores, podría ocurrir, pero nosotros estamos a salvo. Quiero decir, el Miembro del Gabinete Izumino es tu abuelo, y dudo que él dejara que algo así te ocurriera.

- Sin embargo, no estará de más poner mucho cuidado. – dijo Kuroha, y Haruhi no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Los Lagos estaban sorprendentemente bien organizados a pesar del súbito descenso de quince alumnos de primero, pero Hongo-sensei lo tenía todo bajo control. Cerca del borde de las aguas, Haruhi le vio hablar con dos Elementales de Agua que, comprendió de inmediato, estaban Circundados. Uno era una mujer cuyo cabello rubio oscuro estaba recogido severamente en lo alto de su cabeza, vestida con un traje de chaqueta y falda profesional. El otro era un hombre cuyo pelo empezaba a clarear, de treinta y pico años, que vestía pantalones cortos y una camiseta de aspecto arrugado.

Hongo-sensei no parecía estar de buen humor con todo el asunto, pero Haruhi se sorprendió al ver lo infelices que los miembros de los dos Círculos parecían. _Casi como si temieran por nosotros – o por ellos mismos._

De repente, Haruhi se preguntó si no era la única persona de la sala que estaba escondiendo un Círculo prohibido.

La campana sonó, señalando el comienzo de las clases, y Hongo-sensei llamó la atención de todos.

- Me gustaría presentaros a los Elementales de Agua que estarán observando la lección de elemancia de hoy: Raikatsuji del Círculo Enari y Wakai del Círculo Hashimoto. – dijo, haciendo un gesto primero hacia la mujer y luego hacia el hombre, antes de que el último extrajera una esfera de cristal transparente.

- Vamos a medir vuestra elemancia con la ayuda de globos de hechizos.- dijo Wakai con tono uniforme, y el estómogo de Haruhi se encogió.- Será una prueba sin dolor y que no causará daño alguno; no os quitará más de cinco minutos de vuestro tiempo. – detrás de ellos había dos juegos de biombos de shoji, destinados evidentemente a mantener la privacidad durante las pruebas.

Hongo-sensei indicó al grupo que tomaran asiento, y él se sentó a la cabeza de la clase.

- Os llamaremos por vuestro apellido cuando estemos listos para recibiros. Hasta ese momento, por favor, no uséis nada de elemancia, ya que trastornaría los exámenes. Cuando hayáis pasado las pruebas, podréis marcharos a las salas de estudio.

- Izumino Hanabi y Kuroha Takanobu.

Haruhi vio cómo caminaban detrás de uno de los biombos de papel, y deseó poder ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar sentada enfrente de Shisada y mirar al vacío sobre su cabeza, mientras que su mente giraba frenéticamente con planes e ideas.

_La marca de un Circundado es su nivel de poder, así que van a ver si nuestros niveles coinciden con nuestra edad. ¿ Qué tiene un globo de hechizos vacío que ver con nada¿No sería un globo de hechizos normal un indicador más fiable?_

_Pero lo que quiera que sea, se refiere a niveles de poder, y sentirán el mío a través del campus._

Sintió una mano en su hombro y casi saltó, pero sólo era Izumino deteniéndose para coger su bolso. Estaba pálida y temblorosa, pero le dedicó una acuosa sonrisa de alivio a Haruhi.

- Shishada Ryuusein. – llamó Hongo-sensei, y el otro chico se dirigió hacia Wakai con gracia y tranquilidad en sus pasos.

_Soy la siguiente_, pensó Haruhi, y el miedo hizo que mantuviera la calma. _Y sé una cosa – si puedo reducir mi nivel de elemancia, puedo salir de esta. Sólo necesito una oportunidad para gastar mi elemancia rápida y eficientemente._

Entonces Kuroha se acercó a la mesa, le lanzó a Haruhi una mirada cargada de significado, y salió de los lagos con su cartera en la mano.

- Fujioka Haruhi.

No se puso nerviosa ni dudó al deslizarse detrás de la pantalla ni al sentarse delante de Raikatsuji con gesto tranquilo. La mujer miró a Haruhi arriba y abjo con una mirada helada antes de extender el globo de hechizos vacío. Apenas era más grande que un melocotón.

- Este globo tomará automáticamente la mitad de la elemancia de tu cuerpo. Con él, podré determinar si la cantidad dentro del globo de hechizos es apropiada para alguien de tu edad. Por favor, extiende tu mano derecha. – dijo con una voz que no permitía discusión alguna.

Haruhi miró más allá de Raikatsuji hacia los lagos que destelleaban con la temprana luz de la mañana, y la respuesta brilló en su mente. Convocó a su tatuaje y extendió la mano para usar el globo de hechizos. Antes de que su cristalino exterior rozara su piel, Haruhi tocó los Lagos y empujó toda la elemancia que le fue posible dentro de sus chispeantes profundidades, atravesando las protecciones de Hongo-sensei como si no estuvieran. Los Lagos apenas se rizaron con el poder adicional.

Entonces la esfera aterrizó en su mano, y no pudo concentrarse en nada que no fuera el globo de hechizos robándole su elemancia. No dolió, eso era cierto, pero parecía que algo estuviera estirando sus brazos y piernas tan lejos de su torso como fuera posible. Haruhi se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, y pareció que pasaban horas antes de que Raikatsuji recuperara el globo, estudiándolo con interés imparcial.

- Eres un joven bastante poderoso. –dijo ella, pesando el globo en su mano. Luego lo estudió a través de los rayos del sol, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Quince.

Ella le dedicó otra mirada calculadora, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de aceptación.

- Bueno, tu nivel de elemancia es alto, pero no se acerca ni de lejos al de un Circundado. Si alguna vez quieres trabajo como investigador Elemental, llámame. Nos vendrían bien talentos como los tuyos.

Las rodillas de Haruhi casi cedieron, pero se las arregló para esbozar una profunda reverencia de respeto antes de agarrar su bolsa y salir de los Lagos. Quería ir a la fuente –su paz, su refugio- pero era demasiado lista como para salir al exterior, ante los ojos expectantes de los reporteros y los anti-Eles. Así que se dirigió a la Tercera Sala de Elemancia, echó los dos pestillos detrás de ella y se derrumbó contra la pared. Tuvo que poner ambas manos sobre su nariz y boca, y respirar profundamente y tratar de no hiperventilarse cuando el alivio le robó la fuerza del cuerpo. Haruhi quería tocarles, física y mentalmente, tanto que le dolía, pero sabía que incluso la menor distracción supondría el fín de su charada.

_Por favor, Dios, por favor, haz que los chicos estén bien. Por favor cuida de ellos por favor cuida de ellos oh por favor cuida de ellos._

Cuando su compostura regresó por completo, se dirigió de vuelta a su aula; los gemelos volverían a clase a menos que algo saliera terriblemente mal. Atravesó la puerta... y fue abrazada alegremente por un Hitachiin en cada lado.

- Haruhi, - ronroneó Hikaru en su oreja- Te he echado tanto de menos.

- ¿ Acaso tú no nos añorabas, tambien? –murmuró Kaoru.

Y, porque si hubiera aceptado su preocupación por ella habría estado delatando demasiadas cosas, ella simplemente suspiró y dijo:

- Sabía que estaríais bien. ¿ Os importaría soltarme?

A pesar del caos que invadía y rodeaba la escuela, las demás clases de Haruhi transcurrieron sin incidentes. Ninguno de los profesores miró por la ventana ni mencionó siquiera el hecho de que podría haber un Círculo ilegal dentro de los sagrados salones del Instituto Elemental Ouran. Los gemelos fueron tan bulliciosos como siempre, usando sus inmensas dotes dramáticas para su propio beneficio, y Haruhi apreció sus esfuerzos. Fue fácil para ella deslizarse dentro de su rutina habitual y olvidar, por un momento, que ella misma era uno de los siete que intentaban cazar.

El recordatorio llegó al final del día. Urugi-sensei apenas había terminado de asignarles los deberes para el día siguiente cuando unos fuertes golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Entre. – dijo él, con un suspiro y un ondear de la mano. Uno de los profesores la abrió, y Haruhi reconoció a Sukizuko-sensei, el nuevo profesor de biología.

- ¡ Les han encontrado¡ Han encontrado al Círculo ilegal! – dijo él, y un pequeño rugido se levantó en la clase. Incluso sin abrir la conexión, Haruhi sintió el asombro de los gemelos como un carámbano dentro de su mente. Extendió una mano bajo la mesa, y Kaoru la agarró como si fuera una arteria de su propia sangre.

- ¿ Dónde, aquí? – preguntó Urugi-sensei bruscamente, pero Sukizuko-sensei negó con la cabeza y la sala se quedó en silencio.

- No, en el Instituto Asahara. Uno de los críos confesó hace una hora más o menos, y acaban de decírnoslo a nosotros.

Urugi-sensei se tocó el pecho con la mano.

- Oh, gracias a los dioses. ¿ Aún están aquí los Círculos?

- No, se han ido. Incluso dispersaron a los reporteros y a los anti-Eles que estaban acechando en las puertas. – dijo él, y entonces saludó a la clase mientras salía.- Lamento la interrupción.

El último timbre sonó fuerte y alegre, y el trío casi corrió hasta la Tercera Sala de Elemancia. Ganaron a todos los demás, y después de que Haruhi hubo cerrado la puerta, se convirtió en el relleno de un sandwich en un abrazo a tres bandas entre los gemelos. No era uno de los abrazos ligones, seductores que hacían cuando querían mosquear a Tamaki; ella podía sentir las sacudidas de sus brazos y sus temblorosas mentivoces, llenas de las emociones que habían estado conteniendo durante todo el día.

"**Estamos bien, estamos bien," **susurró Hikaru, con sus brazos alrededor de los de ella y de los hombros de Kaoru. Su rostro estaba sepultado en su cabello, y Haruhi podía sentir el agitado latir de su corazón contra su espalda. **"Creí que nos iban a separar. Creí que nunca más nos veríamos."**

"**Pero todo está bien ahora, no saben nada de nosotros,"** le aseguró Kaoru amablemente, manteniendo a Haruhi contra su pecho como si fuese a desaparecer si la soltaba. **"Estamos a salvo, gracias a Dios, y aún nos tenemos los unos a los otros."**

Haruhi sólo les devolvió el abrazo, sin decir nada pero dejándoles descansar dentro de su mente. Se separaron de un salto cuando alguien movió el pomo de la puerta, y se relajaron cuando Tamaki cayó a través de ella con Kyouya deslizándose detrás. El rubio casi la placa, jadeando palabras incomprensibles en Francés que ella tomó como una mezcla de alegría y gratitud por su bienestar. De nuevo, Haruhi aguantó un minuto antes de pelarlo de su cuerpo.

- Tenemos un cuarto de hora antes de que lleguen nuestras clientas. –dijo Kyouya, y entonces su mentivoz agregó **"Me sorprende que todos lográramos evitar ser atrapados. Las posibilidades de que descubrieran a uno de nosotros eran extremadamente altas."**

- ¿ Acaso sólo piensas en los negocios? – replicó Kaoru, siguiendo la doble conversación. **"Puede que tengamos más talento del que tú crees."**

Kyouya sólo le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad sarcástica.

"**¿Cómo lo hicisteis?" ** preguntó Haruhi, súbitamente curiosa sobre cómo sus afines escaparon la detección.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro. **"Nuestro control apesta, y lo sabemos. Practicamos una hora en casa, secando nuestra elemancia a propósito para que no pudiéramos herir a nadie hoy,"**contestaron, ambos leyendo y diciendo los pensamientos del otro con fluida facilidad.

"**Derramé mi elemancia en los Desiertos," **explicó Tamaki, y los pensamientos de Haruhi reflejaron un encuentro parecido.

Kyouya sacó un globo de hechizos apenas más grande que una ciruela de su bolsillo. Brillaba con un tono profundo de púrpura real. **"Todos deberíamos empezar a llevar uno de estos,"**dijo antes de esconderlo.

- Así que ahora podemos olvidarnos de todo esto¿verdad? – dijo Tamaki, y no era exactamente una pregunta.- Esta bomba no será más que una pesadilla fácilmente olvidable en la historia de Ouran.

- Esperemos que sea así. – asintió Kyouya. **"Aunque me pregunto por el destino del Círculo de Asahara."**

"**Yo no. No somos nosotros, así que ¿a quién le importa?"** lanzó Hikaru.

Haruhi abrió la boca para mostrar su desacuerdo, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por Hani y Mori, que entraban por la puerta. Sonrieron al verlos a todos, y la primera cosa que Hani dijo, después de echar el pestillo, fue: **"Por ahora estamos a salvo, pero puede que no dure. Tendremos que ser super cuidadosos por si acaso los Círculos están vigilando la escuela en secreto."**

"**Mañana será especialmente importante, ya que tendremos prácticas en las Arenas," **dijo Mori.

El reloj de la torre dio las tres, y fue como si un interruptor hubiera sido activado. Empezaron a prepararlo todo con energía casi maniaca, y pronto dieron la bienvenida a sus clientas con los brazos abiertos.

Ninguna de las damas comentó la forma en que las manos de Haruhi temblaban ligeramente cuando les servía las tazas de té y las bandejas de dulces.

-------------

Su padre la había ganado en la carrera a casa por unos segundos, porque todavía estado vestido de Ranka mientras preparaba la cena cuando ella entró por la puerta.

- ¡ Hola, cariño¿ Has tenido un buen día? – preguntó Ranka alegremente, y entonces vio la mirada en su rostro.- Oh, no. ¿ Qué pasó¿ Tengo que matar a uno de esos niños hosts... preferiblemente al rubio torpe?

- No, no han sido ellos. ¿ Has visto las noticias?

No las había visto, y Haruhi le puso al corriente rápidamente. Cuando terminó, pudo ver lo pálido que se había quedado debajo del maquillaje.

- Oh Dios mío. –susurró.- ¿ Cómo te sientes?

Era una buena pregunta; no tenía una respuesta para ella. En ese momento, todo lo que sentía era silencio y tranquilidad. Él negó con la cabeza, casi castigándose a sí mismo.

- Qué pregunta tan estúpida, lo siento. Oh, Haruhi, a lo mejor no debería haberte dejado... ya sabes.

- No es culpa tuya, papá. –dijo ella bruscamente.- Y creo que lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. Sólo que me siento... muy nerviosa, y lo odio. Sé que los otros están bien, pero tengo esta horrible sensación de que alguien me está mirando, como si alguien lo _supiera_ y en cualquier momento pudiera llamar a la puerta y secuestrarme. O secuestrarles.

- Ve a cambiarte y a relajarte mientras que yo hago la cena, hija mía. Y no discutas esto.

Ella no luchó contra él, ya que necesitaba el descanso aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido. Mientras se cambiaba, se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Era casi asombroso que aún pareciera la misma persona de tres días atrás... excepto por los violentos círculos, de color morado moratón bajo sus ojos y la palidez de la piel de alguien ligeramente anémico. La misma nariz, labios, pelo, piel. Parecía que había pasado una vida desde que forjó el Círculo, y casi esperaba tener un cartel enorme en su frente que leyera "¡Circundada!" con brillantes letras de Luz. Incluso su tatuaje parecía el mismo, y no delataba nada de lo que se ocultaba bajo su superficie.

_Aún soy yo, no importa lo que ocurra,_ pensó, acariciando la imagen reflejada de su tatuaje. Se estiró hacia sus afines y apenas rozó sus mentes. No necesitaba hablar con ellos, pero quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

"**Todo ha terminado. Estaremos bien,"** prometió Tamaki.

Era extraño que Tamaki tuviera razón, pero la tuvo. Al día siguiente la escuela transcurrió tan tranquilamente como siempre. No había anti-Eles reclamando el terreno de los jardines de Ouran, ni reporteros tratando de colarse en sus salones. Ninguno de los profesores sacó a colación el caos del pasado, y sólo en los más oscuros recovecos de la escuela mencionó alguien el rumor del Círculo ilegal de Asahara.

El viernes las cosas volvieron a la normalidad por la fuerza, y a Haruhi le pareció perfecto. Simplemente practicó su elemancia mejorando su destreza con su control en vez de explotar de poder. Sus afines le ofrecieron usar sus salas privadas de elemancia cuando ella quisiera, aunque por el momento decidió trabajar en privado y dominar el arte de la telepatía. Los chicos estaban pasándolo peor con eso, aunque ellos, a su vez, estaban mucho más cómodos con sus nuevos niveles de poder.

Su único punto flaco era su incapacidad de crear Balanzas. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentaran; ninguno de ellos conseguía hacer ninguna clase de progreso. Haruhi no intentó llamar a Takumi ni a Amaya para que les ayudaran, y ellos tampoco se pusieron en contacto con ella.

En el fondo, Haruhi no podía dejar pasar la sensación de que algo no estaba dónde debería estar.

- Hey, Haruhi¿ puedo coger un trozo de eso? – preguntó Hikaru, e inmediatamente cogió un bocado de las sobras de su_tonkatsu_ con su tenedor.- ¡ Ñam! Qué bueno está esto que tienes.

Ella apartó su tenedor y bloqueó habilmente un ataque de los palillos de Kaoru con la otra mano antes de que pudiesen robarle un segundo bocado.

- Vosotros dos ya tenéis vuestros propios almuerzos. Dejad de intentar comeros el mío.

- No me importa compartir. – bromeó Hikaru, poniendo un tenedor lleno de mejillones ahumados y risoto delante de sus labios.- ¿Quieres un bocado?

Haruhi abrió la boca para acceder –los almuerzos de Ouran estaban espectacularmente bien cocinados- cuando la voz de Kyouya asaltó sus pensamientos.

"**¡Tenemos una emergencia¡Venid todos a la Segunda Biblioteca!"**

Hikaru dejó caer el tenedor y Kaoru se atragantó con su bebida. Haruhi cerró rápidamente la caja que contenía su comida sin pensárselo dos veces, y los gemelos tiraron sus bandejas y corrieron fuera del comedor con los talones ardiéndoles.

- Tío, espero que sólo esté sobreactuando acerca de las financias del Club de Hosts –masculló Kaoru con el aliento entrecortado.

- Tiene que ser importante si se ha derrumbado de verdad y ha contactado con nosotros durante las horas de clase.- razonó Haruhi.

No era una afirmación tranquilizadora, combinada con el súbito latigazo del asombro de Tamaki, la furia de Hani y la preocupación de Mori que les alcanzó mientras atajaban por los pasillos.

Entraron en la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la sala; había habitaciones individuales que los estudiantes podían usar para su estudio personal, y Kyouya siempre escogía la que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Llamaron a la puerta, de madera sólida con únicamente una pequeña ventana por la que los profesores podían vigilar a los alumnos, y el sombrío rostro de Mori les saludó.

- Tenemos un problema. –dijo, haciéndoles entrar.

- Siempre tenemos problemas. –dijo Hikaru- Empezó el sábado pasado.

Nadie sonrió. Kyouya le daba la cara a la puerta, con su portátil abierto, y Tamaki estaba sentado frente a él con la cabeza entre las manos. Hani, por una vez, no estaba flotando, sino de pie detrás de Kyouya con una mirada lúgubre. Se apartó en silencio cuando el trío avanzó.

En la pantalla del ordenador estaba la página web de la escuela. Todos los estudiantes de Ouran tenían una dirección de correo electrónico para que la información de la clase pudiera ser transmitida de manera más eficiente, y los ojos de Haruhi escanearon la carta.

Cuando terminó de leer, estaba apoyada sobre los hombros de Kyouya para poder sostenerse de pie.

PARA: ootori.kyouya at coh78n3 at Detalles del Círculo

_Para Ootori Kyouya:_

_Tenemos pruebas de tu implicación en la forja de un Círculo ilegal. Aunque se informó de que los criminales ya habían sido identificados, sé que eres uno de los siete que el Alto Círculo está buscando._

_Provienes de una familia rica. No puedo ni imaginar la mancha que empañaría su nombre si una sola palabra de este desafortunado incidente llegara al dominio público. Por lo tanto, te ofrezco un trato; 100,000,000 yenes por mi silencio._

_Encuéntrate conmigo en el centro del parque Takaoji, lejos de las pasarelas y cerca de la arboleda, a las 22:00 horas. Trae el dinero en billetes pequeños y sin marcar y en un maletín o mochila de aspecto ordinario. Si no apareces ni dejas el pago, esta será la última noche que verás a tus afines._

_Voz._

_P.D: Por favor, abre el archivo adjunto en caso de que dudes de mi veracidad._

Y en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla había una imagen de Haruhi entrando en la sala VIP de Vivid Lain con Takumi y Amaya.

* * *

Notas de la Autora (08-X-2007): Dios, me encantan los finales tensos. ¿Y a vosotros?

Sí, son una autora inusualmente cruel. Soy tan mala, de hecho, porque no seré capaz de actualizar antes del 22 de octubre. Todos tendréis que esperar dos semanas más para leer la siguiente parte. De todas formas, os prometo que vuestra espera valdrá la pena. Después de eso, sin embargo, puede que os veais obligados a esperar hasta diciembre para mi siguiente actualización. De cualquier manera, intentaré colgar otro capítulo antes de Halloween. No prometo nada, pero veré qué es lo que puedo hacer.

También quiero disculparme por el hecho de que las direcciones de correo electrónico de la última parte del capítulo sean tan raras. A EfeEfepuntonet no le gusta que sus escritores metan ningún tipo de dirección de e-mail en sus historias, así que tuve que jugar con ello para hacer que aparecieran. ¡ Ni siquiera me dejan usar el signo de la arroba¡Muy molesto!

Gracias a todos mis lectores y críticos, por cierto. Tenéis la virtud de hacer que ría y aclame y aplauda cada vez que leo vuestros comentarios. Todo el mundo está tan apasionado con el Club de Hosts/Círculo Fujioka que realmente alimenta el fuego de mi fanficción.


	15. El aspecto de la liberación

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: DK vs. Han y Downtown Tokyo Chase de la banda sonora de The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. La primera comienza cuando Haruhi llega a su casa, y la segunda le pisa los talones. Toda la música termina con el capítulo.

Notas de la autora: Como siempre, quiero darle las gracias a mi beta huamulan03 :reverencia: Tienes mi agradecimiento eterno, y la promesa de un Primer Vistazo a todos mis capítulos.

* * *

Capítulo 15: El aspecto de la liberación

"**Estamos jodidos. Completa y magníficamente jodidos."**

"**¿Quién envió el e-mail?"**

"**Intenté rastrear el nombre hasta un servidor, pero me condujo en círculo. Ni siquiera hay un portal llamado ultimation punto net. Este "Voz" sabe de ordenadores."**

"**¿Y si es una broma? ¿Y si un cabrón psicópata ha enviado este mismo e-mail a todos los chicos de Ouran, esperando que le toque el gordo por accidente?"**

"**Tienen fotos de nosotros específicamente. No, esto va en serio. Alguien lo sabe."**

"**Estoy casi seguro de que todos hemos recibido la misma amenaza. Comprobamos nuestros e-mails antes de que llegarais, y todos tenían la misma carta con diferentes archivos adjuntos."**

Haruhi dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran a través de ella, asumiendo la conversación y dándose tiempo para pensar. **"Kyouya, ¿ puedo comprobar mi e-mail? No pueden creer de verdad que seré capaz de entregarles tantísimo dinero."**

"**Estoy seguro de que si creen que estás en Ouran, entonces puedes permitirte estar aquí. Quienquiera que sea puede no saber que eres una alumna becada."**

Su corazón se encogió cuando se cambió de lugar con su afín de Oscuridad. **"Pero incluso si uno de nosotros no logra reunir esa cantidad, entonces ellos..."**

"**No te preocupes por el dinero," **la interrumpió Tamaki. **"Nosostros nos ocuparemos de ello."**

" **¿ Así que vamos a ceder de verdad ante estos cabrones?" **gritó Hikaru.

"**¿ Tenemos elección?"** replicó Tamaki, y nadie pudo contestarle.

Haruhi cliqueó unos minutos antes de llegar a su propia cuenta de correo electrónico; como se esperaba, el chantajista también le había escrito un e-mail.

PARA: fujioka.haruhi at .jp

DE: coh78n3 at

ASUNTO: Detalles del Círculo

_Para Fujioka Haruhi,_

_Tenemos pruebas de tu implicación en la forja de un Círculo ilegal. Aunque se informó de que los criminales ya habían sido identificados, sé que eres una de los siete que el Alto Círculo estaba buscando originalmente._

_Soy consciente del hecho de que no eres de familia rica. Por lo tanto, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato. Tus afines me harán una donación monetaria; tú me darás una más personal. Se rumorea que los Elementales de Agua son amantes resistentes, y me imagino que habrás tenido muchas ocasiones de practicar, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que eres la única afín hembra de tu Círculo. Satisfáceme, y yo guardaré tu secreto._

_Encuéntrate conmigo esta noche a las 22:30 en el parque Takaoji después de que tus afines se hayan marchado. Estoy deseando verte esta noche, y por muchas noches más._

_Voz_

"**Qué es lo que dice?" **preguntó Kyouya, y Haruhi minimizó rápidamente la ventana y levantó una barrera mental de agua entre los dos.

- Sólo me amenaza, igual que a vosotros.

Le sintió sondearla no demasiado amablemente para encontrar respuestas, pero sus escudos eran demasiado fuertes como para atravesarlos. **"Me fastidian los mentirosos. ¿ Qué es lo que dice?"**

- No es importante. Mira, deberíamos estar centrándonos en...

Él la agarró literalmente por el cuello de la chaqueta y la tiró de la silla. Su fiereza la tomó por sorpresa, y Haruhi apenas logró evitar caerse de cabeza o chocar contra la pared cuando dio un par de traspiés para recuperar el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué diablos te pas...?

Una explosión de furia justiciera la golpeó entre los ojos, silenciando sus palabras mientras sus seis afines leían y releían el e-mail.

"**Este es un insulto que no quedará sin castigo,"** dijo Takashi, su mentivoz than fría que quemaba.

"**Morirá por esta deshonra," **asintió Mitsukuni en un tono tan casual que hizo que Haruhi se estremeciera.

"**No digais eso," **dijo ella, tratando de calmarles.** "No estoy intentando trivializar los e-mails, pero es que no podemos ir y matar a quien quiera que esté enviando las amenazas."**

" **¿ Quieres apostar?" **gruñó mentalmente Hikaru, y su pelo lanzó tantas chispas que Haruhi tuvo que cubrirle con una débil neblina para evitar que las llamas devoraran la biblioteca.

" **¡Lo digo en serio! ¡ Somos un Círculo ilegal! No agravemos este problema añadiendo el **_**asesinato**_** a nuestra lista de delitos."**

"**No vamos a dejar que se te lleven," **dijo Tamaki, y cinco mentivoces resonaron con la misma emoción.

"**Os aseguro de que no tengo ninguna intención de dejar que nadie se aproveche de mi," **dijo ella, empujándoles lejos del portátil y borrando el e-mail. **"Así que mi pregunta es, si no vamos a pagar, ¿ qué vamos a hacer?"**

Y Tamaki dijo: **"Luchar,"** como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, como si hubiese nacido samurai o shinobi en vez de hombre de negocios. Haruhi se tocó el puente de la nariz de pura exasperación.

"**Chicos, sé que estáis enfadados, y de verdad que aprecio vuestra preocupación, pero necesitamos un plan. No podemos entrar en el parque y dejar al azar el salir bien de esta. Y para decir la verdad, la forma en la que han escrito este e-mail... parece como si el chantajista **_**quisiera**_** que os enfadarais. Como si quisiera batirse en duelo."**

Kaoru gruñó –literalmente gruñó entre dientes- antes de razonar: **"Bueno, quienquiera que nos esté amenazando tiene que saber que está amenazando a un Círculo, y que cada miembro tiene elemancia de nivel Circundado. Así que podría ser un anti-Ele que desea la muerte... u otro Elemental Circundado."**

Ese elemento hizo que todo encajara en su lugar, y su furia dejó paso al asombro.

"**Eso tiene sentido,"** dijo Kyouya, expulsando a Haruhi fuera de la silla otra vez y tecleando furiosamente antes de encontrar el e-mail. **"Eso tiene demasiado sentido."**

"**Explica cómo consiguió esta foto," **dijo Haruhi, señalando a la imagen de ella en el club. **"Vivid Lain sólo permite el acceso a Elementales."**

"**Pero si el chantajista es un Circundado, entonces no nos enfrentamos sólo a una persona – nos enfrentamos a siete, " **extrapoló Mitsukuni.** " A otro Círculo."**

Hikaru se deslizó hasta la alfombra. **"¿Podemos siquiera luchar contra ellos? Tendrán muchos años más de experiencia que nosotros, y apostaría dinero a que saben cómo convocar las Balanzas."**

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos cuantos latidos de corazón antes de que Tamaki dijera: **"No creo que tengamos elección. Nuestra única alternativa es pagarles..."** no pudo forzarse a pensar en la parte que jugaba Haruhi en ese trato, **"o dejar que nos denuncien al Alto Círculo."**

"**Y ambas cosas son inaceptables," ** dijo Takashi.

Kyouya cerró su portátil. **"Entonces nos batimos en duelo esta noche."**

Y así, Haruhi se dio cuenta de lo que Takumi había querido decir cuando habló con ella aquella primera vez en Vivid Lain.

_- Te enfrentarás a la muerte como una posibilidad constante cuando formes parte de un Círculo._

_Vamos a luchar y a morir._

"**Hoy cancelaremos las actividades del Club de Hosts. Llamad a vuestros chóferes –alguien tiene que llevar a Haruhi a casa- y nos encontraremos en la segunda mansión de los Suou esta noche," **dijo Tamaki.

Era increible cómo una situación de vida o muerte podía ponerlo todo en perspectiva. Gracias a Dios sólo quedaba una clase más, y fue sólo con la mayor de las voluntades que Haruhi logró soportarla, ya que deseaba deseperadamente luchar _ahora mismo_ para que todo pasara y terminara. Cuando el día terminó y todos se dispersaron hacia sus diferentes destinos, ella siguió inmediatamente a los gemelos hasta su limusina. El silencio reinó sobre ellos hasta que llegaron a su apartamento.

- Esperadme aquí, chicos. Sólo tengo que dejar mi cartera y cambiarme de ropa. – dijo Haruhi, y les dejó en el coche. Se vistió rápidamente con una cómoda camiseta y vaqueros, decidió no llevarse nada salvo un pequeño bolso con su cartera y las llaves, y garabateó una nota rápida para su padre.

_Asuntos del Círculo. Llegaré tarde a casa. Te quiero._

Entonces se arrodilló delante del altar funerario de su madre y abrió lentamente las puertecillas de madera. Una pequeña foto de su madre, sonriendo brillantemente a la cámara, estaba flanqueada por un jarrón con lirios y una pequeña estatua de obsidiana. En el estante más bajo había un pequeño frasco de incienso líquido, y ella extrajo unas cuantas gotitas con elemancia. Las arrojó al aire, y explotaron como fuegos artificiales en miniatura hasta que una fina niebla la cubrió a ella y al altar.

_Protégeme, Madre. Por favor, ayúdame a hacer lo que tenga que hacer hoy para que Papá no tenga que poner mi foto al lado de la tuya._

Entonces cerró las puertecillas y salió de la casa, llevando el aroma de hibiscos y jazmines dentro del coche de los Hitachiin.

* * *

No fue demasiado difícil encontrar el punto de encuentro; el parque Takaoji era uno de los más grandes de la ciudad, pero en su corazón había una reserva forestal que se mantenía alejada de los caminos más frecuentados. Un grand claro de hierba reposaba en el centro como una diana, mientras que los árboles proveían un refugio adecuado para actividades encubiertas.

Haruhi estaba de pie sola como un cebo consciente y dispuesto con seis mochilas repletas a sus pies. Podía sentir al resto del Club de Hosts aunque ellos eran casi invisibles bajo las sombras de los árboles.

"**¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar?"** preguntó Kaoru.

" **¿ Tienes prisa para batirte en duelo?"** replicó Haruhi.

"**¡ SÍ!"** contestaron los gemelos a duo.

"**No la tengáis,"** intervino Kyouya. **"Por mucha confianza que tenga en nuestras habilidades de duelo combinadas, será mejor si podemos evitar una confrontación."**

" **¿ Y por qué coño está Haruhi sola?" **gruñó Hikaru.

"**Esto no va a ser una pelea limpia. No podemos convocar Balanzas,"** les recordó Mori, y Hani siguió con su pensamiento. **"así que si tenemos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado, aumentaremos nuestras posibilidades de ganar."**

"**Estaré bien," **dijo Haruhi, e incluso ella misma no podía decir si estaba mintiendo.

"**Viene alguien,"** dijo Mori, y los chicos salieron de la cabeza de Haruhi. Ella sintió cómo su tatuaje se desvanecía, y se sintió desnuda sin la protección de su elemancia. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado en parecer vulnerable cuando oyó unas pisadas resonar contra el suelo.

Un grupo de siete Elementales con tatuajes que gritaban su presencia al mundo se despegaron de la oscuridad y caminaron hacia Haruhi. Todos eran hombres, y durante una décima de segundo Haruhi pensó en Iwasaki y en los ex – miembros del CEE. Su estómago se retorció con miedo momentáneo, pero empujó esa sensación tan lejos de su mente como le fue posible. _(No necesito distraerme soy más fuerte que eso.) _Estos chicos eran más duros, más grandes, más furiosos – y ella se dio cuenta, acallando un suspiro de asombro, de que todos rondaban su edad.

_Oh Dios mío, es otro Círculo forjado ilegalmente._

_Espera, hay algo que no encaja - ¿ cómo pueden chantajearnos si ellos también son ilegales? Esto no tiene sentido._

- Tú debes de ser Fujioka Haruhi. – dijo el Oscuro, y Haruhi enfocó su atención al exterior otra vez.- Qué bien.

La miró de arriba debajo de una manera que hizo que ella _(los chicos)_ quisieran arrancarle los ojos. En luegar de eso, se puso firme y se enfrentó a ellos con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

- Y vosotros debéis de ser "Voz". – dijo tranquilamente, y luego alzó una de las mochilas.- Tomad. Dinero a cambio de silencio.

Todos los Elementales se rieron. El Luminoso extendió la mano para coger el soborno, pero dio marcha atrás en el último segundo para agarrar su brazo. La bolsa se cayó de entre sus manos cuando él la atrajo hacia sí, atrapando ambas muñecas entre sus manos antes de cubrir con rudeza la boca de ella con la suya.

_¡NO!_ chilló mentalmente, tratando de escapar de sus puños, aunque era demasiado fuerte y la estaba sujetando tan duramente que sintió cómo sus muñecas empezaban a amoratarse. _¡ SUÉLTAME!_

Y un destello de elemancia Oscura explotó cerca de su sien, y las manos la dejaron marchar cuando el Elemental de Luz calló de espaldas gritando de dolor. Tenía una quemadura de elemancia en el lateral de su cabeza, y Haruhi se apresuró a alejarse de él a gatas rápidamente mientras las luces multicolores empujaban al suelo a los otros miembros del Círculo ilegal.

"**Por los pelos, **_**afín**_**, ¿ o acaso estabas intentando afeitarme la cabeza?" **le dijo con brusquedad a Kyouya.

"**¿ Hubieras preferido que te dejara ahí?"** le replicó él, sus pensamientos afilados como alfileres mientras bloqueaba un ataque del su oponente Oscuro.

Pero Kyouya no vio cómo el Fuego le arrojaba un látigo ardiente en su dirección, lo que impulsó a Haruhi a actuar sin pensar. Le tiró al suelo sin elegancia alguna, y levantó sus brazos, con elemancia azul que seguía sus movimientos, y le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. De pie a su lado, con la cadera pegada a la de ella y el brazo derecho extendido a lo largo de su izquierdo, estaba Hikaru. Escudos gemelos de elemancia roja y azul resplandecieron en el aire delante de ellos, riendo en perfecta harmonía cuando el látigo rebotó sin causar daño alguno.

Ella podía sentir la sonrisa en la mente de Hikaru y el triunfo en la de los demás. El movimiento había llegado de una forma tan natural que comprendió lo que significaba estar atada a sus afines – y lo mismo entendieron los demás. Mientras que el otro Círculo continuaba con sus ataques, ella sentía lo fácil que era batirse en duelo cuando _sabía_ que alguien siempre estaría a su lado y alguien le cubriría las espaldas. Que Tamaki la protegería mientras ella se ocupaba del Elemental de Agua que atabaca a Hani, y que ella podría esquivar el relámpago de elemancia de Rayo gracias al aviso de Kaoru.

En casi nada de tiempo, los miembros de Círculo enemigo se encontraban tirados en el suelo en diversos estados de consciencia, y el Círculo Fujioka estaba de pie.

_Hemos ganado._

"**¡Hemos ganado!"** seis voces corearon su sentimiento de excitación.

- ¡ AHORA!

Y del cielo de medianoche bajó un segundo Círculo, y Haruhi apenas tuvo la presencia de ánimo para arrojar sus brazos sobre su cabeza y protegerse con un escudo de elemancia.

El nuevo Elemental de Agua se rió mientras bajaba a toda velocidad en su dirección, y la sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando vio armas en sus manos. Un destello de luz azul-plateada de la mano de él robó su atención, y su filo cortó a través de sus defensas como si nunca hubieran existido. El asombro de todo –el ataque nacido del cielo, la visión de una Balanza- fue suficiente para mantener a Haruhi clavada en el sitio mientras el cortó hacia abajo con su otra mano, abriendo una linea de fuego en su antebrazo. La sangre se derramó, y las gotas se unieron al agua que la rodeaba. Su grito de dolor detuvo todo movimiento.

"**¡Haruhi!" **gritó Kaoru, y ella notó cómo la empujaba lejos del alcance de un tercer ataque. Todo se fundió en el caos, porque demasiadas cosas estaban pasando y las visiones de los ojos de los otros la cegaban, y Haruhi cayó al suelo con un golpe discordante. Le faltaba el aliento, estaba magullada y sangrante, y le llevaró unos segundos ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas.

En ese instante de dolorosa distracción, uno de los miembros del Círculo del suelo la agarró y la empujó hacia atrás contra su pecho, con su brazo clavando sus hombros en el sitio.

- ¡ Rendíos! – aulló en su oreja.- ¡ Rendid vuestra puta elemancia o me la cargo!

El acero de su Balanza –una navaja de mariposa- acarició la garganta de Haruhi, mordió su piel y tuvo que tomar aliento cuando la calidez se deslizó cuello abajo.

_Voy a morir._

La lucha cesó entre el Club de Hosts, y fue reemplazada por terror y rabia desamparada, y sus tatuajes se desvanecieron. Alzaron sus manos y permitieron que les acorralaran juntos, lo suficientemente cerca para que los dos Círculos les pudieran vigilar.

Entonces uno de los Fuego dio un golpe de porra en la cabeza de Hani y Haruhi gritó; el pequeño rubio se desmayó inconsciente de bruces.

"**¡Mitsukuni!"**

Hicieron falta cuatro Elementales para dominar la furia de Takashi, al que tuvieron que atar literalmente al suelo con una mezcla de elemancia de Tierra y Viento. E incluso entonces, uno de los Viento mantuvo el filo de su espada de brazo pegado al cuello de Takashi, presionando la punta dentro de la piel.

- Dame una razón, hijo de puta. – rugió, limpiándose la sangre de la frente con su mano libre.- Una sóla jodida razón para arrancarte la cabeza.

Los otros salieron algo mejor parados. Kyouya estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la cadena de un Elemental de Agua alrededor de su cuello. Hikaru yacía boca abajo en la hierba bajo un Oscuro que portaba un nunchaku, y la sangre pintaba su cabello de un marrón mórbido. Un Rayo con un hacha tenía su filo en el cuello de Kaoru, y uno de los Luminosos mantenía dos espadas gemelas cruzadas bajo la barbilla de Tamaki.

Haruhi podía paladear la furia, el terror y el desamparo de sus afines –excepto Hani y Hikaru. Había un vacío en su cabeza dónde ellos deberían haber estado, y eso la asustaba más de lo concebible.

- ¿ Los matamos?- dijo una de las chicas entre risitas, jugando amorosamente con una larga aguja entre sus dedos.

- No podemos dejarles con vida. – respondió otro Elemental.

- Forjaron un Círculo ilegalmente. Merecen morir. – asintió un tercero, y una risa oscura recorrió a la multitud.

- No les matéis. – susurró Haruhi.- No me importa lo que hagáis conmigo. Aceptaré vuestra propuesta. Pero no les matéis.

El Elemental que la tenía atrapada se rió.

- No le des vueltas a tu bonita cabecita. Yo te cuidaré muy bien. – susurró, deslizando sus dedos por su pecho.

_Merece la pena morir por ellos. Merece la pena morir por ellos. Merece la pena morir por ellos._

Entonces él dijo, con tono de auto-satisfacción:

- Matadles.

Todos los Elementales se movieron, y sus Balanzas brillaron como la muerte en el confetti del claro de luna, y Haruhi supo que sus afines iban a morir.

Por segunda vez en su vida, el mundo se quedó completamente en silencio. Esta vez, oyó la verdad como si su madre la estuviera murmurando dentro de su alma.

_Si merece la pena morir por ellos, vale la pena matar por ellos._

Toda la elemancia de Agua que existía dentro de ella se convirtió en hielo de repente; duro y afilado y creando un enfoque perfecto para lo que tenía que hacer. La energía explotó desde dentro de su cuerpo, y envió al Elemental que la mantenía cautiva volando hacia atrás, y robó la atención de todos los que estaban en el claro.

_No voy a dejar que mis afines mueran._

Se puso de pie, ignorando las voces que venían de dentro y fuera de su cabeza, y concentró todo su poder en sus manos. No sentía el dolor de su brazo ni el miedo en su mente cuando unos cuantos Elementales apuntaron en su dirección. No había nada más allá del simple pensamiento que la había conducido al punto de ruptura.

_Les protegeré como ellos me protegieron a mi._

Golpeó sus palmas, y lo que sólo podía ser una Balanza se fusionó en sus manos. Su elemancia salvaje de Agua se condensó en una forma sólida antes de desvanecerse en un destello de luz de supernova y dejar detrás de si una pistola. Era una semi-automática perfectamente adaptada, parecida a la que los policías llevaban consigo, y equilibrada sólo para ella. La empuñadura encajaba comodamente en su palma derecha –moldeada en torno a sus dedos- y ella puso la mano bajo la culata para ganar estabilidad. Era cálida al tacto, y el metal brillaba de un profundo azul marino casi vivo con la promesa de una batalla.

No era ni elegante ni tan intimidatoria como un filo, pero era el arma perfecta para Haruhi. Nunca había tenido habilidades atléticas, y nunca sería tan fuerte como sus afines, pero con ella se convertía en la Elemental más poderosa de claro.

El hecho de que nunca en su vida hubiera sostenido una pistola era irrelevante; su elemancia guiaba sus movimientos. Vio un Elemental de Tierra correr hacia ella, con el machete levantado sobre su cabeza para cortarla en dos, y no dudó. Sus pies se plantaron a si mismos, sus hombros se prepararon para el retroceso, y sus manos levantaron la pistola hacia el centro del pecho del Tierra

Ella apretó el gatillo, casi la cosa más fácil que había hecho en toda su vida. Una chispa de azul salió de la boquilla, y el Tierra se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando le acertó en pleno centro. Su sangre salió a borbotones, y la elemancia de ella la apartó automáticamente.

"**¡Detrás de ti!"**

Haruhi se giró sobre sus talones, arrojando su mano izquierda, y una segunda Balanza respondió a su llamada. Era otra pistola, y llegó en la misma llamarada de luz Acuática, y ella la disparó tres veces seguidas. El Elemental que había tratado de cortarle el cuello cayó al suelo, gritando y retorciéndose por los agujeros en sus hombros-estómago-pierna antes de que sus gritos murieran.

Se quedó de pie, con los brazos extendidos como un penintente delante de su dios, antes de girar ambas Balanzas hacia los Círculos Enemigos y exigirles:

- ¡ Alejaos de una maldita vez de mis afines!

El Elemental de Viento que amenazaba a Mori levantó su filo, y Haruhi le disparó varios tiros. Su puntería no era ni mucho menos estelar y los disparos se desviaron, pero un acierto en el brazo del Viento fue suficiente para liberar a sus afines.

El caos reinó, y un puñado de Elementales con los ojos enloquecidos corrieron hacia ella, con los brazos y las armas preparados para atacar. Haruhi se dio cuenta de que estaban cargando no porque creyeran que podían ganar, sino porque acababa de matar a dos de sus afines y no tenían más pensamientos que el de la venganza rabiosa.

Ella levantó sus pistolas y disparó una y otra vez, enviando a más Elementales al suelo. Sentía cómo su elemancia se secaba de forma extraña, pero la adrenalina la dijo que podría luchar sin respiro por sus afines. En la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sintió cómo Hikaru y Hani regresaban a la consciencia, y agradeció a todas las deidades del mundo el que estuvieran bien.

"**¡Haruhi!"** gritó Takashi (_Dios mío, nunca le había oido tan enfadado)_ y sus disparos se apartaron hacia el cielo. **"¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo has creado tu Balanza?"**

"**Sólo lo hice, ¡ pero no sé cómo!" ** replicó ella, arañando la mejilla de un Elemental. **"¡ No quería que murierais, y sabía que podría protegeros porque lo deseaba muchísimo! ¡ Sólo lo hice!"**

Y entonces sintió que algo le golpeaba en el hombro, algo que la lanzó hacia atrás con un grito de agonía. Golpeó al suelo con un ruido sordo y jadeante, y sus Balanzas desaparecieron y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del astil de madera de una flecha de ballesta.

"**¡ HARUHI!"**

- ¡ Muere! – gritó la Elemental de la aguja, saltando sobre Haruhi y levantando su Balanza en el aire.

Una hoja le cortó el cuello sin ninguna dificultad, y a través de la neblina del dolor Haruhi pudo ver a Takashi empujando a un lado el cadáver caido. Estaba sosteniendo una hermosa lanza de color verde bosque, y la hoja de doble filo era más de medio metro de larga, y derramaba lágrimas de sangre al suelo. Desapareció cuando se arrodilló a su lado, con los ojos volando sobre sus heridas.

"**Cierra los ojos y prepárate, Haruhi. Esto te va a doler."**

"**¿ Qué pasa con el ata...?"**

"**Estamos cubiertos. Estaremos bien."**

La mano de él envolvió la flecha y, con un limpio tirón, la sacó de su hombro. Ella gritó otra vez, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, y pensó que se iba a desmayar del dolor. Pero Takashi colocó su mano sobre la herida y cosió arterias, músculos y piel juntos de nuevo con fluida eficiencia. El dolor desapareció, aunque el recuerdo de este la dejó mareada y débil.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio a sus afines de pie en un gran círculo alrededor de Takashi y de ella, con sus Balanzas vivas y preparadas.

"**Túmbate y descansa," **ordenó Kyouya, quien sostenía un arco de obsidiana casi tan alto como él. Igual que ella nunca había disparado una pistola antes, Haruhi sabía que Kyouya jamás había tensado un arco, y sin embargo disparaba flecha tras flecha hacia la avalancha de Elementales con asombrosa calma.

"**No vamos a comernos más mierda de estos tíos," **dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa en su voz, balanceando una guadaña de dos metros en un círculo alrededor de su cuerpo, y cortando al Elemental de Rayo que le había amenazado antes. Se movía con tanta fluidez que muy bien hubiera podido estar bailando.

"**De todas formas, gracias por la ayuda de antes," **dijo Hikaru, haciendo girar sus tonfas con filo a través del aire tan rápido que cortaba dedos, ojos, torsos y piernas como si estuviera sosteniendo una sierra radial. Miró impasible cómo el Oscuro que le había atacado tocó el suelo sin su cabeza antes de pasar al siguiente Elemental.

"**Estuviste increíble, Haru-chan," **declaró orgullosamente Mitsukuni. Cuatro pequeños escudos flotaban sobre sus brazos y piernas, y con perezosa calma arrojó uno al Viento de la ballesta antes de bloquear las flechas con las rodelas restantes. Cortó al otro elemental por la mitad antes de volver volando hacia su brazo.

"**Y ahora nos toca a nosotros luchar por ti," **declaró Tamaki, con un sable francés bailando en su mano. Bloqueó un ataque con sencilla elegancia antes de apuñalar al Luminoso de la espada doble a través del pecho. El otro chico jadeó, y Tamaki retiró su espada con un giro de su muñeca, haciendo llover gotas de sangre en la noche.

Takashi le revolvió el pelo antes de levantarse para unirse a la batalla, y sus años de práctica de kendo se hicieron evidentes cuando su lanza empezó a moverse en pautas nunca vistas antes, y que posiblemente nunca más se volvieran a ver.

Haruhi, por una vez, les hizo caso; estaba tan asombrada que se volvió sumisa mientras observaba a sus afines. Estaban aterradores. Estaban magníficos. Eran guerreros Elementales, y ella nunca se había percatado de lo poderosas que podían ser su ira y su pasión. Las hojas cortaron el aire, gritando y riendo cuando atravesaban piel y hueso. Sus pensamientos cantaban batallas que nunca habían luchado pero que ganarían. Sus ropas estaban rotas y desgarradas, cubiertas de sangre y sudor y barro, pero Haruhi nunca antes les había visto tan hermosos.

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que estaban de pie en sus posiciones de forja del Círculo, una prueba de lo que estaban defendiendo.

Cuando el último cadáver tocó la hierba y el claro se quedó en silencio salvo por el sonido de la respiración acelerada y una sirena distante que les dijo que estaban en un mundo más allá de la guerra. Esta vez, cuando Mitsukuni dijo suavemente **"Hemos ganado,"** Haruhi se permitió a si misma respirar una sonrisa.

Unas pisadas les llamaron la atención, y se volvieron hacia el camino con las Balanzas levantadas para luchar. Dos figuras, que parecía que hubieran pasado por una pequeña cruzada, corrieron sin aliento al interior del claro, llevando sus propias Balanzas.

"**¡No, no ataqueis!" **dijo Haruhi rápidamente. **"¡Son Amaya y Takumi!"**

El duo más mayor asimiló la situación –catorce Elementales muertos, siete menores sujetando Balanzas- y Amaya dejó escapar un suspiro que estaba entre el alivio y el enojo al liberar su arma.

- ¡ Bueno, joder! ¡ Parece que no teníamos que preocuparnos por vosotros después de todo!

* * *

Notas de la Autora (22-X-2007): No seré capaz de subir otro capítulo antes de fín de mes, así que esto es todo a menos que sea inspirada por la divinidad para colgar algo antes.

Me gustaría agradeceros a vosotros, mis lectores, el hecho de que me hayáis apoyado tanto durante todo este tiempo. Desde el mismo principio de esta historia he recibido todas estas críticas positivas y eso ha hecho muchísimo por mi escritura. ¡ Estoy deseando terminar la historia para vosotros!

Así que... ¡ nos vemos en diciembre!

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (18-III-2008): A partir de ahora este fic estará en la sección M; no sólo por este capítulo, que es particularmente sangriento, sino por otros temas que se tratarán en semanas venideras.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	16. Emociones destrozadas

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: Omoi Hitohira de la banda sonora de Mai-HiME ,Vol. 2. Es mejor que se escuche durante la última parte del capítulo.

Reconocimiento de la autora: Para huamulan03, que fue lo bastante amable como para revisar esto durante la Loca Navidad. Como tal, le ofrezco este capítulo como regalo de Navidad :lo envuelve con un bonito lazo brillantoso:

* * *

Capítulo 16: Emociones destrozadas

Aunque Haruhi estaba contenta de verlos, el resto de sus afines estaban un poquito menos encantados.

- ¿ Quién coño sois? – gruñó Hikaru, colocándose delante de Haruhi y sosteniendo su tonfa en un puño de nudillos blancos.

Amaya, de todas formas, no estaba intimidada, y su tatuaje brilló con un morado cruel.

- ¡ Ostia puta, necesito tus posturitas como un maldito agujero en la cabeza! ¡ Haruhi, ponle una correa a tu afín o le patearé su jodido culo hasta mañana!

Haruhi se tambaleó hasta ponerse de pie, y casi se cayó por culpa de la debilidad de sus piernas, pero Kyouya y Kaoru encajaron las manos debajo de sus brazos y la ayudaron a sostenerse.

- Está bien, chicos. No están en contra de nosotros. – **"Son Amaya y Takumi del Círculo Sanano. Me enseñaron a forjar un Círculo y a controlar nuestra conexión."**

Podía sentir la resistencia de Hikaru _(de todos)_ a dejar que se acercaran, hiper-paranoicos después del doble ataque, pero Tamaki se puso delante de Amaya, liberó su Balanza y le hizo una educada reverencia.

- Gracias por acudir esta noche – dijo con gran formalidad, y los otros cinco chicos siguieron su ejemplo lentamente- Y gracias por toda la ayuda que nos habéis prestado durante el curso de la semana pasada.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea. Pero ponte de pie, ¿ vale? Me estás poniendo nerviosa. – dijo Amaya, agitando la mano como para cepillar el barro del pelo de Tamaki, y ellos obedecieron.

- Dioses del averno, habéis causado muchísimo daño aquí. – dijo Takumi, inclinándose para estudiar uno de los cadáveres. Casi parecía que estuviera admirando su trabajo.- Me sorprende que salierais de esta con vida. Dos Círculos contra uno no es una pelea justa, y como que existe el infierno que no es fácil de ganar.

- No me digas. – refunfuñó Hikaru.

Kyouya, como siempre, fue el primero en ir al grano.

- ¿ Por qué estáis aquí? – preguntó.

- Teóricamente, para salvaros a vosotros. – dijo Amaya.

- Sin afán de insultaros, llegáis un poco tarde.

- Lo sentimos. – dijo Takumi tensamente.- Pero no habéis sido los únicos que han tenido que batirse esta noche.

Haruhi sintió que el pelo de la nuca se le ponía de punta y se deshizo de los brazos que la estaban ayudando.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir?

Los Elementales adultos se miraron entre sí antes de que Takumi respondiera brevemente.

- Ahora hay un Círculo legal menos.

Haruhi tomó aire y sintió el callado asombro de los chicos.

- Mirad, ahora no tenemos tiempo para discutir esto. – dijo Amaya, mirando alrededor del claro.- Vais a meteros en un pozo de mierda si no salís pitando de aquí, pero queremos que vengáis con nosotros. Sin embargo, depende de vosotros si queréis seguirnos.

Aunque sus afines no estaban completamente dispuestos, Haruhi sabía que no tenían elección. Contestó por ellos.

- Sí, iremos.

- Bien.

Amaya lanzó sus manos en su dirección, y algo parecido a la gasa negra flotó suavemente sobre ellos. Entonces ella y Takumi comenzaron a alejarse tranquilamente del sangriento desastre que dejaban atrás.

Haruhi dio un puñado de pasos antes de sentir cómo empezaba a desfallecer de nuevo; esta vez, Takashi la cogió en brazos sin romper el ritmo de la marcha. _Siempre me están acarreando, _pensó ella medio malhumorada.

"**¿Adónde nos dirigimos?" **preguntó Kaoru, y Tamaki contestó, **"No lo sé."**

"**Esto no me gusta," **dijo Hikaru, casi mohíno. "**Me ha amenazado."**

"**Después de que tú la amenazaras," **le recordó cuidadosamente Takashi.

"**Haruhi, ¿confías de verdad en estas personas?" **preguntó Mitsukuni.

"**Yo... supongo que sí. Han tenido muchas oportunidades para delatarnos, y no lo han hecho."**

"**¿ Cómo son sus afines?"**

"**Nunca he conocido a nadie más que estos dos."**

"**Bueno, si podemos confiar en ellos o no es irrelevante," **dijo Kyouya. **"porque lo estamos haciendo. Porque tenemos que hacerlo."**

Se escabulleron a través del parque cubierto por la medianoche, ignorados por el resto de la humanidad. Les adelantaron unos cuantos críos que habían salido de correrías nocturnas, dos mendigos diferentes y un grupo de hombres de negocios borrachos. Takumi y Amaya, con las manos enlazadas y aspecto desaliñado, llamaban lo bastante la atención como para que los ojos de todos se deslizaran lejos de Haruhi y sus afines.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al parking, y el duo se detuvo enfrente de un coche negro de dos puertas; al lado de este había un cuatro puertas azul. Cuando Haruhi asintió, Takashi la puso sobre sus pies aunque aún necesitó apoyarse en la puerta del coche más cercano.

Takumi atrajo a Amaya a un abrazo y ella mantuvo la fachada.

- Qué pena que hayamos traido dos coches. Tendremos que separarnos antes de volver a casa.

- Bueno, eso me dará tiempo para pensar en las cosas que vamos a hacer juntos. – dijo él con un ronroneo grave, y luego la rozó con un rápido beso.- Nos veremos allí.

"**Yo iré con Takumi,"** dijo Haruhi, ya que estaba más cerca de su coche. Nada iba a separar a Hikaru ni a Tamaki de su lado, y Takashi parecía preocupado por su todavía frágil estado de salud, así que los tres la acompañaron. Hikaru se deslizó en el asiento trasero primero, y luego él y Tamaki colocaron a Haruhi entre los dos. Takashi se sentó delante, doblando de alguna manera sus largas piernas en el pequeño espacio. Todas las puertas se cerraron de golpe, las sombras se dispersaron, y Takumi exhaló.

- ¿ Va todo bien? – preguntó calladamente Haruhi mientras seguían a Amaya.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Esa es una pregunta cargada. ¿ Seguro que quieres saber la respuesta?

- Sí.

- Una de mis afines tiene un pulmón perforado, las costillas rotas y un agujero en el pecho causado por una lanza. La otra tiene una pierna rota y una conmoción cerebral gracias a un derrumbamiento de rocas improvisado. Yo me estoy curando unas cuantas costillas magulladas, Amaya tiene más cortes que el presupuesto de una agencia gubernamental, y mis otros afines han recibido golpes que os hubieran hecho caer de culo. – dijo con un tono de frustración a duras penas controlado.- Así que, para contestar tu pregunta, no, no estamos bien.

La boca de Haruhi se abrió lentamente y se cerró antes de preguntar con cautela:

- ¿ Po... por qué viniste a buscarnos, entonces? ¿ No deberíais de estar en un hospital o algo así?

- Ir a un hospital significaría tener que explicar por qué necesitamos estar ahí. Incluso aunque nos pudiera tratar un Tierra y nos dieran el alta en cuestión de minutos, todavía tendríamos que rellenar informes y eso requeriría que delatáramos el motivo del duelo.

Tamaki siguió su línea de pensamiento.

- Nosotros.

- Bingo.

- _Merde._

- Esperábamos que vosotros estuvieseis bien para poder montar una historia de cemento armado antes de usarla como señuelo en un hospital. Ahora todo es un puto lío de mierda.

- Si pudiera ayudar – interrumpió Takashi- podría asistir a vuestro Tierra con las curaciones. No sé cuánto podré hacer, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Takumi le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de asentir.

- Yo... _nosotros_ os estaríamos muy agradecidos. Y hablando de eso, ¿ cómo lo lleváis, chicos?

Haruhi se tocó el hombro derecho; sus dedos sondearon suavemente el area y su herida ya curada. No dolía, pero estaba sensible y sabía que llevaría una cicatriz para siempre. Incluso su antebrazo se había curado, aunque podía ver una fina linea blanca.

- Estoy bien, creo. Un poco seca.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

- Me duele la cabeza y estoy cansado como un demonio, pero he estado peor.

- Bien. – dijo Tamaki con sencillez, y Takashi hhhneó su acuerdo.

- ¿Esta has sido la primera vez que vuestras Balanzas se han manifestado? ¿ Para todos vosotros?

- Sí.

- Entonces estoy _realmente_ impresionado. Os habéis llevado dos Círculos por delante y no parecéis estar muy mal. Muchos Círculos se rompen durante su primer duelo de verdad.

- ¿ Rompen? – preguntó Hikaru.

- Pierden un afín.

Ella se estremeció, y Takumi siguió hablando.

- Quiero disculparme por no haber intentado enseñaros antes cómo convocar una Balanza. Ambos sabemos los motivos por los que Amaya y yo estábamos callados, pero... aún somos responsables de vosotros, por lo menos hasta que lleguéis a la mayoría de edad. Vinimos para intentar compensar nuestra negligencia anterior. Lamento que no pudiéramos ser más rápidos.

No había nada que Haruhi pudiera decir ante eso, y los otros tres se quedaron en un bendito silencio. El coche continuó su carrera en silencio, con Haruhi escaneando los pensamientos-emociones de sus afines sólo para asegurarse de que estaban vivos.

Entonces Takumi dejó escapar un gruñido estrangulado, como si algo le hubiera golpeado en el estómago, y su velocidad aumentó de repente en quince kilómetros por minuto.

- Oh joder oh joder. – dijo con un susurro rasposo.- Oh Dios, chicas, aguantad, estamos llegando.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, una bonita casa en los suburbios de Tokyo, había dos personas de pie en la puerta esperándoles. Amaya hizo un giro completamente ilegal para aparcar, y Takumi se metió en la acera sin pensárselo dos veces. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás cuando corrió escaleras arriba.

"**¿ Qué ocurre?" **preguntó Hikaru, y el Círculo Fujioka entró en el jardín.

"**Creo que uno de sus afines se está muriendo." ** Dijo Mitsukuni.

Entraron en la casa, y el olor de la sangre golpeó a Haruhi tan fuerte que tuvo que cubrirse la nariz. Unas voces llamaron su atención, y cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, sintió que sus rodillas le fallaban y se agarró al umbral de la puerta para sostenerse.

A pesar de todo el horror que había visto no hacía ni veinte minutos atrás (todo el dolor que ella había causado) era algo completamente diferente verlo en aquellos que significaban de verdad algo para ella. No conocía a todos los afines de Takumi, pero no importaba porque ellos eran importantes para él, y él era importante para ella.

Una mujer estaba tendida en el sofá, con un rebuño de tela bajo su camisa que estaba absorbiendo lentamente la sangre del agujero de su pecho. Su cabello, largo y rubio y manchado de sangre, estaba extendido detrás de ella, y su piel era casi translúcida. Otra mujer, esta con el pelo rojo y corto, estaba en el suelo, con vendas alrededor de su cabeza y de su pierna ensangrentada. Ambas estaban inconscientes y respiraban con frecuencia errática.

Entre las dos estaba su Elemental de Tierra, con una mano en el pecho de cada una de las mujeres. El sudor corría por su cara y sus ojos estaban cerrados en profunda y dolorosa concentración. Takumi y su hermano afín estaban arrodillados detrás de él, con las manos en su espalda y ofrecían un tipo de fortaleza silenciosa.

Una cuarta mujer, con su cabello castaño claro volando en remolinos alrededor de su cabeza y su mano izquierda en una venda muy apretada, estaba discutiendo vehementemente con Amaya.

- ¡ No vamos a escoger! – chilló Amaya.

- ¡ Entonces las dos morirán! – replicó ella.- ¡ Coño, Amaya, no es que me _guste_ tener que decir esto! ¡ Pero si me preguntas a mi, la enfermera, cual es mi opinión, entonces por mis huevos que te lo voy a decir! O las llevamos a las dos al hospital o Jousuke se mata tratando de curar a ambas, lo que no funcionará porque están muy malheridas, y terminamos perdiendo a tres afines.

- ¡ No voy a escoger y no nos vamos a ir!

- ¡ Entonces morirán!

Pero antes de que la pelea pudiera llegar a más, Haruhi le dio a Takashi un empujón en dirección a la mujer del sofá.

"**Nunca he realizado una curación de este calibre,"** dijo él, y ella pudo sentir la ansiedad resonándole en el pecho.

"**Inténtalo. Tenemos fé en ti."**

Takumi fue el primero en ver sus acciones, y empujó la mano de su afín de Tierra hacia el suelo justo cuando Takashi apartó la camisa dsegarrada de la mujer y tocó su piel con la palma de la mano. Ella tosió, un sonido húmedo que salpicó sus labios y su piel con sangre, en inhaló a duras penas cuando la energía verde bosque la envolvió.

La mujer inapelable dio un paso adelante.

- ¿ Quién co...?

- ¡ Espera! – la interrumpió Amaya, sujetándole el brazo.- ¡ Mira!

Y mientras que Takashi derramaba más y más de sí mismo en la curación, Haruhi observó cómo los bordes de la herida empezaban a coserse. Era mórbidamente fascinante; los afilados bordecitos del hueso (_oh dios mío, ¡eso son sus costillas!)_ se suavizaron y crecieron sobre un pulmón ya inflado. Él apartó su mano cuando el tejido y el músculo crecieron sobre éste como papel de arroz hasta que la palma de su mano apenas rozó el lateral del ahora inmaculado pecho de la mujer.

Haruhi pensó, casi inane, que _nunca, jamás querré ser médico por mucho que viva. Esto ha sido suficiente para mi._

"**Y para mi,"** pensó Kaoru con la sombra de un mareo y el rostro vuelta hacia la pared.

Entonces la mujer jadeó fuertemente y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ella miraba al techo, su pecho inmóvil.

"**¿Está viva?"** preguntó Tamaki.

Como si contestara a su pensamiento, la mujer parpadeó finalmente y miró fijamente la mano que estaba sobre su pecho. La siguió lentamente hasta la cara de Takashi, que flotaba cerca. Sus ojos, notó Haruhi, eran de diferentes colores; su ojo izquierdo era azul claro mientras que el derecho era verde jade. Levantó una mano temblorosa y la apretó contra la mejilla de él.

- Hola, guapo. – murmuró, y entonces le arrastró a un beso profundo y sensual.

Las cejas de Haruhi volaron hasta el final de su frente mientras que Hikaru dejó escapar un jadeo de asombro. **"¡ Guau! ¿Cuándo ha aprendido Mori a hacer **_**eso?"**_

"**Creo que la mujer está impartiendo su experiencia en esta situación," **dijo Kyouya sarcásticamente.

Pero antes de que las cosas pudieran degenerarse, la mujer del cabello castaño se adelantó y separó a ambos cuidadosamente.

- ¡ Sonata, para ya! – siseó, empujando la frente de Takashi hacia atrás con su mano sana.

La rubia puso morritos, aunque su mano aún estaba en la nuca de Takashi y jugueteaba con su pelo.

- Eres una aguafiestas, Kayo. Además, sólo le estoy demostrando mi gratitud por salvarme la vida.

- Pero este no es Jousuke. – dijo Kayo a entre sus apretados dientes.

Sonata puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, ¡ claro! ¡ Eso ya lo sé! Quiero decir, Jou sabe cómo usar su lengua.

Amaya y Kayo hicieron ruidos de exasperación, aunque risitas ahogadas a duras penas llegaron de otra parte de la habitación.

"**¡ Qué alguien me ayude!"** el pensamiento aterrado de Takashi les alcanzó, y Tamaki fue el primero en moverse.

- Perdonadme, señoritas, pero tenéis a mi afín, que acaba de realizar una curación bastante considerable, y creo que necesita un poco de descanso. – dijo, retirando cuidadosamente la mano de Sonata durante su discurso mientras que Mitsukuni y Kyouya ayudaban a Takashi a sentarse.

Kayo se agachó rápidamente y empezó a chequear las constantes vitales de Sonata. Ésta última le dirigió una sonrisa no demasiado benigna a Tamaki, y recorrió con sus dedos la mejilla y los labios de él mientras ignoraba a su hermana afín.

- No me habéis dicho quienes son estos apuestos jovencitos. Parecen deliciosos.

- No son tuyos, y no necesitamos ninguna pelea inerna en este momento. Trata de comportarte. –dijo Amaya cortantemente.- ¿ Cómo se encuentra?

Kayo bajó la mano hasta el lugar en el que había estado la herida de Sonata, levantando la camisa y el sujetador en un movimiento estrictamente profesional.

- Por lo que puedo ver, la lesión debe de haberse curado por completo. No puedo sentir ninguna herida abierta, su pulso es normal, el latido del corazón parece regular, sus ojos están lo suficientemente dilatados, y no está mostrando señales de dolor.

- El hecho de que esté flirteando con todos los machos de la sala demuestra lo bien que se encuentra. – dijo una débil voz desde el suelo, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver a la pelirroja sentarse, con su pelo apenas rozándole la barbilla. El último Elemental estaba arrodillado detrás de ella, ofreciéndole apoyo físico, y el Elemental de Tierra se había colapsado a través de su regazo. Takumi llevaba globos de agua en sus manos, y le ofreció uno a Sonata y otro a la pelirroja para que bebieran.

La sonrisa de Amaya le dijo todo a Haruhi.

_Estarán bien._

"**¿ Y tú?"** le preguntó a Takashi.

"**Yo... estoy muy cansado," **admitió él, y Haruhi pudo sentir la pesadez en sus extremidades y el cansancio de su cuerpo. También sabía que le quedaba muy poca elemancia –que hubiera podido hacerse mucho daño si hubiera ido un poco más lejos con la curación- pero no lo llevó hasta sus pensamientos ni se lo dijo a los otros.

"**Descansa durante unos minutos. Te despertaremos si pasa algo,"**le dijo ella, animándole amablemente a dormir, y él se permitió tomarse el breve descanso con apenas una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Entonces Haruhi sintió una mano temblorosa en su hombro. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Takumi estaba arrodillado detrás de ella, y sin una sola palabra la atrajo a un abrazo muy estrecho. Haruhi sintió cómo se incendiaban los genios de sus afines con furioso afán de protección, pero no hizo nada más que devolverle el abrazo.

- Gracias. – susurró él entre su cabello.- Las dos se curarán gracias a tus afines. No hay suficientes palabras para decirte lo que esto significa para mi, para nosotros.

Ella no era demasiado buena con las palabras en ese tipo de situaciones, pero simplemente le palmeó la espalda y le acarició el pelo hasta que él la soltó y se fue a hablar con Amaya y con Kayo.

"**Si te hubiera retenido un poco más, ninguna cantidad de elemancia de Mori hubiera podido ayudarle," **siseó Hikaru, y ella le frunció el ceño.

"**El hombre casi pierde a dos afines. Dale un respiro."**

"**Le permites que te toque una barbaridad," **remarcó Kyouya.

" **¿ Ahora te pones celoso?"**

"**Sólo menciono un hecho."**

"**Estáis actuando como si fuese a huir de vosotros. No soy su afín – soy la vuestra."**

Haruhi había querido que sonara tranquilizador y penalizador al mismo tiempo, y los chicos lo tradujeron lo suficientemente bien como para dejar pasar el tema. Tomaron asiento en el suelo, enfrentados a los otros Elementales.

- De acuerdo, ahora que todo el mundo –casi todo el mundo- está consciente, quizás deberíamos hacer una ronda de presentaciones ya que estáis en nuestra casa. – dijo Amaya, dando palmadas vivamente antes de hacer un gesto que la envolvía a ella misma y a sus afines.- Somos el Círculo Sanano, y yo soy Sanano Amaya, Elemental de Oscuridad.

Sonata agitó perezosamente la mano desde el sofá.

- Soy Gurashiki Sonata, Elemental de Luz. Encantada de conoceros.

Takumi estaba sentado a sus pies.

- Zakioku Takumi, Agua. – dijo sin mucha fanfarria.

- Kikuga Kayo, Wind. – dijo, posada en el brazo del sofá con un ojo puesto en cada miembro del duo herido.

- Hatoki Bien, Elemental de Fuego. – la pelirroja sonrió, y acarició el cuero cabelludo de su afín en reposo.- Y este es Minakata Jousuke, Elemental de Tierra.

Bien tenía unos asombrosos ojos glaucos, que cambiaban del marrón dorado al verde claro cada vez que Haruhi parpadeaba. El pelo de Jousuke, negro medianoche, estaba rapado en un estilo militar, y aunque estaba derrumbado en el suelo Haruhi se dio cuenta de que era bajo pero extremadamente fuerte. Demostró que estaba consciente levantando una mano y saludando, pero dejó que Bien hablara por él.

- Sugisawa Raitoya, Elemental de Rayo. – dijo el último Elemental. Su pelo estaba decolorado y de punta, y Haruhi se dio cuenta de que debía de ser el más alto del grupo, algo enfatizado por su figura larguirucha.- ¿ Y quienes sois vosotros, chicos?

Siguió un debate mental de una fracción de segundo antes de que Tamaki hablara por todos, presentándoles rápidamente aunque había una clara fatiga en su voz.

Amaya se dio cuenta, y cuando él hubo terminado dijo:

- De acuerdo, niños. Tendremos una charla larga y tendida sobre toda la mierda que ha pasado hoy, pero no va a ser ahora. Hoy ha sido una jodida pesadilla y todos estamos exhaustos. Vámonos a la cama y nos ocuparemos de todo lo demás por la mañana, ¿ vale?

- Tenemos clases los sábados. – dijo Haruhi inmediatamente.

- Oh, no, faltar al colegio. – dijo Hikaru con algo más que una sombra de sarcasmo.- Es obviamente más importante que ocuparnos de los Círculos muertos.

- Si faltan todos los miembros del Club de Hosts, alguien pensará que es sospechoso. – replicó Haruhi.- ¿ Por qué atraer atención estúpida e innecesaria?

- Bien dicho, pero mañana no vais a estar en buena forma. – dijo Kayo con sensatez- Hoy habéis realizado elemancia de mano dura. Me sorprendería si fuerais capaces de desplazaros, y mucho más si pudierais llegar al instituto.

- Puede, pero somos capaces de volver a nuestras propias casas.- dijo Kyouya.- Deberíamos contactar cada uno con nuestros chóferes, y uno de nosotros puede llevar a Haruhi a casa.

Sonata miró a Haruhi.

- ¿ Es de verdad? ¿ Tienen chóferes?

- Ricos bastardos – fue su única contestación.

- ¿ Estáis locos? – Takumi frunció el ceño.- Es más de medianoche. De ninguna manera que nadie debe arrastrar sus traseros fuera de la cama por vosotros.

- Más aún, tendremos que discutir más cosas mañana por la mañana. Es mejor que os quedéis a pasar la noche. – dijo Raitoya.

Sonata sonrió a Haruhi.

- Tenemos un par de pijamas de sobra que te puedes poner. Vamos a ver si los encontramos, ¿vale?

Y antes de que Haruhi pudiera discutir, Sonata y Kayo saltaron del sofá –la primera estaba sorprendentemente vivaracha, teniendo en cuenta que casi había muerto hacía diez minutos- y la escamotearon escaleras arriba dentro de uno de los dormitorios con una velocidad y una habilidad que hubiera hecho palidecer a los Hitachiin. Haruhi oyó las voces de sus afines en su cabeza, pero las dos mujeres la arrastraron por la casa tan rápido que no pudo concentrarse más que en el aquí y en el ahora.

Entraron en un dormitorio bastante grande, decorado con tonos de verde menta y marrón toffee, y en el centro había una cama king-size que hubiera podido albergar fácilmente a Haruhi y a la mayor parte de sus afines.

Kayo dejó caer un rebuño de algodón rosa pálido en los brazos de Haruhi y le dijo:

- Ve a lavarte al baño. Tienes aspecto de necesitarlo. – y agitó una mano hacia la puerta adjunta.

Haruhi le hizo caso, y veinte minutos después era una nueva mujer. El deshacerse de la ropa ensangrentada y desgarrada la desnudó de los recuerdos de esa noche, y se sintió infinitamente mejor después de haberse lavado la cara y las manos. Incluso jugó con el agua corriente durante un minuto, dejando que bailara entre sus dedos y que aclarara su cabello. El rebuño resultó ser un camisón de manga larga; le quedaba grande y un poco demasiado largo, pero el algodón era cálido y confortable.

Cuando salió de nuevo al dormitorio, Bien y Amaya se habían unido a sus hermanas afines. Ellas y Sonata ya se habían cambiado, aunque Kayo cambió de lugar delicadamente con Haruhi.

- Sorpresa, sorpresa, pero tus chicos decidieron quedarse por aquí cuando se dieron cuenta de que no íbamos a dejar que _tú_ te marcharas. – dijo Amaya, sentándose en la cama.- Están en las otras dos habitaciones, aunque supongo que hubiéramos podido dejarte dormir con ellos.

- Dudo que hubieras podido descansar. – bromeó Sonata con ligereza.

Haruhi le dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

- Pero yo nunca he dormido con ellos.

Las tres mujeres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, dirigiéndole miradas de incredulidad y sorpresa.

- ¡¿ De verdad?! – jadeó Sonata- Oh Dios mío, si fuesen mis afines les habría montado a todos como una domadora de caballos profesional.

Bien abofeteo con suavidad el brazo de su hermana.

- ¿Nunca has dormido con ellos, ni siquiera platónicamente? – le preguntó a Haruhi.

- Me paso el día rodeada de ellos. Lo último que quiero es tener que tratar con ellos toda la noche.

- ¿ Pero nunca has pensado sobre ello? – preguntó Kayo, saliendo del baño y cambiando su lugar con el de Bien.- Quiero decir, son chicos atractivos, y es obvio que se preocupan por ti si han forjado un Círculo contigo.

Haruhi se encogió de hombros.

- Es sólo que para mi no es importante. Además, mi vida ya es lo bastante complicada sin tener que agregarle el sexo.

- Pero es una complicación tan maravillosa – dijo Sonata con una sonrisa ligeramente descabellada.- No es que tres no sean suficientes para mi, pero sólo imaginar las posibilidades es... agradable.

A Haruhi le llevó un puñado de latidos procesar por completo las palabras de Sonata.

- Espera, ¿tres? Pensaba que Amaya y Takumi eran pareja.

Silencio en el dormitorio, y la voz de Bien flotó al interior desde el baño.

- ¿ Y quién quiere explicar esto?

Kayo levantó las manos en una pose de "no voy a tocarlo", y Sonata súbitamente encontró que el papel de pared era intensamente divertido. Amaya puso los ojos en blanco, y un destello de su tatuaje expresó su fastidio mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

- Es un poquito... difícil de explicar. – dijo ella finalmente.- Después de que forjáramos nuestro Círculo, nos dimos cuenta de que nos sentíamos... atraidos hacia los otros, de más de una forma. Y, ya que estábamos emocional y espiritualmente conectados, no nos pareció que agregar la fisicalidad a la mezcla fuera un gran salto de fé.

Por algún motivo, este hecho alucinó a Haruhi de una forma que no había logrado nada más en toda la tarde, y se desplomó sobre la cama.

- ¿ Así que tienes... _relaciones_... con más de uno de tus hermanos afines? ¿ Cómo funciona eso? ¿ No se ponen celosos? ¿No te pones _tú_ celosa?

- Las cosas funcionan porque somos afines. – dijo Amaya, haciendo que sonase engañosamente sencillo.- Confío completamente en Takumi, y confío completamente en Kayo y en Sonata. Nuestros sentimientos no cambian, sólo se hacen más profundos.

Haruhi negó con la cabeza.

- Yo sólo... no puedo imaginarme que algo así pueda funcionar de verdad. Es... quiero decir, no es que sea algo malo... – y no había forma de terminar la frase sin que sonara terriblemente insultante.

- Un montón de Círculos tienen matrimonios entre afines, ¿sabes? ¿ Por qué debería de estar limitado a sólo dos personas? – dijo Sonata, saltando con ligereza sobre la cama.- ¿Y qué tal estás tú? Después del infierno que has pasado, debes de sentirte fatal.

El cambio de tema, rápido como un latigazo, la pilló por sorpresa, pero Haruhi simplemente dijo:

- Takashi me curó, así que estoy bien.

De repente, las otras tres mujeres estaban sobre o alrededor de la cama, estudiando a Haruhi con callada preocupación.

- Eso no es lo que queríamos decir. – dijo Bien suavemente.- ¿Cómo te sientes, emocionalmente? Hoy has tenido tu primer duelo, has convocado a tu Balanza por primera vez, incluso... incluso as matado a alguien. No puede ser que estés bien.

- No, estoy bien. – insistió ella. Haruhi volvió su atención a su interior, y decidió que ella, de verdad, estaba bien. Un poco agitada por el doble ataque, pero todo marchaba viento en popa _(¡ por fín tengo una Balanza!)_ y sus afines estaban bien.

- Entonces estás probablemente en shock. – dijo Kayo sabiamente.- Es bueno que vayamos a dormir contigo esta noche.

- ¿ Qué?

- Tus chicos han cogido las otras dos habitaciones, y nuestros afines están durmiendo en los sofás y en los futones. – dijo Sonata con un suspiro exagerado.- Así que nosotras dormiremos contigo esta noche.

Haruhi no estaba segura de que le gustara demasiado la idea; la última vez que había dormido con alguien había sido cuando estaba en la escuela primaria y su padre la dejaba dormir con él cuando llovía.

- Vale, pero de verdad que no necesito que nadie se quede.

Amaya se encogió de hombros.

- No vamos a ir a ninguna parte. Nuestros chicos están dormidos y apuesto a que los tuyos también lo están.

Haruhi se extendió suavemente hacia los otros, y se sintió profundamente agradecida al saber que estaban, de hecho, dormidos – los gemelos y Tamaki compartían una cama, los primos y Kyouya compartían la otra.

_¿Me pregunto cómo Amaya les convenció para hacer eso? _ se asombró Haruhi en silencio, y entonces decidió que probablemente no quería saberlo. Le lanzaron una almohada a los brazos y Amaya la tocó ligeramente en el hombro y la obligó a tumbarse.

- Hora de dormir.

Sonata ondeó su mano en un pequeño círculo, y las luces del dormitorio empezaron a atenuarse lentamente. Lenta y calladamente, las cuatro mujeres del Círculo Sanano se subieron a la cama y rodearon a Haruhi por ambos lados.

- No tengo mucho sueño. – discutió ella débilmente.

- Pues intenta engañarnos, ¿vale? – dijo Sonata, y Haruhi pudo oir el guiño en su voz.

- Te despertaremos por la mañana. – susurró Bien desde la derecha. – No te preocupes por nada.

Haruhi se preguntó cómo es que estaban tan preocupadas por ella, pero su presencia y su calidez eran un tranquilo consuelo. Se durmió cuando Sonata terminó de apagar las luces.

* * *

- No les matéis. – susurró Haruhi.- No me importa lo que hagáis conmigo. Aceptaré vuestra propuesta. Pero no les matéis.

El Elemental que la tenía atrapada se rió.

- No le des vueltas a tu bonita cabecita. Yo te cuidaré muy bien. – susurró, deslizando sus dedos por su pecho.

_Merece la pena morir por ellos. Merece la pena morir por ellos. Merece la pena morir por ellos._

Entonces él dijo, con tono de auto-satisfacción:

- Matadles.

Todos los Elementales se movieron; sus Balanzas brillaron como la muerte en el confetti del claro de luna, y Haruhi supo que sus afines iban a morir...

Pero también sabía que podía luchar y ganar, que tenía el poder para proteger a la gente que amaba. Lo había hecho antes, y lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez. Así que se extendió hacia la parte más profunda de su ser, tocando su elemancia y llamando a su Balanza para que le calentara las manos.

Y no acudió.

Y una mano le cubrió la boca para que no tuviera voz con la que gritar.

_¡NO!_

Y el Viento levantó su hoja e hizo un rápido, bello corte a través de la nuca de Takashi.

_NO dónde está mi elemancia mi Balanza NO_

Y el Agua que mantenía a Kyouya en el suelo apretó su cadena hasta que le partió el cuello.

_Se ha ido no puede haberse ido sé que la tengo NO_

Y las hojas bajo el cuello de Tamaki cortaron a la vez como unas tijeras descabezando un diente de león.

_No puedo salvarles mis afines no por favor no más NO_

Y el Oscuro que estaba de pie sobre Hikaru continuó golpeándole una y otra vez hasta que sus huesos ya no pudieron romperse más.

_Parad parad ayuda que alguien les ayude les ayude NO_

Y el Rayo balanceó su hacha en el aire rápidamente y el pecho de Kaoru se abrió desde la ingle hasta el cuello.

_Alguien tendría que haber venido dónde están NO_

Y el Tierra apuñaló con su machete el corazón de Mitsukuni y uno de los Agua le arrojó la sangre de sus afines, y ella oyó las mentivoces de todos sus afines gritándole, chillándole y preguntándole **¿ cómo pudiste dejarme morir?**

¿ Demasiado para nuestra delicada Agüita? – retó la voz en su oreja.- Espera a que sea tu turno.

Y estaba bañada en sangre, que corría por su rostro y por su cuello mientras los Elementales se reían con alegría viciosa y su mente se partió una y otra vez porque era su culpa su culpa _toda su culpa..._

- ¡ HARUHI!

Y de repente estaba sentada porque había manos en sus biceps que la mantenían quieta. La habitación giró durante un momento mientras su mente se deslizaba entre los sueños y la realidad.

_Todavía puedo sentir su sangre en mi cara sus gritos en mi cabeza qué está pasando dónde estoy alguien me está tocando IDOS_

- hasta que un globo de suave luz dorada se fundió a la existencia y Haruhi pudo ver a las cuatro mujeres del Círculo Sanano rodeándola y la el pequeño y tranquilo dormitorio en el que se había quedado dormida.

- Haruhi, ¿estás despierta? – preguntó Amaya suavemente.

- Yo... puede. Eso creo.

- Debes de haber tenido una pesadilla infernal. –dijo Kayo, aunque toda huella de frialdad desapasionada había desaparecido de su voz.

- ¿ Una... pesadilla?

Alguien empezó a acariciarle la espalda mientras que otra le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara y del cuello. _(oh estaba llorando es por eso por lo que sentí sangre en el sueño)._ Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, y Haruhi trató de concentrarse en su respiración aunque seguía viendo imágenes de muerte y dolor delante de sus ojos.

- Cuéntanos lo que pasó en ella. – la animó Bien.- Hará que el miedo se vaya mucho más rápido.

Pero la idea de contarlo en voz alta hizo que la garganta de Haruhi se cerrara aunque estaba respirando un poquito demasiado deprisa y el mundo estaba girando e inmóvil al mismo tiempo y pensó que podía quedarse dormida sólo para hacer que parase.

- ¡ Moveos, moveos! ¡Está hiperventilando! – y había manos a ambos lados de su cara y ella vio un pequeño destello de luz azul-cielo cuando el aire que estaba alrededor de su boca se condensó en una dulce y espesa niebla y su pecho se infló involuntariamente.

Alguien habló, y creyó que podía haber sido Kayo.

- Respira conmigo, Haruhi... dentro en siete... fuera en once... dentro... y fuera... bien, bien, sigue con nosotras.

Pero era más fácil respirar ahora, como si el aire alrededor de su boca fuese más cálido que el aire que la rodeaba normalmente. Ella siguió la cuenta atrás, cerrando los ojos y viendo sólo oscuridad (_ni sangre ni muerte ni sangre ni muerte)_. El tiempo no tenía importancia, pero pronto sintió cómo la calidez se retiraba lentamente de sus labios hasta que pudo respirar por sí sola y reconocer las voces a su alrededor.

- Supongo que no fue una sugerencia tan buena como pensama. – dijo Bien, y parecía tener profundos remordimientos.

- Pero tenías razón. Mira cómo reaccionó, y apenas logró decir dos palabras. – dijo Amaya, y Haruhi notó una mano en su hombro.- Y te preguntabas por qué queríamos quedarnos contigo. Hay veces en las que tienes que confiar en tus mayores.

- Soñé que los Círculos mataban a mis afines.

Las palabras salieron a toda velocidad y Haruhi no quería recordar lo que había visto, pero se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza entre las piernas mientras hablaba.

- Era culpa mía, porque tendría que haber sido capaz de salvarles pero no lo hice. Continué oyendo cómo me gritaban incluso después de su muerte y no podía sentir mi elemancia, y estaba ahí sentada, viendo cómo morían aunque hubiera debido ser capaz de hacer alg...

- ¿ Puedes sentirles? Quiero decir, ahora. – la interrumpió Amaya.

Cuando Haruhi se extendió hacia ellos, descubrió que era incapaz de tocar a ninguno de sus afines. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de perder el control de nuevo pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de por qué su sueño parecía tan real.

- Yo... mi elemancia ha desaparecido.

Amaya asintió.

- Eso explica las pesadillas, pues.

- Es porque has tenido un día largo y duro. – dijo Bien, frotando la espalda de Haruhi con caricias largas y suaves.- No te preocupes, cariño. Volverá.

- Pero mis afines...

- No oigo ningún grito desde las otras habitaciones, si es que eso significa algo. – dijo Sonata.

Kayo fue de más ayuda.

- Raitoya pasó por aquí hace unos minutos mientras que te estabas... _recuperando_. Dijo que tus chicos tenían pesadillas también. Supongo que Takumi y Jousuke aún están ayudando a calmarlos, pero en general están bien. Están vivos, ¿sabes?

Esas palabras fueron una fuerza de aterrizaje, y Haruhi sintió el choque y el caos de la pesadilla _(de toda la noche_) caerse a trozos. El mero hecho de que estuvieran vivos arrojaba todas sus defensas mentales por la borda, y sintió cómo empezaba a llorar. Odiaba llorar; su debilidad se hacía visible al mundo entero. Pero las lágrimas no cesaban y sabía que necesitaba este alivio por mucho que doliera.

Bien envolvió su brazos alrededor de Haruhi, arrastrando a la chiquilla en su cálido abrazo. Se sentaron juntas durante unos minutos antes de que Sonata las hiciera tumbarse a las dos, usando su regazo como almohada. Amaya y Kayo se sentaron al lado de Haruhi, acariciando su pelo y su espalda y ofreciéndole su silencioso apoyo.

- Si hubiera llegado un momento demasiado tarde... – susurró Haruhi, pero Bien la hizo callar.

- No pienses en los "y si". Estate agradecida de no haber llegado demasiado tarde, y de que aún tengas a los que amas.

Las pesadillas vinieron y se fueron durante el resto de la noche, pero fue la primera vez en muchos años que Haruhi no necesitó a su madre de Agua para secar sus lágrimas.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: (21-XII-2007): Siento MUCHÍSIMO habertardado tanto en colgar un capítulo. Después de que terminara el NaNo, no tenía nada parecido a un capítulo escrito, así que me llevó dos semanas el escribir algo que mi beta pudiera destrozar después. Sé que normalmente subo cosas los lunes, pero este lunes que viene es Nochebuena, así que decidí no correr riesgos y subirlo hoy. Espero que no os importe.

Una vez dicho eso, la próxima vez que colgaré algo será en el Año Nuevo, quizás alrededor del cuatro o cinco de enero. Si me siento _realmente _ambiciosa, trataré de tener algo para la semana que viene, pero... todavía estamos en la estación de las fiestas y estoy segura de que nadie va a estar flotando por efeefepuntonet en su tiempo libre.

Como siempre –_siempre_- estoy muy agradecida a todos mi leales lectores. Os he hecho esperar más de un mes y medio para este capítulo más bien solemne, y espero ser más eficiente en el Año Nuevo. Supongo que eso es un propósito a punto de realizarse.

¡Felices Fiestas a todos!

Notas de la traductora: (30-III-2008): Cuando traduzcáis un texto literario en inglés, tened en cuenta que la longitud de las páginas aumentará proporcionalmente a la cantidad de diálogo que tenga el original. Esto se debe a que en inglés no es necesario separar por párrafos cada frase del diálogo; Tamaki y Kyouya pueden hablar y replicarse en el mismo fragmento. En español sí que lo es, y eso hace que un texto que en inicio tenía unas muy manejables 13 páginas se convierta en un monstruo peludo de 18.

Hasta aquí las quejas. A partir de ahora, los capítulos van a ser largos y jugosos, y vais a tener que estar muy pero que muy atentos para no perderos detalle, ya que en todos ellos hay Pistas Importantes para la Resolución Final. Yo intentaré no desmayarme cuando me encuentre con un párrafo de siete lineas de diálogo. :se desploma:

Gracias por leernos, y hasta la semana que viene.


	17. Prueba superada

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Acompañamiento musical: Chiisana Shiawase de la banda sonora de Mai-HiME Soundtrack Vol. 1. Comienza con Haruhi levantándose de la cama y termina con Amaya tirando a Tamaki de su silla.

Reconocimiento de la autora: Como siempre, extiendo mi gratitud a huamulan03 por su beteo (aunque aparentemente no le di mucho trabajo que hacer esta vez).

* * *

Capítulo 17: Prueba superada

Haruhi se despertó con el sol que se colaba a través de las cortinas beige claro, con el cálido aliento de Bien en la coronilla y la espalda de Sonata contra la suya, y con el melodioso sonido de las voces de sus afines haciendo sus habituales y desmedidas peticiones.

- ¡ Oi, Jousuke-san! ¿ Qué hay para desayunar?

- Arroz, pescado y sopa. Podéis escoger entre té y zumo si queréis darle emoción a la mañana.

- ¡ ABU-RRIDO!

- ¿No hay tarta? ¿Y chocolate?

- Lo siento. El azúcar no es uno de los principales grupos alimentarios.

- ¿ Tienes queso bitto en lonchas?

- No.

- ¿ Croissants franceses y _pâté de canard_?

- No.

- _¿Caviar?_

- No, y puedo aguantar esto tanto como vosotros.

- Pero bueno, ¿ qué clase de chef rarito eres?

- En mi tiempo libre, uno de los baratos. Si no os gusta la comida, no comáis.

- ¡ Demonios Hitachiin! ¡ No ofendáis a nuestros amables y generosos anfitriones! ¡ Aunque son tan pobres como nuestra amada Haruhi, mirad cómo nos han abierto sus...

- Hey, ¿ por qué no _os calláis_ todos? Las chicas todavía están dormidas, y vosotros, niños, hacéis bastante ruido para despertar a los muertos.

- Err, lo lamento, Takumi-san. Simplemente estaba mostrando mi gratitud por...

- Sólo cómete tu maldito desayuno.

Unos momentos de silencio, pero Haruhi sintió que la cama se sacudía un poquito y oyó una risita escapar de Sonata.

- Tus afines son algo especial. – susurró Bien.

Haruhi suspiró un poquito.

- Ni siquiera puedo definir lo que son.

El aroma del sanma a la parrilla y de la sopa miso entró a bocanadas en el dormitorio, y Haruhi se dio cuenta de repente de lo hambrienta que estaba. Levantó la cabeza, y el despertador de la mesa más cercana marcaba las 7:28 AM con cifras brillantes.

_Apenas seis horas de sueño. No debería estar así de coherente._

Sonata se estiró de repente y bostezó antes de decir:

- Vale, voy a imponer un poco de orden entre los chicos. Nos vemos en el piso de abajo, señoritas.

Saltó de la cama elegantemente, y Bien desenroscó los brazos de los hombros de Haruhi.

- ¿ Estás bien, cariño?

- Sí. Bajo contigo.

- No, no. Quédate aquí y relájate un poquito. – dijo ella, acariciando por última vez el cabello de Haruhi antes de reptar fuera. Haruhi vio que Amaya ya se había marchado (_¿cuándo lo hizo?)_ y eso la dejaba a solas con Kayo. Se quedaron tendidas en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, escuchando las voces y las pisadas, antes de que la mujer Viento se girara sobre sí misma y le preguntara:

- Así que... ¿has tenido más pesadillas?

- No desde la última, sobre las cinco.

- Las tendrás durante un tiempo, todavía. – le advirtió amablemente.- Y también tendrás ataques de ansiedad.

- Pero terminarán por irse, ¿ no?

- Probablemente, pero tienes que comprender que incluso aunque aún las tengas, no será culpa tuya. Tu mente y tu cuerpo están tratando de lidiar con el trauma de la única forma que conocen.

Haruhi se sentó, frotándose los ojos con el talón de la mano.

- Ya lo sé. Sólo que... supongo que _no_ lo sé. Todo está confuso y sin cerrar, y ni siquiera llegamos a contaros lo que pasó anoche.

- Takumi nos contó un poquito, pero... ¿quieres hablar de ello? Me refiero a las cosas más personales.

_La verdad es que no_, pensó Haruhi. Aunque no tenía nada en contra de Kayo ni de sus afines, a Haruhi no le gustaba desnudar su alma ante nadie. Era sólo a causa de su conexión con los hosts que les contaba todo aquello, e incluso eso forzaba los límites de su expresión personal.

Así que negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Lo lamento.

- No te preocupes. –dijo Kayo.- Sé que no puedes ir a hablar con un terapeuta profesional sin soltar vuestro secreto, pero deberías hablar con gente en la que confíes... tus afines, tu familia, cualquiera que lo sepa. Aunque lo único que hagan sea escuchar, es suficiente. Te hace saber que se preocupan por ti.

- Y lo hacen. – aún así, había algo que necesitaba saber, y estaba dispuesta a poner su orgullo a un lado para obtener una respuesta.- ¿ Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

- Claro.

- ¿ Cómo... cómo te enfrentaste a ello después de matar a alguien por primera vez?

- No fue tan duro para mi como por ejemplo, para Bien. Soy enfermera, y para cuando forjé el Círculo con Amaya y los demás ya había visto la muerte... presente e inútil, ausente y necesitada. Me llevó unos días digerirlo todo, _entenderlo _realmente, pero después de eso la aceptación llegó bastante fácilmente. No se pareció en nada a lo que tú estás pasando.

"Don't worry about it," Kayo said. "I know that you can't really talk to a professional therapist without spilling your secret, but you should talk to people you trust – your kindred, your family, anyone who knows. Even if all they do is listen, it's enough. It lets you know they care."

Haruhi asintió lentamente, y Kayo flotó fuera de la cama.

- Tómate tu tiempo para bajar. – le dijo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lo primero que hizo Haruhi fue ir al baño y abrir los grifos. Sabía que su elemancia todavía estaba ausente –había sido un tema recurrente en sus pesadillas- pero la sensación del agua corriente le ayudó a asentar sus tumultuosos pensamientos. No podía sentir a los chicos, y por una vez Haruhi no estuvo segura de si apreciaba o le desagradaba el silencio en su mente.

Se lavó la cara y se puso las lentillas antes de dirigirse escaleras abajo, caminando suavemente y dejando que los sonidos de la mañana se filtraran por su mente. El crepitar de los aceites y la risa sana, el tintineo de los platos al chocar unos contra otros y las pesadas pisadas sobre el suelo de baldosas. Cuando llegó al umbral de la cocina, se asomó un poquito por la esquina, sin estar preparada del todo para convertirse en una parte del día pero necesitando saber lo que le esperaba al otro lado.

Bien estaba de pie al lado de Jousuke, y sus fuegos le ayudaban con los múltiples cazos y sartenes; estaba enseñando a un sorprendentemente fascinado Hikaru sobre las sutiles propiedades del calentamiento y del enfriamiento. Una gran tetera comenzó a silbar justo cuando Takumi pasó a su lado, y él vertió chorros de té en las cuatro tazas que llevaba en la mano. En la mesa, Kayo estaba hablando con Mori sobre la posibilidad de estudiar medicina; él parecía educadamente interesado. Amaya estaba de pie con Kyouya y Tamaki, discutiendo algo sobre negocios y finanzas, mientras que Raitoya y Hani servían arroz en los cuencos de todos. Sonata ya estaba disfrutando de su comida mientras Kaoru estaba de pie detrás de ella, animando su cabello en un complicado recogido con sus dedos y un peine.

Todos sus chicos vestían chándales o pantalones de pijama; su pelo estaba revuelto y parecían atractivos y despeinados. Sus manos y sus rostros estaban limpios de barro y suciedad _(y sangre)_. Era una escena tan familiar, casi pintoresca, que Haruhi hubiera quedido quedarse durante horas mirándolo todo. Ahí no había dolor, ni violencia, ni necesidad de luchar y morir. Había alegría y paz y la seguridad de los amigos, la familia y los afines.

Pero aunque actuaban normalmente, podía ver la rigidez en la postura de Tamaki, la dureza en los ojos de Hikaru, la manera en la que la cabeza de Kyouya se giraba de golpe para buscar enemigos invisibles. Había solemnidad en los labios de Hani, tensión en la mandíbula de Mori y un encogimiento en los hombros de Kaoru.

Nada era lo mismo que antes, y puede que nunca volviera a estar _"bien"_ otra vez. Por todos ellos, Haruhi llevaba luto por la pérdida de su inocencia.

_Pero puede, que por sólo unos minutos... puede que podamos fingir._

Así que se preparó, se vistió con una sonrisita y entró en la cocina.

- Buenos días.

Todos se quedaron congelados, y la sonrisa de Haruhi vaciló cuando la miraron fijamente. Pero, justo antes de que el silencio se volviera doloroso, Tamaki caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa brillante y la abrazó con delicadeza, como si pudiera romperse si la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

- Buenos días, mi adorable Haruhi. – dijo suavemente, y luego la besó en la frente.

No había ni rastro de afecto sobreactuado; estas eran las acciones de un Tamaki que no necesitaba ser teatral delante de ella nunca más. Había visto la fuerza de su _(la de todos, la mía)_ amor la noche anterior.

- No la monopolices. – le regañó Kyouya, y Haruhi sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros cuando se colocó detrás de ella.- Lo último que necesita por la mañana es una cara llena de Tamaki antes de desayunar.

Haruhi no necesitaba la telepatía para saber que él quería tocarla, asegurarse de que no había desaparecido durante la noche. La dirigió con cuidado hacia una de las sillas vacías, pasando al lado de Kaoru, cuyos dedos le peinaron suavemente el cabello detrás de la oreja. Se sentó entre Hani y Mori; el primero le plantó un delicado beso en la sien mientras que el segundo apretaba su mano.

- ¿ Elemancia? – preguntó Mori, y ella negó levemente con la cabeza.- Nosotros tampoco.

Hikaru le sirvió el té y susurró:

- Buenos días, preciosa Haruhi. – mientras se levantaba.

_Sí... muy buenos días._

El resto del Círculo Sanano la saludó, aunque Kayo y Bien se marcharon todo lo pronto que fue educado, mencionando el trabajo como una necesidad inapelable. El desayuno fue un asunto dulce, con sus afines estrujados alrededor mientras que ella disfrutaba de su presencia. La comida era excelente –no era una sorpresa, considerando la profesión de Jousuke- e hizo una anotación mental para pedirle alguna receta.

Al final, una vez que la conversación murió, Amaya pateó a Tamaki fuera de su silla. Se sentó enfrente de Haruhi, y el rubio tomó asiento pesaroso al lado de Kyouya.

- Ahora que estás despierta, podemos empezar a hablar. – dijo Amaya sin preludio alguno.

- ¿ Sobre los Círculos muertos?

- Chica lista. Por fortuna, ya hemos arreglado algunas cosas.

Haruhi miró a sus afines, pero todos ellos parecían tan confusos como se sentía ella.

- ¿ Como qué?

- Ya hemos contactado con el Alto Círculo.

Tamaki evitó escupir su té por encima de la mesa, y casi se ahogó con su propia educación. Kyouya le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras preguntaba tensamente:

- ¿ Deberíamos estar listos para echar a correr ahora?

- Oh, relájate, no vamos a delataros. – dijo Amaya.

- Tuvimos que llamar esta mañana y contarles lo del duelo en el que nos metimos anoche. – dijo Takumi, apoyando su peso en el mostrador de la cocina en el que Raitoya ya se había sentado. – Y tuvimos que decirles que había dos Círculos muertos en el parque Takaoji –eso no podía mantenerse en secreto de ninguna forma. No me sorprendería nada si ya estuviera en los periódicos y en la televisión.

- ¡ Pero nosotros estábamos allí! –chilló Hikaru.- ¡ Acabas de arrojarnos al Alto Círculo!

- No, os he salvado el culo. – Amaya sonrió torvamente, y la autosatisfacción casi goteó de sus palabras cuando dijo- Les dije que dos Círculos ilegales se batieron _el uno contra el otro hasta _la muerte. Nada, ni una palabra sobre vosotros, niños.

Silencio atontado del Círculo Fujioka cuando una solución tan sencilla les golpeó el rostro.

- ¿ Puedes... puedes contar eso? Quiero decir que... – tartamudeó Haruhi- ...podría haber habido testigos que nos vieran entrar.

- Los testigos sólo nos vieron a Amaya y a mi salir del claro. – Takumi se encogió de hombros.

- Y si vosotros llegasteis ahí mucho antes de que comenzara la pelea, ¿ quién podría acordarse de veros entrar? – añadió Jousuke, todavía al lado del fogón y masticando los restos de su arroz.

- Pero yo dejé heridas de bala, ¡ y ninguno de los otros Elementales tenía una! – argumentó Haruhi.

- Las Balanzas desaparecen después de la muerte. – rebatió Raitoya.

- Espera, ¿ _tú_ conseguiste un arma de fuego? – preguntó Amaya, concentrándose de repente en Haruhi.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tipo? ¿Pistola, revolver? ¿Escopeta, rifle?

- Yo... no lo sé. Nunca me han interesado las armas.

Amaya le lanzó una pirada penetrante a Haruhi, como si estuviera decepcionada con la joven, pero siguió adelante.

- De todas maneras, ellos tienen razón. Y la muerte de _todos_ los Elementales del duelo es posible. No hay nada que indique que alguien no se desangró, o que no hubo muertes simultaneas.

- Eso suena demasiado fácil. – Kaoru frunció el ceño, trenzando todavía el cabello de Sonata.- No es que me importe, la verdad, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estábamos allí. Incluso nos dejamos las mochilas.

- ¿Había algo que pudiera acusaros? – preguntó ella, mirándole.

- Nada de dinero, sólo unos periódicos rotos. – él se encogió de hombros, y Hikaru añadió- ¿ Qué hay de la sangre y las huellas dactilares? ¿No se darán cuenta de eso?

- El Alto Círculo no va a pensar que la sangre sea de nadie más que de los Elementales muertos. ¿Por qué habría que hacer pruebas de sangre a cada gotita cuando es evidente de dónde vino? – argumentó Jousuke con pragmatismo.- Y como podemos explicarlo todo-los tres Círculos y los incidentes relacionados entre sí- no hay motivo alguno por el que deban sospechar.

Fue Tamaki el que hizo la pregunta que rondaba por la mente Haruhi.

- ¿ Y quién estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿ Con qué Círculo os batisteis anoche?

- No sé si el nombre significa algo para vosotros, pero fue el Círculo Hashimoto. –dijo Takumi.

El nombre tardó unos instantes en calarles, y Hani fue el primero que lo reconoció. Él tomó aire con un brusco siseo y dijo:

- Vinieron a Ouran hace unos días; ¡ era uno de los Círculos que estaban buscando al "Círculo ilegal"!

- Eso no tiene sentido. – dijo Haruhi.- Estuvieron en nuestro colegio el lunes.Si tenían una foto de mi hablando con Takumi y con Amaya de hace casi dos semanas antes de que forjaramos el Círculo, me hubieran reconocido.

- Espera, ¿ qué fotos? – Raitoya frunció el ceño.

Kyouya les explicó lo que había pasado con las fotos y el chantaje que recibieron la tarde anterior, y Takumi hizo "aah" cuando lo comprendió.

- Nosotros también recibimos esas. ¿Os acordáis? ¿ Las fotos de nosotros en Vivid Lain? ¿ Y las de la bahía de Tokyo?

Raitoya gruñó.

- Oh, esas. Sabes, todavía pienso que deberíamos haver jugado la carta del "photoshop" y habernos declarado inocentes. De todas maneras, terminamos batiéndonos con Hashimoto.

-Así que si ellos – el Círculo Hashimoto- sabía que vosotros dos habíais ayudado a Haruhi casi hace dos semanas, ¿ por qué no la buscaron a ella directamente? ¿ Y por qué su Agua no se dio cuenta de que estaba en Ouran? – preguntó Tamaki.

- Yo también me pregunté eso, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo –la pequeña Haruhi tiene un secreto. – bromeó Amaya, y giró la cabeza a un lado.- Sonata, ¿puedes proporcionarme esa foto?

Sus ojos verdes y azules brillaron de diversión.

- Por supuesto.

Sonata extendió la mano, y su tatuaje resplandeció como la el resol sobre la nieve. Partículas de luz se juntaron hasta que, flotando sobre su palma, apareció una ilusión de la misma fotografía que habían enviado a Kyouya por e-mail. La foto era casi dos veces más grande de lo normal y tan realista como un recuerdo; Haruhi sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al ver su asombrosa exactitud.

Sus afines se inclinaron para mirarla más de cerca.

- ¿ Qué estamos buscando? – preguntó Hani.

- El motivo por el que no reconocieron inmediatamente a Haruhi. – dijo Sonata, y respondiendo a su silencio, continuó.- Una parte de enseñaros a ser un Círculo significa que no vamos a daros todas las respuestas todo el tiempo. A veces tendréis que deducir lo que está ocurriendo. Así que... ¿ qué es lo que veis?

- Bueno, veo a Haruhi entrando en una habitación, flanqueada por vosotros dos. – dijo Hikaru, comenzando por lo evidente.- Parece que estéis en un club de algún tipo. Luces tenues, decoración más o menos aceptable... el reflejo del cristal es molesto.

- Hay alguien a la izquierda del fotógrafo. – señaló Mori.- Viste vaqueros, y apenas está dentro del enfoque de la cámara.

- El ángulo es bastante bajo. Quienquiera que esté tomando esta imagen se está agachando y disparando hacia arriba. También tienen que haber usado una lente telescópica. – remarcó Kyouya.

- Bien. – Raitoya asintió.- Todo eso es relevante, y os lo explicaremos más tarde, pero lo esencial lo habéis pasado por alto.

Todos miraron la foto en silencio durante unos largos treinta segundos –Haruhi podía oir el tic-tac del reloj de fondo- cuando la respuesta brilló delante de sus ojos.

- ¡ Oh Dios mío, ya sé por qué! – boqueó, y todos sus afines se volvieron hacia ella.- Mi vestido... llevo puesto un vestido.

Sus expresiones no cambiaron, y ella continuó.

- Chicos, en el colegio todos piensan que soy un _chico_ porque llevo el traje de chaqueta. En esta foto, estoy vestida como una _chica_.

Entonces fue sencillo realizar la conexión, y Kyouya se golpeó la frente.

- ¡ Por supuesto! ¡ Él debió de mirar a las alumnas, no a los chicos!

Sonata dobló su mano hasta formar un puño, y la foto se disolvió en luz de sol plateada.

- Muy bien, niños. Todavía hay esperanza para vosotros.

- Y cuando no pudieron encontrar_la_ en Ouran, ni en ninguna de las otras escuelas, se vieron forzados a esperar y a aferrarse a las fotografías. – dijo Tamaki.

- Incluso si alguien la hubiera visto con Takumi-san y conmigo en la bahía, la hubieran reconocido como una chica. – aportó Hani.

- Además, Wakai no fue el que me puso a prueba, sino Raikatsuji. – añadió Haruhi- Y como nunca me miró de cerca, debió de haberles llevado más tiempo darse cuenta quién era yo y de dónde había salido.

- Entonces, ¿ cómo te descubrieron a ti y a nosotros? – le preguntó Kaoru a Takumi- ¿ Qué les hizo darse cuenta de quién era Haruhi?

- Tuvieron ayuda externa. El primo del tío del hijo de alguien vio las fotos y fue capaz de ponerte nombre. – dijo Takumi- Dijeron que te conocían del colegio.

- Espera, ¡¿ alguien de Ouran está al tanto de esto?! – dijo Tamaki con un tono agudo, y el corazón de Haruhi se aceleró cuando todos sus afines se quedaron inmóviles- ¿Quién?

- No deberíais estar sorprendidos. – suspiró Sonata- Hay muy pocos Elementales y la mayor parte de nosotros estamos emparentados de una forma u otra...

Tamaki lo intentó de nuevo.

- ¿Pero sabéis quién...?

- No – dijo Amaya bruscamente- Cuando ayer hablamos con el Círculo Hashimoto, no hicieron más que decirnos una trola tras otra. Todo lo que dijeron fue que alguien que conocía a Haruhi les ayudó.

Kyouya movió la cabeza; sus labios eran una delgada linea blanca.

- Esto no me gusta. Ya es bastante malo que tuvieramos que deciros a vosotros que somos Circundados. Esto añade más complicaciones.

- ¿ Podéis contarnos algo más? – presionó Hani- Si alguien está detrás de nosotros...

Jousuke se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, tiene que ser alguien que conozca a los Elementales del Círculo Hashimoto. ¿Alguno de estos nombres os dice algo? ¿ Wakai? ¿ Midorikawa? ¿ _Hashimoto? _¿Quién me falta?

Sonata chequeó los nombres.

- Iguchi, Fukaki, Takurozani y Ka...

- ¡MIERDA! – aulló Kyouya, levantándose tan rápido que su silla se estrelló contra el suelo- ¡ Mierda mierda _mierda_!

- ¡ Tendríamos que haberlo matado! – rugió Hikaru, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Las tazas se derramaron y los cuencos tintinearon para contestarle.- ¡ Hijo de _puta!_

- ¡ Hey! – dijo Takumi con un filo en la voz, y evitó que Kyouya atravesara la pared más cercana con su puño atándole con una pequeña cuerda de hielo- A menos que estéis buscando pelea, y podemos daros una paliza que hará que lo de anoche parezca un jodido picnic, _poned el culo en la silla._

Kyouya le obedeció de mala gana, mirando con furia a Takumi durante todo el tiempo que le llevó romper el hielo de su muñeca. El adulto se cruzó de brazos, dejó que su tatuaje brillara amenazadoramente y eso fue suficiente para prevenir más estallidos de rabia.

La cabeza de Haruhi miraba a unos y a otros.

- ¿ Qué me estoy perdiendo?

- Takurozani es –era- el Elemental de Oscuridad del CEE – escupió Kyouya.

Su mandíbula se descolgó de la sorpresa, pero la cerró rápidamente.

- Pero... ¿ no os habíais encargado de ellos?

- Nuestras familias presionaron y lograron que Ouran expulsara a los cabronazos, pero todavía deben de estar en Tokyo. – dijo Kaoru, que ahora estaba caminando adelante y atrás- Mierda, me pregunto si se lo habrán dicho a algún profesor.

- No, nuestros padres nos hubieran pillado, y mi padre lo sabría también – dijo Tamaki- Pero eso tampoco tiene sentido. Hubieran hecho cualquier cosa para que nos cogiera el Alto Círculo... ¿ así que por qué no nos están dando caza?

- Si les dijeron que se quedaran callados... – barajó Takumi, pero Hikaru negó con la cabeza.

- Esos tíos nos odiaban de verdad. Se tomaron muchas molestias para jodernos una vez. Lo hubieran hecho otra vez.

- Pero no os han pillado, y el Alto Círculo no os ha puesto en el boletín de la policía, así que supongo que algo está _obligándoles_ a estar en silencio. – razonó Raitoya- A lo mejor... ellos también tienen un Círculo.

_Esa _era una idea escalofriante, y Haruhi sintió un estremecimiento en la espalda. Si ellos tenían un Círculo, entonces era probable que fueran a ir a por ella y a por sus afines. Amaya le dirigió una mirada cargada a Raitoya, y él asintió antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

- Deberíais relajaros, niños. – dijo Sonata- Si tienen un Círculo, corren el riesgo de que les atrapen. Personalmente, dudo mucho que Hashimoto hubiera querido enseñarles a forjar uno.

- Enseñaron a los chicos que atacaron a Fujioka – dijo Jousuke con agudeza.

- Por lo menos uno de ellos era parte de su familia, y Hashimoto siempre ha sido muy rarito respecto a mantener a sus hijos protegidos – replicó Sonata, y luego redirigió su atención hacia los Elementales más jóvenes- Pero por lo menos no tendréis que preocuparos de que envíen más Círculos Dañados en pos de vosotros.

- ¿ Por qué? –preguntó Hani.

- El hecho de estar muerto hace que sea duro tramar venganzas.

Lo dijo con una elegancia tan simple que a Haruhi le llevó unos momentos darse cuenta de que Sonata no lo decía metafóricamente. Haruhi recordó cómo Takumi había mencionado que había un Círculo legal menos, pero podría haberse estado refiriendo al hecho de que los Círculos rotos –uno con menos de siete Elementales- no tenían por qué cumplir con todas sus obligaciones.

Sonata no dejaba espacio para malinterpretar lo que el Círculo Sanano había hecho, y Haruhi sintió cómo su estómago se volvía del revés de la aprensión.

- Así que... ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche? – preguntó finalmente cuando el silencio se volvió insoportable- Quiero decir... nuestros dos Círculos fueron atacados, ¿ pero por qué? ¿ Qué significa todo esto? ¿ El Alto Círculo va a perseguirnos a nosotros o a vosotros?

Hubo miradas entre los Elementales más mayores, y finalmente Amaya suspiró y dijo:

- Seremos sinceros con vosotros si sois sinceros con nosotros.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces dejad que vaya hacia atrás. ¿ Conocíais al Círculo Hashimoto, o sabíais algo de ellos? – todos negaron por la cabeza, y ella continuó- Son diferente a nosotros. Ambos somos "guardianes" de los secretos de la forja del Círculo, pero nosotros somos bastante liberales. Me refiero a que, joder, os enseñé a vosotros a forjar un Círculo en primer lugar. Pero Hashimoto es –era, error mío- muchísimo más conservador. Seguían las Leyes Elementales como si el mismo Dios las hubiera escrito. Todo era blanco y negro, el gris no existía. Las cosas se hacían así hace mil años, y nosotros hubiéramos estado malditos de haber seguido por ese camino durante otros mil. Eso les convertía en fanáticos –yo les llamo jodidos majaras- Cuestión de semántica.

Takumi continuó.

- Así que todo se vino abajo porque Hashimoto nos odiaba _de veras_. Queríamos que algunas de las Leyes Elementales fueran actualizadas y aplicables al siglo veintiuno, pero ellos veían eso –y a nosotros- como algo peligroso. Una de las cosas que estábamos intentando cambiar era la edad para forjar un Círculo, y a los Hashimoto casi les dio un ataque al corazón cuando lo sugerimos.

- Entonces el que nos ayudarais fue la gota que colmó el vaso – dijo Hani, y Takumi asintió.

- Por lo que puedo deducir, habían estado espiándonos por lo menos durante un mes antes de que Haruhi viniera pidiendo ayuda. Desde la última conferencia de los Círculos.

- Así que no es que me vieran por casualidad. – dijo Haruhi.

- No, no fue casualidad. – dijo Jousuke, y se apartó del fogón para darle un golpecito en el hombro. Sus ojos eran de un oscuro verde bosque que se reflejaba en su tatuaje de Tierra, y dijo- Puede que me reconozcas así.

Entonces su cara empezó a moverse y cambiar lentamente, y su piel se fundió como cera bajo el toque de un Elemental de Fuego, hasta que Haruhi pudo, en efecto, reconocerle.

- ¡ Eres el guardián del segundo piso!

- M'alegro de que te acuerde' – dijo él, su voz más dura, profunda y con un ligero acento.- El Círculo Hashimoto sabía cual era mi aspecto, pero no hubieran reconocido a un puerta sin nombre. Yo vigilaba el piso de arriba, dónde teníamos las reuniones, y trataba de evitar que la gente entrara dónde no tenía que estar.

- ¿ Y por qué a mi...?

- Yo le dije que no te dejara entrar. – dijo Amaya, y la cara de Jousuke volvió a su forma original con un movimiento de su cabeza- Mucha gente había intentado timarnos antes, y si ni Takumi ni Rai –que también estaba en el club- estaban contigo, entonces Jou tenía que tomarlo como una señal de que eras un fraude. Fue una gran putada que Midorikawa te siguiera.

Tenía sentido, si bien extraño y retorcido, que intentaran evitar con todas sus fuerzas que un desconocido entrara en su zona personal._Y no es paranoia si sabes que alguién de fuera va a por ti, _pensó Haruhi.

- Pero eso no explica la foto. Si yo no pude subir, ¿ cómo lo hizo uno de los Elementales Hashimoto? Yo no vi a nadie.

- Su Elemental de luz usó un truquito bastante esotérico – explicó Sonata- Es posible que un Luminoso retuerza la luz a su alrededor, haciéndose invisible.

- ¡¿ De verdad?! – exclamó Tamaki, casi saltando por encima de la mesa- ¿ Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?

_Justo lo que necesitamos, un Tamaki invisible_, gruñó mentalmente Haruhi.

- Puede que en otro momento, amor, pero no ahora.- Sonata sonrió, y Tamaki se derritió de decepción sobre su silla- Lo que pienso es que Midorikawa se quedó de pie en las escaleras, sacó unas cuantas fotos y salió pitando del club antes de que Jou se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

- Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Takumi y a Haruhi. Le hubiera reventado la cabeza contra el suelo si le hubiera visto – gruñó Jousuke, y Haruhi se creyó que hubiera podido hacerlo.

- Y unos cuantos días más tarde, los niños forjastéis un Círculo y Haruhi sorprendió a todos los Círculos en el área arrastrando una elemancia de un nivel demencial a la bahía de Tokyo. – dijo Takumi- La Alta Elemental de Agua me llamó, y fui capaz de cubrirte las espaldas, pero aunque el Alto Círculo no vino a por nosotros, el Círculo Hashimoto decidió que era hora de actuar. Con las fotos del club y una semana para prepararse, tuvieron suficientes pruebas circunstanciales para empujarnos a una encerrona.

Amaya siguió por él.

- Así que el domingo pasado, nos encontramos con que habían servido nuestros culos en una bandeja al Alto Círculo cuando Hashimoto les dejó un montón de esas fotos en el regazo. Nos pusieron en libertad condicional y en arresto domiciliario, lo que signifacaba que no podíamos correr a salvar o avisar a los niños ilegales. Nos levantaron los cargos cuando se demostró que los críos de Asahara no tenían relación con nadie, pero los Hashimoto tenían un cabreo de la hostia. El que se demostrara que nosotros éramos inocentes les hacía parecer _idiotas_ a ellos.

- Les volvió más vengativos, porque sabían que habíamos ayudado a _alguien_ a forjar un Círculo aunque no fueran los niños de Asahara. – dijo Sonata- Cuando vimos las fotos, supimos lo que habían estado haciendo, y supimos que intentarían ver si volvíamos a ayudar a Haruhi. Nos tomamos unos días para analizar la situación y prepararnos para el inevitable duelo. No era demasiado difícil deducir que intentarían atacarnos, pero nos golpearon dónde éramos más vulnerables.

- Nosotros – dijeron Haruhi y Tamaki a la vez.

- A vosotros os enviaron cartas de chantaje y a nosotros un reto, y desde ese momento, se desató el infierno. – explicó Sonata.

- ¿ Pero quién nos atacó a nosotros en realidad, si Hashimoto estaba batiéndose con vosotros? – preguntó Kaoru.

Amaya torció la boca.

- Entrenaron a algunos de los Elementales adolescentes recorriendo la ciudad y les enseñaron a forjar un Círculo y a convocar Balanzas antes de lanzarlos contra vosotros. Jodidos hipócritas.

- Durante todo el duelo no pararon de hablar y hablar sobre cómo _nosotros_ éramos los delincuentes, cómo le habíamos fallado al Alto Círculo y a la esencia de la elemancia, y más y más mierda con la que podían manchar nuestro nombre, pero ellos hicieron exactamente lo mismo que nosotros porque "estaba justificado en los ojos de la elemancia, porque tenemos que usar los dañados para luchar contra los dañados" – dijo Takumi, y había oscuridad en su voz.

Haruhi no pudo evitar que su propia ira creciera, y sus manos se abrieron y cerraron alrededor de su té frío.

- Eso es enfermizo – dijo Hikaru- ¿ Cual era su puto problema?

Sonata se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo que ocurre cuando las palabras de la ley significan más que su espíritu. Cuando el fín justifica los medios. Cuando pavimentas el camino al Infierno con buenas intenciones y con los cadáveres de las personas que has sacrificado por esas intenciones. Puedo seguir, si queréis.

- No, pillo la idea. – gruñó él.

- Logramos exprimir un poco de información de sus dos últimos Elementales, y ellos nos dijeron que también habían preparado vuestro ataque, niños. – dijo Jousuke- Estos dos fueron a buscaros mientras nosotros nos ocupábamos de las secuelas –trayendo a Bien y a Sonata a casa, las curaciones, etcétera.

_Aunque significaba que sus afines podrían haber muerto_, se dio cuenta Haruhi con gravedad. _Amaya_ tenía_ que saberlo, y aún así vino a ayudarnos._

_Le hubiéramos debido las vidas de sus afines._

- Ahora es vuestro turno. ¿ Qué pasó después de que Hashimoto fuera a buscar vuestras cabezas?- preguntó Jousuke.

- Nada durante un tiempo. – dijo Tamaki- Cuando los Círculos se marcharon el lunes, todo estuvo tranquilo durante unos días. Y entonces ayer recibimos los e-mails del chantaje, y entonces... entonces nos batimos.

Se volvió más detallado cuando Amaya le presionó, y explicó el incidente general mientras los demás metían observaciones o interpretaciones para aclarar las cosas todavía más. El Círculo Sanano permaneció en silencio, asumiendo la explicación con asentimientos y sonidos que no comprometían a nada. Raitoya robó a Amaya hacia la mitad, pero regresaron para cuando Haruhi terminó de recrear su parte de la historia.

- Pero todavía me parece que algo va mal – preguntó Haruhi- Aún a riesgo de sonar como una niña pequeñoa, yo... _nosotros_ no esperábamos que nada así ocurriera. No sé qué es lo que podemos, o debemos, hacer.

Jousuke inclinó la cabeza, reflexivo.

- Yo sugeriría que os mantuvieseis en las sombras, aunque vosotros, niños, parecéis sentir una atracción patológica por los focos. Quizás deberíamos pensar en poneros limitadores de elemancia hasta que seais lo bastante mayores para ser legales.

Todo el movimiento de la cocina se detuvo, y Haruhi no pudo oir nada por encima del no-latir de su corazón.

- Jou, deja de asustarles – dijo Raitoya con un suspiro de cansancio, y entonces se concentró en el Club de Hosts.- Algo en lo que tenéis que pensar es en conseguir entrenamiento de Balanzas. Si vais a Ouran, eso quiere decir que vuestras clases de elemancia son de nivel alto, pero no podéis pedir ayuda a los profesores con vuestras Balanzas.

- Pero ayer nos desenvolvimos bien – dijo Hikaru.

- Y estoy seguro de que tus increíblemente bien pensados planes incluían ese desmayo momentáneo – Takumi arrastró las palabras con sarcasmo, y Hikaru les sacó los cuernos. Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco cuando Takumi le devolvió el gesto.

- Las Balanzas funcionan igual que la elemancia – dijo Jousuke, ignorando a los dos- Si no practicáis control y resistencia y todas esas cosas tan delicadas, entonces nunca seréis tan buenos como alguien con menos poder bruto pero mejor control.

- Me encantaría entrenarte, si estás interesada – Amaya sonrió a Haruhi- Es una interesante coincidencia que nuestras dos Balanzas sean armas de fuego.

_No estoy segura de que me gusten las implicaciones de eso, _pensó Haruhi, aunque su expresión no cambió.

- ¿ Y qué hay de nosotros? – preguntó Hikaru.

- Cuando practiquéis, no tenéis por qué usar siempre vuestras Balanzas – dijo Raitoya.- Si podéis encontrar a alguien que os enseñe a manejar un arma, os irá bien.

- Puedo enseñar a Hika-chan – dijo Hani seriamente- He entrenado con tonfas.

Hikaru parpadeó.

- Uh, vale, Hani-sempai.

- Tamaki – dijo Mori, girando la cabeza levemente- ¿ Espadas?

- Lo apreciaría. – dijo él con una sonrisita.

- Yo y Kyou-chan podemos entrenar con mi padre o con mis tíos – continuó Hani- Lo llamaremos práctica de arquería y puntería.

- Kaoru y yo con mis parientes – terminó Mori.

- Y si pasa lo peor de lo peor, siempre podéis preguntarnos y veremos qué podemos hacer – dijo Jousuke, y los asentimientos de los otros Elementales reflejaron su sentimiento.

Haruhi parpadeó.

- Eso ha sido... casi demasiado fácil.

- Después de lo de anoche, os merecéis algo "demasiado fácil" – dijo Takumi, y entonces miró su reloj- Por los dioses Acuáticos, son casi las nueve. Deberíais estar yendo a vuestras respectivas casas.

- Y nosotros deberíamos estar preparándonos para ver al Alto Círculo –suspiró Amaya- Maldita sea, odio los días que empiezan como este.

- Tenemos vuestra ropa – dijo Sonata, deslizándose fuera de la habitación aunque su voz todavía llegaba hasta ellos- Están ponibles. Pudimos quitar la mayor parte de la sangre y del barro, pero están en una condición poco fabulosa.

- Buena suerte para explicar esto a vuestros padres –dijo Raitoya irónicamente- ¿ Puedo preguntaros cómo vais a volver? El que os recojan aquí, en la casa de un Círculo bien conocido, puede que presagie brechas en nuestro pacto secreto.

- ¿Estamos cerca del transporte público? – preguntó Haruhi- Tenía mi cartera cuando nos fuimos, y en ella está mi abono de autobús y metro.

- Estáis a tres manzanas de la parada de autobús más cercana, y si lo cogéis en dirección norte os llevará hasta el metro. – explicó Jousuke.

- Genial. Así que tengo una forma de volver a casa. – entonces ella miró a sus afines.- Si queréis, podéis venir en autobús conmigo hasta la estación de metro y hacer que vuestros chóferes os recojan ahí.

La mirada de penosa esperanza en la cara de Tamaki fue fácilmente interpretada y reflejada en los rostros de Hikaru y de Hani.

- No os voy a llevar a mi casa. – dijo Haruhi desdeñosamente.

- ¿ Por favor?

- No. Si no vais a casa, vuestros padres llamarán a la policía o enviarán guardias armados o romperán Japón en mil pedazos en cuestión de horas. Y si descubren por qué vosotros estabais vagando por ahí conmigo, tendremos que responder ante el infierno y el Alto Círculo.

Los chicos soltaron unos cuantos gruñidos malhumorados, pero Haruhi se negó a ceder.

- Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que parezca sospechoso, pero... – y miró a Amaya- ¿ está bien si me ducho antes?

- Claro. El piso de arriba está abierto para ti.

Les llevó un poco más de una hora limpiarse; Amaya les había advertido de que si cualquiera tardaba más de diez minutos en ducharse y secarse, ella y Sonata entrarían y les echarían una mano. Las cosas no llegaron a tanto, algo por lo que Haruhi se sentía silenciosamente agradecida, y pronto les escortaron educadamente fuera de la casa, les indicaron la dirección y una rápida actualización de las noticias más recientes.

- Ahora mismo todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó con los Círculos muertos en Takaoji y la perfidia de Hashimoto, así que que no os sorprenda si lo veis en la portada de todas las noticias. – les explicó Sonata- Sed muy cuidadosos sobre lo que decís cuando habléis de ello. Si dejáis que se os escape algún pequeño detalle que no salió en las noticias, eso volverá y os morderá la cara –y a nosotros el trasero más adelante.

- Estaremos bien. – asintió Tamaki, y Sonata le enarcó una ceja. Él se sonrojó y añadió rápidamente- Mantendremos la boca cerrada.

- Una cosa más – dijo Amaya, apartando a Haruhi a un lado mientras que Raitoya y Jousuke describían el camino de vuelta a casa a sus afines.- Necesito un favor.

- ¿ El qué?

- Esta mañana alrededor de las seis, hubo un pequeño estallido de elemancia en Akihabara, algo que suele indicar la forja de un Círculo. Después de lo que me contasteis sobre esos niñatos de Takurozani, yo y Rai pensamos que podría haber pasado en o alrededor de vuestro instituto, y que tus ex – compañeros de clase podrían ser la causa del flujo. Como los otros Círculos están demasiado ocupados méandose encima por culpa de Hashimoto y de los críos Dañados, dudo que nadie más lo sintiera. Así que, ¿ sería mucho lío si tu...?

- ¿ Visitara Ouran y les buscara?

- Puede que no sea nada, pero si _es_ algo, entonces por lo menos habrá alguien competente cerca. Y como es tu colegio, podrás moverte mucho más fácilmente y sin que se den cuenta de que estás ahí.

Haruhi frunció el ceño.

- No me importa, pero no me queda nada de elemancia.

- Los recién forjados también son inofensivos, siempre. – le recordó Amaya- Ni siquiera tienes que enfrentarte a ellos; sólo llámame si percibes aunque sea el jirón de la prueba de la forja de un Círculo.

- ¿ Tengo que ocultárselo a ellos? – preguntó Haruhi, asintiendo en dirección a sus afines.

- Si tú quieres. Te lo he dicho a ti a solas para que a ninguno de tus chicos se le pase por su supercaballerosa cabeza el entrar corriendo y gritando en Ouran sin plan ni refuerzos.

Haruhi no pudo contener del todo una carcajada, y la transformó en una tos.

- Lo... comprendo.

- De todas formas, no me importa cómo lo hagas pero compruébalo por mi. Y demonios, considéralo tu primera misión como un, er.. Círculo _legal_ – dijo Amaya, y a Haruhi no se le escapó el tono de burla.

- Te diré si encuentro algo de interés.

Antes de que Haruhi pudiera moverse, alguien llegó por detrás y le puso la mano en el hombro. La boca de Amaya se torció un poquito cuando dijo, con una voz peligrosamente cálida:

- ¿ Tienes algo que añadir, mi querido Takumi?

- ¿Me concedes un momento? – dijo él con un tono igualmente sedoso. Algo destelleó entre los dos, y Haruhi se sintió un poquito como un pájaro atrapado entre dos tigres.

Al final, Amaya se apartó despreocupadamente de ellos, dejándoles una ligerísima sombra de intimidad.

- ¿ Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Haruhi.

- Quiero darte una cosa, y prefiero no tener público. – dijo él con brusquedad, y la dio media vuelta. Deslizó su mano dentro de la de ella, y Haruhi sintió algo cálido y suave caer en la palma.

Un globo de hechizos del tamaño de una canica, y Haruhi notaba el pulso de la elemancia de Agua en su interior. Un agradable estremecimiento la recorrió ante la generosidad de Takumi.

- ¿ Por qué...?

- Por si acaso necesitas usar un poco hoy. No es demasiado, pero algo es algo. – dijo él.- Considéralo una recompensa por cuando no te ayudé antes.

Entonces dejó resbalar la otra mano por su mejilla, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con cariño y apretó su boca contra la de ella. Haruhi sintió sus labios hormiguear con la tibieza, sus mejillas sonrojarse y su cuello calentarse.

Un latido más tarde, él se apartó con una sonrisa de chiquillo.

- Y considera _eso_ un regalo.

Ella sólo pudo mirarle con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

- Es una lástima que no seas un poquito más mayor, Haruhi, o te enseñaría elemancia de Agua _de la buena._ – meditó- Me conformaré con robarte un beso en lugar de eso.

- Peroperopero tú tienes una relación y...- tartamudeó ella.

- Yo no lo contaré si tú no lo cuentas –él le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse hacia los Círculos reunidos, cuyos miembros la estaban mirando a ella y a Takumi con expresiones que iban de la diversión a la indignación más absoluta.

Haruhi se frotó los ojos con el talón de la mano y pensó que _desearía pasar más tiempo con gente que tuviera aprecio por el espacio personal._

* * *

- Llegas terriblemente tarde a clase, ¿no, Fujioka?

Haruhi dio un saltito, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Hongo-sensei.

- Buenos días – le saludó, esbozando una respetuosa reverencia.

- Buenas _tardes_ sería más apropiado – dijo él secamente- No te he visto hoy en clase.

- Yo... no me encontraba muy bien anoche, y se me pasó poner la alarma.

Él le dedicó una mirada sabia.

- ¿ Se te olvidó _a ti_ poner la alarma? Anoche debiste de pasar por el purgatorio.

- Aún no me encuentro bien. Por eso me he saltado la clase de hoy –mi elemancia no responde. – dijo ella, y el minúsculo destello de su tatuaje (un ejercicio terriblemente cansado) fue suficiente para convencerle de su supuesto malestar. Él frunció el ceño, preocupado.

- Entonces me sorprende que estés paseando. ¿ Hacia dónde te diriges?

- A la Tercera Sala de Elemancia. Iba a asegurarme de que estuviera limpia para el lunes, y quizás pasar un ratito tranquilo estudiando.

No era del todo una mentira. Ya había revisado de arriba abajo la mayor parte del campus de los dos primeros pisos del instituto, sin encontrar nada y perfectamente feliz por ese motivo. Ya que se había molestado en volver a Ouran después de ponerse el uniforme en su casa, Haruhi dio por sentado que sería un buen lugar para estudiar durante unas cuantas horas. Ya era más de la una y media y las clases habían terminado; sólo quedaba un puñado de clubs y de equipos de deportes e incluso los profesores se dirigían a sus casas.

Hongo-senseis llevaba su maletín, una señal evidente de sus intenciones, así que su sugerencia fue una sorpresa agradable aunque bastante asombrosa.

- Déjame ir contigo. Te enseñaré las técnicas qué hemos practicado hoy, y podrás trabajar en ellas a tu ritmo.

- ¿ Está seguro? Quiero decir, parece que estaba a punto de marcharse.

- Por uno de mis alumnos más dedicados, estoy dispuesto a gastar un poco de tiempo.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa genuina, aunque ligeramente tímida.

- Gracias, sensei. Lo aprecio.

Charlaron sobre cosas sin importancia al subir las escaleras y al atravesar los corredores; Haruhi descubrió que su profesor era una persona bastante agradable a pesar de su carácter poco dado a las bromas.

- ¿ Así que eres parte del Club de Hosts? No es un club al que hubiera pensado que te unirías. – comentó él mientras ella abría la puerta.

- A mi me sorprendió tanto como a usted. Yo sólo queOHDIOSMÍO!

Y tendidos en la prístina santidad de la Tercera Sala de Elemancia, cada uno en su posición correcta para la forja de un Círculo, yacían los cadáveres inmóviles de los ex –miembros del CEE.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: (21-01-2008): Otro final para dejaros sin aliento. Vivo para hacerle esto a mis lectores.

Siento mucho, mucho que me haya costado tanto sacar este capítulo a la luz. Pillé una gripe tan fuerte que me noqueó en el trabajo y mató a mi musa. De todas formas, ya que este capítulo tiene casi un billón de páginas, debería calmar el dolor de haber tenido que esperar tanto. Espero poder subir capítulos de una forma más regular, pero puede que el siguiente no salga hasta principios de Febrero debido a un reciente desarrollo de la trama. Me disculpo de antemano por la espera, pero veré qué es lo que puedo hacer.

Sé que hago esto en todos los capítulos, pero estoy muy agradecida de tener unos lectores tan leales. No tengo la oportunidad de explorar efeefepuntonet todo lo a menudo que querría, pero sé que lleva mucho tiempo poner tanta energía en cualquier fic, sin tener en cuenta el mío. Hay tantos nombres que he llegado a reconocer y a apreciar, y agradezco que sigan volviendo y ofreciéndome sus ideas y pensamientos.

De todas formas, espero que estéis disfrutando de un maravilloso Año Nuevo, y puede que hasta sea capaz de terminar esta historia antes de que llegue el 2009.


	18. Ruptura silenciosa

Aviso: OHSHC no me pertenece; pertenece a Studio Bones y a Bisco Hatori. No reclamo la idea original de los Elementales de Ouran; muchas gracias a Star-of-Seraph por su permiso para usarlo. En cualquier caso, me pertenecen tanto la trama como todos los aspectos no-canónicos.

Notas de la Autora: Gracias a huamulan03 por toda su ayuda en el beteo. Ella es la razón por la que este capítulo ha salido a la luz hoy, así que grandes paletadas de gratitud están siendo lanzadas en su dirección en este momento.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Ruptura silenciosa

Haruhi miró los cadáveres sólo durante el tiempo que dura un latido, pero fue suficiente para que las imágenes se quedasen grabadas a fuego vivo en su memoria.

El Círculo crudamente trazado en el suelo

Las líneas de parda sangre seca saliendo de sus orejas, narices, bocas

Los ojos abiertos y desalentados que transmitían conmoción y horror

La postura de Iwasaki, derrumbado sobre su costado con la cabeza apuntando hacia la puerta

La ventana rota detrás de Yoshitomi

La inmobilidad absoluta de todo como si el universo se hubiese condensado hasta llegar a ese único momento y a ese único hecho

_Están muertos._

- Dioses de la luz y la oscuridad, ¿ qué diablos ha pasado aquí? – gritó Hongo-sensei, y Haruhi apenas registró el hecho de que él ya se había arrodillado al lado del cuerpo más cercano (_Takurozani_) – Fujioka, ¿ hay algún teléfono aquí? ¡ Llama a la policía! ¡ Llama a una ambulancia! ¡ Y cierra la maldita puerta antes de que entre algún estudiante!

Ella se movió sin pensar, y sacó su teléfono móvil mientras que cerraba la puerta de una patada. Había un alivio que calaba hasta los huesos en el hecho de que otra persona hubiese tomado el mando (_porque no puedo manejar esto demasiada gente se está muriendo a mi alrededor)_, y haruhi no dejó que su voz temblase mientras hablaba con los telefonistas. Cuando terminó, Hongo-sensei se dirigió hacia ella a grandes zancadas, su tatuaje azul como el fuego.

- Haruhi, voy a buscar a algunos de los demás profesores. –dijo él, su voz tensa y afilada cuando la arrastró por la puerta.- Apelo a tu discreción. Necesito que te quedes fuera para que nadie perturbe el escenario, y necesito que me prometas que no llamarás a nadie más. Esto no es algo de lo que las noticias tengan que enterarse, no después de los incidentes de la semana pasada. Al menos debemos concederles a estos críos la apariencia de dignidad en su muerte.

Ella lo prometió con solemnidad.

- Me aseguraré de que nada pase aquí.

Él asintió, cerrando la puerta antes de meterse la llave en el bolsillo. Haruhi dejó que se la llevara, y apenas oyó un murmurado "Soy demasiado viejo para esta mierda" cuando él corrió pasillo abajo hacia el aula más cercana.

Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance del sonido, Haruhi hizo una tercera llamada.

- ¿ Hola? – contestó Amaya, cogiendo el teléfono al tercer timbrazo. Sonaba divertida, cerca de la felicidad, y era una emoción tan contradictoria con lo que Haruhi sentía en ese momento que no pudo hablar. - ¿ Hola?

- Soy yo, Haruhi.

- ¡Oh, hola niña! No esperaba que llam...

- Están muertos.

La línea se quedó en silencio; incluso las voces del fondo se desvanecieron como si la conexión se hubiese cortado. Pero un suspiro después Amaya dijo, en tonos gris oscuro:

- Dime lo que viste.

- Los siete Elementales en un Círculo. Estaban tendidos en el suelo, inmóviles. Había sangre en sus caras y estaban muertos.

- ¿ Has llamado a la policía?

- Sí. Uno de mis profesores estaba conmigo cuando los encontré. Ahora ha ido a buscar ayuda.

- Entonces vamos a tener noticias pronto. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada –estamos regresando de una visita al Alto Círculo- pero veré si podemos conspirar algo para llegar a Ouran.

- Vale.

- ¿Y Haruhi? Esto no es culpa tuya.

Parpadeó, sorprendida, y esta vez la linea estaba muerta de verdad. Haruhi trató de no ver los cadáveres en su mente mientras deslizaba el móvil en su bolsillo.

En lugar de eso, recordó la última vez que había visto a Iwasaki.

_- Inútil pedazo de mierda._

_- Nadie levantaría un dedo para salvarte._

_- El resto va a ser por diversión._

Y recordó la voz de Hikaru...

_- Por favor, dime que los habéis matado._

Y sintió que sus piernas cedían. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, torpe y pesada, y se tapó la boca de una bofetada y jadeó para tomar aliento.

_Le quería muerto. Después de lo que me hizo, le quería muerto y lejos. Me hizo tanto daño, hirió a mis afines, y merecía morir._

_Pero no de esta manera, no con el Vacío bebiéndose su alma._

_No, eso no importa. En el fondo, no merecía morir._

_Debería sentir culpa y tristeza y remordimiento por esto... pero no lo siento. Sólo estoy muy cansada. Me pregunto si esome convierte en una mala persona._

- ¿ Fujioka?

Levantó la cabeza de golpe para enfrentarse a Hongo-sensei. Se había arrodillado delante de ella, y detrás de él había un puñado de profesores y personal administrativo corriendo dentro de la sala. Sus voces resonaban arriba y abajo en el pasillo casi vacío, expresando todo desde la confusión furiosa al horror más crudo.

- ¿ Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó amablemente.

- Un poco atontado.

Él parecía genuinamente compasivo, y dijo:

- Siento decírtelo, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí durante un rato. Contesta algunas preguntas, ayuda a la policía en lo que puedas. Suou-san también ha llamado a un Círculo para que vengan, así quizás ellos también querrán hablar contigo.

- Pero usted estaba conmigo cuando les encontramos. ¿ Por qué tengo que estar aquí? – preguntó ella, sobrepasada por un agotamiento que lindaba con la histeria.

- Tiene que haber alguna razón por la que ellos estaban aquí, concretamente en la sala de vuestro club - contestó- ¿ Puedes contarnos algo?

Haruhi se mordió el labio y trató de calmar sus pensamientos latentes.

- Probablemente la policía va a hacerme la misma pregunta, ¿ no? ¿ Puedo contárselo cuando lleguen aquí?

- Eso está bien. Vamos, vayamos a algún otro sitio y esperemos.

Ella le siguió hasta el aula vacía más cercana, y casi fue como si un peso se hubiera caido de sus hombros cuando él cerró la puerta, matando los sonidos del exterior.

- Deberíamos tomarnos un rato para descansar. – dijo él, sentándose detrás de la mesa del profesor y derrengándose en la silla.

Haruhi fue a la esquina más alejada de la puerta, soltó su cartera y se sentó con un suspiro de alivio. Se reclinó contra la pared y, en el tiempo que dura un latido, saltó del mundo hacia un sueño profundo y vacío.

--

Se dio cuenta de diferentes sensaciones; el suelo que vibraba bajo los pasos de alguien, una brisa que rozaba su piel cuando esas personas se acercaron, una ahogada cacofonía de sonidos que creaban ruido blanco sin sentido en su cabeza.

Dos voces que sobresalían de la masa –Hongo-sensei y Takumi.

Eso fue lo que la despertó, aunque no abrió los ojos.

- Ha sufrido una buena conmoción hoy – la voz de Hongo-sensei la alcanzó- Nunca he visto a nadie tan joven manejar este tipo de situación tan bien como él lo hizo. No gritó, ni se desmayó. Frío como el hielo.

- Debe de ser un chico increíble. – asintió Takumi.

- Quizás podríamos dejarle dormir un poquito más.

- No, hay cosas sobre las que tenemos que preguntarle – dijo una tercera, irreconocible voz.

- Yo lo haré. – dijo Takumi. Ella sintió una mano amable en el homrbo, y su voz fue suave pero firme- ¿ Fujioka-san?

Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, apenas ocultado por un bostezo. Al abrir los ojos, Haruhi vio tanto a Takumi como a Hongo-sensei arrodillados delante de ella. El tercer hombre estaba de pie detrás, vestido con un traje beige de chaqueta y corbata bastante sencillo. Poniéndose de pie deprisa, Haruhi esbozó una rápida reverencia hacia el trío.

- Disculpen mis modales.

- No te preocupes. – dijo Hongo-sensei- Caballeros, este es Fujioka Haruhi, el estudiante que estaba conmigo en el momento en el que descubrí los cadáveres.

- Lugarteniente Sasaki Minoru – dijo él, mostrando su placa rápidamente- Me han asignado la investigación y el estudio de este caso.

- Y yo soy Zakioku Takumi del Círculo Sanano – se presentó a si mismo con calidez- Nos han pedido que investiguemos este incidente junto a la policía. Como un hermano Agua, pensé que debía hablar contigo.

Durante un momento Haruhi se preguntó por qué Takumi estaba siendo tan extrañamente formal, pero entonces recordó, _se supone que no le conozco personalmente._

- Estaré encantado de ayudarles de cualquier forma que pueda, Zakioku-san, Sasaki-san.

- Empieza desde el principio, por favor. – pidió Sasaki.

Haruhi se lo explicó todo, desde el paseo con Hongo-sensei hasta el momento en el que hizo las llamadas telefónicas; estaba convencida de que su profesor tenía que haber hecho una declaración parecida, pero nadie le impidió que volviera a contarlo.

Las preguntas más duras fueron sobre el CEE. Con claridad casi dolorosa,Haruhi explicó lo que había pasado entre ella e Iwasaki en los meses que llevaron a la emboscada. A pesar de su expresión neutra y de su impresionante supresión de la elemancia, Haruhi pudo ver ira plana y muerta en los ojos de Takumi mientras volvía a contar el asalto para ellos. Incluso Hongo-sensei parecía enfadado, aunque también él tenía control suficiente para evitar irradiar elemancia.

- ¿ Por qué no informaste de esto cuando sucedió? – preguntó Sasaki bruscamente cuando ella terminó.

Ella se encogió de hombros desganadamente.

- Supongo... que no quería pensar sobre ello después de que pasara. Y no les volví a ver en el colegio, así que fue fácil apartarlo de mi mente.

- ¿ Sabes qué fue lo que les pasó después?

- Supuse que cambiaron de escuela. La verdad es que no quería pensar en ellos ni en lo que estaban haciendo.

Takumi gruñó entre dientes incoherentemente, pero Hongo-sensei preguntó:

- Así que tus compañeros te rescataron. ¿ Qué ocurrió después?

- Me llevaron de vuelta a casa. Me ayudaron a limpiarme. El resto de la noche fue un borrón.

- ¿ Sabes lo que hicieron a...? – y Sasaki comprobó sus notas- ¿... Iwasaki, Miyamura y Kitobue?

- No, no tengo ni idea. Kyouya y Hikaru me llevaron a casa, y sólo pensé que los demás... no sé, que actuaron como señuelos. A lo mejor hasta llamaron a la policía. No pensé de verdad en ello.

- Mire, sin ser maleducado con Fujioka-san, tengo poca fe en que vayamos a conseguir más información sobre este caso de él. Él sólo tiene una perspectiva. – dijo Takumi, sin molestarse en esconder su impaciencia- Pero sus compañeros del club pueden ayudarnos a atar cabos.

- ¿ Sabes dónde están? – preguntó Sasaki.

Haruhi negó con la cabeza.

- No fui a clase hoy. Si estuvieron aquí, no me enteré.

- Pero tampoco acudieron al club, así que tampoco estaban aquí. – meditó Hongo sensei- Dijiste que estabas enfermo. A lo mejor ellos también lo estaban.

Su estómago dio un vuelco de preocupación. _Sabía que esto iba a ser sospechoso. Lo sabía._

- Supongo que la escuela tiene una lista de teléfonos de contacto – dijo Sasaki a Hongo-sensei, quien asintió. El primero sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó a Haruhi; tenía una lista de información de contacto.- De acuerdo, Fujioka. Eres libre para marcharte, pero no te sorprendas si recibes unas cuantas llamadas de nosotros durante la próxima semana. Y, por supuesto, si recuerdas algo que resulte pertinente para esta situación, por favor, llámame.

- Lo haré.

Hongo-sensei se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Espero verte aquí el lunes, pero... – y miró hacia la puerta, absolutamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando fuera.- Bueno, supongo que ya descubriremos lo que el director va a hacer acerca de esto.

- ¿ Qué quiere decir?

- Es realmente difícil esconder ambulancias y vehículos de la policía del público. Incluso si las noticias no saben lo que está pasando, el mero hecho de que tanta gente esté aquí es un signo de que algo va mal. – le explicó- Une eso a lo que ocurrió la semana pasada, y no puedo prometerte que vuelvas al colegio en dos días.

- Más bien, no puede prometerte que los Elementales tengan derechos en dos día –dijo Takumi.

Sasaki resopló.

- Estamos dramáticos, ¿no? Parece que la raiz de este problema es que los adolescentes son estúpidos e impulsivos, no que los Elementales sean chiflados psicóticos. Japón no va a ponerse cabeza abajo por un único incidente.

Haruhi quería estar de acuerdo –esperaba fervientemente que el policía tuviese razón- pero todo lo que hizo fue recoger su cartera y decir:

- Espero que todo se resuelva rápidamente.

- ¿ Estás lo bastante bien como para llegar a casa? – le preguntó Takumi, como si la idea se le acabase de ocurrir.- ¿ Necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se guardó la tarjeta de Sasaki en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Me gustaría irme a casa.

- Caminaré contigo hasta la estación de trenes; es probable que haya cámaras y equipos de televisión por todas partes, y yo los desviaré. – dijo él, y entonces se volvió hacia Sasaki- Volveré en unos minutos.

Los tres hombres intercambiaron reverencias antes de que Takumi escortara a Haruhi fuera. En realidad, fue ella la que le guió a través de los pasillos, pero cuando llegaron al primer piso él agarró su hombro.

- Espera un segundo. Sólo quiero prepararte en caso de que alguien nos vea y quiera hablar.

- No diré nada, no miraré a nadie. – replicó ella inmediatamente- Tú hablarás por los dos, te asegurarás de que nadie saque fotos ni información. Yo me haré la inocente.

- Buena chica –er, chico – dijo él, apenas corrigiéndose- ¿ Necesitas mi información de contacto?

- No, tengo lo que necesito.

- ¿ Preparada?

- En realidad, no.

Él apretó su hombro un poquito, y luego la arrastró a través de las puertas de la escuela.

La suerte estaba con ellos. El director Suou estaba hablando en ese momento con los equipos de las noticias (_Dios mío,ahí tiene que haber cincuenta personas por lo menos)_ justo en las puertas principales, manteniendo su encandilada atención con sutiles muestras de elemancia de Luz y una increíble capacidad verbal. Durante un momento, Haruhi se maravilló de lo poderosamente carismático que era el director, y de cómo ese rasgo había pasado de forma evidente de padre a hijo, antes de que desviara su atención.El duo caminó tan rápido como permitía la naturalidad, con Haruhi guiando el camino de nuevo hasta la estación de trenes. La parte más dura fue salir del campus, pero cuando estuvieron a una manzana de distancia ambos Elementales dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Vamos a llamar a tus afines, así que quizás quieras llegar a ellos primero y preparar una historia – dijo Takumi en voz baja y grave- No podremos ayudaros si algo sale mal; nos acusarán junto a vosotros.

- No, tengo una idea. – dijo Haruhi- Pero gracias por tu sugerencia. ¿ Dónde están Amaya y los demás?

- Amaya y Rai estaban hablando con otro detective en el club. Jou está mirando los cadáveres, y Sonata está recorriendo el campus buscando cualquier otra pista que los críos puedan haber dejado detrás de ellos. Kayo y Bien todavía están trabajando; hasta se han perdido la charla con el Alto Círculo, las muy suertudas.

- ¿ Va todo bien?

- Eso creo. Eso espero - él se encogió de hombros, y se detuvo delante de la estación.- De cualquier forma, cuida de ti misma. Duerme bien una noche, y tu elemancia regresará. Y todavía tienes mi regalo, ¿no?

- Nunca ha dejado mi bolsillo. Y gracias de nuevo.

Él agitó la mano como despedida antes de regresar a Ouran, y cuando ya no pudo verle, sacó el móvil e hizo otra llamada.

_Desearía de verdad tener algo de privacidad, pero esto no puede esperar_, pensó mientras marcaba el primer número que le vino a la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que la mayor parte de los demás pasajeros estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos y deseó, no por primera vez ese día, que su telepatía estuviese funcionando.

- ¿ Hola? – dijo una voz resacosa.

- ¿ Tamaki? Tengo malas noticias.

--

El minuto que entró por la puerta, sin apenas tiempo para soltar su cartera y quitarse los zapatos, su padre literalmente saltó de la mesa y la atrapó en un abrazo amorata-costillas.

- Oh, mi niñita. –murmuró Ryouji contra su pelo- Oh Haruhi, pensaba que habías muerto. Oí lo de los adolescentes del parque, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que te encontraría ahí, y recibiría esa llamada otra vez...

Las lágrimas tocaron las comisuras de sus ojos, y los cerró fuertemente al abrazar a su padre.

- Lo siento, papá. Me gustaría haberte contado algo o haberte dicho algo... lo siento tanto.

Se quedarón juntos durante un largo rato, abrazándose en silencio y fingiendo no notar que el otro estaba llorando. Cuando Haruhi finalmente recuperó la voz, empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado aunque no le soltó en ningún momento. Había un puñado de detalles que dejó fuera, cosas que tenían que ver más con sus afines que con ella misma, pero le contó todo sobre el desafío, el duelo y las secuelas. Durante la charla, Ryouji se deslizó con ella al salón y se sentó enfrente.

- Lo he dicho antes, y lo volveré a decir; no deberías haber forjado un Círculo –dijo cuando terminó y pudieron mirarse a la cara.- Esos niños son buenos chicos, pero no valen todos estos problemas.

Ella recordó los pedacitos de amabilidad con los que la habían duchado esa mañana (_dioses, ¿ fue tan sólo hace seis horas?)_ y la fuerza que habían encontrado por ella la noche anterior, y no pudo estar menos de acuerdo. Pero él comprendió la mirada en sus ojos y dijo:

- Por lo menos ellos tienen un vago concepto del reparto de responsabilidades. Les has educado bien.

- No, somos todos nosotros – dijo Haruhi finalmente- Papá... no estoy segura de que pueda contarte nada más sobre lo que estamos haciendo. Sé que ninguno de los otros miembros del Club de Hosts está hablando con sus familias –más por su propia protección que por nada más- pero no creo que deba hablar sobre ello más. No quiero que te hagan daño porque estás ocultando información sobre un Círculo ilegal.

Ryouji resopló.

- No te preocupes por mi. No viví con una abogada durante tantos años para _no_ aprender a tener la boca cerrada.

- Lo sé, pero también tengo que responsabilizarme de mi misma. – dijo ella, suave pero firmemente- Así que... creo que puede que esta sea la última vez que pueda hablar contigo tan libremente. Por nuestro bien.

Ella sabía que él no estaba contento –acerca de los duelos, sobre las muerte, sobre toda la maldita situación – pero todo lo que hizo fue mover la cabeza.

- No puedo obligarte a que hagas nada, así que voy a recordarte que, no importa lo que hagas, siempre estaré aquí para ti. _Siempre_.

Si a Haruhi le hubiera quedado algo dentro, estaba segura de que hubiera llorado. En lugar de eso, reposó la cabeza en el regazo de su padre y él comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente el pelo y la cara. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle –disculpas y gracias y todo lo que él se merecía escuchar- pero las palabras eran muy pesadas y ella simplemente no podía hablar.

- Así que no quiero que nunca, jamás dudes – continuó él- No importa lo que ocurra, hija mía, hazlo siempre lo mejor que puedas. Por la gente que amas, por las cosas en las que crees, dalo todo. Ya has hecho que tu madre y yo estemos orgullosos, y es hora de que encuentres tu felicidad.

- Lo haré. Lo prometo.

Y Haruhi sólo conocía una forma de alcanzar esas alturas.

--

Jousuke descolgó al segundo timbrazo.

- Residencia del Círculo Sanano.

- Hola, soy Fujioka Haruhi.

- Hey, ¿ cómo te va?

- Hoy, mejor. ¿ Está Amaya-san por ahí?

- Lo siento, pero ha salido a hacer unos recados. ¿ Puedo dejarle algún mensaje?

Haruhi sintió una pequeña ondulación de decepción, pero dijo rápidamente:

- No, sólo quería usar su oferta de aprender sobre las Balanzas y entrenar un poco hoy, pero está bien. De todas formas, no debería haber llamado en el último minuto.

- ¿ Estás buscando un entrenamiento específico o sólo información?

- Ambos, supongo.

- ¿ Por qué no vienes de todas formas? Yo y Sonata estamos aquí, y estaremos contentos de ayudarte. ¿ Verdad? – y en el fondo, Haruhi oyó una ligera aclamación de asentimiento.- ¿ Estás libre ahora?

- Sí. Puede que me lleve un poco llegar ahí... como una hora o así.

- Eso está bien. Nos dará tiempo para prepararnos. Y no tomes el almuerzo; tendré algo preparado para cuando llegues.

- ¡ Genial! ¡ Muchísimas gracias!

- No hay problema. Hasta luego.

'**Ooh, ¿ no nos llevas contigo?' **lloriqueó Hikaru, y ella dio un suspiro mental.

'**Somos un Círculo, no septillizos siameses. ¿ Y no teniaís que lidiar con la comunicación de masas?'**

'**Sí, pero tendrás que estar aquí más tarde,' **dijo Tamaki.

'**Te esperamos en Ouran alrededor de las seis de la tarde,'** terminó Kyouya.

'**Bien, estáre allí. Pero necesito algo de tiempo para mi, así que apreciaría si pudierais evitar acosarme durante el resto del día.'**

' **¡ Pero es tan divertido!'** dijeron los gemelos.

Como Amaya había predicho, a su elemancia le hizo falta una buena noche de sueño para regresar. Esa vez no hubo estallidos inesperados de magia descontrolada, y Haruhi se despertó esa mañana con su padre cocinando el desayuno y los sueños apenas recordados de sus afines. Tamaki y los gemelos parecían haber olvidado las normas previamente establecidas sobre la privacidad, pero con unas cuantas palabras selectas y algunos bloqueos mentales, se mantuvieron en sus propias mentes.

_Como que ahora echo de menos la tranquilidad..._

Así que, besando a su padre en la mejilla –un raro regalo, pero uno que necesitaba – Haruhi se puso en camino.

Le llevó casi tanto tiempo como había esperado; que fuera domingo significaba que menos gente trabajaba, pero también que pasaban menos trenes y autobuses. Aún así, su corazón latía un poquito más rápido de lo habitual cuando viajó a través de la ciudad, y la anticipación apresuró sus pasos hasta que casi se puso a correr hasta la casa. Los dos coches habían sido aparcados más adecuadamente y alguien (probablemente Jousuke) había arreglado el patio.

Hizo sonar el timbre, y unos instantes después Sonata abrió la puerta.

- ¡ Hola, cariño! – dijo, y estrechó a Haruhi en un fuerte abrazo- ¡ Es maravilloso verte de nuevo, descansada y llena de energía! Eres mucho más guapa sin esas terribles ojeras bajo los ojos.

Le hubiera costado demasiada energía molestarse por un comentario tan Hitachiin, pero aún así Haruhi le dio "Gracias."

- Entra, y hablaremos mientras comes. – continuó Sonata, guiando a Haruhi a través de la puerta y cerrándola con un pie.- Esta va a ser una de las primeras veces que hemos tenido que dar una clase sobre Balanzas a alguien.

- ¿ De verdad? ¿ Por qué? – preguntó ella mientras entraban a la cocina.

- Normalmente rechazamos a la mayor parte de la gente, y el Círculo más reciente –además de vosotros, niños- es de hace un par de años – dijo Jousuke, alargándole un plato vacío y un cuenco de arroz a Haruhi. Sobre la mesa había un pequeño festín, que tenía de todo desde carnes a pescado a sopas sencillas- De todas formas, come lo que quieras. Esto es comida para cualquiera que entre por la puerta, así que espero de tres a diez personas en cualquier momento.

La boca de Haruhi se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa, y tomó asiento distinguidamente delante de un cuenco de mandarinas. Ambos Elementales se sentaron delante de ella, y se pareció un poco a un interrogatorio hasta que Jousuke terminó su comida. Entonces se recostó sobre la silla y dijo:

- Así que... Balanzas. ¿ Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Todo – dijo ella inmediatamente, y abrió cortesmente su mente a los chicos para que pudieran escuchar las respuestas. Su atención estaba enfocada en otro lugar durante la mayor parte del tiempo, con sus familias sufriendo lo peor de las noticias sobre el incidente de Ouran, pero mantuvieron una vigilancia mental ante cualquier cosa de importancia.

- Eso no estrecha el campo para nosotros. Quizás deberías ser un poco más específica.- dijo Sonata, y Jousuke siguió su tren de pensamiento- ¿ Hay algún motivo por el que quieras hablar tan pronto con Amaya? Apenas has dejado pasar una semana para familiarizarte con tu Balanza antes de acudir a nosotros.

- Mi Balanza es una pistola. Nunca he sostenido una de verdad antes y tengo miedo de herir a alguien por accidente – admitió Haruhi- Creo que necesito aprender un poco de control antes de que pueda empezar a jugar o practicar por mi cuenta. Pero también necesito saber lo que es una Balanza; puede que me ayude a comprender mejor cómo usarla.

- Bueno, una Balanza es simplemente la manifestación externa del alma de un Elemental – dijo Jousuke.

Haruhi no se consideraba a si misma idiota, pero las implicaciones estaban lo bastante alejadas como para que preguntara:

- ¿ Pero eso qué quiere decir?

- Significa que la razón por la que la Balanza de todo Elemental es diferente es porque cada Elemental es distinto. – dijo Sonata, y había cambiado su burbujeante personalidad por tranquila profesionalidad.- Tu personalidad, tu aspecto físico, tu elemancia ... todo en ti es único, así que no hay dos Balanzas iguales. La gente puede ser parecida en actos y pensamientos, pero nunca igual.

- Así que, si tanto yo como Amaya-san tenemos armas de fuego como Balanzas... ¿ qué significa?

Sonata movió la cabeza.

- Honestamente, no podríamos decírtelo. Incluso Amaya no podría decirte nada. No es como si ella, o tú, hubieráis escogido vuestra Balanza, y no es que podáis ser almas gemelas ni nada. Es sólo que, por alguna razón que sólo Dios conoce, a tu elemancia le pareció adecuado el darte una Balanza arma de fuego.

- E incluso la gente que ha estudiado la elemancia y las Balanzas durante todas sus vidas no pueden decirte lo que significa cada forma, si es que _hay_ un significado. – continuó Jousuke- Puede que sea sólo que tú lucharías mejor con una pistola que con una espada. Eso no es exactamente cierto en el caso de Amaya, pero... – y se encogió de hombros- puede que no tenga que haber una razón. Puede que sea suficiente con que tengas una Balanza.

No era una respuesta definitiva, pero Haruhi se contentó con la idea de que incluso los Círculos legales no lo sabían todo. Pero Jousuke vio la mirada en su rostro y sonrió.

- ¿ Y si nos enseñas tu Balanza? Hay algunas cosas que podría decirte si supieras lo que estás buscando.

- ¡ Oh, te enseño la mía si me enseñas la tuya! –dijo Sonata totalmente dispuesta, saltando ligeramente sobre su asiento. Haruhi miró por las ventanas, buscando paseantes curiosos, pero Jousuke dijo:

- Está bien. Sonata manipuló el cristal para que nadie pueda mirar al interior; es seguro que nos lo enseñes.

El aliento de Haruhi se quedó en su garganta un momento. Era una cosa tan menor, casi innecesaria –_ajustar la refracción de la luz a través del cristal, haciendo que la ventana sea un espejo_- especialmente cuando cortinas o persianas hubieran podido hacer el mismo trabajo en mantener fuera a ojos indeseados. Aún así la idea de que Sonata pudiera hacer algo tan sutil y poderoso hizo que Haruhi se diera cuenta de cuan niña era en comparación con los Elementales del Círculo Sanano.

_Sé que son buenos, pero son tan mejores que es casi aterrador. Elemancia Circunada a un lado, están a un nivel tan diferente que casi no puedo empezar a comprender lo que hacen._

_Me pregunto cómo serán cuando se baten en duelo._

Se sentía tímida y tonta por estar pidiéndoles ayuda, pero ambos Elementales aún estaban observando pacientemente y ella no quería echar a perder su tiempo. Haruhi puso las manos sobre el regazo y convocó su Balanza, casi temerosa de que no fuese a aparecer. Pero la elemancia azul chispeó, y entonces una única pistola descansó en sus palmas, caliente al tacto y zumbando como un profundo río. La levantó para que los otros dos la pudieran ver.

Sonata silbó.

- Sé que dijiste que tenías un arma de fuego, pero aún así eso es bastante impresionante.

- ¿ Puedo sostenerla? – preguntó Jousuke.

Ella sabía que era una pregunta inocente e inofensiva, y no le sorprendió demasiado cuando la hizo. Aún así una extraña posesividad la poseyó, y sus dedos estrecharon su agarre cuando la empujó hacia su pecho.

Pero en vez de ofenderse, Jousuke asintió.

- Esperaba eso. ¿ Y qué hay de mantenerla entre tus manos para que pueda echarle un vistazo mejor?

- Jou estuvo en el ejército durante un tiempo, y probablemente sea capaz de identificar qué clase de pistola tienes. – explicó Sonata.

Era una petición razonable, y Haruhi caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa, sosteniéndola entre dos dedos para que él y Sonata la estudiaran.

- Piedras y pelotas, esta Balanza es la hostia. – dijo él, y Haruhi no pudo deducir si eso era algo bueno o malo.

- También tengo otra – dijo, y cuando tomó la primera pistola en su mano izquierda, la segunda salió a la luz en la derecha. No estaba mal sostener sólo una pistola, pero se sentía _bien_ al tener las dos, y así podía enseñar una Balanza a cada Elemental.

Jousuke maldijo de nuevo.

- Mierda, niña, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera adivinado. Pistolas de duelo –joder, ni siquiera Amaya tiene dos. – se quedó en silencio de nuevo, estudiándola intensamente aunque sus dedos nunca tocaron el metal.

Sonata le observó durante un momento antes de soltar un suspiro.

- Supongo que empezaré con las lecciones sobre Balanzas. – dijo, mirando a Haruhi- Lo primero es lo primero; como Jou dijo, tu Balanza es tu alma. Así que que no quieras que Jou ni yo la toquemos es comprensible. Si intentáramos tocarla o tomarla, y tu no quisieras, habría un retroceso de elemancia. No nos mataría –pero picaría una barbaridad- pero podría herir a un normal o a un no-Elemental.

- ¿ Pero _podría_ tocarlas alguien?

- Sólo si tú quisieras. Ni siquiera tus afines se librarían del retroceso a menos que tú estuvieras de acuerdo con ello. Y lo mismo pasa contigo; no se toca dónde no quieren ser tocados.

Haruhi frunció el ceño.

- Esto se parece a ... Quiero decir, parece que estás hablando de ello como...

- ¿ Como si fuese sexo? – dijo Sonata, y aró a través del sonrojo de Haruhi- Cariño, hay pocas cosas más personales que dejar que alguien se acerque a tu arma. El sexo y la empatía son las únicas que se me ocurren próximas a sostener tu Balanza, y esta ni siquiera es tan divertida como las dos primeras.

- ¿ Y qué más puedes decirme? – le preguntó Haruhi a Jousuke, esperando que él pudiese salvarla de la vergüenza.

Lo hizo amablemente.

- Esto es lo que ocurre. Las Balanzas toman la forma física de las cosas, aunque no son realmente esas cosas. Por ejemplo, la Balanza de Amaya es un rifle que se parece mucho a un Remington 700, pero _no _es un Remington; simplemente toma prestada esa forma. Tu Balanza, por otro lado, tiene la forma general de una Beretta 92. El color no existe en el mundo real y es definitivamente más pequeña de lo normal, pero parece algo que un Americano podría usar. En cualquier caso, supongo que dispara el equivalente a balas de nueve milímetros, así que podrías hacerle un buen agujero a alguien.

- Me temo que no sé realmente lo que quiere decir todo eso.

- Míralo en Internet. – sugirió Sonata antes de que Jousuke pudiera continuar- Tienes el resto de tu vida para estudiarlo; Jou sólo te está dando un empujoncito en la dirección correcta.

- Oh, y aquí hay algo que necesitas saber –dijo él- Cualquiera que tenga una Balanza con proyectiles tiene las ventajas y los incovenientes de los proyectiles. La ventaja es que, con una salud perfecta, podrías seguir disparando balas hasta que hubieras hecho agujeros a medio Tokyo. Pero el problema es que gastas elemancia con cada bala que creas. Es una cantidad minúscula, pero si sigues disparando _te secarás _inevitablemente a ti misma de elemancia.

Haruhi asintió lentamente.

- Creo que eso fue lo que pasó el viernes, y el motivo por el que cai tan fuertemente el sábado.

- Y asegúrate de avisar a cualquiera de tus afines que también tenga armas de proyectiles. – aconsejó Jousuke.

'**Lo he captado, gracias'** dijo Kyouya.

- Tengo una pregunta. Mientras que no me duela nada ni nada así, ¿ puedo dejar mis Balanzas en el exterior así? – preguntó Haruhi, desplazando suavemente las pistolas en su mano.

Jousuke asintió.

- En teoría. Una vez que ha sido convocada, ya has puesto una determinada cantidad de elemancia en su creación. Pero si te encuentras mal, puedes desterrarla y la elemancia regresará a ti. Teniendo en cuenta que tienes suficiente elemancia para crear Balanzas gemelas, debes de ser dolorosamente poderosa.

- Aunque eso sólo es verdad a medias – cortó Sonata- Tecnicamente yo tengo dos Balanzas, igual que Kayo y Bien, pero eso es sólo porque nuestras Balanzas toman prestadas formas que son duales en la realidad. Cualquier cosa que venga de un arma doble emplea la misma cantidad de elemancia que una que tenga la forma de una sóla arma.

- ¿ Como las tonfas? ¿ O los escudos pequeños? – preguntó Haruhi.

- Sí, como eso. Pero las pistolas no se usan a menudo por parejas, así que el que tú tengas dos significa que has usado el doble de elemancia de lo habitual. – dijo Jousuke, y entonces giró la cabeza hacia la puerta principal aunque Haruhi no había oído nada- Ah, Amaya ha vuelto... ¡ oh, merda! No le dijimos que Haruhi iba a ven...

Y la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y la voz de Amaya resonó a través del pasillo.

- ¿ Quién está aquí con quien pueda follar o luchar? – gritó.

Sonata dejó escapar un chillido de risa, y el instinto de Haruhi le dijo que _no guardes tus Balanzas porque puede que las necesites en un segundo_ mientras que Jousuke contestaba.

- Yo y Sonata estamos aquí, pero tenemos compañía en este momento.

- ¿ Quién dia... ¡oh, hey, niña! – dijo Amaya, su ira cayendo de su rostro cuando le sonrió ampliamente a Haruhi- ¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí en domingo? ¿ No pudiste encontrar a ninguno de tus chicos para jugar?

- Yo, eh, en realidad vine a verte a ti – dijo haruhi, y entonces sostuvo sus Balanzas para que Amaya las viera como una ofrenda- Quería un poco de entrenamiento, pero tú no estabas aquí así que...

- ¡ Oh joder, la hostia, sí! – dijo Amaya, agarrando el plato de pollo teriyaki con una mano y el brazo de Haruhi con la otra- ¡ Vamos a ello!

Las pistolas desaparecieron antes de que se cayeran de sus dedos, y Haruhi ni siquiera trató de resistir el arrastre. Ella simplemente avanzó a saltitos detrás de Amaya cuando se dirigieron al exterior y al interior del patio trasero. Jousuke y Sonata les siguieron, el primero portando un par de palillos y la segunda una taza de... algo ligeramente alcohólico.

Cuando llegaron al exterior y estuvieron de pie en el pequeño porche, Haruhi se quedó asombrada por la vista. El patio trasero no era demasiado grande; apenas había suficiente espacio en Tokyo para hacer crecer una maceta. Medía apenas seis metros de largo y probablemente sólo cuatro de ancho, pero estaba lo bastante abierto para evitar que pareciera estrecho. Había un pequeño camino que bordeaba la casa, y detrás de este había una explanada.

Haruhi concluyó que Jousuke debía de ser jardinero en su tiempo libre. Había una rica alfombra de césped en el suelo que parecía poco afectada por el calor de Julio, y una elegante hilera de tulipanes y rosas delimitando el extremo de un muro de ladrillo. La mano de Takumi se veía en un pequeño estanque dónde los lotos flotaban y los iris crecían en el extremo del jardín.

Era algo extraño el saber que el Círculo Sanano, con todo su poder y fuerza, tenían un jardín bienamado en su hogar. De repente parecían un poco más humanos.

Amaya liberó su brazo, tomó los palillos de la mano de Jousuke y caminó escaleras abajo, hablando mientras comía.

- Voy a necesitar algo de al menos dos metros de grueso con mejoras de elemancia – dijo, y Jousuke la siguió hacia abajo- No tiene que hacerlo enorme; sólo grueso. ¿ Tenemos suficiente cemento?

- Tomaré prestado un poco de la calle y de la acera –dijo él- ¿ Quieres una separada para Haruhi?

- Sí, probablemente es una buena idea. ¿ Qué es lo que tiene?

- Pistola.

- Entonces tendremos que estar en diferentes posiciones de todas maneras. La suya puede ser un poco más delgada, de todas formas. Metro y medio, quizás.

- ¿ De qué están hablando? – Haruhi preguntó a Sonata, que se había sentado en la barandilla del porche.

- Están haciendo dianas. No puedes disparar contra tableros normales, y desde luego que no puedes ir a una galería de tiro, así que Jousuke está creando algo para que dispares. Yo echaré una mano en un minuto... oh, ¡ allá va! Mira.

Y Jousuke simplemente puso sus manos, brillantes de verde bosque, contra el suelo y, como si estuviese arrancando malas hierbas, las levantó en el aire... y el cemento le siguió, como si estuviese pegado a su piel. Fluyó hacia arriba y alrededor mientras que él lo doblaba una y otra vez sobre sí mismo como un panadero trabajando la masa, y ella oyó el sonido del mortero y el almirez rayando el cristal hasta la polvareda. Él empujaba y arrastraba, y ella vio cómo tomaba la forma de un gran pilar de casi dos metros de alto pero apenas medio de ancho. Haruhi sólo pudo maravillarse ante el espectáculo de poder, sabiendo que eso sólo era una fracción de su talento.

- Bonito – dijo Amaya entre bocados- Sólo un poco más grueso, y estará bien para mi.

Él asintió en silencio, recogiendo ola tras ola de cemento y alquitrán –_tiene que estar tomando de la calle ahora,_ se percató Haruhi- antes de que fuese consderado apropiado. Y, mirándolo de lado, Haruhi se preguntó por qué Amaya necesitaba algo tan grueso.

Pero sabía que tendría una respuesta de una forma o de otra, y simplemente miró mientras que Jousuke estiraba su cuello, se limpiaba la frente y daba unos pasos a la izquierda. De nuevo, el cemento se alzó y comenzó a condensarse en un limpio cuadrado sobre la hierba, no tan grueso como el primero pero un poco más ancho. Creció hasta alcanzar una altura respetable antes de que Jousuke y Amaya quedaran satisfechos con el trabajo. Entonces él se desplomó sobre la hierba y saludó a las chicas.

-Tu turno – dijo él, sonando sólo un poco jadeante, y Sonata saltó de la barandilla, le entregó la taza a Jousuke y se giró hacia los bloques.

Un destello de luz surgió jugueteando de repente de sus manos, y Haruhi creyó ver guantes de encaje en los brazos desnudos de Sonata. Entrecerrando los ojos bajo la luz del sol, Haruhi no podía ver lo que Sonata estaba haciendo, aunque la rubia mujer seguía lanzando las manos en dirección a los bloques, trazando círculos alrededor como una sacerdotisa en mitad de los rituales. Finalmente, bailó de vuelta a Amaya.

- Eso debería impedir que demasiados fragmentos salieran disparados.

. Genial. ¡ Haruhi, ven y echa un vistazo!

Haruhi bajó por las escaleras en vez de saltarm llegó tras el bloque más grande y apenas pudo diferenciar lineas casi invisibles de cable trazando en todas direcciones sobre su superficie. En la cara frontal de ambos bloques había dos dianas perfectamente pintadas con Luz, aunque la que estaba en el bloque más delgado era claramente más grande.

Haruhi estaba bastante segura del que terminaría usando.

- Vale, niña ¿ estás lista para jugar?

Ella se volvió y Amaya estaba de pie en el lado opuesto del jardín, haciendo girar con ligereza un revolver alrededor de su dedo antes de deslizar la empuñadura en su palma con el cañón apuntando al cielo.

- Ve al porche. No está en mis planes acertarte, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

Haruhi miró hacia arriba y vio a los otros dos Elementales ahí de pie. Pero antes incluso de que diera un paso, la tierra bajo sus pies dio un pequeño hipido antes de empujarla hacia el cielo. Se movió lenta y suavemente, y a Haruhi le recordó de forma extraña a un ascensor cuando descendió suavemente del montecillo al porche.

- Gracias por el ascenso – dijo, y Jousuke se rió ante su intento de broma. También notó que Sonata ya no vestía sus guantes –_su Balanza_- aunque se preguntó qué más podría hacer.

Haruhi oyó un disparo atronador desde detrás que hizo que saltara; incluso sus afines se estremecieron cuando el sonido reverberó en sus oídos mentales. Amaya estaba de pie con sus pies separados de forma regular, ambas manos en las cachas del revolver y una mirada de oscura paciencia en sus ojos.

Entonces Haruhi miró a la diana más pequeña y vio que tenía un profundo agujero en el círculo concéntrico más cercano al centro, con numerosas grietas en forma de telaraña tejidas alrededor del borde del pilar. Era un disparo impresionante, y Haruhi no pudo evitar alentar una palabra de respeto.

Amaya, en cualquier caso, parecía decididamente fastidiada.

- ¡ Joder! ¡ Joder joder JODER! – aulló- ¡ Esto es lo que recibo por no practicar! ¡ Ni siquiera puedo hacer diana a cinco metros!

Haruhi estaba preocupada de que Amaya comenzara a disparar de furia, pero la morena simplemente maldijo como un Fuego y dio grandes zancadas hacia los objetivos. Miró el agujero antes de desvanecer su Balanza y volverse hacia Haruhi.

- Bueno, se suponía que esto tenía que ser un ejemplo para ti, pero es una mierda. Perdón.

- No, ha sido... ha sido increíble.

- Gracias, pero apesta. Normalmente, a esta distancia puedo hacer centro-diana con mi mano izquierda. De todas formas, mejor que empecemos contigo. Ven y trae las pistolas... en realidad, mejor una por el momento. Avanzaremos hasta llegar al doblete.

Haruhi asintió y se unió a ella en el jardín. Esta vez, se quedaron más en el centro que al borde, y aunque la diana parecía flotar delante de ella, Haruhi albergaba poca fé de que fuera capaz de llegar a golpear los dos círculos internos.

- Cuando estés lista, sácalas.

Ahora que Haruhi sabía que siempre vendrían a ella, y que las pesadillas no eran reales, se encontró con que convocar su Balanza era casi tan natural como la propia elemancia. Sus manos ya estaban enroscadas alrededor de la empuñadura, la mano izquierda bajo la mano derecha, y apuntó al objetivo más grande con su dedo descansando en el gatillo. No había nada más en el mundo salvo sus manos, el centro de la diana y la distancia entre ambas.

Estaba a punto de quitar el seguro cuando...

- ¡ No dispares! – y Haruhi sintió de repente la mano de Amaya agarrando sus muñecas y empujándolas hacia el cielo, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se ponía delante de su cara. Fue suficientemente sorpendente para evitar que disparara, aunque casi se cayó al suelo- Maldita sea, Haruhi, ¡¿ Acaso estás ciega!?

- ¿ Qué? ¿ Qué ocurre? – preguntó con verdadera confusión, preguntándose por qué Amaya parecía tan cabreada. Su tatuaje estaba latiendo, el violeta sangrando hacia el negro, y había una pequeña pelota de energía Osucra en el centro de su palma que podría, fácilmente, haber sido el inicio de su Balanza.

- ¡ Si hubieses estado prestando atención, habrías visto que Jou está ocupado arreglando mi diana y que no vio cómo te preparabas para disparar! ¡ Mira!

Haruhi miró alrededor de los dedos de Amaya y vio que Jousuke estaba, sin duda, arrodillado delante del pilar más grueso y "sanando" el agujero. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto cuando vio que, aunque no estaba cerca de su pilar, todavía estaba en la dirección del cañón de su Balanza. Terminó en cuestión de segundos, pero debía de haber notado la furia de Amaya porque tenía una mirada de seria preocupación en su cara. Ella, sin embargo, le manoteó de vuelta al porche mientras hacía regresar las muñecas de Haruhi hacia abajo y sus manos a sus costados.

- Antes incluso de que empieces a apuntar, asegúrate _siempre_ de que el campo está libre. Incluso si no estuvieras apuntando hacia ese lado del jardín, cualquier cosa hubiera podido pasar si tú te asustaras, o él se tropezara, o un millón de otras jodiendas. Tómate esto como un aviso, Haruhi... _no_ dispares a mis afines, o yo dispararé a los tuyos.

- Lo siento – susurró ella, regañada por completo y sintiéndose como la mayor idiota del mundo. Había estado tan centrada en usar de verdad su Balanza que no había pensado en la gente que la rodeaba. Haruhi esperó que sus afines no estuvieran mirando lo bastante cerca para sentir la vergüenza que burbujeaba en su cabeza- Qui... quizás deberíamos hacer esto otro día.

- ¿ Estás tomándome el puto pelo? No, haremos esto ahora. Y está bien que estés alterada, porque así nunca olvidarás esta lección. – continuó Amaya sin piedad- Nunca apuntes tu pistola a nada a menos que tengas toda la intención de matarlo o destruirlo. Por eso tienen armas los humanos. Por eso los Elementales... – e hizo un gesto a la pistola en las manos de Haruhi.

Era casi fácil olvidar ese hecho ya que estaban apuntado tan sólo a bloques de piedra. Pero lo averdad en las palabras de Amaya golpeó tanf uerte que Haruhi recordó que, apenas dos días atrás, estaba apuntando a chicos apenas unos años más mayores que ella.

Con intención de matar y destuir.

Sus manos empezaron a sacudirse y la Balanza desapareció de entre sus dedos, dejándolos enroscados alrededor del vacío aire. Sintió cómo su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse –_igual que en las pesadillas_- e inmediatamente se cayó sobre sus rodillas y puso las manos sobre su boca y nariz. El resto del mundo se distanció, incluso los sentimientos preocupados de sus afines, y contó justo como Kayo le había enseñado.

_Siete dentro, once fuera. Siete dentro, once fuera,_ pensó, creando un ritmo que su mente pudiera seguir. Ni siquiera trató de razonar consigo misma, ensordeciéndose a la preocupación de sus afines, y sólo obligó a su cuerpo a respirar de nuevo.

Pero una mano se posó sobre su nuca, y sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a obedecer. Su corazón deceleró gradualmente de frenético a relajado, y sus pulmones siguieron la misma ruta. Sabía que Jousuke estaba ayudando; no la estaba curando –no estaba herida ni enferma- pero estaba animando suavemente a su cuerpo a reaccionar como debería con una sútil elemancia de Tierra.

Y de nuevo, la distancia entre ella misma y el Círculo Sanano era inimaginablemente amplia.

Un minuto después, Haruhi se sintió normal aunque ligeramente temblorosa, y miró hacia arriba para ver al trío de pie sobre ella.

- ¿ Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Jousuke tranquilamente, y ella asintió.

- Toma, bebe algo – dijo Sonata, entregándole una taza. Haruhi la tomó agradecida, respirando entre sorbos de té helado.

'**¿De verdad que estás mejor?' ** añadió Tamaki.

' **No lo sé. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sentada todo el día, así que voy a estar mejor.'** Contestó ella, y ese fue el fín de las discusiones. Cuando sus piernas se sintieron un poquito más estables, se puso de pie finalmente y les agradeció su ayuda.

Pero no pudo enfrentarse a los ojos de Amaya.

- Recordaste la lucha – dijo Amaya, y siguió hablando con voz sorda antes de que Haruhi pudiese replicar- Sé que quieres irte, pero creo que necesitas hacer esto. Si te marchas, impedirás la curación y la aceptación de lo que hiciste. Aprender control significa no tener miedo de ti misma –ni siquiera de las partes de ti misma que puede que no te gusten. Y, más que eso, sabré que no eres la clase de persona que se rinde a mitad de algo. Demuéstramelo.

Haruhi asintió una única, brusca vez, y Sonata y Jousuke se apartaron del camino. Esta vez, cuando su Balanza retornó a sus manos, se obligó a tener paciencia y a concentrarse con fuerza en las instrucciones de Amaya.

- Tu cuerpo ya sabe cómo estar de pie y disparar gracias a tu elemancia, pero voy a hacer unos pequeños ajustes. En primer lugar, pon tu mano izquierda alrededor de la empuñadura mejor que bajo la culata; así te estabilizarás mejor –sí, así. – explicó, tocando las manos o las caderas de Haruhi para moverla de un lado a otro- Ahora mantente de pie con tu pie izquierdo adelantado. Has hecho bien la separación entre los hombros, pero tu peso debería estar ligeramente hacia delante y así sería más sencillo replegar tu codo izquierdo bajo tu cuerpo. ¿ Alguna vez has hecho artes marciales?

- No.

- Maldita sea. Bueno... ¿ sabes cómo, cuando tienes que hacer elemancia compleja que necesita que estés quieta, te mantienes en una postura de guardia relajada? Es parecido a esto... no estás rígida, pero no vas a desplomarte al suelo tampoco. Cierra tu ojo izquierdo y apunta. No dispares todavía, sino escoje simplemente algo que quieras golpear. Yo sugiero la diana más grande.

Y de repente, todo encajó en su lugar. Había una definición en todo lo que abarcaba su vista hasta la diana brillantemente coloreada. Aún estaba a cuatro metros de distancia, pero ahora parecía infinitamente más cercana.

La voz de Amaya era una estrella distante.

- Cuando quieras disparar, aprieta el gatillo con una presión constante. Si lo haces demasiado rápido te desviarás de tu objetivo. Así que, cuandoquiera que estés lista...

Durante un momento, Haruhi vio el bosque destelleando a su alrededor, pero cerró los ojos. _No, esto es diferente. Esto es control. Esto es paciencia. Esto es..._

_Sin sangre sin gritos sin muerte pero habrá más y yo voy a estar preparada..._

_Forzando mis límites._

Y no supo que había apretado el gatillo hasta que la Balanza saltó de su mano y las olas rompientes sonaron en el aire. Su corazón palpitó de nuevo, y creyó que iba a tener otro ataque de pánico, pero se calmó en cuestión de momentos. Apuntó su Balanza hacia el suelo y Amaya avanzó.

- ¿ Qué tal lo ha hecho? – gritó Jousuke, pero Haruhi apenas podía oirle a través del timbre-choque en sus oídos.

La Elemental de Oscuridad esbozó su sonrisa de guerra.

- Casi centro-diana... ha acertado bastante fuerte en el círculo interior. No está mal, niña.

Sonata dejó escapar un alegre alborozo –y una avalancha de confetti de sus dedos- mientras que Jousuke asintió satisfecho. Amaya empujó unos paso atrás a Haruhi y dijo:

- Inténtalo de nuevo. Veamos lo lejos que puedes llegar.

Al final de la práctica, Haruhi no había acertado al centro pero siempre había golpeado la diana. Amaya mostró su aprovación con más sugerencias animadas y con comentarios coloridos hasta que ambas estuvieron de pie en el lado opuesto del jardín y disparando a los objetivos con movimientos sincronizados. A veces Amaya hizo que Haruhi disparara a ciegas, a veces que disparara múltiples balas sin volver a apuntar, y a veces incluso que tratara de disparar con una sóla mano. Incluso hubo algunas lecciones sobre cómo disparar con una sóla mano antes de terminar la clase por ese día.

- ¿ Quieres quedarte a cenar? – Amaya sonrió, pero Haruhi negó con la cabeza. Los otros dos Elementales ya estaban en el interior, y Haruhi apreciaba la momentánea privacidad. Ella y Amaya estaban sentadas en la hierba, recostadas contra las dianas y casi goteando del sudor. Haruhi se sentía algo exausta, aunque la respiración de Amaya apenas se había acelerado.

- Me gustaría, pero tengo que irme. El Club de Hosts –mis, eh, ya sabes- están siendo entrevistados sobre el Círculo muerto que encontraron en Ouran.

- Qué mal. Podríamos haber practicado un poco más.

- ¿ Puedo hacerte una pregunta rápida?

- Claro.

- Jousuke-san dijo que tú tenías un rifle, pero te he visto disparar una pistola más pequeña hace un rato. ¿ Qué quería decir?

Amaya sonrió.

- No se está volviendo loco, si eso es lo que piensas. Las Balanzas pueden evolucionar a medida que sus Elementales se hacen más competentes.

- ¿ Y eso es lo que hizo la tuya?

- Sí. Las de Bien, Sonata y Rai nunca lo hicieron, aunque no significa que tengan menos talento. Algunas simplemente no evolucionan. Supongo que la tuya nunca lo hará ya que ya es muuy avanzada. ¿ Sabes ya su nombre?

Haruhi inclinó la cabeza, confundida.

- ¿ El nombre de quién?

- El de tu... – e hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano que era un pantomima del disparo de una pistola. - ¿ Lo has encontrado?

- No – replicó Haruhi, extremadamente sorprendida- No sabía que tuviera uno.

Amaya convocó otra vez su revolver, y apuntó a la cámara circular. Vagamente, Haruhi pudo ver dos kanjis grabados en un círculo sobre el metal, y si entrecerraba los ojos lo suficiente, podía leerlos.

- _Hendou._ Cambio. – leyó, y Amaya asintió al desaparecer su Balanza.

- Las Balanzas son una parte de nosotros, pero también entidades separadas; tienen nombres diferente para que nosotros, sus poseedores, podamos recordar ese hecho. Los Elementales tienen que reconocer y respetar sus Balanzas o se volverán en tu contra – explicó- El nombre de cada Balanza es diferente, así que sólo tendrá sentido para ti.

Un pequeño estremecimiento de excitación recorrió a Haruhi cuando acercó su Balanza al nivel de sus ojos, girándola y buscando algo único. Cuando encontró un único kanji en la culata, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa subiera hasta sus labios.

- No me lo digas –dijo Amaya, cortándola- Guárdatelo para ti. Si quieres contármelo más tarde, bien, pero deja que tu Balanza sea tuya por ahora, ¿ vale?

- Vale – dijo Haruhi, y entonces se inclinó profundamente ante Amaya- Gracias. Por todo.

Amaya empujó su frente hacia atrás, juguetona.

- Vas a ser muy grande, niña. Espero que me dejes quedarme cerca para ver el espectáculo.

Mientras que Haruhi volvía en tren hacia Ouran, le dio vueltas al nombre de su Balanza en su mente y le gustó cómo sabía.

_Kagiri_ – Límite.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: (25-II-2008): Siento mucho, muchísimo que me haya llevado un mes sacar adelante este capítulo. De todas formas, tengo una justificación maravillosa para el retraso. Había empezado a escribir este capítulo, pero se volvió tan largo que tuve que cortarlo por la mitad (y no es que esta sea una sección particularmente corta, tampoco; de hecho es mi capítulo más largo hasta la fecha). Esto significa, por supuesto, que la mayor parte del próximo capítulo está completa, así que debería poder subirlo en dos semanas en vez de, eh, en _cuatro_. Así que es una situación en la que todo el mundo gana –sobre todo mis lectores.

Mucha gente me está haciendo preguntas interesantes en los reviews, y lamento no poder contestarlas todas sin desvelar puntos fuertes de la trama. Si queréis hablar conmigo, enviadme un mensaje personal. No prometo revelar el final –ni siquiera lo que va a ocurrir en un plazo de dos capítulos- pero puede que tranquilice algunas de vuestras mentes. Incluso si tenéis preguntas que no tienen nada que ver con el tema (de hecho, me he leído la serie de Blending, aunque hace muchos años), estaré contenta de responderlas. Me gusta charlar con mis lectores; tenéis algunas ideas muy divertidas.

Gracias a ti, de nuevo; a todos los que me habéis estado leyendo. Es una gran alegría el saber que hay gente que espera con ansiedad mi "próxima continuación", y haré todo lo posible para subirla lo más rápido que pueda.

* * *

Notas de la traductora (5-V-2008): Lamento el retraso. He conseguido un trabajo de ocho horas hace poco, y entre eso y los estudios no he tenido mucho tiempo para traducir esta fantastibúlica historia.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado éste capítulo y que estéis siendo buenos chicos y prestando mucha atención –igual que en un capítulo de Se ha escrito un crímen. ¿Mencioné que a partir de ahora esto es como el juego de manos de un mago? Ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves.


End file.
